Hogwarts
by Sayuki-chan
Summary: Crossover entre CCS y Harry Potter.Capitulo 15!Aunke lo parezca no he desaparecido
1. capitulo 1

Hola a todos. Éste es mi primer fic y es un crossover de Harry Potter y Card Captors Sakura. Espero que les guste.  
  
Me gustaría que me dejasen reviews con su sincera opinión, de si hay algún fallo o me he olvidado de algo :P (soy algo despistada). No me importa que me digan que es muy malo o se quejen de algo mientras me lo digan y me den una explicación y me ayuden un poco a solucionarlo. Cómo es el primer capítulo entiendo si no me dicen nada, ya que sólo es el comienzo. Como sabrán ni CCS ni Harry Potter me pertenecen  
Capítulo 1.  
  
"Este año será el decisivo. La muerte espera a todos los que estén en mi contra: sangre sucias, squibs y traidores. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa... Mortífagos, la hora de la verdad ha llegado"  
  
Era el último día de clase en Hogwarts y ya todos estaban preparados para volver a sus respectivas casas. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo ya sus maletas cuando avisaron a Hermione que Dumbledore quería verla. Ella extrañada fue por los largos pasillos hasta el despacho donde la estaba esperando.  
  
-Hola señorita Granger, por favor tome asiento.  
  
-¿Para que me quería ver?- preguntó Hermione nerviosa  
  
-Sus calificaciones este año han sido las mejores como siempre y puesto que además es usted muggle querría saber si podría hacerme un favor como futura prefecta, claro si no tiene nada previsto para las vacaciones  
  
-¿De que se trata?  
  
******************************************************************  
  
-En Tomoeda-  
  
La vida de Sakura había cambiado bastante en los años que había pasado desde la captura de cartas, ahora ya tenía 17 años, se había convertido en una chica muy hermosa que era el vivo retrato de su madre. Era alta, delgada y con sus ojos mas esmeralda que nunca, su cabello castaño claro ahora era largo y ondulado hasta la cintura. Su padre había muerto cuando tenía 13 años y aunque se entristeció mucho sabía que ahora él estaría mas feliz al lado de su madre. Seguía viviendo en la pequeña casa de Tomoeda (n. de a.:comparada con la de Tomoyo es pequeña :P) con su hermano y con Yukito que se había ido a vivir con ellos .  
  
- Riiiiiiiiinnnggg!!!!!!!  
  
- Sakurita despierta!!  
  
- Mmmmmm  
  
- Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
Cinco minutos más Kero.  
  
Vas a llegar tarde a clase!!  
  
Sakura se levantó medio dormida al cabo de 15 minutos, vio el reloj y a kero tirado en el suelo durmiendo (en realidad Sakura lo había golpeado y lo había dejado inconsciente) y gritó:  
  
- Que tarde es!!!!Kero porqué no me avisaste?!  
  
Sakura se vistió corriendo como todas las mañanas, bajó las escaleras, saludo un retrato donde aparecían sus padres y se sentó a desayunar  
  
Buenos días monstruo, pensé que la casa se iba a derrumbar  
  
¿Por qué? Si está bien construida ¿no? ....hermanito!! -gritó Sakura enfadada pensando que carta usar para aplastar a su hermano  
  
Buenos días Sakura, veo que hoy estas de buen humor- dijo Yukito con un montón de comida a su alrededor sin contar la que ya se había comido  
  
Buenos días Yukito, yo no sé como lo aguantas, eres un ángel (nunca mejor dicho)  
  
Monstruo vas a llegar tarde  
  
Oeeehh!!!- Sakura salió corriendo con los patines hacia el instituto  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hermione se dirigía al último vagón del tren mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Dumbledore y no se dio cuenta que había una persona observándola.  
  
Hola chicos! -dijo Hermione entrando al vagón  
  
- Si que has tardado, ¿que quería el director?  
  
Que le diera clases de magia a una persona  
  
¿Y eso? Que cosa mas rara  
  
Es que se va a incorporar al colegio el próximo curso pero no sabe nada de Hogwarts ni de cómo usar su magia  
  
¿Y a que curso va a entrar? A primero no?  
  
No, tiene nuestra edad y la van a poner en 6º, un curso menos al nuestro. Por cierto Harry ¿vas a ir con tus tíos? -dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema  
  
No, este año me voy a vivir con Sirius y Lupin  
  
Que bien Harry, me alegro mucho -dijo Hermione  
  
Aguien abrió la puerta del vagón:  
  
Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos por aquí... Carapartida Potter, comadreja Weasley y sangre sucia Granger.  
  
Que no tienes otra cosa que hacer que ir molestando Malfoy?- dijo Hermione con cara de disgusto  
  
Mmm no, no tengo otra cosa mas divertida que hacer  
  
Haz lo que quieras- dijo Hermione ya harta de todo un curso de insultos, por uno mas no le iba a afectar  
  
De eso estoy seguro sabelotodo- dijo Malfoy mirándola de arriba abajo lo que le produjo a Hermione un escalofrío  
  
Por que no te tiras del tren, estaríamos mas a gusto sin ti- dijo Ron molesto por como había mirado a Hermione  
  
¿Porque no te tiras tu?, tranquilo pagaré tu funeral ya que tu familia no podría  
  
Ron se iba a abalanzar sobre Malfoy pero alguien mas entró al vagón dejándolos a todos callados  
  
Malfoy te estaba buscando, ¿tienes los libros que te pedí?  
  
Si, aunque no se para que quieres tantos, lees mas que la cerebrito Granger - dijo mientras salían del vagón  
  
Tranqui Herm, desde que esos dos son amigos nos insulta menos- dijo Harry intentando calmar a Hermione que tenía una cara de pocos amigos en ese momento.  
  
Eso es verdad, aunque no sé como son amigos después de la paliza que les pegó a todos los Slythery que se metieron con él y Malfoy no salió muy bien parado  
  
Serpientes, no hay quien los entienda- dijo Hermione ya calmada  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-Tomoeda-  
  
Sakura ya había salido del instituto, ese era su último día e iba hablando con sus amigas de toda la vida del futuro:  
  
Tomoyo que vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Rika  
  
Voy a estudiar corte y confección, quiero ser diseñadora , así que seguramente me vaya a estudiar a Paris o Londres, y tu Rika?  
  
Yo no tengo tanta ambición como tú, yo seguiré trabajando en la pastelería y cuando tenga algo de dinero abriré mi propia tienda de cosas del hogar.  
  
Eso está muy bien Rika - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo  
  
Que pena que Chiharu y Yamazaki no esten aquí Todas se pusieron algo triste pero Tomoyo siempre sabía arreglarlo  
  
Bueno aunque no hayan terminado el instituto con nosotros están bien, además que su hijo es un encanto ( Chiharu se había quedado embarazada con 16 años y tuvieron que dejar las clases para trabajar y seguir adelante, aunque todos les ayudaron. Ahora viven en la casa que les dejó la abuela de Chiharu en Tokyo)  
  
¿Y tu Naoko? Vas a dedicarte a escribir?  
  
Por supuesto! Voy a escribir novelas de terror y fantasmas...os cuento de que va la que estoy escribiendo?  
  
Fan...fan..tas..mas? mejor no Naoko- respondió Sakura temblando (ésta chica no cambia)  
  
¿Y tu Sakura?  
  
Yo... aun no lo sé- dijo con la cabeza gacha  
  
¿No vas a seguir haciendo de modelo?  
  
No lo sé, eso fue porque necesitábamos dinero, al morir mi padre me sabía mal que sólo Touya trabajara.  
  
Tranquila, ya verás como muy pronto sabrás que hacer- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo  
  
Oeeh!!  
  
Que pasa Sakura?- dijeron todas  
  
Es muy tarde y hoy me tocaba hacer la cena! Adiós chicas  
  
Al llegar a casa Sakura suspiró, por suerte su hermano aún no había llegado y fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y vio la ventana abierta.  
  
Que estraño, si yo la he cerrado...-pensó y al girarse  
EL RICÓN DE KERO ¡Hola! Hoy es mi rincón y es el lugar donde aclararé las dudas ^^ Hoy les voy a hablar del título de este fanfic. ¿Por qué se llama "Hogwarts"?  
  
Porque casi todo el fic se desarrolla en esta escuela. Kero: esto tiene lógica aunque se podía haber esforzado más ¬¬ Porque hay algo que se esconde tras ese nombre Kero: eso se verá si es verdad o es un timo Porque la autora no tenía ganas de pensar un título y ha ido a lo fácil Kero: es la posibilidad mas acertada Porque como el fic sólo está comenzado y no se sabe como va acabar, un título así no da muchos problemas Autora: realmente es la verdadera razón ^^  
  
También voy a aclarar: para las que les guste el yaoi, lo siento pero sólo habrá una pareja de éste tipo y dudo que la autora describa como están juntos y demás, lo siento, es un genero que no le atrae.  
  
Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	2. capitulo 2

Hola a todos. Después de un primer capítulo con algunos fallos (desaparecieron casi todos los guiones :P ) aquí está el segundo (a ver que tal queda). Gracias por las reviews a Carrie, Rika, Zapping y prue, espero que el capítulo no os decepcione aunque no pasa nada interesante aún. Va dedicado a vosotras ^^  
  
Como ya dije, soy una despistada, olvidé dejar mi email por si queréis hacer alguna sugerencia: sayuki_chan@hotmail.com  
Diccionario (capítulo anterior):  
  
Squibs: hijos de magos que nacen sin poderes  
  
Sangre sucia: hijos de muggles que nacen con magia  
  
Muggles: personas sin magia  
  
Mortifagos: seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado  
  
El que no debe ser nombrado: podríamos decir que es el malo en Harry Potter. Antes de eso, era Tom Marvolo Ryddle. Estuvo viviendo en un orfanato ya que su madre murió al dar a luz y su padre los abandonó al enterarse que su mujer era una bruja hasta que le llegó la carta para asistir a Hogwarts donde fue un Slytherin. Cada vez odiaba mas a los sangre sucia y al salir de Hogwarts mató a su padre y sus abuelos y desapareció una temporada reapareciendo como Lord Voldermort  
  
Ah! Como sabrán, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen  
  
" " pensamientos - dialogo  
Ahora si empieza el fic  
  
Al llegar a casa Sakura suspiró, por suerte su hermano aún no había llegado y fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y vio la ventana abierta.  
  
-Que extraño, si yo la he cerrado...-pensó y al girarse...  
  
********  
CAPITULO 2: Colegio de magia y hechizería  
  
-Aaahhhh!  
  
- Que pasa Sakura?  
  
-Kero me asustaste! Ooeeeh! Que hace una lechuza en mi habitación?  
  
-Anda estaba tan metido en la última pantalla del juego que me recomendó Spi que no me di cuenta  
  
Sakura se acercó y vió que traía un pergamino entre sus patas, lo cogió y lo empezó a mirar  
  
-¿Que es esto?  
  
-El que Sakurita?  
  
-Sabes que es Hogwarts?  
  
-Hogwarts...no, creo que es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre. Que es?  
  
-No lo sé, creo que está en inglés  
  
-Monstruo ya estamos aquí  
  
-Ayy la cena! ya voy hermano- dijo Sakura bajando las escaleras corriendo  
  
-Hola Sakura. Que traes en las manos?  
  
-Ah, Yukito sabes inglés?  
  
-Si, por que?  
  
-A ver si me puedes decir que pone aquí (Touya le quitó el papel de las manos y empezó a leer)  
  
Srita. Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Me complace decirle que usted ha sido admitida en el Colegio de Magia y Hechizería Hogwarts para entrar en 6º curso de los 7 que consta nuestro colegio. Al no haber estudiado magia, le enviaremos a una de nuestras mejores alumnas para que le enseñe lo principal y así pueda adaptarse mejor.  
  
Atentamente El director Albus Dumbledore  
  
-Vaya además de monstruo, es bruja  
  
-Que es hermanito?  
  
-Es un colegio donde enseñan magia y te han admitido en él  
  
-Pero si yo no sabía ni que existía - dijo confundida  
  
-Pues ahora ya lo sabes, además que va a venir una chica para que te ayude a adaptarte al colegio- dijo Touya  
  
-Pu...puedo ir hermanito?  
  
-Si tu quieres si, pero tu no sabes inglés- dijo Touya mirando a Sakura  
  
-No hay problema ^^ (Sakura de pronto se iluminó y salió el símbolo de la estrella en el suelo y después desapareció)  
  
-Que has hecho monstruo?  
  
-He utilizado voz para poder hablar en inglés, y cuando me contesten también lo entenderé ^^ - dijo Sakura en un perfecto inglés .  
  
Ya no necesitaba el bastón para utilizar las cartas pero de esa forma eran menos poderosas, éste sólo lo utilizaba cuando necesitaba todo su poder  
  
-Bueno, pero y la cena?  
  
-Oeeehh!  
----Al día siguiente----  
  
Una chica alta, delgada con el pelo algo enmarañado castaño y ojos marrones paseaba por Tomoeda  
  
-Creo que es aquí- dijo guardando el pergamino en su bolso. Iba vestida como una muggle que era la ropa que más le gustaba.  
  
Ding dong! Ding dong!  
  
Una chica de su edad abrió la puerta algo sofocada, debía haber corrido a abrir  
  
-Buenos días. Vive aquí Sakura Kinomoto?  
  
-Si soy yo, pasa.- dijo Sakura mientras pensaba "suerte que aún voz está actuando"  
  
-Me llamo Hermione Granger y vengo de Hogwarts, has recibido ya la carta?  
  
-Si, me llegó ayer  
  
-¿Sabes algo sobre Hogwarts?  
  
-No, no sabía ni que existían escuelas de magia  
  
-Bueno creo que tendré que empezar desde el principio -dijo Hermione haciendo aparecer un montón de libros  
  
-Mejor vamos a la biblioteca -dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza  
  
Así pasaron el día, Hermione poniendo a Sakura al corriente del colegio, del tipo de casas, de las asignaturas y de los profesores.  
  
----Al cabo de unas horas----  
  
-Sakura, estas en casa?  
  
-Hola Yukito- dijo Sakura mareada de tanto libro pero emocionada por haber sido seleccionada para ir a ese colegio  
  
-Veo que tienes compañía - dijo Yukito sonriendo  
  
-Ah si. Se llama Hermione Granger, es la chica que ponía en la carta que vendría  
  
-Encantado me llamo Yukito Tsukihiro  
  
-Él es el novio de mi hermano- dijo Sakura tranquilamente mientras a Hermione se le abría la boca, eso no se lo esperaba -¿Dónde está Touya?  
  
-Llegará tarde, tenía bastante trabajo en el hospital  
  
-¿Tienes donde dormir Granger?  
  
-Eh? Pues no, vine directa aquí y me olvidé de eso- dijo Hermione algo avergonzada, con la emoción de viajar y dar clases se le había olvidado de ese detalle, aunque siempre tenía la opción de utilizar los polvos flu hasta su casa  
  
-Se puede quedar? Venga Yuki...  
  
-Claro, pero no sé para que lo preguntas si soy yo el invitado, tu eres la dueña junto con tu hermano  
  
-Bueno pero llevas años viviendo aquí  
  
Vaya familia extraña pensó Hermione que seguía a Sakura hasta la habitación de invitados la cual era la antigua habitación de Touya; él y Yukito dormían en otra habitación.  
  
-Esta será tu habitación mientras estés aquí- dijo Sakura contenta de tener una nueva amiga - si necesitas algo, sólo has de pedirlo ^^  
  
Después le enseñó donde estaba todo (n.a.: típico de Hermione conocer donde está la biblioteca y estudiar antes de lo demás, pero puede que las cosas cambien...o tal vez no :P)  
  
Antes de irse a dormir Hermione avisó a Sakura que tendrían que ir al día siguiente al callejón Diagon y necesitaban una chimenea para utilizar los polvos flu a lo que Sakura propuso ir a casa de su amiga Tomoyo que era la única muggle que sabía de su magia  
  
Después de la cena, Hermione subió a su nueva habitación, era muy acogedora. Colocó todas sus pertenencias, les escribió una carta a Harry y a Ron contándoles como se encontraba allí y se quedó leyendo hasta que se durmió.  
  
Al día siguiente al despertarse Hermione fue medio dormida al baño, pero se encontró con algo que la despertó de golpe -Per...per...perdón- dijo toda roja saliendo como pudo del baño "la proxima vez picaré antes de entrar a ningún sitio. Nunca había visto a dos chicos...!que vergüenza!, ¿como los miro ahora a la cara? Mione tranquilizate..venga, tampoco es para tanto..mejor voy a buscar a Sakura pero picaré antes por si acaso, buff"  
  
Sakura ya había conseguido levantarse y se estaba arreglando pero algo la preocupaba... "he vuelto a soñar con algo extraño, hace años que no me pasa, pero no conseguía distinguir nada..." La puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
-Hola Hermione, ¿que tal has dormido? -Yo... pues...bien- dijo Hermione algo sofocada aún  
  
-Vamos a desayunar y después iremos a ver a Tomoyo, ya hablé con ella y está encantada que vayas.  
  
Por suerte para Hermione, Yukito y Touya ya se habían ido a trabajar .  
  
Al llegar a casa de Tomoyo, Hermione se sorprendió por lo grande que era. "Así deben de ser las casas de esos Slythery espero que su amiga no sea como uno de ellos, me ponen mala"- pensó Hermione  
  
-Sakura que guapa estas hoy- saludo Tomoyo que salió a recibirlas  
  
-Hola Tomoyo y por favor deja esa cámara - dijo Sakura suplicando  
  
-Hola mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji , y tu eres?- dijo presentándose a Hermione en inglés y con una sonrisa en su cara  
  
-Hermione Granger, encantada  
  
-Vives en Londres?  
  
-Así es  
  
-Ah me encanta esa ciudad...- dijo Tomoyo soñando despierta- seguramente vaya allá a estudiar. Queréis tomar algo? He echo pastel  
  
-No Tomoyo, hemos venido porque necesitamos una chimenea para ir a un callejón donde todo lo que hay son tiendas de magia- dijo Sakura emocionada. Cuando Tomoyo logró captar todo lo que le dijo su amiga dijo - ¿Puedo ir yo también?-  
  
-Sólo las personas con magia pueden utilizar los polvos flu- dijo Hermione, pero como le había caído bien aunque fuera algo extraña, le guiñó el ojo y apuntando a Tomoyo con la varita dijo- Sakura, primera lección: Reducio - y Tomoyo quedó más pequeña que Kero y se introdujo en el bolsillo de Sakura- y ahora...  
  
-Al caldero chorreante- dijeron Sakura y Hermione al tirar los polvos  
  
Al llegar allí Hermione con la varita toco los ladrillos y entraron al callejón Diagon  
  
Continuará....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
RICÓN DE KERO  
  
Hola a todos, ¿que les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?, la verdad es que la autora me ha quitado protagonismo, pero a pesar de todo sigo siendo el mejor por eso me ha dejado este espacio (n.a.: cualquiera no se lo deja -_- )  
  
En este episodio Hermione y Sakura son las protagonistas aunque mas adelante aparecerán mas personajes pero para mi suerte el mocoso no saldrá (n.a.: ¡ja! eso no se lo cree ni él ^ ^ , saldrán todos en algún momento, unos más y otros menos)  
  
( Después de la mala noticia que me acaban de dar, mejor me voy a casa a jugar. ¡!Spi tiene mejor record que yo y eso no lo puedo permitir!!!!  
Diccionario: Los polvos flu se utilizan para viajar en el mundo de Harry Potter de chimenea en chimenea, aunque primero deben estar conectadas entre ellas ^^  
  
Reducio: hechizo en el que es necesario la utilización de la varita. Reduce las cosas de tamaño.  
  
Sayuki_chan@hotmail.com 


	3. capítulo 3

-Sólo las personas con magia pueden utilizar los polvos flu- dijo  
hermione pero como le había caído bien aunque fuera algo estraña dijo  
guiñando el ojo y apuntando a Tomoyo con la varita - Sakura, primera  
lección Reducio y Tomoyo quedó más pequeña que Kero y se introdujo en el  
bolsillo de Sakura  
  
-Al caldero chorreante- dijeron Sakura y Hermione al tirar los polvos  
  
Al llegar allí Hermione con la varita toco los ladrillos y entraron al  
callejón  
  
Capitulo 3. El callejón diagon  
  
-----En el callejón Diagon-----  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo miraban todo sorprendidas y Tomoyo con su minicamara no  
perdía detalle aunque no pudiera grabar como quisiera (al ser tan pequeña  
ella y la cámara las personas eran gigantes)  
  
Fueron primero al banco a cambiar el dinero que Sakura había ahorrado  
siendo modelo y abrió una cuenta de la cual Tomoyo tomó nota por si su  
querida amiga algún día necesitaba dinero saber donde ingresarlo.  
  
Al terminar se dirigieron a la tienda de varitas Ollivanders:  
  
-Hola?  
  
-Hola señoritas, quieren una varita?  
  
-Yo necesito una - dijo Sakura  
  
-A ver, prueba con ésta. Le dio una varita de sauce que tenía como núcleo  
un pelo de unicornio. Sakura al cogerla y apuntar, rompió la cristalera.  
Le quitó la varita de las manos  
  
-Yo, lo siento, no pretendía...  
  
-Prueba ésta. Veintitrés cm, roble, rígida con pelo de veela.  
Sakura la cogió y un rallo salió disparado por toda la tienda  
  
-Veintidós cm, haya, flexible con pluma de fénix  
  
-Sakura esta vez al cogerla hizo que todas las cajas de las varitas que  
tenía en un lado fueran al suelo y quedara solamente una.  
  
-Quizás... prueba esta (el hombre cogió la varita que había quedado en el  
estante y se la entregó)  
  
Sakura al cogerla se iluminó  
  
-Vaya esto nunca había pasado, las varitas escogen a su dueño pero que  
las varitas muestren cual es la indicada...  
  
-¿Como es esta?-preguntó Hermione interesada  
  
-Es una varita de veintiún cm, madera de cerezo, flexible y su núcleo es  
de corazón de dragón. Las varitas suelen ser todas distintas pero de ese  
mismo corazón salió otra varita que es idéntica pero algo mas larga.  
  
-Cerezo... mi nombre significa flor de cerezo  
  
-Vaya ahora entiendo por eso te eligió la única varita de cerezo que  
tengo, pues es poco corriente encontrar varitas echas con esa madera-  
dijo Ollivander mas pensativo de lo normal  
  
Salieron de la tienda y fueron a la librería a comprar los libros que  
necesitaban.  
  
-Sakura tu tendrás aritmancia, DCAO, pociones, adivinación,  
encantamientos, transformaciones e historia de la magia.  
  
-Oeeeh! si que hay asignaturas. Que es DCAO?  
  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras -dijo el propietario de la tienda- ¿Los  
libros de sexto?  
  
-Si, por favor y también los de séptimo- dijo Hermione mientras se giraba  
para hablar con Sakura  
  
-Ahora iremos a por el uniforme  
  
-Me gustaría ser yo quien le hiciera la capa a Sakura- dijo la pequeña  
Tomoyo  
  
-Es que es de una tela especial y el diseño ha de....  
  
-Vayamos a comprar la tela, veré como son y os haré una a cada una- dijo  
Tomoyo tan contenta que no le pudieron decir que no. Así que eso  
hicieron, estuvieron observando varías capas y luego las túnicas de gala  
que tenían en la tienda, mientras Tomoyo examinaba los tejidos, las  
costuras, la forma y les decía las telas que debían comprar que ella las  
pagaría  
  
-Bueno ahora sólo nos falta la mascota- dijo Mione saliendo de la tienda  
y reduciendo los paquetes y los libros para caminar más comodamente.  
  
-Que tienes tu de mascota Mione?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Yo tengo un gato, se llama Crookshanks  
  
-Yo ya tengo a Kero, no es necesario comprarme una...  
  
-¡Rápido! cojan a ese animal!!- gritaba un hombre que había salido de la  
tienda de mascotas  
  
-¡ay que lindo!! Sakura había visto a un pequeño lobito que le estaba  
acariciando la pierna. Y tu dueño pequeñín?  
  
-¿Gracias por coger...que?? ¡no es posible!!  
  
-¿El que señor?- dijo Hermione que miraba a Sakura y al hombre a la vez  
  
-Muchacha, yo soy el dueño de la tienda de mascotas y como veo que este  
monstruo te aprecia, te lo regalo  
  
-¿Monstruo?- dijo Sakura con cara de no entender- pero si es muy cariñoso  
  
-Sólo lo es contigo por eso te lo regalo, a todos los demás les muerde.  
He intentado venderlo a mucha gente pero nadie consigue tocarlo si  
quiera.  
  
-Así que tiene carácter -dijo Hermione que intentaba acariciarlo, pero  
éste le mostró sus dientes y quitó rápidamente la mano.  
  
Sakura al ver lo desconfiado que era el lobito dijo:  
  
-De acuerdo me lo quedo. Te llamaré Shao Lang- dijo cogiendolo en brazos  
aunque con una mirada triste- pequeño lobo (y una lágrima resbaló por su  
cara)  
  
Hermione al ver eso iba a preguntar pero al ver a Tomoyo haciendo señas  
como podía en el bolsillo de Sakura supo que lo mejor sería que no dijera  
nada.  
  
Siguieron caminando por el callejón hasta que alguien tropezó con  
Hermione y la hizo caer al suelo:  
  
-¿Está bien? Es que con tanto libro no...(en ese momento esa persona vió  
con quien había tropezado) ah eres tu sangre sucia . Su tono había  
cambiado de uno aparentemente amable a uno despectivo  
  
-Que pasa hurón, ¿es que ni en vacaciones puedo librarme de ver esa  
odiosa cara?- dijo algo sorprendida  
  
-¿Seguro que la encuentras odiosa Granger?- dijo Malfoy mirándola con sus  
ojos grises  
  
-¿Dónde te has dejado a tus guardaespaldas o a la odiosa de Pansy?- dijo  
esta desviando la mirada, esos ojos la ponían nerviosa  
  
-Ya no voy con esos tontos, estaba con ellos porque se reían de mis  
ocurrencias pero no eran amigos, sólo iban detrás de mi por mi apellido.  
Ahora voy con alguien tan inteligente como yo  
  
-¿Alguien que les pegó a tus "no amigos" una paliza?- dijo Hermione  
riéndose y acordándose de lo que pasó  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
Era el primer día de clase del año pasado, Harry, Ron y ella iban hacía  
la clase de pociones pero vieron como un grupo de Slytherins pasaban con  
prisas en otra dirección y decidieron seguirles. Llegaron a una clase  
donde varios Slytherins tenían rodeado a un chico nuevo  
  
-Para ser nuevo tienes muchos aires niñato, porque seas de Slytherin no  
significa hacer lo que te venga en gana  
  
-Y según tú que debo hacer ¿eh?- preguntó el nuevo con el ceño fruncido.  
Se le veía que se le estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia, habían  
estado buscando pelea con él desde que se sentó en el gran comedor.  
  
-Pues para empezar...dejar que te pegue una paliza sin rechistar- dijo el  
Slytherin mientras el resto reía.  
  
-Si, ya...todo lo que usted diga - le contestó girándose hacía la puerta  
para salir de la clase, pero le cerraron el paso y le intentaron golpear  
por la espalda, cosa que no llegó a ocurrir porque se giró a tiempo  
parando el puñetazo.  
  
Mientras yo intentaba convencer a mis amigos de que le ayudáramos pero  
Ron no quería saber nada de los Slytherin y nos pusimos a discutir hasta  
que Harry hizo que miráramos hacía donde había comenzado la pelea.  
  
El chico nuevo había dejado Crabbe y Goyle en mal estado en sólo un  
momento mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos, ya que ellos dos aunque  
no tuvieran nada en la cabeza eran los más fuertes, así que sacaron sus  
varitas pero una voz les detuvo:  
  
-¿Que está pasando aquí?- dijo Snape acompañado de Malfoy, que ahora que  
lo pensaba no había aparecido en todo el día- largaos todos y nos dirigió  
una mirada de odio al vernos  
  
-¿Qué habéis echo?- dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros  
  
-Ellos no han hecho nada- dijo el nuevo con ojos desafiantes  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Snape cada vez mas enfadado pero Malfoy habló  
en ese momento- profesor es hora de la clase, yo me encargaré de esto  
  
Y así todos se dirigieron a las clases.  
  
---Fin del Flash back---  
  
Malfoy iba a contestarle pero...  
  
-¿Hermione quien es tu amigo?- preguntó Sakura (Tomoyo estaba escondida  
para que no la viera, pero miraba a través del agujero del botón)  
  
-No es mi amigo/a- gritaron los dos algo enojados, pero en ese momento  
Malfoy miró a Sakura  
  
-Ying Fa, ¿que haces aquí?  
  
-¡Oeeeh!-dijo Sakura  
  
-Ven...- dijo Malfoy intentando coger al lobo con algo de ¿cariño? en la  
mirada  
  
-Que estás haciendo Malfoy?- dijo Hermione sorprendida, sus ojos se  
habían abierto de la impresión, verlo así era raro  
  
-Intentando coger a Ying Fa, aunque pocas veces me deja tocarla- dijo sin  
pensar que le estaba contestando a su enemiga sin veneno en las palabras  
  
-Estas equivocado, este lobo es macho- dijo Sakura mirando a Malfoy  
  
Malfoy lo miró, después miró a la chica que le había hablado "está muy  
bien esta chica..." se le empezó a formar una sonrisa de malicia en la  
cara pero Shao Lang le enseñó los dientes y empezó a gruñirle  
  
-Me has convencido que no es Ying Fa, ella no me gruñiría de esa manera-  
se apartó de Sakura y mirando a Hermione- Me voy, no quiero seguir  
hablando contigo  
  
-Ah, ¿pero alguna vez has hablado conmigo? Porque yo creo que lo único  
que haces es insultar, no hablar - dijo Hermione que se empezaba a  
alterar  
  
-Cuando estés a mi altura hablaremos. Y arréglate de una vez si quieres  
que alguien se fije en ti como "chicA"- y se fue por donde vino  
  
-Yo un día lo mato, aunque me envíen a Azkaban- dijo Hermione roja de  
furia  
  
-¿Que es eso?- preguntó Tomoyo saliendo de su escondite  
  
-La prisión pero para los magos. Allí quien vigila a los presos son los  
dementores, unas criaturas que absorben los recuerdos felices de las  
personas.  
  
-Por muy mal que me caiga alguien, no querría que le enviaran allí- dijo  
Sakura  
  
Tomoyo simplemente rió mirando a Hermione y dijo:  
  
-Volvamos a mi casa ya, tengo que hacer cosas y vosotras también  
  
-Es verdad.  
  
Volvieron a Tomoeda, hicieron que Tomoyo volviera al tamaño natural y se  
fue a casa con todas las telas que había comprado.  
  
Hermione y Sakura fueron a casa de esta última a estudiar.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Harry y Ron había recibido la carta de Hermione, estaban contentos que su  
amiga estuviera bien. Ahora los dos se encontraban en la madriguera  
esperando que Remus y Sirius fueran a buscarlos, ya que pensaban ir a ver  
un mundial de Quidditch que se celebraba en Francia con ellos.  
  
- !Ey chicos ya estamos aquí!- gritó Sirius contento. El señor Weasley y  
Dumbledore le ayudaron años atrás y ya no es buscado por los  
dementores.  
  
-Si que habeis tardado - dijo Harry al verlos. Estaba en la habitación  
con Ron y en cuanto escuchó la voz de su padrino salió corriendo  
escaleras abajo  
  
-Me alegro de veros chicos, ¿y Hermione?- preguntó Remus  
  
-No está aquí. Está en Japón dándole clases a una chica que va a entrar  
al colegio este año  
  
- Que cosa mas extraña. Decís que está en Japón...- Remus estaba algo  
pensativo, no comprendía lo que pasaba ya que eso nunca se había hecho,  
debía ser una chica poderosa para hacer eso, o que esa chica estaba en  
peligro  
  
-Remus despierta- dijo Sirius- nos esperan muchas bellezas en la ciudad  
del amour. Pienso ligarme a todas las que pueda  
  
-¿No crees que ya estás mayorcito para hacer eso?- dijo Remus- que ya no  
eres un adolescente  
  
-No seas aguafiestas.He pasado tanto tiempo en Azkaban sin ninguna  
compañia que ahora quiero aprovechar todos esos años perdidos  
  
-Bueno, pero como habeís tardado tanto?- preguntó Ron que ya había bajado  
con las maletas  
  
-¿No te lo imaginas?...Sirius se intentó ligar unas veelas hace un  
rato... y pensar que este salido tiene casi 40 años  
  
-Vámonos ya- cortó la conversación Harry ya que cuando empezaban así...  
  
Y así gracias a un traslador en forma de neumatico roto, se dirigieron a  
Francia. Bueno no exactamente al hotel de magos sinó que acabaron en un  
basurero, cortesia de los hermanos gemelos de Ron que seguían con sus  
bromitas pero lo que no sabían estos es que Sirius también había echo de  
las suyas e hizo que la Sra. Weasley se enfadara pensando que habían sido  
ellos los que habían puesto a todos voz de pito.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
RICÓN DE KERO  
  
Cerrado por depresión.  
  
Sakura ha encontrado a una mascota que quiere más que a mi ( y para colmo... !le pone el nombre del mocoso!!!! Me voy a comer pastel antes de que queme algo  
  
Vocabulario  
  
Veela: chicas hermosas que hipnotizan a los hombres pero cuando se enfadan se convierten en monstruos medio pajaros que tiran fuego  
  
Sirius Black:padrino de Harry Potter. Preso en Azkaban 12 años, se escapó y podríamos decir que estaba en busca y captura. Según mi fic, ya no es así. Es un animago (se convierte en perro)  
  
Remus Lupin: profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts un año. Es un licantropo (se convierte en lobo durante luna llena  
  
Traslador: objetos que sirven para transportar magos de un lugar a otro a una hora prevista, suele estar camuflado como objeto muggle inútil  
  
Gemelos Weasley: son 2 de los hermanos de Ron que destacan por sus bromas  
  
Quidditch: deporte mas importante en el mundo mágico y se utilizan unas escobas boladoras. Un equipo está formado por 3 cazadores (tratan de hacer gol con la bola roja "quaffle", 2 golpeadores (protegen a los otros jugadores de la "bludger" que es negra e intenta golpear a los jugadores ella solita ^^), 1 guardián (protege los aros para que no metan gol) y 1 buscador (busca la "snitch de oro" , pelota muy pequeña con alas y muy rápida. Cuando uno de los buscadores la coge, termina el partido)  
  
Creo que no me dejo nada que no esté explicado. Si algo no lo entienden me lo dicen y se acabó el problema :P  
  
Aquí está el tercer capítulo.Gracias por las reviews Rika, Brass Mikayame y Fatima Gochi. Espero que os haya gustado  
  
El cuarto seguramente lo publicaré dentro de 1 o 2 semanas y el siguiente ya en Julio porque en junio y julio tengo todos los examenes pufff solo de pensarlo...  
  
Un saludo a todos los que lo lean, dejen reviews o no y si encuentran algún fallo avisenme ^^ 


	4. capítulo 4

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS**

****

**Renialt:** Hola gracias por tu review en el capítulo 3. Me preguntas si es un S+S o un D+S, pues...no es un D+S, no quiero a Malfoy muerto por los celos de Li y si eso pasa mandarían a Li a Azkaban donde se volvería loco y se terminaría la historia, y como que ni siquiera han pisado Hogwarts aún. 

Un S+S...es mi pareja preferida y mi primer fanfic, creo que con eso lo digo todo.

**Brass Mikayame:** ¡hola!! Me alegro que me vayas corrigiendo ^^, ahora te corrijo yo a ti: pones los acentos abiertos en la review :P 

Bueno a tu pregunta de porque Sirius intenta ligar con una veela :

1.es un hombre

2.pasa creo que 12 años en una cárcel sin ver ni una mujer, ni hombre (la suerte es que no se haya vuelto gay, también es porque mucha gente me mataría si hiciera eso)

3.por influencia de otros fics donde lo ponen como un ligón en sus tiempos en Hogwarts

Ya solo con la razón 2 es suficiente para averiguar el porque ^^, ponte en su lugar. Yo si pasara tanto tiempo así también intentaría ligar nada más salir 

El porque Malfoy se pone "cariñoso"...pues... no con todos es odioso ^^, ya lo irás viendo

**Fatima Gochi:** hola! Aquí tienes el capítulo 4 y al final una descripción del lobito ^^

****

**moony :** hola! Antes de contestarte quería preguntarte por tu nick, es por Remus?

Respondiendo a tu review: la serie terminó con una despedida de S+S en el aeropuerto volviendo Li a Hong Kong con la promesa de volver a verse. Antes de esto (te he contado el final del último capítulo) Syaoran se le había declarado y Sakura comprendió que también le gustaba creando una carta sin nombre y haciéndole un osito que le entregó en el aeropuerto.

Me he decidido por el final de la serie ya que no todo el mundo a leído el manga o ha visto la segunda película (yo siiiiiii, me encantaron ^^)

En cuanto si puedo escribir antes, pues no lo se, depende de lo que escriba este fin de semana del fic ya que los próximos los dedicaré al estudio (que desgracia -_-) ****

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - **

**EMPIEZA EL FIC**

**Recordatorio:**

**Sakura, Hermione y Tomoyo van al callejón Diagon donde tienen un encuentro con Malfoy y Sakura vuelve con un lobito a casa como mascota.**

** Por otra parte Harry y Ron junto con Remus y Sirius van a Francia.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 : CAMINO A HOGWARTS. ENCUENTROS**

El verano iba pasando. Sakura era una magnifica alumna en cuanto no se trataba de aritmancia porque no se le daba muy bien, lo demás lo aprendía con suma rapidez.

Hermione había aprendido a llamar antes de entrar a los sitios aunque al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que ella entró, seguramente porque estaban demasiado ocupados para atender la puerta.

Tomoyo, Hermione y Sakura se hicieron muy amigas, tanto que como Tomoyo quería ser diseñadora, todo lo que diseñaba se lo hacía probar a las dos y después se lo regalaba.

Pero lo que no sabían ni Sakura ni Hermione es que Tomoyo tenía doble intención en lo que se refería a Herm. Hacía que vistiera mejor sin darse cuenta, aunque ésta había empezado resistiéndose a probarse ropa pero ahora se ponía todo lo que Tomoyo le daba porque realmente le gustaba como le quedaba y la otra razón era para que cierto rubio no se metiera con su amiga.

Ya sólo le faltaba conseguir que se dejase arreglar el pelo el cual Tomoyo encontraba precioso pero le faltaba el toque Daidouji.

Por otro lado Harry y Ron volvieron a la madriguera después del apasionante campeonato que se celebró sin contratiempos. Harry se quedaría allí los últimos días de vacaciones, para felicidad de Ginny, la única hija de los Weasley.

Remus y Sirius fueron a Hogwarts sin que Ron ni Harry lo supieran. El director Dumbledore los había llamado para que fueran en cuanto pudieran, ¿el porque? No lo sabían.

Harry recibió bastantes regalos para su cumpleaños, estaba muy contento de no estar con los Dursley y sobretodo porque ya iba a empezar el séptimo curso y ¡seguía vivo! 

*********************************************************************

Llegó el día que debían partir hacía la estación de King´s Cross así que prepararon los baúles. 

Hermione metió toda la ropa que le había regalado Tomoyo, sus libros y todas las pertenencias que había llevado a casa de Sakura. 

Sakura también metió la ropa, los libros y fotos de todos sus amigos, tanto actuales como antiguas, de sus padres y su hermano. Tampoco se le olvidó meter unos libros que había encontrado en su biblioteca de magia y un peluche oscuro echo a mano que siempre tenía sobre su cama.

Yukito y su hermano no pudieron acompañarlas hasta Londres así que utilizaron la magia para ir primero a casa de Hermione y que sus padres las acercaran a la estación. Tomoyo como no, también las acompañó.

Al llegar a la estación, Sakura buscaba desesperada el anden 9 ¾ , pero no lo encontraba

- Mione aquí hay un fallo. No existe el andén 9 ¾ 

- Si que existe Sakura- dijo atravesando la pared. Tomoyo y Sakura la siguieron con algo de miedo, pero al ver el magnifico tren se olvidaron de todo

- ¿Hermione?!!- gritó un chico. Este era alto, con cabellos color azabache revueltos, unos ojos verdes que se escondían tras unas gafas y con una cicatriz en su frente que la disimulaba con su pelo. Iba acompañado por un chico algo más alto que él, con la cara llena de pecas y cabello rojizo.

- ¡Chicos!!!- dijo Hermione dejando a Sakura y Tomoyo allí mientras ella fue a abrazar a sus dos amigos. Venid, os voy a presentar a unas amigas

- Antes dinos que te has hecho- dijo Ron con la cara roja, "está aún mejor que en el baile de navidad de cuarto"

- Que qué me he hecho? Nada... -dijo mirándose de arriba abajo. - Acaso estoy manchada o algo?

Hermione llevaba una falda larga tejana con un cinturón puesto de lado, una camiseta escarlata sin mangas y una zapatillas de tiras marrones. Su pelo estaba recogido e iba algo maquillada, todo cortesía de Tomoyo

- Ni mucho menos- dijo Harry mirándole de arriba a abajo (n.a: parece que a alguien se le van los ojos jijiji)

- Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, ellos son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley

- Encantadas- dijeron las dos con una sonrisa dulce. 

Sakura iba vestida con unos tejanos, una camiseta verde manzana enseñando el ombligo y un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza recogiéndole su largo cabello.

Sus zapatillas también eran de tiras pero blancas. Llevaba unas gafas de sol y su colgante de estrella en el cuello. 

Tomoyo llevaba un vestido azul caído, sencillo pero a la vez elegante y unos zapatos bajos.

- No creen que van muy de verano? con el frío que hace aquí...- dijo Harry a Hermione.

-Es que ahora en Japón hace calor :P , y cuando llegamos a Londres no pensamos en cambiarnos- dijo Hermione mirando a las otras chicas. 

Varios chicos las miraban a las tres desde lejos preguntándose quienes eran esas bellezas, incluso Harry y Ron las miraban algo embobados. Éstas sacaron unas chaquetas de sus baúles y se las pusieron como si nada.

Siguieron hablando mientras esperaban que pudieran entrar al tren, cuando de repente Sakura se giró quitándose las gafas dejando ver sus profundos ojos verdes. 

" Éste aura que siento la conozco, pero no logro ver a quien le pertenece"- pensó Sakura, que miraba hacía todas las direcciones, hasta que su mirada topó con la persona que buscaba que también estaba mirándola a ella. 

Sakura en cuanto reaccionó corrió hacía el chico contenta mientras los demás la observaban extrañados menos Tomoyo que también lo había reconocido.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(¿quién será?? ..........Esto de cortarlo de esta manera lo he visto en varios fics. La verdad es que te deja con las ganas de matar al escritor ^__^)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(Tranquilos, el capítulo sigue ^^)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

- ¡Eriol!!, eres Eriol ¿verdad?- preguntó Sakura a un chico de ojos azules que aunque llevara gafas se veían misteriosos y una sonrisa en la cara.

- Vaya querida Sakura, como has crecido- dijo la reencarnación del mago Clow, realmente se parecía, incluso se había dejado el pelo más largo así que lo llevaba recogido con una goma.

Los demás se fueron acercando a ellos para ver con quien hablaba Sakura.

- Hola Hiraguizawa – dijo Tomoyo 

- Hola querida Daidouji- dijo Eriol besando su mano- pero creo que ya es hora que nos tuteemos, ¿no crees?

- Es posible - sonrió algo roja

- ¿Tú también vas a Hogwarts Eriol?- preguntó Sakura contenta

- Si, haré 6º porque hubo un año que no pude asistir y me retrasé.

- Entonces haces el mismo curso que yo, que sorpresa - dijo Sakura contenta

"Una mayor te espera" pensó Eriol mirando a Sakura mientras ésta hablaba con los demás, después se giró hacía otra persona

- Tomoyo veo que sigues sin despegarte de la cámara- dijo éste mientras la veía como grababa a todos sus amigos y a la gente de la estación que la miraban extrañados tratando de averiguar que clase de artilugio tenía esa chica entre las manos.

¡!PASAJEROS AL TREN!!!- se escuchó una voz

- Creo que es el momento de irse- dijo Hermione

- Tomoyo, te echaré mucho de menos- dijo una Sakura a punto de llorar, nunca se había separado de su amiga del alma tanto tiempo.

- Tranquila Sakura, ya verás que nos veremos antes de lo que tú piensas

- Tu no vienes? – preguntó Harry intrigado

- Tomoyo no tiene ni una pizca de magia – dijo Hermione también triste por separarse de su nueva amiga

- Y como has entrado aquí?- gritó Ron- los muggles no pueden hacerlo

- Con un poco de ayuda y magia si pueden- dijo Eriol misterioso guiñándole un ojo a Tomoyo y a Sakura- Vámonos o se irá sin nosotros

Todos subieron al expreso dejando a Tomoyo en el anden, la cual se puso a grabar como partía éste y la gente que había quedado allá

"Vaya ese rubio no ha aparecido, no podré ver su cara cuando vea a Mione, que pena. Ohh ¿y esas chicas? me están mirando...y me suenan sus caras" pensó Tomoyo mientras observaba a cinco chicas y una mujer mayor acercando el zoom 

-¿Daidouji?- dijo una de ellas de repente. Era una chica un poco más bajita que ella de largos y finos cabellos negros como el carbón y unos ojos color rojizo e iba vestida con ropa china.

- ¿Meiling? Eres tú?

- Ajá

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos amiga- dijo Tomoyo guardando su cámara (n.a: que cosa mas extraña, ¿tendrá fiebre?)

- Un momento, si tu estas aquí... ¡Sakura está en el tren!!- dijo Meiling gritando, pero luego en una voz que sólo escuchó Tomoyo dijo- vaya, vaya parece que el destino los vuelve a reunir

- ¿Que pasa Meiling?- dijo la señora que la acompañaba acercándose 

"Pues que si mi primo no es tonto, este año tiene prometida"- dijo para si misma- Nada tía, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, la conocí cuando estuve en Japón

Las hermanas de Li la rodearon y empezaron a tocarla y besarla, mientras Yelan, la madre de Syaoran pensaba mientras las observaba "entonces la maestra de cartas va a Hogwarts...si Dumbledore la ha llamado es que va a pasar algo este año, habrá que aumentar la vigilancia"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ya en el expreso, se dirigieron al último vagón y se sentaron los cinco: Hermione y Sakura en un lado y Ron, Harry y Eriol al otro. 

Sakura cogió a Shao Lang entre sus brazos mientras los demás hablaban. Kero y Spi se encontraban en la bolsa de Eriol.

- ¿Es tu mascota?- dijo Harry al ver al cachorro en brazos de Sakura

- Si- dijo esta mientras lo acariciaba y Shao cerraba los ojos durmiéndose

- ¿Un lobo? Pues si tengo entendido que las únicas mascotas que se pueden tener en el colegio son gatos, sapos o lechuzas

- ¿Es verdad eso?- preguntó Sakura algo triste, no quería separarse de él , le había cogido mucho cariño en las vacaciones y además había conseguido que no les hiciera nada a Hermione y Tomoyo, era tan desconfiado como Syaoran cuando lo conoció, ¿dónde estará ese tonto?

- Tranquila Sakura, en cuanto lleguemos iremos a ver al director a pedirle permiso para que Shao Lang se pueda quedar contigo- dijo Hermione tranquilizando a su amiga

- Shao Lang...,bonito nombre querida Sakura- dijo Eriol

- Por que dices eso Hiraguizawa?

- Porque...- mientras Eriol hablaba con aire misterioso, Sakura comenzaba a ponerse como el pelo de los Weasley- significa pequeño lobo en chino - Sakura suspiró al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo mientras este sonreía

- ¿En que casa estas Eriol?- le preguntó Sakura intentando cambiar de tema, no quería que Eriol hablara mas de ese tema, aunque aún no había dicho nada pero por si acaso...

- En Ravenclaw

- Ojala me tocara tu misma casa, así no estaría sola

- Sakura, si te toca Gryffindor, estarás con ellos aunque seáis de diferente curso 

- Mientras no te toque Slytherin estarás bien- dijo Ron

- ¿Que pasa con Slytherin? 

- Estan las personas mas odiosas que pueda haber y futuros mortífagos- dijo Ron con cara de asco

- No creo que sean tan malos.¿El chico con quien hablabas en el callejón Diagon era un Slytherin?- dijo mirando a Hermione a la cual le había pillado desprevenida la pregunta

- Eh, sí era un slytherin- dijo Hermione

- ¿Quien era Hermione?¿El estúpido de Malfoy?¿te insultó?

- Si fue Malfoy, pero para que lo sepas se defenderme sola- dijo seria- aunque lo que me extrañó es que llamó a Shao Lang, Ying Fa

- ¿Ying Fa?- preguntó Eriol sin dejar de poner cara de poker

- Si, ¿que pasa con ese nombre?- preguntó Hermione interesada

- Es un nombre chino, pero no sé que significa- dijo Sakura pensativa

"Como siempre las casualidades no existen, tan sólo lo inevitable. Pero esta vez me divertiré mas, porque ni yo sé que va a pasar"- pensaba Eriol mientras los demás lo veían con interrogantes, porque una sonrisa apareció en su cara

Siguieron hablando todo el trayecto de cosas sin importancia mientras comían grageas y demás golosinas. Ron aprovechó también para contarle a Sakura quien era Harry Potter y el que no debía ser nombrado ya que le extrañó que teniendo magia no supiera nada de ellos.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En otra parte del tren se encontraban dos Slytherins hablando:

-Has encontrado la información que buscabas?- preguntó uno de ellos mirando a su compañero que tenía un grueso libro en su regazo

-Bufff! No he encontrado nada que me sirva en la biblioteca de mi casa y mira que hay libros de magia

-En cuanto lleguemos nos colamos en la sección prohibida, algo a de haber allí

-¿Sabes algo de los mortífagos?

-Aún nada, pero no creo que tarden mucho en preparar algo, hay demasiado movimiento en mi casa. ¿sigues con la idea de convertirte en mortífago?

-Si – dijo el otro con mirada decidida- aquí todos piensan que los dos lo somos ¿por qué no intentarlo?

-Sabes que es peligroso. Sabe algo de esto tu familia o ¿Ying Fa? Porque no me digas que no es alguien importante para ti, porque si llamas así a tu mascota de la cual no te separas y siempre le perdonas todo lo que hace... vamos, te cojo yo tus cosas y me mandas una maldición y ella te destroza un trabajo de meses y ni te enfadas – dijo con mirada maliciosa, a ver si su compañero le respondía a esa "indirecta" bastante directa

-No pienso dejarte la diversión a ti solo – le respondió este aguantándole la mirada - no pienso decirte mas.

-Bueno allá tú, yo te he avisado. Que ironía, yo intentando salir de la boca del lobo y tu queriendo meterte de lleno. 

Hablando de lobos, dele de comer a Ying Fa antes de que empiece a morder, aunque no estaría mal que mordiera el trasero de Potter...- dijo Malfoy mientras se imaginaba la escena- aunque tampoco me importaría si se equivoca y muerde a Weasley también

-¿ Y a Granger no?- preguntó el otro con picardía

-No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi, si soy un caballero, como voy a dejar que le muerda el trasero....- sus ojos grises empezaron a brillar –como perfecto caballero me ocuparía de ella yo mismo y le haría una demostración personal de todos los hechizos que he aprendido este verano... en su persona claro

-¡Ja, ja ja! Dudo que te dejara

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al fin llegaron a la estación. Sakura y Hermione debían coger las barcas para llegar a Hogwarts ya que Mione era la prefecta y debía guiar a los de primero y Sakura porque empezaba ese año y aunque no fuera a primero debían situarla en una casa. 

Los chicos y chicas del resto de cursos iban en carrozas hasta el colegio.

Después de ponerse el uniforme bajaron a la estación donde los esperaba Hagrid

- Harry, Ron, Hermione por aquí- dijo Hagrid al verlos

- Hola, cuanto tiempo- dijeron los tres acercándose junto con Eriol y Sakura

- ¿Y ese cachorro?- preguntó Hagrid al verlo y con el rostro traspuesto- otro no..., ya me causó muchos problemas el otro lobo que hay en el colegio, no lo podía ni tocar, ¡que fiera!, nadie a conseguido tocarlo... aunque normal, el dueño es igual.

- Tranquilo Hagrid- dijo Hermione sorprendida, ya que Hagrid se atrevía a tratar con cualquier animal, fuera cual fuera- lo cuidaremos Sakura y yo- diciendo esto Sakura puso a Shao en el suelo

De repente se giraron porque todo el mundo se había callado (cosa rara) y vieron al lobo del que hablaba Hagrid corriendo hacía ellos (n.a: le habrá dado la comida o va a morderle el trasero a alguien jajajaja) ya que el resto de gente se había apartado de su camino al verlo. 

Todos se asustaron e iban a echarle un hechizo para dormir pero Sakura los paró antes de que hicieran nada y caminó hacia el cachorro y éste al verla corrió más hacía ella, la tiró al suelo de un salto y empezó a "lamerla?"

0.o (cara que predominaba en ese instante, para quien no lo entienda "que pasa aquí?no entender" con sorpresa.)(n.a: mis explicaciones son la locura, no me entiendo ni yo a veces :P )

- Quieta pequeña, me haces cosquillas - dijo Sakura riendo mientras los demás se acercaban

- Creo que ya a encontrado una persona que le gusta

- Es igual que el dueño Hagrid, tu lo has dicho- dijo Eriol riendo cuando el cachorro le enseñó los dientes cuando se acercó a Sakura- igual de celoso

- ¡Ying Fa!- gritó un chico con cara de pocos amigos y se fijó en la chica que acariciaba a Ying Fa mientras se acercaba a ellos

- Vaya, eres la primera persona que le gusta a Ying Fa, a todos los demás les muerde- dijo este algo sorprendido por la reacción de su mascota, realmente eso no era para nada normal.

Sakura al oír esa voz profunda no supo porqué, pero se puso nerviosa, le temblaba el cuerpo. Al final se levantó y miró a la persona que había hablado en ese momento. 

********************************************************************

RICÓN DE KERO Y SPI

Spi: Que mi nombre no es Spi!!!!!!

Kero: Hola, holita! ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo y mas animado que nunca!!! 

Hoy les hablaré de cómo es Shao "si le digo mocoso Sakura me mata o peor, me deja sin postres"

Es un pequeño lobo, parece que solo tiene unos meses por su tamaño pero no es así en realidad. Su pelaje es como la noche y es muy fino y suave. Sus ojos son lo que mas capta la atención ya que van cambiando de color según su estado de animo aunque siempre los suele tener de un color dorado muy parecidos al lince

Spi: mi amo también a conseguido una mascota. Se trata de una lechuza de mediano tamaño y negra a la que ha llamado Clow. La compró por si tenía que enviar cartas a alguien mientras se encontraba en Hogwarts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

VOCABULARIO:

Plataforma 9 y ¾: plataforma desde donde parte el expreso de Hogwarts. Se accede desde el muro que hay entre el andén 9 y 10

Expreso de Hogwarts: tren rojo que sale de la estación de King´ s Cross de Londres. Lo utilizan los estudiantes para llegar a Hogwarts

Prefecto: rango que se da a alumnos destacados de último curso. Uno por casa (creo)

Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, no pensé que me ocuparía tanto (son solo 11 en el word pero para mi es un record ^^).

También es la primera vez que pongo tantos comentarios en medio del relato :P y cambio de formato, a ver como queda (me gusta experimentar)

Espero que les haya gustado. 

En el próximo capítulo....cuando lo publique lo sabrán

¿Cuándo será eso? Pues...no lo sé ni yo :P

¡Un saludo a todos!! tanto a los que dejan review como a los que no. 

Ya saben, la salida está donde pone GO, no se me equivoquen.


	5. capítulo 5

**Hola a todos!!! ¡Hoy es San Joan!!!!!**

**Siento el retraso pero quien avisa no es traidor :P**

**Adoro a las CLAMP!!!!!! Como sabréis han sacado un nuevo manga con Sakura y Syaoran de protagonistas, aunque salen personajes de muchas de sus series como Chi de Chobits por ejemplo. Yo lo estoy viendo en una página donde lo escanean; hasta ahora hay tres capítulos ^^ **

**También ha salido el  5º libro de Harry Potter pero en inglés y como mi inglés es nulo tendré que esperar a que lo saquen en castellano, lo malo es que no sé cuanto tardaran y si podré modificar el fic para adaptarlo a este.**

**Contestaciones a las reviews capítulo 4:**

**Renialt Shirou**: Hola!!!gracias por la felicitación!! En que casa está Syaoran? Pues si hasta ahora no lo has adivinado en este capítulo lo sabrás ^^ 

Voy a hacer una especie de concurso porque me ha dao por ahí. De lo que trata lo sabrás al final del capítulo espero que participes pq tú me has dado la idea sin saberlo ^^ 

**ami_black: **Hola! me alegro que te hayas decidido a dejar review. Este capítulo responde a casi todo lo que me preguntas, así que ya tardas en leer :P

**Fatima Gochi: **Hola!! Según otros fics Ying Fa significa Sakura y como yo no tengo ni idea de chino les he hecho caso (soy una copiona lo se :(  pero no le iba a poner al lobito el nombre en castellano sendo Li chino compréndame)

Li mortifago...eres una de las pocas o la única que ha adivinado que hablaba Syaoran, te felicito! El porqué? Se me va mucho la olla :P 

**Mitzi,Ara,Yoa **Hola! siento haberme demorado pero entre los examenes y que perdí el diskette donde tenía grabados el quinto y parte del sexto capítulo...Espero que os guste, ya me daréis vuestra opinión. Como digo siempre me da igual que me digáis mientras lo hagais sea bueno o malo

**sakura potter **Hola! Eriol sabe en que casa está porque él al ser de Inglaterra le llegó la carta de Hogwarts y le pusieron en Ravenclaw el año que comenzó. Está en sexto porque no pudo asistir a clases un año y por eso no está en séptimo como Harry, Ron, Hermione,...

Si Syaoran está en el colegio...pues ahora lo sabrás ^^

El que estaba platicando con Malfoy era... bueno creo que este capítulo responderá a tus dudas y sino pues pregunta si no has entendido algo. Me encanta liar las cosas, el problema es que me enredo hasta yo

**moony   **Pues aquí tienes la continuación. A mi también me parece lindo en los fanfics de merodeadores que he leído pero prefiero a Sirius ^^

**Capítulo anterior**

- Quieta pequeña, me haces cosquillas - dijo Sakura riendo mientras los demás se acercaban

- Creo que ya a encontrado una persona que le gusta

- Es igual que el dueño Hagrid, tu lo has dicho- dijo Eriol riendo cuando el cachorro le enseñó los dientes cuando se acercó a Sakura- igual de celoso

- ¡Ying Fa!- gritó un chico con cara de pocos amigos y se fijó en la chica que acariciaba a Ying Fa mientras se acercaba a ellos- Vaya, eres la primera persona que le gusta a Ying Fa, a todos los demás les muerde- dijo este algo sorprendido por la reacción de su mascota, realmente eso no era para nada normal.

Sakura al oír esa voz profunda no supo porqué, pero se puso nerviosa, le temblaba el cuerpo. Al final se levantó y miró a la persona que había hablado en ese momento. 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**CAPITULO 5: Encuentro II. La selección**

Estaban uno frente al otro mirándose sin reaccionar. Shao y Ying miraban a sus respectivos dueños desde el suelo.

"¿Porque estoy nerviosa? Me recuerda a alguien, sus ojos son ambar profundo y ese pelo revuelto...y la calidez que siento en mi corazón...sólo con una persona me he sentido así...No, no es posible..."- pensaba Sakura mientras cogía su colgante de estrella y lo apretaba fuerte, no quería creerse lo que sus ojos veían

"¿Que diablos me pasa? Siento que la conozco, me recuerda a alguien... Esa mirada...hace que me estremezca, no es posible. Un momento, esos ojos...!son verde esmeralda!! y el aura que siento es de..."

- Sa...Saku...¿Sakura?- preguntó el chico nervioso

-Si, soy yo- dijo Sakura saliendo del trance con una sonrisa apagada y soltó el colgante para...

¡PLLAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF!

 ...Girarle la cara a Li de una bofetada (n.a: ^^ ) 

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Syaoran- dijo después muy dolida mientras se le formaban lagrimas en sus ojos esmeralda .

Li seguía parado mirándola. Tenía una mano marcada en su mejilla izquierda. Era normal pues le había girado completamente la cara, pero no lo esperaba... ni encontrarla allí ni que lo saludara tan cordialmente.

Todos los demás alumnos los habían visto y como nadie se esperaba una reacción como esa  estaban expectantes de lo que pasaría ahora, ¿cómo reaccionaría con esa chica?

-Lo siento - fue lo único que pronunció Syaoran en japonés mirándola pero lleno de rabia por haberla echo llorar, se merecía que le pegara pero no quería ver esos ojos tristes y menos por su culpa. Sentía un dolor profundo oprimiéndole el corazón, él no quería hacerle daño a la persona que más había querido en toda su vida, la persona que le había ayudado a aprender a sonreír y a preocuparse por los demás más que de él mismo...su flor, su linda flor de cerezo, que ahora se la encontraba en pleno esplendor de belleza.

 Intentó acercarse a ella para hablar, no quería verla así pero tanto Ron como Harry le cortaron el paso aunque no sabían que pasaba.

Sakura al ver que quería hablar con ella salió corriendo de allí, no tenía fuerzas para afrontarlo, no en ese momento.

- Harry hazte cargo de los de primero por mi- dijo Hermione al ver a su amiga correr y salió detrás de ella. No sabía que era lo que había pasado allí, pero esos dos se conocían de algo (n.a: que lista ...)

Mientras Eriol que sólo había sido un espectador allí, empezó a hablar con Li antes que éste la tomara con Harry y Ron por meterse en su camino.

- Un encuentro sonoro eh Li?- dijo con su sonrisa que le caracteriza

- Muy gracioso Hiraguizawa- dejando de mirar por donde Sakura se había ido y con cara de pocos amigos- se que haces aquí, pero ¿y ella?

- Dumbledore le envió una carta para unirse a 6º por lo que yo sé- dijo ahora más serio.

- Ah- en ese momento no estaba para pensar mucho. Lo único que quería era hablar con ella pero no iba a ser nada fácil, aunque él mismo se lo había buscado.

Kero que se encontraba en la bolsa de Eriol asomó la cabeza en ese momento:

- ¿Qué hace el mocoso aquí??????¿dónde está Sakura?¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO MALDITO MOCOSO?- dijo Kero con los ojos echando chispas saliendo del bolso, pero no podía acercarse a Li porque Eriol lo tenía cogido del rabo.

- Tranquilo Keroberos, Sakura está bien, sólo un poco "impresionada"- dijo Eriol al guardían

- ¡No le has escrito ni llamado ni una sola vez!!! en cuanto...¿seis años? Ella aun no se ha olvidado de ti! por mucho que me pese-dijo lleno de rabia mientras unas llamas le rodeaban-  pero no pienso ponértelo fácil mocosooooo!!!

- Creo que Sakura tampoco se lo va a poner fácil – dijo Eriol- nunca creí que vería a Sakura pegar así a Li

-Ya vale vosotros dos, ¿no creéis?- dijo Syaoran serio- Hiraguizawa cuida de ella por favor. No quiero que esté en peligro, va a ser un año movido.

-Claro, pero tú podrías cuidar de ella mejor que yo - dijo con una sonrisa- y llámame Eriol, hace mucho que nos conocemos. 

-Dudo que me deje Eriol, es mejor así...

-Syaoran arregla las cosas con ella ahora que puedes, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, al menos que seáis felices el tiempo que estéis juntos...

Syaoran estuvo pensando hasta que al fin asintió. Eriol tenía razón, además que sabía que una vez se arreglaran las cosas podría contar con ella para cualquier cosa, si se arreglaban claro está....iba a ser complicado.

Después se giró para irse pero Eriol lo paró

- Syaoran, llevaté también a Shao Lang, no creo que quiera venir conmigo sin resistencia y no quiero pasar mi primer día aquí en la enfernería. Creo que contigo si irá-dijo observando como Shao lamía la cara de Ying y esta se dejaba feliz.

Syaoran hasta ese momento no se había fijado, Sakura tenía una mascota idéntica a la suya pero era macho y Eriol la había llamado...en ese momento se puso rojo pero dio la vuelta despidiéndose con la mano y se fue seguido de Ying y Shao 

-Hiraguizawa, que es lo que está pasando?- preguntaron Ron y Harry después de observar todos los acontecimientos

-Nada, solamente un encuentro de viejos conocidos- Y dicho esto se fue dejándolos con la duda y llevándose a un Kero algo mosqueado

-¿En Japón se saludan a tortazos?- preguntó Ron haciendo que Harry se cayera por la tontería que había dicho su amigo, mientras el resto de alumnos volvían a sus asuntos.

.............................................

Cerca de los carruajes estaba  ya Syaoran que aún iba pensando en Sakura hasta que fue detenido por Malfoy:

-Li, te has dejado abofetear por esa niñata? Tienes buenos reflejos para haberla esquivado incluso de espaldas.

Syaoran se enfureció y lo cogió del cuello levantándolo y mirándole fijamente con rabia-ni se te ocurra insultarla o te las verás conmigo y eso va para todos EN TEN DI DO?- y lo soltó cayendo este al suelo respirando con dificultad. Su cuello estaba rojo, le había dejado la mano marcada en su pálida piel.

-Que susceptible estas..¿quién es ella?

Syaoran lo miró con odio y no contestó su pregunta pero dijo- Ni te acerque a ella

-De acuerdo, pero a sus amigos voy a seguir insultándolos, digas lo que digas- dijo enfrentándose a él

-Haz lo que te de la gana pero vámonos- y se dirigieron hacía una de las carrozas con ambas mascotas aunque a Shao no le hacía mucha gracia Malfoy, había estado apunto de tirarse encima de él por lo que había dicho de su querida ama, pero se detuvo al ver la reacción de Li.

........................................

Por otra parte Hermione había encontrado a Sakura llorando y se acercó a intentar calmarla, cosa que consiguió mas o menos al cabo de un rato y entonces se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué te has puesto así?¿por Li?

Sakura la miraba con ojos apagados, llenos de tristeza acumulada en 6 largos años- te acuerdas de la foto que tengo en mi habitación? La que sale un chico conmigo..

-Si- dijo Hermione recordando la foto que Sakura tenía sobre su escritorio en un hermoso marco. Salían ella y un chico con unos 11 o 12 años vestidos de forma extraña pero con la felicidad reflejada en los rostros de ambos aunque el chico tenía la cara un poco mas roja de lo normal.

-Es él. Nos conocimos con 10 años. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien pero después nos hicimos muy amigos. 

E...esa foto es de antes que se fuera a Hong Kong, yo aún no sabía ni que se iba ni que me gustaba. Hicimos la promesa de volver a vernos, él vendría a por mi, pero no he sabido nada de él hasta ahora, ni una simple llamada o carta, ¡sabes lo que es eso!!!no puedes entender como me siento-dijo Sakura desahogándose- Soy una idiota porque encima no había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo y lo he esperado desde ese día, parte de mi corazón se fue con él, ¡con nadie más me he sentido igual!.

Y aho...ahora que nos vemos, después de seis malditos años, no es porque él haya venido a por mi, sino que por casualidad estamos en el mismo colegio. Estoy segura que hasta ahora ni se había acordado de mi, seguro que no hubiera venido nunca a buscarme.

Hermione lo único que hizo fue abrazarla fuerte, Sakura necesitaba calmarse. Esa no era la Sakura que conocía...ella nunca decía palabrotas, era infantil, sincera, ingenua y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara pasara lo que pasara, ahora era todo lo contrario, estaba demasiado alterada.

Después de un tiempo, cuando Sakura estaba más tranquila, Hermione le borró todo rastro de lagrimas con un hechizo

-Vamos a ver al director y después vamos al gran comedor. Venga anímate, luego cuando todo termine podrás desahogarte en la habitación.

-Herm, por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie

-Tranquila, pero cuando entres al gran salón todos te miraran. Nunca nadie a golpeado a Li sin sufrir las consecuencias, aunque hasta ahora nadie le había llegado a tocar y tú le has dejado la mano marcada en su cara

-Se lo merecía- aunque en su interior pensaba que se había pasado con él.

Fueron caminando hasta el castillo y se dirigieron al despacho del director. Dumbledore las recibió contento:

-Vaya, veo que ya han llegado, me alegro

-Gracias por dejarme entrar a esta escuela señor director- dijo Sakura inclinándose

-Como no voy a dejar entrar a alguien tan poderosa como tú y que encima mantiene a raya a uno de mis alumnos conflictivos, aunque la próxima vez se mas suave- Sakura se sonrojó a mas no poder, el director sabía lo que había pasado

-Profesor Dumbledore, la mascota de Sakura se puede quedar?- dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema

-Si, claro. Además ya tenemos otra mascota como esa en Hogwarts, por una mas no importa- decía Dumbledore mientras Sakura observaba absorta el fénix que tenía el profesor allí mientras una visión pasaba por su mente tan rápido como vino, solo pudo distinguir cinco sombras humanas. Las palabras del profesor la sacaron del trance

- Acompañadme, iremos al gran comedor. Les tengo preparada una sorpresa.

Ellas le siguieron hasta la entrada y vieron como el alboroto que había antes de entrar desapareció en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. Dumbledore se sentó en medio de la mesa de profesores, Hermione fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y Sakura se puso a la cola de los alumnos que debían ser seleccionados siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado Hermione antes, se sentía observada pero ese sentimiento desapareció al ver que se podía ver el cielo en el techo, sentía como las estrellas le daban fuerzas para afrontar todo lo que le pasara.

La profesora McGonagall colocó el taburete ante los alumnos nuevos y encima de éste puso el sombrero seleccionador que como todos los años entonaba una canción nueva, la cual preparaba el resto del año:

_No soy un simple sombrero_

_Ya que mas de mil años tengo_

_Aunque esté viejo y roto_

_Me puedo meter en el coco_

_En tu cabeza me has de colocar_

_Para saber que cualidad tienes_

_Para así poder saber_

_A  que casa perteneces_

_Si tu cualidad es la valentía_

_Gryffindor es tu casa_

_El león te representa_

_Y tu color, el escarlata_

_Si en cambio es la astucia_

_Verde y plata es lo tuyo_

_Serpientes que se arrastran_

_Slytherin es tu casa_

_También tenemos Hufflepuff_

_Los leales y bondadosos_

_Representada por el tejón_

_Y el amarillo, su color_

_Y representando al azul,_

_Ravenclaw tenemos_

_La sabiduría y la razón_

_Con un águila distinguiremos_

_Que comience la selección_

_Es hora ya de hacerlo_

_Todos los nuevos en fila_

_Y que el destino...(mirando a todos)... decida_

- Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete. Cuando os diga vuestra casa tomad asiento- dijo McGonagall mientras sacaba un pergamino con los nombres

Todos los de primero fueron pasando hasta que solo quedó Sakura.

-Sakura Kinomoto tome asiento- dijo la profesora McGonagall 

Sakura se sintió observada por todos otra vez, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y no se atrevió a mirar donde se encontraba Syaoran. Tomó asiento y se puso el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza.

-A ver que tenemos por aquí...mmm vaya una cabeza muy interesante si señor.

Dejame pensar donde puedo poner a alguien tan especial como tú. 

Mmm en Slytherin no, no eres ambiciosa y allí no desarrollarías todo el potencial que tienes.

En Ravenclaw tampoco, sus características no son lo que más destacan en ti, en cambio serías una buena Hufflepuff porque eres una persona muy buena de corazón... pero tienes un espíritu fuerte y eres valiente

-Yo no soy valiente, soy una miedosa...

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes pero tu valentía depende de si la persona afectada no eres tú. Cuando se trata de las personas que quieres eres capaz de enfrentarte a cualquier cosa, por eso he decidido que vayas a ...

¡Gryffindor!!!!!- dijo en alto para que todos le escucharan

Sakura se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione esperándola pero antes de llegar dirigió su mirada al extremo contrario donde se encontraba Syaoran sentado junto a Malfoy . La estaba mirando con esos ojos profundos pero Sakura giró la cara y se sentó junto a Hermione.

(n.a: si, Syaoran es un  Slytherin. A ver cuantas personas me mandan maldiciones por eso. Renialt que ya me había avisado, seguramente sea la primera ^^)

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó e hizo que su voz se escuchara en todo el salón_

-Bueno ahora que todos están ya situados quiero decirles que el bosque prohibido como dice su nombre está prohibido y que no se puede salir de la sala común por las noches, el Sr. Filch y su gata se encargarán de eso. Además que el pueblo de Hogsmeade está prohibido para los de primero y segundo (se escucharon murmullos desaprobatorios pero enseguida callaron)

Ahora tengo el placer de presentarles a su nuevo profesor de DCAO, adelante pasa

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Remus Lupin, que fue directo a la mesa de profesores mientras los alumnos que le conocían aplaudían, no lo esperaban.

-Estoy encantado de volver a estar aquí, me llamo Remus Lupin para los que no me conozcan y espero que disfruten de mis clases.

Eso no es todo- dijo Dumbledore- también tendremos a un nuevo vigilante que se conoce todos los pasadizos y puertas secretas de este castillo, he decidido que sea así para que no haya problemas y ningún alumno se pierda o le pase algo grave, un aplauso a Sirius Black.

Black no entraba cosa que extrañó a todo el mundo mientras Remus que lo conocía bastante bien se imaginaba el motivo. El profesor Dumbledore abrió las puertas con un simple movimiento de varita y vieron la razón de porqué no entraba, se encontraba hablando animadamente con una chica castaña de unos 24 años hasta que Dumbledore tosió para que prestara atención y sin miedo entró dirigiéndose a la mesa de profesores bajo la mirada de odio de Snape mientras todos pensaban "y este nos tiene que vigilar? no será al revés?"

La chica seguía en la puerta mirando a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí dentro hasta que vio a alguien en particular y se dirigió corriendo a él para abrazarlo:

-Li!!!cuanto has crecido!!!estas tan bueno como mi querido Touya!!!

-Señorita Akizuki siéntese con nosotros ya que está aquí de visita- dijo Dumbledore salvando a Li sin saberlo- después ya hablará con sus conocidos. Es hora de comer (dicho eso apareció un grandioso banquete)

Los alumnos empezaron a comer mientras charlaban animadamente, aunque Sakura se encontraba en otro mundo, apenas tocó la comida. Algo parecido pasaba con Syaoran mientras Eriol los observaba desde su mesa a los dos y Nakuru Akizuki y Sirius Black ligaban el uno con el otro (n.a: tal para cual?jajaja)

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban contentísimos de que Remus y Sirius estuvieran en Hogwarts aunque Sirius estuviera algo loco, pero no todos los alumnos lo estaban.

-Esos dos pueden ser peligrosos para nuestros planes...

Al terminar la cena, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes a asignar las habitaciones a los nuevos. 

Hermione al ser la prefecta tenía una habitación para ella sola pero quiso que Sakura se pusiera con ella y así hicieron aparecer otra cama. Sakura acomodó sus cosas como una zombie y cogió el peluche que tenía su baúl para tirarlo contra la pared con rabia pero lo que hizo fue abrazarlo y ponerse a llorar, por suerte Kero estaba aún con Eriol y Spinel.

Hermione simplemente se la quedó observando desde su cama, no podía hacer nada más para ayudarla, tenía que desahogarse sola.

En la torre Slytherin, Syaoran se encontraba en su habitación, por suerte para él las habitaciones allí eran individuales, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, se encontraba conmocionado, se alegraba de verla pero a la vez no quería verla. Había estado evitando que ella se involucrara en los problemas que pasaba el mundo mágico en contra de lo que le decía Eriol, no quería que le pasara nada pero al final fue Dumbledore quien la llamó para ingresar al colegio, ya no podía hacer nada, sólo dejar que Eriol la protegiera. El problema era que no estaba seguro de seguir el consejo de Eriol o hacerse el frío para no meterla en sus problemas, pero si hacía eso la perdería para siempre...

Al final de su lucha interna toda la noche envió una carta con la lechuza de Malfoy porque él no tenía y se quedó sentado en la ventana mirando el osito que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Sakura por otra parte también escribió una carta a su querida amiga del alma y la envió deseosa de que la ayudara como siempre había echo. Después de esto cayó exhausta sobre su cama con el osito en sus brazos y se durmió, había sido un día agotador para ella.

********************************************************************

RICÓN DE KERO

Hola a todos!! Hoy ha sido un capítulo de emociones que a la autora le ha costado escribir, le va mas el cachondeo.

Os voy a hablar del CONCURSO que ha decidido hacer la autora (si no queréis participar dejar review igualmente, no os escapéis ^^ )

Trata de a ver quien hace el maleficio, hechizo o poción más elaborada y que deje peor a la autora por haber puesto a vuestro adorado mocoso en Slytherin , podéis combinar cosas, lo que vuestra imaginación quiera ^^ 

El premio? Pues como que solo se me ocurre dejar leer el próximo capítulo antes que el resto de la gente y poder dar alguna idea o poner el maleficio en uno de los capítulos haciendo que alguien muera o que lo pase realmente mal (n.a: realmente se me va la olla, si no hay ninguna review con esto lo entenderé, ahora que lo he escrito parece algo absurdo pero es algo distinto ^^ así que animaros. Tenéis hasta el 11 de Julio

Un saludo y gracias por aguantarme quien consiga leer mis tonterías ^^


	6. capítulo 6

¡Hola a todos! aunque no lo parezca sigo viva ^^, no me explotó la cabeza.

He decidido no fastidiar el quinto libro a la gente que no lo ha leído ya que en castellano saldrá a principios del 2004 según la editorial así que habrá cosas que no concuerden pero creo que es mejor así. Yo lo estoy leyendo gracias a fans que han traducido el libro en español, en la sección Harry Potter podéis encontrar los 6 primeros capítulos y también hay una pagina donde están traducidos los 38 capítulos, es decir el libro entero ^^.

Bueno dejo de dar la lata y paso a los reviews:

**Sakura potter:** no me molestan las reviews, te lo puedo asegurar, cada vez que leo una me pongo contenta (soy como una cría con zapatos nuevos :P)

Syaoran en slytherin...bueno...lo sabrás dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, cuantos?no lo se ni yo :P

Tomoyo no tiene magia así que no puede aparecer así como así, comprendelo. Si saldrá? si que saldrá, pero dentro de un par de capítulos. Meiling saldrá también pero mas tarde.

También quiero decirte que haré como si el quinto libro no existiera, aunque como me lo estoy leyendo puede que algún hechizo lo pille de allí 

**The Dark: **Creo que la maldición escondida en tu review me afectó porque no me equivoqué de día en el fic y con tu review puse en el sumary que me había equivocado.

La maldición de no poder dejar de escribir no me ha afectado ^^

Me alegro que te haya gustado lo de Nakuru y Sirius, se me ocurrió justamente antes de subir el capítulo

**Fatima Gochi: **que review mas larga!me gusta!!!!!

Tranquila Syaoran no es mas perro que Draco, lo que pasa es que le tocó la fibra sensible a Li, si ya era celoso con 11 años...jejeje

Nakuru no sabe nada de Touya y Yukito, cuando se entere...Nakuru y Sirius lo único que hicieron es tontear

Bueno respecto a tu hechizo si quieres ser la chica que aparece en este capítulo unos segundos...eso si, ninguna maldición hará que yo escriba un Harry+Draco aunque me estoy pensando escribir un capítulo especial Yaoi y si funciona un especial lemon...nose toy pensando pero mi cabeza no explotará tengo buenas salidas de aire.

Y tranquila, encantada por tus comentarios, yo si que digo estupideces cuando se me va la olla

**Renialt Shirou: **Vaya yo me esperaba una muerte sangrienta de tu parte pero que le vamos a hacer. Tus razones de porque Li está en Slytherin son posibles pero no son la verdadera razón de porque está allí.

 Porque todo el mundo piensa que me dan la lata ;_; si a mi me encanta recibir reviews!!! 

Lo de la cachetada...la verdad es que estaba deseando ponerlo, es una de las pocas cosas que no he variado, ya que si alguien lee las notas que escribí antes de empezar...no se parece mucho, aunque intento adaptarme a ellas ^^, almenos el final sigue igual y creo que no lo cambiaré.

**Ami_black: **Hola! si que lo hace mas llamativo ^^, la verdad es que estaba harta de que todos fueran a Gryffindor, en un grupo de amigos no todos tienen características iguales, así que me pareció buena idea separarlos.

**Tzuky: **Sakura sufrida? Bueno...la verdad es que me guié por lo que yo haría si la persona que me gusta no la hubiera visto en seis años y hubiera roto la promesa... y la verdad es que soy muy llorona, me afectan mucho las cosas, lo siento si me pasé, la verdad es que lo pensé pero lo dejé así.

**Silvy-akisuki: **Hola!!!Que como me atrevo a poner a Li en Slytherin? Pues...atreviéndome :p , ahora ya está echo, nadie lo puede cambiar jejeje

**Lorena =P: **No soy malvada, solo poco comprendida ^^

Ya te envié un email explicándote los pasos hace unas semanas, espero que te fuera bien aunke yo me explique de c...

Capítulo 6: Primer día de clases 

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana iluminando la habitación. Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente y paró su despertador muggle que aún no había sonado, eran casi las siete de la mañana.

Se sentía a gusto en la cama, aún estaba dormida pero se levantó, hoy empezaban las clases y no quería llegar tarde, además que tenía que ir a buscar los horarios y repartirlos por ser la prefecta.

Miró a su alrededor mientras sus manos restregaban sus ojos y vió a Sakura durmiendo acurrucada con un osito, le daba pena tener que despertarla, pero debía hacerlo.

-Ya es hora de levantarse Sakura

-Así no conseguirás despertarla- dijo Kero entrando por la ventana, venía de la habitación de Eriol. Hermione conoció a Kero durante las vacaciones pero no sabía que era un guardián y que era solo magia.

-¿Qué hago para que se despierte?-preguntó Herm

-Mmmm...echarle agua en la cara?- dijo Kero en postura pensativa

-No seas así, dime algo que le guste mucho..

-El mocoso por desgracia

-¡Kerooooo!!!!!cuantas veces te he dicho que no le digas mocoso???

-Vaya, despertó!!!!- dijeron Herm y Kero sorprendidos

-Lo siento Sakurina, pero te ha hecho daño y eso no lo puedo permitir- dijo Kero mientras Sakura sonreía

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Dentro de lo que cabe bien, al menos he podido dormir un par de horas- dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la cama y dejaba el osito en su mesa

-Vamos a cambiarnos, que tenemos que desayunar- dijo Herm cambiando de tema

-Yo quiero dulces!!!!!-dio Kero con estrellas por ojos

-De acuerdo pero no salgas de la habitación y si lo haces que sea a la de Eriol con Spi

-Esta vez le ganare JA JA JA JA

-Que le pasa Sakura?

-Déjalo, está soñando

Las dos se cambiaron y se dirigieron a la sala común donde estaban Harry, Ron, y dos chicas esperándolos.

-Hola chicos!!-saludó Hermione- Sakura ven que te presentaré. Ella es Virginia Weasley, la hermana de Ron y ella es Sylvie Kirsche -dijo Hermione señalando a una chica más bajita que Sakura de cabello castaño con mechas rubias y caobas y ojos dorados- ellas también van a sexto así que estaréis juntas.

-Encantada de conoceros Virginia, Sylvie- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- llamadme Sakura

-Tú llamanos Ginny y Sye- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Yo me voy a buscar los horarios al despacho de Mc Gonagall, nos vemos en el gran comedor. Sakura tú vete con ellos- dicho esto, Hermione se fue y los demás se dirigieron a desayunar.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Syaoran abrió los ojos cuando el sol le dio en la cara. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se había quedado dormido en el escritorio "bueno veamos el lado bueno, no tengo que hacer la cama, aghhh me duele el cuello"- pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño. 

Tenía ojeras y bastante sueño así que se lavó unas cuantas veces la cara con agua fría para despejarse un poco y se vistió.

Después se dirigió a la habitación de Malfoy pero antes de picar escuchó unas voces que venían de dentro:

-Lárgate de aquí!!!!y ahora!!- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras 

"parece que se ha levantado con la pierna izquierda, que tonterías, si siempre se levanta así"- pensaba Syaoran cuando la puerta se abrió y salió una chica corriendo de allí, ni siquiera le vió, pero se imaginaba el porque. 

Syaoran entró resignado encontrándose a Malfoy tumbado en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo una simple sábana y con cara satisfecha (n.a: O.o)

-Hola Malfoy, otro de tus ligues?

-Si, pero estoy arto. Siempre quieren más de una noche, encima que yo pierdo mi hermoso tiempo en pasar una noche con ellas, quieren más- dijo Draco malhumorado mientras se levantaba de la cama y cogía ropa para vestirse- es que no tienen suficiente con un p.... (censurado :P)? ya se que soy irresistible pero a mi no me va eso de novios pudiéndome acostar cada día con quien me de la gana- diciendo esto abrió un cajón lleno de corbatas del uniforme donde se podían ver tanto colores Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw incluso alguna Gryffindor, eran como trofeos para él ya que pertenecían cada una a una chica distinta.

-Sabes que eres un creído?- dijo Li que se encontraba en la puerta apoyado- no entiendo como tratándolas así se acercan a ti, con ninguna has durado mas de una noche

-Bueno en eso te equivocas, hubo alguien que mereció la pena- dijo malicioso, su amigo se iba a enfadar estaba seguro- tu prima Meiling es increíble, como besa, que fierecilla, vaya noche, fue

-NO me lo cuentes!!!Y además tu cuando has estado con Meiling???- dijo gritando con la cara roja

-Pues el tiempo que estuve en tu casa pasé un par de noches con ella, un verdadero record para mi. Y tú que? no me digas que sigues virgen- dijo burlonamente, le divertía hacerlo enfadar

-Eso a ti no te importa!!!-dijo Syaoran saliendo de la habitación pegando un portazo, le tenía arto, siempre salía con lo mismo.

Se fue solo hasta el gran comedor donde antes de entrar vio a Sakura "ahí está, está con esos Gryffindor, pero necesito hablar con ella como sea" y decidió acercarse a ella:

-Sakura, ¡puedo hablar contigo?

-No, y para ti soy Kinomoto- dijo Sakura mirándole a la cara mientras los demás observaban la escena (n.a: q chafardera es la gente :P)

-De acuerdo Kinomoto- diciendo esto ultimo con rabia, y en japonés le soltó (n.a:buena forma de que no se enteren de nada)- solo quería decirte que aquí no utilices las cartas, es peligroso, no deben saber quien eres.

Sakura le miró  con sorpresa pero asintió y se alejó de él dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras él caminó hacia la de slytherin, si se hubieran fijado mas se hubieran dado cuenta que los dos llevaban la misma cara de sueño. Ambos se sentaron y se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

++++++++++

Mientras eso pasaba en el gran comedor, en otro lugar...

Malfoy fue al baño y se puso su típica gomina en su pelo rubio-plateado, se miró al espejo conforme (era un espejo mágico que le alababa) y salió de Slytherin con la suerte o desgracia según como se mire (n.a: "suerte" para él, desgracia para ella jajaja) de encontrarse a Granger sola.

-Hola sangre sucia, donde te has dejado a ese par de gays?- dijo Malfoy maliciosamente

Hermione le miró fastidiada y siguió su camino pasando de él cosa que enfureció a Malfoy y fue tras ella agarrándola del brazo y girándola de golpe

-A mi nadie me ignora sangre sucia- dijo este con cara de odio, pero que de repente cambió a burla cuando se fijó bien en ella- vaya, seguiste mis consejos, parece que los remedios muggles hacen efecto.

Hermione a pesar de llevar la túnica del colegio se veía bien, Tomoyo le había dado forma al uniforme marcando mas las curvas. Llevaba el pelo suelto pero no estaba enmarañado sino ondulado con gracia y un maquillaje ligero pero le que le daba mas expresión a su ojos color miel y hacía ver sus labios mas carnosos y tentadores.

-Suéltame!!me haces daño!!!además tú tocando a una sangre sucia...te vas a contaminar- dijo Hermione con rabia aunque por dentro estaba temblando

-Por primera vez en la vida te doy la razón-dijo apartando su mano con asco- pero no te acostumbres- y se fue al gran comedor "¿le he dado la razón?¿ y antes le he dicho que estaba bien indirectamente? no puede ser...debo tener fiebre"

"Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- pensó Hermione fastidiada mientras entraba al salón, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

-Que te pasa Herm?- preguntó Ginny que estaba sentada enfrente

-Nada, me encontré con un hurón fastidioso

-Tranquila Mione, ya lo conoces, no se porque te enfadas tanto si sabes que le encanta fastidiarte, creo que no podría vivir si no te hiciera algo todos los días. Cambiando de tema, ¿te gustan los morenos?- preguntó Sye maliciosa

-Por que lo preguntas?-dijo Herm extrañada y al oido de Sye- sabes que a mi ya no me gusta Harry sino a Ginny

-Dentro de un rato lo sabras ^^, ahora será mejor que repartas los horarios.

Hermione les dio a cada Gryffindor su horario mientras estos se quejaban porque les había tocado varias clases con Slytherin.

-Herm porque nos haces esto?!!!-preguntó Ron asqueado, los de séptimo tenían clases de pociones y DCAO con Slytherin.

-Eh, que yo no hago los horarios!!!- dijo Herm algo molesta

-Almenos criaturas mágicas ya no la tenemos con ellos- dijo Harry calmando a su amigo

-Oye Sye, me quieres explicar lo de los morenos?- le dijo bajito para que solo la escuchara ella

-No hace falta explicar nada, solo observa la mesa de los Slytherin

Hermione miró hacia allí con pocas ganas y observó toda la mesa hasta que descubrió a que se refería Sye. El pelo de Malfoy comenzó a cambiar de color rubio platino a un pelo negro carbón.

Malfoy se sintió observado mientras hablaba con Li y su mirada fue a parar a Granger. Lo estaba observando con los ojos bastante abiertos "si que soy irresistible, incluso la sangre sucia se siente atraída por mi.." pero los pensamientos de Malfoy fueron interrumpido por las risas de Granger, Kirsche y Weasley que hicieron que todos se voltearan a verlas. Sakura en ese momento estaba en otro mundo para percatarse de algo pero las risas la despertaron.

-De que os reís vosotras?- preguntaron Ron y Harry

-Jajajaja lo que pasa es que jajaja-era Herm la que intentaba explicarlo

-cierto hurón jajaja-siguió Ginny

-quiere parecerse a ti jajaja- terminó Sye señalando a Harry mientras los demás las tomaban por locas hasta que la gente miró a Malfoy y entendieron todo lo que pasaba.

-Li, acaso tengo monos en la cara? Por que todo el mundo me mira?

-Eh? Perdona es que estaba distra... y ese cambio de look Malfoy? Yo creí que nunca te ibas a cambiar el pelo de color y menos ponértelo igual que Potter.

Malfoy arrancó de las manos un espejo a Pansy Parkinson que estaba sentada a su lado y se miró en él. Su pelo era como el de Potter!!!En su cara se reflejaba una furia que iba en aumento pero en ese momento llegó el correo y la gente dejó de mirarlo. Había una carta para él pero no reconocía la lechuza

_Hola Draco Potter jejeje,_

_La verdad es que no te queda mal el pelo moreno, tus ojos destacan mas pero tranquilo, soy buen@  esta vez. Tu cabello permanecerá así solo 24 horas, disfrútalo._

_Anónim@_

Un consejo: te quedaría mejor el pelo sin engominar 

 Draco después de leer la nota buscó con la mirada a ver quien podía haber sido pero era difícil, aunque tenía la sospecha que era una gryffindor. Se iba a arrepentir la persona que lo hizo, de eso estaba seguro.

En la mesa de Gryffindor ya habían dejado de reir.

-Sye? como es que solo has hecho eso? no es propio de ti hacer algo tan...normal- preguntó Ginny bajito  

-Eso es normal?- preguntó Sakura, la verdad es que ella también se había reído 

-Bueno lo que pasa es que las bromas de Sye suelen ser mas...como decirlo...llamativas, esta vez solo le ha cambiado el pelo a Malfoy y de un color normal- dijo Hermione- bueno aunque no creo  que le haga mucha gracia tenerlo como Harry, es hasta posible que hubiera preferido que se lo pusieras multicolor. 

-Creo que tienes razón-rió Ron con ganas

-Sye entró el año pasado a Hogwarts y entre ella y mis hermanos...- explicó Ginny- aun me acuerdo cuando transformaste a Pansy en mono y en buldog

-La verdad es que la cara de perro ya la tiene, solo le cambié el cuerpo- rió Sye- y bueno, la otra vez quería darle el gusto de ser mona por una vez, aunque no en el sentido que a ella le gustaría

 -Entraste el año pasado?-preguntó Sakura interesada

-Yo iba a Beauxbatons, es una escuela de magia que hay en Francia pero el Sr. Dumbledoure quiso que cambiara de escuela ya que soy un objeto en experimentación- explicó encogiéndose de brazos

-No entiendo nada.

-No se quien es mi familia Sakura, algo me hizo perder la memoria cuando tenía nueve años, porque lo único que recuerdo es cuando me encontraron en el bosque unos muggles, ni siquiera recuerdo mi verdadero nombre y entonces me pusieron el que ahora tengo Sylvie que significa del bosque o árbol y Kirsche que significa cerezo.

Nadie ha conseguido que recupere la memoria, ni medimagos ni ningún mago de Beauxbatons por eso ahora lo está intentando Dumbledoure, lo que pasa es que la única pista que tengo es este anillo que llevo como colgante, lo llevaba puesto cuando me encontraron- dijo Kirsche mientras le enseñaba a Sakura un pequeño anillo plateado con un dibujo extraño turquesa alrededor de este.

-Por que no lo agrandas y te lo pones de anillo?- preguntó Sakura

-Porque me gusta tal cual, es un recuerdo, no quiero modificarlo

Harry y Ron se levantaron en ese momento, no quedaba ya mucha gente en el comedor y no querían que Sye se entristeciera, yendo a clase se olvidaría y ya era hora de eso.

-Herm, ya es hora de ir a clase, nos toca transformaciones con McGonagall-dijo Ron con pocas ganas

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego chicas- y el trío se fue hacia la clase y entonces Sye aprovechó para explicarles a Sakura y Ginny el porque la broma había sido tan simple. El cumpleaños de Hermione se acercaba (19 de septiembre) y quería preparar algo a lo grande, si hubiera echo otra cosa, la hubieran pillado y no podría preparar lo que tenía pensado. Les fue explicando un poco mientras se dirigían a clase

-Sakura?

-Hola Eriol!, que haces por aquí?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sino te importa

-Claro que no, chicas id delante, yo os cogeré después

-Tranquilas, yo tengo la misma clase que ustedes, así que no llegaremos tarde-dijo Eriol sonriendo- Kirsche, no ha estado mal. Ella lo miró y después siguieron su camino

-De que querías hablarme Eriol? y Nakuru? donde está?

-Nakuru se fue ayer después de la cena, solo quería hablar conmigo. Ahora vive con Mitsuki. 

-Que pena, no pude hablar con ella. Y como está la profesora Mitzuki?

-Luego hablaremos de ella- dijo Eriol- Lo que quería decirte es que no uses tu magia, mejor que no sepan quien eres. Sólo utiliza la que aprendas aquí, bueno voz si

-Sya...Li me dijo lo mismo

-Por que estas enfadada? tú no eres así querida

-Me ha hecho mucho daño, ya no pensaba que lo volvería a ver, aunque nunca me imagine que nada mas verlo le pegaría

-Creo que el tampoco lo esperaba-dijo Eriol riendo-anda vamos a clase que estará a punto de comenzar

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!fan...fan...fantasma!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Sakura al ver al profesor de Historia de la magia

-Tranquila Sakura- dijo Eriol abrazándola al ver como esta tiritaba al ver al profesor y los demás alumnos la miraban con extrañeza- los fantasmas no hacen nada. Además que cada casa tiene uno y luego está Peeves, es que no los has visto?

-ha...hay mas?..Yo no he visto a ningún fantasma desde que llegué, sólo los cuadros, pero no me dieron miedo- dijo Sakura ahora algo más tranquila, tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse si era verdad que había mas fantasmas y mas si quería ir a historia de la magia aunque al terminar la clase todos salían  dormidos menos Sakura que había estado siguiendo todos los movimientos del fantasma que no eran muchos la verdad.

-¿Qué te toca ahora Sakura?

-A ver... pociones con Slytherin... y DCAO también la tengo con ellos, creo que lo voy a ver más de lo que quería

Al llegar a pociones Sakura se sentó al lado de Ginny y Sye

Snape entró cabreado como siempre y mientras empezaba la clase entró Li.

Sakura no quería ni mirarlo pero empezó a observarlo. Era bastante mas alto que ella, seguía con ese pelo rebelde y con esos ojos tan profundos que derretían nada mas mirarlos. Su cuerpo era delgado pero fuerte, seguramente de los duros entrenamientos que siempre había recibido...siguió mirándolo hasta que Li la vio y ella bajó la cabeza roja.

Él también estaba impresionado, como había cambiado esa niña asustona e ingenua. Era una belleza y no podía dejar de mirarla, por suerte con la capa no se le marcaba tanto el cuerpo porque sino no aguantaría las ganas de conocerlo mejor. "tanto tiempo con Malfoy me ha trastornado, vaya ideas me mete en la cabeza.."

Snape tosió para que sus alumnos se sentaran de una vez y siguió la clase. Como era el primer día, les fue preguntando a todos sobre las pociones vistas el año anterior pero las preguntas que hacía a los gryffindor eran mucho mas difíciles, por suerte Hermione era una buena profesora.

-Tú debes de ser la nueva, no entiendo como ponen a alumnos que no saben nada de magia en un curso tan alto, seguro que no tienes ni idea de pociones, te tendrém que poner un tutor- dijo Snape mirando a sus alumnos- Li, tú estuviste en su misma situación

-Profesor, no necesito ningún tutor-dijo Sakura, si no hubiese sido Li el escogido le hubiera dado igual

-A no? la amiguita del maravilloso Potter piensa que no necesita ningún tutor? seguro que no sabes ni hacer la poción más simple- dijo mientras los slytherins reían- a ver, dime como prepararías una poción...multijugos. 

Todos sabían que esa poción se daba en séptimo así que en teoría ninguno sabía hacerla, Snape lo había echo aposta para callar a esa insolente.

-¿En quien quiere que me transforme profesor?- dijo Sakura nerviosa mientra cogía todos los ingredientes que se necesitaban para sorpresa de éste y los demás. Hermione le había enseñado pociones más avanzadas porque sabía que Snape le haría algo.

-Muy bien. Deja esos ingredientes, después de clase te quedarás y veré como haces la poción, Li quédate tú también, la harás con ella- dijo Snape enfadado.

-La has fastidiado Sakura- dijo Ginny- no deberías haber dicho nada

-Señorita Weasley, piensa contestar a la pregunta que le acabo de hacer o le quito directamente 3 puntos a Gryffindor 

-Lo siento profesor,¿cuál era la pregunta?

-Ah, encima no me escuchaba, 6 puntos menos para gryffindor, estará contenta ¿no?

La clase siguió haciendo que gryffindor perdiera puntos que aún ni tenía porque era el primer día de clases. Al final ni Sakura ni Syaoran se quedaron, pero eso fue porque después tenían clase, aunque habían quedado con el profesor Snape en su despacho ese mismo día para hacer la poción.

Salieron de la clase desanimados y se dirigieron a encantamientos con Hufflepuff donde lo único que hicieron fue repasar hechizos del año anterior.

Al salir ya mas animados fueron al gran comedor, era hora de comer

-Ey chicos!!-gritó Ginny al ver a Harry, Ron y Herm

-Hola! Que hambre tengo!!!-dijo Ron

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- dijo Hermione riendo

-Vaya, que pasa? hay reunión de perdedores?-se oyó una voz conocida ya por todos

-Creo que no somos unos perdedores porque si así fuera tú no intentarías imitar a Harry- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Quien de vosotros me ha hecho esto en el pelo?-dijo Malfoy enfadado

-Si no fueras un perdedor lo sabrías-dijo Ron burlándose de él

-Esto me las pagaran, de eso estad seguros- y se giró alejándose de los Gryffindor

-Que creéis que hará?- preguntó Ginny

-Ni idea, pero seguro que nos la jugará, tenemos que ir con cuidado.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

RICÓN DE KERO 

Hola!!!! ¿Como están? están pasando buenas vacaciones?

 Me toca explicar que ha pasado con el concurso... pues la ganadora es...Fatima Gochi

El regalo..pues después de pensarlo detenidamente la autora ha decidido hacer un capítulo especial Yaoi dedicado a ella, ya que se nota que le gusta ese tema (n.a: y yo que prometí no hacer nada de eso :( ) pero no tendrá nada que ver en la trama para los que no les guste ese tema, por eso es un especial, será anterior al fic, la relación entre Touya y Yukito (n.a: necesito ayudaaaaa, nunca he leido ni escrito nada así!!!!)

Bueno si gusta, seguramente haga un especial Lemon bastante mas adelante, ya que de momento no pega :P

Un saludo a todos!!!!

Sayuki_chan@hotmail.com


	7. CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL

Hola a todos! 

Fatima Gochi aquí tienes tu especial publicado (me ha costado escribirlo pero aquí está. Al final se me fue la mano jejeje)

Agradecimientos a Dark, Fatima Gochi y Derleth por sus reviews. 

Parece que el capítulo 6 no gusto mucho, pensaba llegar a las 30 reviews, pero que se le va a hacer ^^

Este especial se sitúa cuando Sakura tiene 13 años y Touya 20. Pasa antes del fic de Hogwarts pero no es necesario leerlo para seguir el fic. 

LEED ESTO, POR FAVOR:

Este capítulo lo encontraran escrito dos veces, una contiene Yaoi (relación entre chicos)  y la otra no porque lo he borrado para que a la gente que no le guste no lo lea ^^. Son** idénticos, **tienen el mismo dialogo pero el primero no tiene la parte yaoi y queda bastante corto, pero así no hay quejas.

La relación entre chicos es bastante explicativa así que por favor menores de 16 años no leedla. Avisados estáis. CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL SIN LA PARTE YAOI 

Era un día normal como cualquier otro. La casa de los Kinomoto se encontraba vacía en esos momentos, lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido del teléfono una y otra vez. En la pizarra estaba escrito el porque no había nadie, Touya estaba trabajando junto con Yukito, Sakura se encontraba en el instituto y el Sr. Kinomoto llevaba dos semanas en una excavación en las afueras de Tokio.

El teléfono sonaba ya por décima vez pero esta vez la persona desistió y dejó un mensaje en el contestador, esperanzada de que alguien lo escuchara.

Touya se encontraba atendiendo en un bar que habían abierto cerca de su antigua escuela pero sintió que algo no iba bien y se fue a casa rápidamente dejando que Yukito se encargara de todo.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Sakura sentada en el suelo con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y su cabeza entre ellas, un baso roto se encontraba a su lado, algo debía haberla impresionado mucho para estar en ese estado, esperaba que no fuera ese maldito mocoso.

-Sakura, ¿que es lo que pasa?

Ella no se movió pero el peluche que intentaba animarla sin éxito le señaló el contestador.

Apretó el botón para escuchar el mensaje:

"Tiene un mensaje nuevo recibido el día 20 de mayo a las 13 horas:

¿La familia Kinomoto? les llamo desde el hospital de Tokio, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto se encuentra ingresado gravemente en nuestro hospital, por favor, acudan lo antes posible"

La cara de Touya cambió a una de gran preocupación, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Yukito y después a un taxi para que los llevara hasta allí rápidamente. Mientras esperaba no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro maldiciendo al taxista por tardar tanto, el sonido de una bocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó a Sakura

-Sakura, levanta vamos a ver a papa, ya verás como no es nada.

Yukito llegó y los tres se subieron al taxi dirección al hospital. En cuanto llegaron Yukito pagó y se dirigieron a la recepción. Había mucha gente y Touya se estaba desesperando tanto que se le puso a gritar a una de las enfermeras que pasaba por allí así que fue Yukito quien habló con ellos.

Avisaron al médico que había atendido al profesor Kinomoto y en cuanto Touya lo vio lo cogió de la bata

-Donde está mi padre!!!

-Tranquilo Touya, así vas a asustar a Sakura

El medico mientras se ponía bien la ropa miró a la niña y después a ellos

-Síganme

Todos caminaron por donde el doctor les indicaba y llegaron a la zona de cuidados intensivos. Dejaron que Sakura entrara a ver a su padre mientras ellos hablaban fuera:

-¿Cuál es el diagnostico?

-Le quedan unas horas de vida, lo siento, no podemos hacer nada

-¿Qué? Que es lo que le pasó?

-Hubo un derrumbamiento en la excavación, aún no sabemos como salió vivo de allí, pero llevamos toda la mañana intentando salvarle, ahora se está recuperando de una operación.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Papa?

-Hola mi pequeña- dijo Fujitaka con dificultad. Su niña estaba delante de sus ojos, su deseo de seguir vivo hasta hablar con ellos se había echo realidad.

-¿Te vas a poner bien?

-No cariño, ya es hora que me reúna con tu madre, la echo de menos. Se que vosotros podréis espabilaros sin mi.

-Pe..pero papa, no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes- dijo Sakura llorando.

-No te dejo pequeña-dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas con la mano- siempre me tendrás en tu corazón. Mientras me recuerdes, yo seguiré vivo. 

 -Por que? porque te  tiene que pasar esto... hoy es el cumpleaños de mama...

-Cariño hazme un favor

-Lo que quieras papa -dijo Sakura, haría lo que fuera

-Mi deseo es que seas feliz y quiero que te quedes con los libros que dejé en la universidad de magia, son tuyos, utilízalos si alguna vez estas en peligro.

-Papa, tu sabes que yo tengo magia?

-Soy tu padre, claro que se lo que te pasa. Hazme caso, cógelos, te serán útiles.

Yukito y Touya entraron en ese momento.

-Hijo se fuerte. Siento dejarte al cargo de todo pero esto no ha sido planeado.

-Padre te recuperaras

-Sabes que no. Pero quería deciros que acepto vuestra relación, tenéis mi consentimiento, se que sois felices juntos, me gustaría que Yukito viviera con vosotros

-Gracias padre-dijo Touya sorprendido

-Y quiero que no te enfades cuando Sakura escoja su persona ideal

-De acuerdo-aceptó Touya a regañadientes, su padre no estaba en condiciones para replicarle.

-Yukito, me gustaría hablar contigo. 

Sakura y Touya salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Que quiere señor?

-Cuídala y entrénala Yue. Dentro de unos años habrá una batalla en la que tú posiblemente no podrás ayudarla.

-¿Qué? Como sabe usted eso?

-Soy parte de la reencarnación de Clow, por eso. Además habrás comprobado que no fue el derrumbamiento el que me dejó en este estado, sino un mago poderoso...

Touya y Sakura volvieron a entrar, Yukito no pudo preguntar más al estar ellos delante pero escuchó "Chicos os quiero" seguido de un pitido continuo que anunciaba la muerte de una gran persona. Nada pudieron hacer los médicos, solo atender a una pálida Sakura.

Volvieron a casa tristes y Touya decidió que su hermana se quedara con Tomoyo y Sonomi para recuperarse, la casa le traía demasiados recuerdos, preparó la maleta y la dejaron allí.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, Touya y Yukito se dirigieron al entierro junto con Sakura, Tomoyo y Sonomi. Estaban tristes pero sabían que su padre estaría bien. En la mente de Yukito estaba la última conversación con el Sr. Kinomoto, haría lo que le dijo, entrenaría a Sakura.

 Touya por su parte quería averiguar que persona mató a su padre y porque, pero lo que no sabía es que tardaría años en descubrirlo.

CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL CON YAOI 

Era un día normal como cualquier otro. La casa de los Kinomoto se encontraba vacía en esos momentos, lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido del teléfono una y otra vez. En la pizarra estaba escrito el porque no había nadie, Touya estaba trabajando junto con Yukito, Sakura se encontraba en el instituto y el Sr. Kinomoto llevaba dos semanas en una excavación en las afueras de Tokio.

El teléfono sonaba ya por décima vez pero esta vez la persona desistió y dejó un mensaje en el contestador, esperanzada de que alguien lo escuchara.

Touya se encontraba atendiendo en un bar que habían abierto cerca de su antigua escuela pero sintió que algo no iba bien y se fue a casa rápidamente dejando que Yukito se encargara de todo.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Sakura sentada en el suelo con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y su cabeza entre ellas, un vaso roto se encontraba a su lado, algo debía haberla impresionado mucho para estar en ese estado, esperaba que no fuera ese maldito mocoso.

-Sakura, ¿que es lo que pasa?

Ella no se movió pero el peluche que intentaba animarla sin éxito le señaló el contestador.

Apretó el botón para escuchar el mensaje:

"Tiene un mensaje nuevo recibido el día 20 de mayo a las 13 horas:

¿La familia Kinomoto? les llamo desde el hospital de Tokio, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto se encuentra ingresado gravemente en nuestro hospital, por favor, acudan lo antes posible"

La cara de Touya cambió a una de gran preocupación, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Yukito y después a un taxi para que los llevara hasta allí rápidamente. Mientras esperaba no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro maldiciendo al taxista por tardar tanto, el sonido de una bocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó a Sakura

-Sakura, levanta vamos a ver a papa, ya verás como no es nada.

Yukito llegó y los tres se subieron al taxi dirección al hospital. En cuanto llegaron Yukito pagó y se dirigieron a la recepción. Había mucha gente y Touya se estaba desesperando tanto que se le puso a gritar a una de las enfermeras que pasaba por allí así que fue Yukito quien habló con ellos.

Avisaron al médico que había atendido al profesor Kinomoto y en cuanto Touya lo vio lo cogió de la bata

-Donde está mi padre!!!

-Tranquilo Touya, así vas a asustar a Sakura

El medico mientras se ponía bien la ropa miró a la niña y después a ellos

-Síganme

Todos caminaron por donde el doctor les indicaba y llegaron a la zona de cuidados intensivos. Dejaron que Sakura entrara a ver a su padre mientras ellos hablaban fuera:

-¿Cuál es el diagnostico?

-Le quedan unas horas de vida, lo siento, no podemos hacer nada

-¿Qué? Que es lo que le pasó?

-Hubo un derrumbamiento en la excavación, aún no sabemos como salió vivo de allí, pero llevamos toda la mañana intentando salvarle, ahora se está recuperando de una operación.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Papa?

-Hola mi pequeña- dijo Fujitaka con dificultad. Su niña estaba delante de sus ojos, su deseo de seguir vivo hasta hablar con ellos se había echo realidad.

-¿Te vas a poner bien?

-No cariño, ya es hora que me reúna con tu madre, la echo de menos. Se que vosotros podréis espabilaros sin mi.

-Pe..pero papa, no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes- dijo Sakura llorando.

-No te dejo pequeña-dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas con la mano- siempre me tendrás en tu corazón. Mientras me recuerdes, yo seguiré vivo. 

 -Por que? porque te  tiene que pasar esto...hoy es el cumpleaños de mama...

-Cariño hazme un favor

-Lo que quieras papa- dijo Sakura, haría lo que fuera

-Mi deseo es que seas feliz y quiero que te quedes con los libros que dejé en la universidad de magia, son tuyos, utilízalos si alguna vez estas en peligro.

-Papa, tu sabes que yo tengo magia?- dijo sorprendida

-Soy tu padre, claro que se lo que te pasa. Hazme caso, cógelos, te serán útiles.

Yukito y Touya entraron en ese momento.

-Hijo se fuerte. Siento dejarte al cargo de todo pero esto no ha sido planeado.

-Padre te recuperaras

-Sabes que no. Pero quería deciros que acepto vuestra relación, tenéis mi consentimiento, se que sois felices juntos, me gustaría que Yukito viviera con vosotros

-Gracias padre-dijo Touya sorprendido

-Y quiero que no te enfades cuando Sakura escoja su persona ideal

-De acuerdo-aceptó Touya a regañadientes, su padre no estaba en condiciones para replicarle.

-Yukito, me gustaría hablar contigo. 

Sakura y Touya salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Que quiere señor?

-Cuídala y entrénala Yue. Dentro de unos años habrá una batalla en la que tú posiblemente no podrás ayudarla.

-¿Qué? Como sabe usted eso?

-Soy parte de la reencarnación de Clow, por eso. Además habrás comprobado que no fue el derrumbamiento el que me dejó en este estado, sino un mago poderoso...

Touya y Sakura volvieron a entrar, Yukito no pudo preguntar más al estar ellos delante pero escuchó "Chicos os quiero" seguido de un pitido continuo que anunciaba la muerte de una gran persona. Nada pudieron hacer los médicos, solo atender a una pálida Sakura.

Volvieron a casa tristes y Touya decidió que su hermana se quedara con Tomoyo y Sonomi para recuperarse, la casa le traía demasiados recuerdos, preparó la maleta y la dejaron allí.

Touya se encontraba mal pero el único que lo notaba era Yukito, sabía que estaba cargado de rabia porque había notado restos de magia en su padre y sabía que no podía hacer nada. Se encontraban solos en la cocina de la casa y Touya impulsivo como era, no aguantó su desesperación tomándola con su compañero. 

Fue directo a él dándole un beso en la boca con furia, le mordía sus labios y le invadía la boca con su lengua sin esperar su aprobación, Yukito simplemente se dejaba hacer, si quería descargar su furia pues que lo hiciera, era mejor que guardarlo todo dentro.

Touya al ver que no hacía nada rodeó la cintura de este con fuerza mientras le dejaba sin respiración con sus labios. Cuando se cansó de eso, apoyó a Yuki contra los armarios de un empujón, dándose este un golpe en la espalda y agarró la camisa con fuerza haciendo que los botones salieran despedidos y los que no, arrancándolos a mordiscos.

Estaba siendo muy rudo, pero Yukito se estaba excitando, notaba como su corazón se aceleraba y como subía la temperatura.

Touya se había desecho de su camisa mientras le mordisqueaba los pezones y dejaba en su cuello varias marcas de posesión. Sus manos recorrían toda la espalda y los pectorales de su compañero.

Yukito seguía quieto hasta que Touya lo cogió del pelo e hizo que se agachara quedando a cuatro patas, la visión que tenía a esa altura era de un gran bulto en el pantalón de Touya que amenazaba con salir. Touya le ordenó que le quitara los pantalones con la boca, cosa que era algo difícil así que se ayudó con las manos pero Touya no le dejaba hace eso. Yuki seguía intentándolo pero la paciencia de Touya se acabó y se los bajó de golpe dejando ver sus bóxers negros, que en contraste con su piel morena hacía que Yuki se excitara aun mas si era posible, si seguían así se correría antes de que le tocara su parte mas íntima, nunca lo había tratado tan rudamente.

Touya se quitó los zapatos, el pantalón y los boxers mostrando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo a la vista de Yuki que poco pudo mirar porque Touya lo cogió de la cabeza y  le metió una embestida que hizo que casi se ahogara, en su boca se encontraba el miembro de su compañero, estaba caliente, a punto de explotar, pero el sonido del timbre hizo que los dos reaccionaran. 

Ninguno se movió de su posición, Yukito seguía con la parte mas intima de su amigo en su boca y Touya seguía de pie pero su mirada cambió, se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a Yuki y se sintió mal.

Se escucharon unas llaves, alguien iba a abrir la puerta, esta vez si se movieron cogiendo las cosas rápidamente y bajando a la biblioteca para esconderse.

-Hermano, ¿estas aquí?- dijo Sakura entrando.

Se fijó en el comedor, había botones por el suelo ¿? Y un olor extraño para ella. El ambiente estaba caldeado y enrarecido así que abrió una ventana y después se dirigió a su habitación, se había dejado su amado osito allí. Lo cogió y después dejó una nota en la pizarra para que su hermano supiera que había estado allí. Cogió las llaves y se fue, fuera la estaban esperando Tomoyo y sus guardaespaldas.

La respiración de Touya y Yukito era muy agitada, su hermana pequeña había estado a punto de pillarlos en no muy buenas condiciones, ambos se miraron aliviados cuando volvieron a escuchar la puerta, Sakura se había ido.

Touya intentó disculparse por lo que le había pasado hacía un momento, mas cuando vio las marcas del cuello de Yuki además de un labio hinchado pero este le cerró la boca con un beso dulce e hizo que Touya le quitara la ropa que aun llevaba puesta.

Este lo hizo lentamente intentando aliviar su culpa, pero lo que hacía era excitar a Yuki con el roce de sus manos por sus piernas, la entrada de Sakura había echo que los ánimos decayeran pero no duraron mucho así.

Cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos, Yukito se apoderó del miembro de su amigo con la boca para acabar la faena que había empezado, esta vez era él quien se movía pero lentamente mientras Touya disfrutaba agarrado en la estantería gimiendo ligeramente.

Su compañero seguía dándole placer con su boca mientras sus manos exploraban el trasero y otras partes intimas de su cuerpo.

Cuando vio que Touya estaba a punto en vez de acelerar se separó de él y lo besó ciegamente en la boca para desesperación del otro, había estado a punto y Yuki no le había dejado terminar, sentía que iba a explotar. Cuando Yuki vio la cara de su compañero la besó para que no se enfadara y volvió a hacer lo de antes, ahora Touya gemía mas aun, esperando que Yuki no le volviera a hacer esa jugarreta. Esta vez Yukito aceleró sus movimientos hasta que sintió un liquido espeso en su boca el cual tragó encantado, había valido la pena esperar.

Fue a levantarse pero Touya no le dejó e hizo que se diera la vuelta. 

Touya se agachó a la altura de esa hermosa vista que tenía ahora enfrente de sus ojos y comenzó a saborearla, caliente y salada eran las palabras, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el miembro a su amigo que al notar las manos de Touya explotó ensuciando el suelo.

Touya buscó la entrada después de haberla lubricado y se fusionaron, eran uno en esos instantes. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, a Yukito no le dolió mucho, el placer superaba el dolor que Touya pudiera causarle.

Estuvieron unidos uno al compás del otro hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y quedaron tirados sobre el frío suelo. Eso si, Touya antes de desplomarse le retiró los restos de leche de aquella cueva que adoraba y se quedaron dormidos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, Touya y Yukito se dirigieron al entierro junto con Sakura, Tomoyo y Sonomi. Estaban tristes pero sabían que su padre estaría bien. En la mente de Yukito estaba la última conversación con el Sr. Kinomoto, haría lo que le dijo, entrenaría a Sakura.

 Touya por su parte quería averiguar que persona mató a su padre y porque, pero lo que no sabía es que tardaría años en descubrirlo.

**********************************************************************

Que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado este especial, no he leído ningún fic yaoi así que no se si me habrá salido decente. Al menos se que a Fatima le ha gustado su premio, me alegro.

En el próximo capítulo seguiremos con el fic ^^ 


	8. capítulo 7

Hola a todos!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo especial, para los que no lo sepan, lo podían encontrar con o sin yaoi para que todo el mundo lo leyera ^^

Este capítulo va dedicado a Der por su insistencia en saber lo que va a pasar en próximos capítulos ^^ .

Ah!, he vuelto a poner otro de mis inventos, Kero os lo explicará  después de que leáis el capítulo. Ya me diréis si os gusta o no la idea. Seguramente ya no haga ningún invento mas hasta dentro de bastantes capítulos ya que he de avanzar la historia.

**Contestaciones a las reviews del capítulo 6:**

**The Dark:** gracias por tus ánimos. Yo tampoco tengo paciencia cuando algo me gusta, así que siento haber tardado pero aquí lo tienes ya. Sakura como Shaorancillo... lee el capítulo y lo sabrás

**Fatima Gochi:** Hola!!!gracias por tu review en el capítulo especial y en el capitulo seis ^^

Lo siento pero no te quedas embarazada, es solo un embarazo imaginario, ves al medico a que lo solucione :P

El porque Sya quiere ser mortifago? Creo q de momento solo él lo sabe ^^

No te metas con Meiling, pobre, sólo lo pudo amarrar dos días, aunke creo que lo disfrutó ^^

Espero que te guste el capítulo

**Dernix:** Hola Derleth que tal? Ya te dije que aún falta pal cumple de Herm. Aquí por fin sabrás de que es la famosa clase, espero que no te decepcione el capítulo.

Ah y también espero que sigamos conversando en un futuro cercano :P

**Moony**: aunke tu review es del capítulo 5 te contesto. Porque no te gusta que Syaoran esté en slytherin? sus razones tendrá :D  además que el verde le sienta fenomenal ^^

Tu adorado moony está por aquí, aunque no saldrá mucho, al menos de momento, pero aun así espero que sigas leyendo.

**Cyan Moon:** Hola!!!gracias por felicitarme! a mi tambien me encantan S+S pero las cosas van poco a poco. Espero que sigas leyendo y me envíes tus dudas ^^

**Princess Lalaith:** Hola!!!!me alegro que te guste esta historia ^^, me hace muy feliz que a la gente le guste, solo espero que siga siendo así, me cuesta poner capítulos porque no se como reaccionará la gente, pero de momento estoy  contenta.

A tus preguntas:

¿Por qué Li es tan amigo de Malfoy? Creo que fue en una pelea que acabaron siendo amigos el año que entró Li pero quien sabe, tal vez no, ellos ya lo explicaran ^^ (kero: vaya autora, no sabe ni porque son amigos esos dos )

¿Los lobitos? pues forman parte de la historia ^^, no son simples adornos.

Que significa Ying Fa? Lee el capítulo ^_^

 **Ami_black:** Hola!!!!!siempre pongo lo mismo pero q le vamos a hacer :P, me allegro que te guste. Espero que este capítulo también ^^

A todos los emails recibidos gracias. Ya os contesté a todos, me alegro que os guste y seguramente recibais un email mio todos los que me han dejado review hasta ahora, ya sabréis de que cuando lo leai ^^

Y ya sin mas preámbulos os dejo con el capítulo 7 aunque no me gusta como me ha quedado pero no quiero haceros esperar mas 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Capítulo 7:  PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES (II) 

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor donde una exquisita comida les esperaba seguro, pero hasta que Dumbledore no hiciera el hechizo no aparecería.

El director iba a dar un discurso pero decidió que sería mejor en la cena, ya que todos los alumnos habrían terminado sus clases . 

Se levantó de su asiento cuando vio que todos se encontraban en allí y habló amplificando su voz con un hechizo:

-Queridos alumnos, está noche se les informará de las actividades de este año, así que ruego que nadie se salte la cena. Ahora ya si podéis comer, que aproveche. 

Y un enorme majar apareció ante los ojos de todos

Dumbledore se sentó y pidió atención al profesorado, debía hacer una reunión ese mismo día con ellos para tratar un par de temas que lo preocupaban. Al final, se decidió que la reunión sería a las seis de la tarde en una sala especial que había para esos casos.

.......................

En la mesa de Gryffindor:

Sakura y Hermione repasaban la poción multijugos, aunque Herm no comprendía como la iban a realizar ya que los crisopos, uno de los ingredientes, necesitaba 21 días de cocción, cosa que hacía que la poción tardara casi un mes en estar lista.

Sye y Ginny hablaban de visitar a los hermanos de Ginny a su tienda y así llevarse unas cuantas bromas para usarlas en el colegio, aunque aún no sabían cuando sería la primera visita a Hogsmeade.

Por otra parte Harry y Ron comían con ganas sin apenas hablar, de vez en cuando Ron soltaba algún –que bueno- o algo parecido, ya que su boca se encontraba llena cuando lo hacía

En la mesa de Ravenclaw se encontraba Eriol con su típica sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro aunque se encontraba pensado en cosas que realmente mucha gracia no tenían. Nakuru le había informado de que no había encontrado ningún libro de Clow que él mismo no recordara ni ningún registro extenso sobre la fundación de Hogwarts, solamente lo que se encontraba en "Historia de Hogwarts" y eso no era lo que buscaba.

También le había dicho que en Durmstrang, una escuela de magia situada en algún lugar de Bulgaria y en Beauxbatons, otra escuela de magia pero situada en Francia, las clases habían comenzado sin incidentes y el ministerio de magia se encontraba tranquilo.

 "Ningún rastro de Voldemort, eso era preocupante en cierta manera. Era el último año de Potter en Hogwarts, dudaba que desaprovechara esa oportunidad, seguramente estaría planeando algo esa serpiente"

En la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy y Li comían tranquilamente sin quitar su habitual mirada de frialdad, no dejaban ver a los demás como se sentían en realidad.

-¿Iremos a la biblioteca esta noche con Black vigilando?- preguntó Malfoy

-Mejor otro día-dijo Li fastidiado- dejemos que se confíe esta semana, la próxima  vigilará menos al no haber pillado a nadie, además tengo que ir al despacho de Snape

-El primer día ya quiere controlarte?

-No es eso, he de ir a hacer una poción multijugos con Kinomoto- dijo Li mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en la cara de Malfoy

-Vaya, parece que estas espabilando

-No digas tonterías- dijo Syaoran mientras su cara enrojecía levemente y su mascara de frialdad desaparecía un poco

-Por cierto, no me has dicho que significa Ying Fa aún, tal vez... Sakura?

-Q...que??-como lo...-soltó Syaoran alterado 

-No es necesario ser Granger para utilizar los libros- dijo Malfoy con malicia- la recompensa de pasarme un rato con los diccionario de chino y japonés fue enterarme de que tu mascota tiene el mismo nombre que la chica que te abofeteó, me pareció extraño esa confianza y mas cuando la llamabas por su nombre, así que investigué por mi cuenta. Que es lo que pasa con ella? no me gusta, ¿es una sangre sucia verdad?

-Yo hago de mi vida lo que quiero Malfoy, que te quede claro. Que a ti no te gusten los magos hijos de muggles no es mi problema.

-Si es mi problema si los mortífagos se enteran, yo voy a hacer que seas uno de ellos, si te pillan también me castigaran a mi.

-Deja ese tema a un lado y explícame de una vez que tienes contra los sangre impura como tu dices

-Eso a ti no te importa. Yo no me meteré en tu vida y tú ¡no te metas en la mía!!. Aunque tú seas mas poderoso que yo saldrás caldeado si lo haces- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras como una serpiente mientras se levantaba con ojos muy fríos, su hambre había desaparecido de golpe, no quería que nadie tocara ese tema.

Li frunció el ceño mientras lo veía salir del comedor, no había manera de hacerlo cambiar y encima se había dado cuenta que Sakura era alguien importante para él. (n.a: ¨_¨'no era muy difícil darse cuenta de eso)

Eriol observó como Malfoy se fue mosqueado del comedor, no sabía realmente cual era peor de los dos cuando estaban así, le hizo una señal a Li y ambos salieron de allí dirigiéndose a un lugar apartado de la biblioteca, eso si, con una diferencia de unos minutos entre la salida de uno y otro.

-Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos querido descendiente-dijo Eriol

-Es verdad abuelo o bisabuelo o lo que seas mío-dijo Syaoran irritado, cuando dejaría de llamarlo así?, sospechaba que nunca dejaría de hacerlo

-Que le pasaba a Malfoy?

-Nada. Le pregunté algo que no debía

-Yo de ti andaría con cuidado

-Que ironia! Desde cuando tú eres el desconfiado? ese es mi papel..o es que estas preocupado por mi abuelito

-La verdad es que ni una pizca, tú sabrás lo que haces pero a cierta persona si y ella es muy importante para mi. Además si te pasara algo con quien me metería yo?

-Ya te buscarías otra victima pero tranquilo no me pasará nada.

-Si te acaba delatando estarás perdido y todo se echará a perder.

-Es posible...Que tal por Francia?

-Entretenido. Estuve en el campeonato de Quiddith todos los días, la verdad es que no sé como Potter y Weasley no se cansaron. Tendrías que haberme acompañado, yo sólo por allí me aburrí los primeros días...

-Es parte de tu trabajo..yo estuve ocupado en china con el concilio. Aún no he logrado averiguar quienes son los traidores, estuve vigilando a todos los componentes pero nada extraño. Están bien organizados. Que te dijo Akizuki?

Eriol le explicó todo lo que le dijo Nakuru mientras Syaoran fruncía el ceño. No había información de ningún tipo por ningún sitio, eso era exasperante

-Será mejor que vayamos a clase, es la hora ya- dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de la silla y la colocaba bien- que te toca ahora?

-Runas antiguas, escogí esa variable porque siempre me ha interesado interpretar objetos

-Sakura no está allí, creo que ella tiene adivinación.

-Pero si Sakura es mas adivina que la profesora Trelawney, debería dar ella la clase, seguro que sería mejor

-Y tú estarías allí en primera fila?

-Callate Eriol!!!- dijo mientras salía y se dirigía a su clase. Mientras Eriol se reía de los humos de su amigo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eriol había acertado, Sakura se dirigía a la clase de adivinación junto con Sye, Ginny no hacía esa clase porque Hermione no le habló muy bien de ella y no le interesaba mucho, bueno realmente le interesaba saber si ella algún día saldría con Harry pero esa clase no se lo diría por muy de adivinación que fuera "que pena"

Nada mas entrar y ver el ambiente de la clase Sakura se sorprendió, que estrambótica era la profesora, realmente ni Ron ni Hermione exageraban. Se sentó junto a Sye en un lado y espero a que Trelawney hiciera su aparición.

De repente una figura entró por la puerta y se dirigió a los alumnos:

-Hola queridos, este año seguiréis aprendiendo como disipar las nieblas del futuro, algo para lo que se necesita un alto grado de concentración y una ambientación adecuada.

Se sentó en la mesa y sacó su bola de cristal y fue acercándose a cada alumno prediciendo el futuro según ella pues Sakura no lo veía así, pensaba que solo decía lo primero que se le ocurría, así ella y todos los demás también sabían, sólo faltaba conocer un poco a la persona para decir las cosas que decía ella, ni un fraude de adivina, que en el mundo muggle había muchas, lo hacía peor. El colmo fue cuando se paró frente a ella:

-Una cara nueva, Kinomoto ¿verdad?

-Si profesora

-Veo que estas aquí gracias a una carta y que en navidad volverás a Japón junto con tus padres.

-Se equivoca señora

-Yo nunca me equivoco niña

-Pues si de verdad fuera así, sabría que mis padres están muertos- dijo Sakura triste

-Y lo sabía-dio saliendo del embrollo- volverás con ellos porque morirás en navidad

Toda la clase miró a Sakura por temor y entre ellos hablaban de su pobre destino, Sye en cambio 

-Profesora me permite su bola?

-Mire por la suya Kirsche

-Es que por la mía veo que Sakura irá a Japón pero las personas que aparecen en mi bola no parecen ser sus padres, fíjese, parece un chico y una mujer. 

La profesora se fijó mejor y le dio la razón a Kirsche, según ella había sacado conclusiones antes de que las imágenes se aclararan y dio 5 puntos a Gryffindor por ser tan observadora.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura- en serio has visto eso?

-Que va, yo no veo nada en esta bola-dijo Kirsche- y la profesora menos, tiene mas imaginación que yo aunque parece que ha acertado dos veces en su vida y eso ya tiene mucho merito. 

"Pues entonces yo he acertado mas veces que esta mujer con mis sueños..."- pensó Sakura

"A mi siempre me dice que jamás averiguaré mi pasado, que sabrá ella"-pensó Sye mala mientras tocaba su anillo.

-Alumnos, cojan sus bolas de cristal e intenten averiguar el futuro de la persona que tienen al lado. Después escriban lo que ven, quiero un pergamino de unos 15 cm.

**********************************************************************

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, todos los alumnos habían terminado sus clases y se encontraban dispersos  por el castillo. Los profesores se encontraban todos en una sala que ningún alumno conocía. Había una mesa central donde se encontraba Dumbledore presidiéndola y a ambos lados se encontraban sentados los profesores esperando a que el director hablase. Era una sala acogedora con cuatro ventanales, cada uno de colores y formas distintas. Los que se encontraban cerca de la puerta estaban justamente uno enfrente del otro. El del lado derecho era una cristalera con colores rojo y dorado además de cristal normal y si lo mirabas bien, y algo lejos se podía observar que las piezas formaban un león. El del lado contrario era de color verde y plateado formando una serpiente. Al lado de este pero a bastante distancia se encontraba un ventanal amarillo y negro formando un tejón y en frente se encontraba un ventanal azul formando un águila.  

Los colores se entremezclaban en la habitación y formaban otros según el sol que hacía. Justo en medio de la mesa había una gran lámpara de cristal colgada del techo y el suelo era un gran mosaico pero que no se podía ver el dibujo porque la gran mesa lo tapaba.

-Os he reunido aquí porque quiero hablar de diversos temas.

Voldemort está planeando algo y quiero que todos nosotros nos unamos contra él, hay que estar atentos a cualquier señal. Sé que en este colegio hay futuros mortífagos y no todos son slytherin –afirmó el profesor cuando al decir esas palabras todos miraron a Snape con mala cara-Ellos informan de todo lo que pasa así que sed discretos.

Otro tema es que creo que debemos volver a dar la clase especial, desde que dejamos de darla ha habido un aumento de problemas que se han podido solucionar a tiempo gracias a la señora Pomfrey y al profesor Snape, pero no siempre será así. Me gustaría saber quien se ofrece- dijo mirando a los profesores mientras estos rehusaban la mirada, ninguno quería darla, era demasiado vergonzoso. 

-Que tipo de clase es?- preguntó Lupin. Tanto él como Sirius no sabían a que se referían

-Creo recordar que cuando estabais vosotros en sexto se dio. Fue vuestro profesor de pociones quien la hizo.-dijo Dumbledore recordando.

Lupin al acordarse de esa "clase" dijo- creo que yo no soy el adecuado para darla. Si a nosotros nos la dio el profesor de pociones que teníamos, que esta vez también lo haga un profesor de pociones- dijo Remus Lupin

-Ni hablar-dijo Snape- haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera Dumbledore, pero esto si que no, ni aunque Black y Lupin me besaran los pies

-Quien te quiere besar tus pies callosos ¡puajjj!!!!-dijo Sirius- yo no recuerdo de que era la clase, pero la puedo dar yo.

-Creo que Sirius no sería el indicado para ese tema –dijo Remus mirando a Dumbledore

-Una cosa está clara. Yo no la puedo dar-dijo Dumbledore-soy demasiado viejo para esas cosas. Y Sr. Black, estamos hablando de dar una clase de educación sexual a los muchachos

-Y quieren que Snape la de?-dijo Sirius riendo-pero si no sabrá ni lo que significa sexo, con sólo verle la cara se ve a leguas que...

-Que estas intentando decir Black-dijo Snape rojo de furia

-Que si has llegamos a mojar alguna vez, habrá sido en sueños o hace una eternidad

-Ya vale vosotros dos. Ya he decidido quienes serán quienes la den y no quiero quejas. Black, Snape seréis vosotros dos, así habrá distintos puntos de vista

-Pero profesor...-intentó decir Remus. Había juntado a polos opuestos para la clase

-Tranquilo Sr Lupin, por muy "loco" que sea el señor Black nunca a tenido problemas al cabo de nueve meses, así que supongo que irá bien

-Y las chicas?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall- no les dará corte preguntar a ellos sus cosas?

-Mmmm, decidido. Usted profesora McGonagall se encargará de las preguntas que solo las chicas entienden.

"Para que hablé"-pensó la profesora McGonagall

Todos los profesores salieron de la sala, unos contentos porque se habían librado y otros echando humo como Snape, realmente no estaba de humor y ahora tenía que ir a su despacho para ver como la chica nueva se las apañaba con la poción multijugos.

Llegó a las mazmorras y se sentó, Li apareció a la hora indicada pero no había rastro de Kinomoto, llegaba tarde.

Sakura corría todo lo que podía pero no lograba encontrar el despacho "que tonta, si voy donde siento la magia de Syaoran llegaré". Frenó de la carrera y se concentró, cuando sintió el aura de Li salió corriendo decidida y llegó al sitio indicado, pero habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora y la cara de Snape daba miedo.

-Que horas son estas de llegar?

-Me perdí

-Tome asiento, luego  ya veremos que hago para que la próxima vez no se pierda.

Li la miró pero ella desvió la mirada y se sentó.

-Para que sirve la poción multijugos?

-Sirve para transformarse en otra persona

-Dígame que ingredientes se necesitan para la poción 

-Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia, centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio y piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana

-No se olvida de algo?-preguntó Snape maliciosamente

-Si, algo perteciente a la persona en la que te quieres transformar-dijo Sakura segura

-Cuanto tiempo dura?

-Los efectos duran una hora 

-Muy bien, veo que sabe la teoría, veamos que tal la práctica, coja el caldero y comience a hacerla

-Pe..pero..los crisopos han de cocerse 21 días...

-Tranquila, allí encontrará los crisopos cocidos-dijo Snape señalando unos calderos humeantes que se encontraban al fondo del despacho. Estaba seguro que no le saldría bien, en el mundo muggle de donde ella venía no podría haber practicado pociones, la teoría si, pero no la práctica

Sakura fue allí y cogió la cantidad que creía necesaria "venga Sakura, esto es igual que cocinar, si puedes hacer sopa también puedes hacer esto"

Sakura se puso a hacer la poción mientras Li la observaba, no sabía que pintaba allí pero tenerla tan cerca sin que le mirara con odio era un placer, estaba demasiado ocupada con la poción auque sus manos temblaban, no sabía si porque él la miraba o porque Snape la ponía de los nervios. Cuando intentó ayudarla porque se había equivocado supo la razón, estaba nerviosa por su presencia, sino, no hubiera pegado un salto cuando él le habló, por suerte agarró el caldero antes de que se derramara el contenido y sin que Snape viera como había ayudado a la Gryffindor. Sakura simplemente le miró e hizo lo que Syaoran le había dicho.

Al cabo de un tiempo Sakura terminó, sólo debía dejarla reposar unos días y añadir el ingrediente final, algo que perteneciera a la persona en la que se quería transformar. Snape miró y remiró la poción y al final dio su aprobación , "otra Granger en clase"-pensó disgustado.

-No esta mal, aunque Li la podría haber echo mejor y antes, pero para ser Gryffindor esta pasable. Li, lleva el caldero junto a los demás y llena dos vasos con la poción que hay en el caldero de al lado.

Li hizo lo que le dijo y le dio los vasos a Snape.

-A mi no me des los vasos, uno es para ti y otro es para ella. Coged un pelo vuestro y echadlo en la poción de vuestro compañero y después bebedlo sin respirar

-Pe..pero yo no me quiero convertir en ella!-dijo Li alterado

-Bébaselo ahora mismo!!!-gritó Snape

Los dos lo hicieron, se tragaron la poción entera aunque sabía muy mal y se quedaron mirando al profesor nerviosos, ¿qué pasaría?

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**RICÓN DE KERO**

Hola!!!cuanto tiempo!!!! Como siempre me toca explicar las idas de olla de la pesada de la autora. Esta vez se trata de la clase que hablan los profesores, la autora quiere que enviéis vuestras preguntas para que estos profes las respondan ya que serán las que aparezcan en el capítulo donde salga dicha clase. Debéis poner nombre o nick, las preguntas y la casa que queréis sino yo lo pondré a mi gusto. Ah!!por muy valientes que sean los gryffindor hay mas casas ^^ ya que la clase será para las cuatro casas.

**Por favor participad y si os da corte preguntar algo también podéis usar los emails : sayuki_chan@hotmail.com**

**De vosotros depende la clase, sino recibo preguntas pues simplemente la saltaré ^^**

**Podéis preguntar lo que queráis, pueden ser preguntas divertidas, retorcidas o simplemente cosas que no sabéis a quien preguntar :P **

**Y si no queréis participar dejar review  igualmente, no os escapéis ^^**


	9. capítulo 8

HOLA!!!!!Tengo 41 reviews, me queda na y menos para las 50!!!!!gracias a todos!!!espero que os haya gustado el email que envié a los que me dejaron review hasta el capítulo 6 (bueno de los q tenía el email)

Este capítulo lo he escrito rápido para no haceros esperar mucho ya que hasta el quince de septiembre no publicaré ninguno, asi que puede que encontréis alguna incoherencia, si es así avisadme :P

**Reviews:**

**Moony o Cyan Moon:** Hola! gracias por extrañar el fic!y a tu pregunta si va a haber T+E te respondo que es posible, ya te enteraras en el próximo capítulo que al fin sale Tomoyo. Seria gracioso lo del tour guiado  o la clase de diseño pero eso no va a pasar almenos de momento, todo a su tiempo.

**Ami_black:** hola!!la clase realmente no me ha salido divertida como yo quería pero no quería dejaros esperando tanto, espero que te guste.Snape les hace tomar la poción porque...bueno ahora lo verás

**Dernix: **Hola!!!aquí tienes otro capítulo y espero hablar contigo aunque por el messenger apareces y desapareces jejeje

**Fatima Gochi: **Hola! si Sya es un tipo de espia ^^ y Draco...pues yo también espero que no lo delate!!!pero solo él puede decidir en que bando quedarse.

**Anna Kyouyama: **Hola!!veo que no te gusta que Li sea amigo de Malfoy pero es importante ya que Li quiere ser mortífago y la mejor forma es ser amigo de Malfoy ¿no crees? Además es algo distinto a lo que hay por aquí publicado ^^ me gusta sorprender y creo que lo he conseguido

**Meimi Malfoy: **Hola!!en hispafics iba algo lenta eh? por eso puse que lo estaba publicando aquí :P Gracias por tu preguntita, la encontrarás en este capitulo ;)

**Recordatorio:**

-A mi no me des los vasos, uno es para ti y otro es para ella. Coged un pelo vuestro y echadlo en la poción de vuestro compañero y después bebedlo sin respirar.

-Pe...pero yo no me quiero convertir en ella!-dijo Li alterado

-Bébaselo ahora mismo!!-gritó Snape

Los dos lo hicieron, se tragaron la poción entera aunque sabía muy mal y se quedaron mirando al profesor nerviosos, ¿qué pasaría?

**Capítulo 8: POCIONES**

Sakura y Syaoran miraban al profesor Snape, Sakura con un poco de miedo y Syaoran con el ceño fruncido, "les había echo tomar la poción porque a él le dio la gana, si estaba enfadado que la tomara con otros"

Snape simplemente sacó un cuaderno, una pluma y un tintero para comenzar a escribir mientras los observaba, ellos no sabían que escribía pero tampoco les importó mucho cuando les entró un fuerte dolor de estómago.

 Las manos de ambos fueron a sus estómagos, la piel les ardía y respiraban con dificultad mientras pensaban un gran repertorio de insultos para Snape por haberles echo tomar esa poción. 

Sakura fue la primera en observar rápidamente el lugar y alejarse de ellos en dirección a una pica que había allí donde echó todo lo que había comido ese día aunque Syaoran no tardó mucho en hacerle compañía mientras Snape los miraba con disgusto, habían estado a punto de manchar su precioso despacho para él claro está ya que era frío y oscuro, todo lleno de calderos e ingrediente inimaginables para un mago común y menos aún para un muggle. Una estantería llena de libros mohosos y un escritorio que daba pena pero ese era su rincón, su rincón de tranquilidad pero también de soledad, un sentimiento que nunca le abandonaba fuera donde fuera pero él lo había querido así, no quería que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos pero tampoco quería que nadie pasara lo mismo que él, por eso siempre vigilaba a Malfoy, el chico le preocupaba aunque no lo demostrara mucho, sabía lo que le esperaba en el futuro, debería decidir como una vez hizo él  si enfrentarse a su familia o ser mortífago, caminos ambos muy duros, pero nunca nadie dijo que la vida era fácil y menos para los magos.

Snape salió de sus pensamientos, algo no iba bien, Syaoran y Sakura se miraban el uno al otro con asombro, la poción no había funcionado, seguían siendo ellos mismos para alegría de ambos aunque habían pasado un mal momento.

-Que es lo que hemos tomado? -dijo Li mirándolo

-No era la poción multijugos, era una poción mía, quería que la transformación fuera mas duradera, una poción mas eficaz, pero ni siquiera ha funcionado en personas y eso que en sapos y lechuzas funcionó- dijo mirándolos enfadado- largo de aquí antes de que os hagas tomar otra de mis pociones.

Ellos no se lo pensaron dos veces y en cuanto salieron Snape maldijo hasta al mismísimo diablo, había sido un día para no levantarse.

Sakura y Syaoran al salir de las mazmorras se miraron pero cuando Li iba a hablar, aunque realmente no sabía que iba a decirle, Sakura ya había desapareció de allí.

(n.a: esto no lo esperaban no?, no era la poción multijugos y encima ni ha funcionado la poción de Snape :P)

#####################################################################

Malfoy se encontraba tirado en su cama, las sábanas se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo y el baúl lo tenía algo revuelto. En sus manos se encontraba un pequeño pergamino algo roto por el paso del tiempo, pero aún se podía leer en grandes letras verdes:

"tu simplemente eres la persona que mas quiero, y por muy simple que parezca es lo mas grande q pueda haber: ni las estrellas, ni la luna, ni incluso el sol pueden compararse" S.

Draco se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baúl. Se agachó y  metió el trozo de pergamino en un lugar secreto del baúl que sólo él sabía como abrirlo. Después simplemente se levantó, se puso su capa enseñando bien su escudo de Slytherin y se fue a cenar.

######################################################################

La cena fue agradable, cada loco con su tema podría decir, porque nadie hablaba de lo mismo en las distintas mesas y cada persona tiene su toque de locura aunque unos lo demuestran mas que otros. Todos permanecían allí hablando hasta que Dumbledore habló haciendo que su voz resonase por toda la sala, si llegara a ser la voz de Snape mas de uno se habría asustado, pero la voz de Dumbledore no era para nada ni irónica ni gruñona.

-Queridos alumnos, este año es muy importante para todos nosotros, se que nadie lo sabe pero ahora hace exactamente mil años que se fundó este colegio y lo celebraremos con una fiesta en Halloween y otra en navidad, espero que algunos alumnos se ofrezcan para prepararlas y que tengan ideas nuevas para ellas. Siempre han sido bailes con disfraces o con trajes de gala, espero que este año surga alguna idea mas que podamos hacer.

 La gente comenzó a comentar lo que habían escuchado pero Dumbledore siguió hablando.

-También quiero decir que este año habrá un torneo pero sólo participaran alumnos de Hogwarts y será de duelo, espero que os guste, os servirá para estar preparados en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y practicar hechizos. Además que la casa del ganador se llevará bastantes puntos.

- También quiero avisarles que los entrenamientos de quidditch tendrán comienzo la próxima semana y dentro de dos semanas los alumnos a partir de tercero podrán visitar Hogsmeade

Los alumnos estaban contentos por las noticias aunque los alumnos menores no tanto porque no podían visitar Hogsmeade.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba decirles que los de quinto, sexto y séptimo tendrán mañana una clase común, diríjanse a las seis al aula de pociones, ampliaremos la clase para que todos quepan.

-De que es la clase?- preguntó Sye en voz alta

-De...bueno creo que ya se enteraran mañana-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa desconcertando a todos los alumnos y haciendo que Snape volviera a ser tan pálido como siempre ya que la pregunta le había recordado que debía preparar esa clase y se había puesto de todos los colores pensando en como hacerla.

Cuando terminó de hablar Sakura preguntó:

-Que es el quidditch?

-Mala pregunta Sakura, ahora se pasaran toda la noche hablando de él-dijo Herm mientras Ginny y Sye asentían.

Y así fue, una larga noche, donde Sakura aprendió que para los magos el quidditch es igual que el fútbol en el mundo muggle aunque así fue como se enteró que Li jugaba y que era bueno aunque a Ron le costara admitirlo y era el único sly que no hacía trampas.

Sakura y Hermione se fueron a dormir después de eso, les había entrado mucho sueño después de escucharlos tanto tiempo hablar de lo mismo. Sakura se acostó en su cama y a sus pies se recostó Shao que se encontraba en la habitación. Al darse cuenta, Sakura comenzó a acariciar su suave pelaje mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en el despacho de Snape, realmente sólo la mirada de Li la turbaba hasta tal punto de temblar como una hoja.

-Donde has estado pequeño, perdona por abandonarte ayer, no volverá a pasar- dijo Sakura mientras bostezaba y se iba adentrando en el mundo de los sueños, lo que no sabía es la sorpresa que le esperaba al despertar, si es que conseguía hacerlo.

#####################################################################

-----Gryffindor----

Era un nuevo día, la luz del sol así lo anunciaba. Hermione ya había salido porque quería ir a la biblioteca antes de que las cases dieran comienzo y Kero y Shao se encontraban completamente dormidos. Bajo las sabanas se encontraba una persona que se había tapado la cara para que no le diera la luz de pleno, una voz ronca decía entre sueños "un poquito más, un poquito mas" hasta que el ruido de los 7 despertadores la desvelaron. Fue apagándolos uno a uno mientras se restregaba los ojos. Se sentía algo incomoda con el camisón que llevaba puesto, parecía que le iba pequeño, que ella recordara le iba bien grande porque le gustaba estar cómoda, incluso su ropa interior se la notaba algo preta, pero no le dio importancia al estar dormida. Lla sorpresa se la llevó cuando se vió en el espejo, sus ojos la estaban engañando, no podía ser que incluso soñara despierta con la imagen de Syaoran, pero un momento, nunca se imaginaría a Syaoran vestido con su camisón de raso rosa y eso era lo que estaba viendo en el espejo!!!!! (n.a: no me gusta el rosa pero es que es el color perfecto para esto jajaja)

-----Slytherin-----

En otro lugar, otra persona también dormía tranquilamente, se encontraba acostada de lado pero el sonido del despertador hizo que se moviera mínimamente apagándolo y poniéndose boca arriba, una de sus manos fue a parar al pecho mientras la otra se encontraba aguantando la almohada. La persona notó algo extraño en su pecho desnudo, normalmente era duro pero ahora lo sentía extraño, era blandito, suave como la piel de un bebe, su mano temblorosa hizo un poco de presión mientras la otra se dirigía a su entrepierna ya que notaba los boxers, la única prenda que llevaba, algo grandes fue así como se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta que ya no era él, sino ella mientras su pelo ahora largo tapaba sus pechos. Se dirigió al baño temeroso y descubrió que él era ahora Sakura antes de caerse de la impresión "como voy a mirar ahora a Sakura a la cara, pensará que soy un pervertido y encima los boxers me van demasiado grandes, como los suelte se caen y entonces si ya me puedo olvidar de ella"

Syaoran todo rojo (de la cabeza a los pies) se vistió con ropa suya sin mirar, una camiseta y unos pantalones apretados con el cinturón y después salió sigilosamente de la habitación, rezando que no hubiera nadie en la sala común, pero como es normal, la sala común se encontraba llena para desesperación de este que en un ataque de lucidez se le ocurrió salir por la ventana con su escoba mientras mandaba a Ying a la habitación de Sakura para que se reuniera con él en el lago y además le había anudado en el cuello una bolsa con ropa suya (reducida para que la pudiera llevar sin ser vista), ya que si él se encontraba en esa situación, ella también lo estaría y no quería verse vestido con uno de los trajes de Tomoyo por muy buena diseñadora que fuera.

---Gryffindor----

Sakura dio gracias porque Hermione no estuviera allí aunque el grito que pegó al verse en el espejo podría haberse escuchado en toda la escuela pero por suerte el hechizo insonorus que tenían puesto hizo su efecto y no vino nadie, eso si, Kero se despertó de golpe pero se dio en la cabeza con el techo del cajón y se encontraba desmayado (n.a: que afortunada la chica ^^) por si acaso cerró el cajón con llave para que no la viera así. Shao también se había despertado pero él acariciaba su pierna como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado. 

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y ahí Sakura dejó de respirar ,como si no respirando hiciera que nadie abriera la puerta. Los golpes seguían hasta que Ying cansada de hacerlo atravesó la puerta (n.a: estamos en el mundo mágico, algún poder han de tener este par de lobos^^) Sakura que se estaba poniendo de todos los colores, bueno mas bien la cara de Li, emitió un suspiro al ver que se trataba de Ying y se acercó a acariciarla. Sakura al hacerlo vió la carta de Li y la minibolsita. Cogió ambas cosas y se sentó al borde de la cama:

"Sakura sal como puedas de la habitación. Nos vemos en el lago ahora. Ah, por favor trae ropa tuya pero ni se te ocurra traer una falda o un vestido por lo que mas quieras"

                           Syaoran

PD: en la bolsa encontraras ropa mía

Sakura agradeció que le enviara ropa, la verdad es que estaba ridículo así "y si saco una foto? es un buen chantaje ^^ " Fue al baño y sacó la ropa de la bolsa, ahora venía lo difícil, cambiarse sin mirar, pero...como se iba a quitar la ropa interior sin tocar ni mirar nada? cogió aire y se vistió rápidamente aunque su cara se encontraba muy roja, parecía que le había dado una insolación.

Cuando hubo terminado, pensó en como salir de allí, pero ella no tenía ninguna escoba y las cartas no las podía usar. Salir por la puerta no era una opción, que pensarían todos si en vez de salir Sakura saliera un Slytherin por la puerta? Realmente no podría hacer eso. 

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, iba a ver si Sakura había conseguido despertar, ya que no la había visto por ninguna parte. Antes de entrar tocó a la puerta pero como nadie contestaba entró, lo que vió la dejó sorprendida: Shao y Ying se encontraban en la habitación mientras Kero estaba encerrado en el cajón y no había rastro de Sakura. Salió de allí como entró y se dirigió a desayunar.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura a Syaoran, él había ido a buscarla con la escoba al ver que tardaba tanto, se habían salvado por los pelos. Aterrizaron en el lago y se miraron el uno al otro hasta que la voz de Eriol resonó en sus cabezas

-Que estáis haciendo aquí? 

Ambos se giraron temerosos y Eriol los miró divertido, mas aún cuando notó la presencia de Li en el cuerpo de Sakura y la presencia de Sakura en el cuerpo de Li

-Que os ha pasado? no sabía que os gustara este tipo de cosas, pensé que erais lo mas tímido que hay pero veo que las apariencias engañan 

Ambos se veían terriblemente adorable rojitos (n.a: esto sería una frase de Tomoyo :P)

-Cuando se lo cuente a Tomoyo...

-Ni se te ocurra!!!!-gritó el cuerpo de Sakura mientras fruncía el ceño-me las pagaras como lo hagas Eriol

-Si señorita, aunque no cree que esa ropa no es conveniente?-rió Eriol

-Ah si, toma Syaoran la ropa que me pediste-dijo Sakura cortada

Syaoran al ver la ropa se puso como un tomate, le había llevado ropa interior blanca con bordados y bastante provocativa para la inocente de Sakura, seguro que fue Daidouji, ya se lo agradecería cuando la viera "pero que digo!!!!y diablos como me pongo yo solo el sostén?"

Sakura al ver confusión en su cara se acercó a ver que era lo que le pasaba y al ver su lencería se puso roja

-Eres un pervertido!!

-No lo soy, simplemente no se como me la voy a poner sin mirar ni tocar nada, además yo en mi vida me he puesto un sostén.

Eriol sabía que allí sobraba así que se fue antes de que Syaoran descargara su furia en él pero ese recuerdo no se le olvidaría nunca.

Sakura decidió ayudar a Li a cambiarse cuando Eriol se fue, por muy enfadada que estuviera con él no quería dejarlo en esa situación y menos que viera su cuerpo. Decidieron que Syaoran  cerrara los ojos y dejaría que ella lo vistiera pero lo que no esperaban es que sus cuerpos reaccionaban a cada roce y el calor que desprendían sus mejillas podrían freír un huevo si quisieran (n.a: vaya comparaciones hago :P Si alguien los viera en ese momento, podría pensar lo que no era pero no voy a ser tan mala)

Una vez vestidos ambos empezaron a discutir 

-Que vamos a hacer?- dijo el cuerpo de Syaoran con cara de preocupado

-Snape nos dijo que era una poción suya, no sabemos cuando durará-dijo Syaoran cabreado, era estraño ver esa expresión en la cara de Sakura

-Entonces...

-Solo nos queda esperar

-Pero...

-Tranquila, todo irá bien, ahora lo que tendremos que hacer es intercambiar los papeles

-Entonces yo iré a Slytherin y tú a Gryffndor?

-Así es. Explícame todo lo necesario

Y asi fue como se pasaron todo el desayuno hablando hasta que cada uno se fue a la clase que le tocaba al otro

-Por favor Sakura, me veo muy raro sonriendo todo el rato

-Y yo me veo rara también pero no me llames Sakura, ahora soy Li-dijo Sakura intentando parecer seria

-Y por favor no hables en femenino o van a pensar lo que no es

-Ey tú tampoco hables en masculino, no quiero que piensen que soy una marimacho

-Pues ahora que estamos de acuerdo, vamos a sufrir

Realmente no lo pasaron tan mal, "Syaoran" permaneció callada junto a los demás gryffindor dejando que ellos hablasen mientras "Sakura" fue solo a todas sus clases sin que nadie lo molestase. Confundieron un par de veces el nombre como cuando la  profesora Mc Gonagall llamaba a Li y este no hacía caso, simplemente porque era Sakura, simplemente lo echo de clases y se fue a la biblioteca a leer un rato.

En la comida estuvieron a punto de equivocarse de mesa pero la rápida intervención de Eriol los sacó del apuro y ya cada una en su mesa contraria empezaron a comer y escuchar las conversaciones.

 "Sakura" se enteró que Malfoy quería vengarse por lo de su pelo y a ella se le escapó que fue Sye quien lo hizo pero para tranquilidad de ella Malfoy le contó lo que había planeado así que pudo deshacer el hechizo antes de que algo le pasara a su amiga.

Por otra parte "Syaoran" estuvo escuchando a Sye y a Ginny hablando del cumpleaños de Hermione mientras ésta era entretenida por Harry y Ron.

La tarde llegó y con ello la clase especial, todos los alumnos se sentaron según sus casas y esperaron.

Snape y McGonagall entraron serios y al rato entró Sirius contento, tomaron asiento en las sillas que hicieron aparecer y entonces McGonagall habló:

-Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a la clase de educación sexual, vuestros profesores serán el Sr.Snape y el Sr.Black

Ante la sorpresa de todos y entre caras enrojecidas y de asco alguien soltó:

-¿No pudieron haber encontrado una forma más horrible de dar esta clase? de Sirius no me quejo, pero ¡¿Snape?! ¡Que horror recibir OTRA clase del pelo grasiento-fue Meimi, una Ravenclaw de quinto quien lo dijo, por suerte para ella Snape no la había escuchado

-Bueno basta de comentarios tontos, cuando antes comencemos, antes terminaremos- gritó Snape.

Bueno como imaginareis esta clase la damos porque estamos hartos de que vuestras hormonas nos creen problemas. Para que una chica quede embarazada se necesita de dos personas así que prestad atención

-¿Cómo una chica se queda embarazada?-preguntó un malicioso Slytherin de quinto

-Si dos personas se gustan la chica puede quedarse en estado mediante un simple beso, pero todo se remedia si la chica en cuestión se da una buena ducha- dijo McGonagall

-No está tomando el pelo? solo falta que nos diga que Santa Claus existe!!-dijo un Ravenclaw de sexto

-Santa..santa Claus no existe?-sollozó una hufflepuff de quinto-no lo sabía!!!!-y salió corriendo de allí para sorpresa de todos.

-Bueno sigamos... luego los niños vienen de Paris mediante cigüeñas...

-Pero que es esto? que no tenemos tres años!!-soltó un gryffindor de séptimo

-De acuerdo-dijo Sirius- pues verán es algo muy simple, para hacer el amor solo es necesario meter lo que tenéis los chicos en el agujero indicado de las chicas, pero eso puede dejarlas embarazadas así que os enseñaremos unos hechizos y unas pociones que os servirán si estáis en apuros.

Cuando Sakura escuchó eso, se quedó pensando y tocó su entrepierna roja "esto es imposible que me quepa, que grande!!!"

Al realizar las pociones Snape se puso a decir todas las contraindicaciones que tenían, a describir su sabor y todas las cosas malas que se le ocurrió, incluso les hizo probar la poción a las gemelas Parvarti y Padma y a Lavander Brown que acabaron vomitando en los lavabos.

Después de unas cuantas explicaciones McGonagall aprovechó para decir que todo no era tan simple como los chicos pensaban, las chicas necesitaban de algo más, necesitaban sentirse queridas, acariciadas, que le soltasen cositas al oído-todas las chicas suspiraban y asentían mientras los chicos pasaban de escuchar hasta que llegó el turno de preguntas, hubo de todo tipo, de preguntas ingenuas a preguntas que ni el mismísimo Sirius se atrevió a responder.  

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

RICÓN DE KERO

Hola!!!!al fin he podido salir del cajón!! La autora me ha mandado decir que al no recibir preguntas, solamente de Meimi Malfoy (n.a: gracias maja) la clase ha quedado así porque no quería quitarla. También que ya no nos volveremos a ver hasta el 15 de septiembre ;_; pero tranquilos que en el próximo capítulo sabremos de Tomoyo y Meiling!!! 


	10. capítulo 9

**Antes que nada gracias a todas las personas que me han enviado preguntas y también a los que me han dejado review. Lo hicieron aposta? Yo quería llegar a las 50 reviews y me quede en 49 jajaja. Bueno siento haber tardado tanto pero tenía examenes que hacer ****L**** Espero que os guste el capítulo y ya saben todo lo que quieran decirme sea bueno o malo dejen reviews o emails sayuki_chan@hotmail.com, supongo que recibiré alguna amenaza estos días :P**

**Dedico este capítulo a Der que está malita, cuídate maja y a mi amiga Mad que aunque no lee el fic se lo voy a dedicar ya que ella siempre me dedica "Linea enemiga" y "sangría sky" (el segundo se llama de otra forma pero como mi ingles es nulo y no hay manera de q me aprenda el nombre pues lo llamo así cariñosamente)**

_REVIEWS:_

**Moony:** Hola! Me alegro que te hayas reído con el capítulo anterior, era lo que pretendía ^^ aunque me salió todo muy rápido. Me alegro que te gusten las páginas ^^

**Fatima Gochi:** Hola!!!me alegro que te gustara la explicación tan sutil, en este capítulo hay mas. Al final Tomoyo y Meiling deberán esperar unos capítulos mas porque he recibido bastantes preguntas y he decidido seguir la clase ^^.

Si realmente está genial Sya en TCR, adoro a las Clamp *_*  y encima ahora para el salón del manga publicaran Tokyo Babylon en español ^^ a ver si encuentro algo de Tsubasa RC por allí ^__^

**Anna Kyouyama:** Hola!!!siento haber tardado tanto pero es que he tenido que estudiar para unos exámenes. Espero que te guste el capítulo

**Fani:** Hola!!!Me alegro que te guste aunque he subido demasiado el tono, pase de todo los públicos a PG-13, cosa que no estaba planeado pero mejor así ^^.

 Al principio era una historia normal pero no puedo estar sin hacer gracias :P no va conmigo hacer cosas serias. Ah! no te sientas incomoda con la pregunta, total aquí nadie te conoce :P aunque me da la impresión que o eres catalana o te han pegado el dew alguien ^^ (ahora me dirás que eres de vete tu a saber donde y quedaré como...jejeje)

**karla4:** Hola! me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también ^^

**The Dark:** Hola!!! yo si que aprovecharía si estuviera en una situación como esa y no es broma :P pero Sakura y Syaoran son demasiado cortados, si hubiesen sido otros lo de la poción....jejeje seguro que Malfoy aprovecha ^^ Bueno la pócima ya has visto que si sale efecto más de una hora, pero...hasta cuando estarán así?  

**Brass Mikayame:** Hola!!!! Muchas gracias por todas las preguntas, aquí salen todas, al final no he alargado el otro capítulo, he decidido ponerlo en este. Hay una que me encantó, supongo que cuando lo leas sabrás cual es ^^ (como me paso con los pobres)

**MelissaHigurashi:** Hola!!!me alegro de que te encante aunke me vas a matar en este capítulo :P ya sabrás porque.

**Ryoga: **Hola!!gracias por darme tu opinión ^^, me gusta que la gente me diga lo que piensa. Yo también creo que voy rápido, ya avisé que no se me da muy bien escribir :P lo mío no son las descripciones, ni nunca lo serán, pero haré lo que pueda para mejorar. El último capítulo lo hice demasiado rápido para mi gusto pero tenía que estudiar y no podía publicarlo otro día. Bueno dejo de rallarte y espero que te guste.

**EXPLICACIÓN:** Parece una tontería pero es importante

_Sakura es Sakura tal cual_

_Syaoran es Syaoran_

_"Sakura" es Syaoran en el cuerpo de Sakura_

"Syaoran" es Sakura en el cuerpo de Syaoran 

@_@que lío

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

CAPÍTULO 9: PREGUNTAS Y MAS PREGUNTAS 

El turno de preguntas había llegado, muchos querían preguntar sus dudas, otros simplemente que los profesores lo pasaran mal pero nadie se atrevía a empezar hasta que Sirius insistió. Si hubiesen sabido lo que les esperaba...

-Profesor, ¿que quiere decir con eso de "lo que tienen los chicos"?-preguntó una hufflepuff de quinto a Sirius

-¿Tú de donde sales? de un convento?-dijo Snape al escuchar la pregunta,o era muy inocente o se estaba burlando de ellos.

-Se trata de lo que tienen los chicos que vosotras no tenéis-dijo Sirius mientras la chica lo miraba confusa -A ver, que tienen los chicos diferente?

-Barba, muchos pelos, un par de...¿eso es lo que meten?¿cómo?

-No eso no es ^^´ Lo que hay encima de eso –dijo Sirius ya que dudaba que McGonagall y Snape respondieran esas preguntas 

-¿Pero si es del mismo tamaño casi y está blandito?

O.o  

-Pero eso crece y se pone duro- dijo Sirius tranquilamente

-¿Ah si? Me lo puede enseñar? yo no lo he visto nunca...

-¿Quién tiene otra pregunta?-dijo Sirius bastante rojo ignorando la pregunta de la chica, aunque mirara donde mirara las otras chicas lo observaban cada una con caras distintas: unas avergonzadas como "Syaoran" que estaba bien roja y miraba hacía abajo pero claro, al hacerlo miraba hacía la entrepierna de Li y eso la ponía aún mas roja si era posible, por suerte nadie la miraba, sólo "Sakura" de vez en cuando pero que al hacerlo de reojo "Syaoran" no se daba cuenta. Otras chicas miraban a Sirius con cara de impresión y expectantes a ver si pasaba algo y otras pues simplemente seguían escuchando mientras casi todos los chicos se veían molestos.

Un slytherin aprovechó para preguntar:¿cómo que el agujero de las chicas?

-A ver, ¿cuantos agujeros tenéis por el cuerpo?, pues la chicas tienen uno mas ¡entendido! Pues ese es y ahora no me digáis los agujeros de los pendientes y piercings o me cargo a alguien, entendido!!-gritó Snape. Después de la insistencia de la chica anterior...su paciencia se acababa pronto.

-Tranqui Sevi-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, ya había olvidado lo que había pasado hacía un momento.

-Estoy tranquilo-dijo lanzándole una mirada de odio-y mi nombre es Snape

¿Hace daño la primera vez?- preguntó Fani, una Gryffindor de sexto que se atrevió a preguntar salvando a Sirius de un enfadado Snape.

Todas las chicas prestaron atención a ver que contestaban sus profesores, la verdad es que era algo que les interesaba enormemente.

La profesora McGonagall contestó esa pregunta, aunque su primera vez fue hace mucho tiempo lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Navegando por un mar de recuerdos dijo sinceramente que dolía, no les iba a mentir a sus alumnas pero que si el chico la trataba dulcemente y ellas se relajaban el dolor pasaba rápido, sobretodo si el chico sufría más que ella porque veía que le hacía daño. Se ven muy cucos todo preocupados-comentó mientras algunas alumnas reían

-¿No hay nada para aliviarlo?

-Después del dolor te invade un gran placer y un gran amor por tu chico, yo creo que ninguna chica querría perderse ese momento

-¿Sois vírgenes?-preguntó un slytherin de sexto cambiando de tema bruscamente, el ambiente se había vuelto romanticon con varias chicas soñando con su primera vez

-No-dijeron los tres bruscamente

-Creo que estamos muy mayorcitos para ser vírgenes ¿no creen?-dijo Snape mosqueado

-Snape ha estado con chicas? ¡puajjjj!!!!, las compadezco-dijo Ron con cara de asco

-Tal vez a estado con chicos-dijo Sye guiñándole el ojo

Ron lo pensó un momento y decidió no acercarse al profesor por si acaso, podría ser cierto ya que era muy extraño como trataba a Harry, tal vez el padre de este lo rechazó y por eso se porta así con él y con Malfoy había algo raro....tal vez estaban liados ¡que asco!!!! (n.a: vaya pensamientos tiene Ron, que equivocado está jejeje)

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre el sexo y hacer el amor?-preguntó un hufflepuff

-Pues..que hacer el amor implica sentimientos entre las dos personas y sexo a secas pues...acostarse con cuantos o cuantas quieras cuando y como te de la gana sin sentimientos por medio 

-Quiere decir un aquí te pillo aquí te mato?

-Bueno aunque solo sea sexo no es solo hacer lo que antes dijo el Sr.Black, hay mas factores como ya hemos dicho, pocas chicas quedan contentas así

-¿Es malo hacerlo a diario?-preguntó un gryffindor de séptimo

-Malo? Eso es maravilloso!!!!-dijo Sirius con emoción-como echo de menos los revolcones matutinos, era la mejor forma de empezar el día...

Clase entera O.o

-Mejor me cayo-dijo Sirius bajito al ver la cara de todos

-¿En que consiste el sexo oral?-preguntó un Ravenclaw

-Black toda suya-dijo Snape con ironia-supongo que sabrá de esto

-Pues en el sexo oral beberéis el fruto de la pasión, la bebida de los dioses, un delicioso majar que no dejareis de tomar

O.o

-Vale, captado. Consiste en utilizar la boca, los labios, la lengua...para dar placer a tu pareja. Las chicas utilizan su maravillosa boca para llevarnos al cielo, sin exagerar, toman nuestro miembro como un chupa chups y lo saborean de todas las formas posibles y si encima aguantan hasta la sopresa...!bufff!es lo mejor, solo de pensarlo...

O.o

-Los chicos también utilizan su boca para saborear el tesoro que tienen las chicas entre sus piernas. Chicos anotad esto: "clítoris su punto débil, ya sabréis que es cuando lo veáis" y cuando digan "para" es que sigas, hasta en la cama son complicadas-terminó diciendo Sirius bajo la mirada de varias chicas, si las miradas matasen...

-¿Hasta que punto la masturbación es mala?- pregunto Neville algo rojo

-Snape esta es tuya-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara

-La masturbación no es mala como suelen decir, la verdad es que es beneficiosa porque te ayuda a conocer tu cuerpo y así cuando estas con tu pareja le puedes decir que es lo que te gusta.

-Chicos escuchad, el sabe mucho de ese tema-dijo Sirius aguantando la risa

-"Me las pagaras Black" Bueno también es mala si se hace sin pensar en las consecuencias, no es la primera vez que alguna chica o chico ha venido a la enfermería porque se han metido la varita y han dicho un hechizo sin querer, por favor si utilizáis las varitas al menos que sea por el mango-dijo Snape

O.o La cara de los estudiantes era para verla en ese momento, nadie se esperaba esa respuesta y todos estaban bien rojos y algunos no sabían donde meterse. Se observaban los unos a los otros, otros miraban el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo y otros se imaginaban cosas que los hacía enrojecer mas, todo esto hasta que un gryffindor preguntó y les hizo prestar atención.

-Los muggles conocen un libro llamado kama...kama algo, ¿de que habla exactamente??

Los hijos de muggles miraron al chico-KA MA SU TRA, se llama Kamasutra

-Pues eso mismo-dijo el chico rojo

-Ese libro forma parte de mi colección personal-dijo Sirius emocionado

"¿colección? seguro que es el único libro que tiene"-pensó Snape

Sirius continuó hablando: como se me empezaban a acabar las ideas me lo compré, es increíble la de cosas que se pueden hacer

La cara de los que no conocían el libro era esta ¿?_¿? Mientras los otros estaban rojos, solo hacía falta ver a "Sakura"(es decir, Syaoran en el cuerpo de Sakura) para imaginar que cosas pasaban por su mente

-Ese libro tiene un variante mágica, se llama "Geschlecht"

Nada mas decir ese nombre todos los hijos de magos sabían de que hablaba, mientras Snape pensaba "ah este será el otro libro que completa su colección"

-El kamasutra es un libro sánscrito del siglo IV-VIII, contiene un conjunto de leyes y códigos matrimoniales y también es un tratado erótico (n.a: tal como lo pone en el único diccionario en que he encontrado la palabra jajajaja)

O.o

-Traducción: el sexo y sus posturas, a cual mas extraña aunque Geschlecht (n.a:como me complico con los nombres :P, significa sexo en alemán ^^ creo :P) incluye partes de ese libro mas otras en la que se utiliza magia, imaginaros en una escoba y todas las formas que podáis hacer allí, solo digo eso.  

-¿Qué son los afrodisíacos?

-Vaya que estáis informados-respondió Sirius, pero fue Snape quien contestó la pregunta- Afrodisíacos hay de dos tipos, muggles y mágicos.

Los muggles son inofensivos en comparación, solo te aumentan las ganas pero de mágicos hay varios tipos: "Désir" es una bebida con sabor dulce que te pone a tono, es como un afrodisíaco muggle, no me voy a poner a decir el nombre de todos los que hay como entenderéis ya que hay muchos  y luego están los peligrosos como "luxure" que hace que tu apetito por los deleites carnales se vuelva un vicio y "paixao" que hace que alguien que te odia sienta todo lo contrario. Y ya que habéis sacado ese tema pues vais a ver sus efectos (n.a: como le gusta hacerlos sufrir)

Snape hizo aparecer una llave y abrió un pequeño armario de donde sacó varios frascos y unos vasos los cuales dejó sobre la mesa, Tanto Sakura como Syaoran sintieron miedo, "otra vez no..."

Snape empezó a mirar por toda la clase para ver quienes serían sus victimas y mirando a Black le dijo que escogiera a dos. Sirius comenzó a mirar por la clase y como no quería escoger a Harry, vete tu a saber que les daría el loco de Snape, escogió a dos Slytherins: Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode. Ambos se pusieron delante de toda la clase y se bebieron su vaso, sabía bien, tenía un gusto agradable. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos sentían que necesitaban mirarse, tenían los ojos brillantes, un deseo les crecía dentro pero había demasiada gente así que no hicieron nada en ese momento, se sentaron en su sitio bajo la mirada de todos

-Ey no ha pasado nada!-gritó un ravenclaw

-Eso es porque  han tomado désir, y como su nombre indica aumenta el deseo pero eres totalmente consciente de lo que haces por eso no ha pasado nada, ellos se han controlado.

-No me gusta este método Severus-dijo McGonagall

-Tranquilízate-dijo Sirius animado, aún quedaban dos frascos

Snape hizo una mueca de felicidad cuando echo el contenido del segundo frasco en dos vasos-A ver, para esta veremos cuanto se odian mmm Granger y Malf...no, mejor Parkinson y...

Mientras Pansy rezaba porque fuera Draco de la boca de Snape salió el nombre de Potter y ambos se quejaron claramente pero tuvieron que tomarse la bebida. 

Hermione dio un suspiro, se había salvado por los pelos, suerte que Snape se lo había repensado, no le hubiera gustado mirar con amor a Malfoy por culpa de la poción y menos delante de todo el mundo, que vergüenza...y que asco!, pero sentía pena por su amigo el cual no estaba muy contento. Pero aún quedaba un frasco, no podía cantar victoria tan rápido.

 Miró a Malfoy de reojo que se encontraba sentado al lado de Li en una fila más adelante que ella pero bastante a la derecha, en la zona donde sólo había slytherins, ella se encontraba donde había alumnos de las otras tres casas mezclados. Observó que parecía el príncipe de slytherin, todos los de su casa lo rodeaban y lo respetaban y nadie le replicaba ninguno de sus caprichos u ordenes, sólo Li, por eso de vez en cuando se les veía pelear o enfadarse sin dejar su rostro de frialdad a un lado, la única vez que había visto que no todo era frialdad fue en el callejón Diagon que Malfoy se encontraba muy extraño y en Li cuando reconoció a Sakura y cuando intentaba hablar con ella. 

Pensando, no había notado que se había quedado mirando a Malfoy y ahora él la estaba mirando con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, nada más notarlo desvió la mirada para ver que pasaba con Harry mientras se llamaba tonta por haber dejado que Malfoy la viera y pensara lo que no era.

Malfoy por otra parte se había sentido observado y al girarse pudo ver como su "querida" sangre sucia lo estaba observando aunque se veía en otro mundo, tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Se la quedó observando hasta que esta reaccionó y giró la cara, él después de reirse un rato se fijo en Potter y Parkinson. 

El afrodisíaco que les habían entregado sabía a jarabe de fresa, realmente sabía muy bien. Se tomaron el vaso poco a poco, saboreando su sabor mientras ambos se iban observando como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Harry empezó a mirarla desde los pies pasando por sus caderas, sus pechos donde se recreó un poco, su pulso empezaba a acelerarse, hasta que después de unos minutos mirando su cuerpo llegó a sus ojos, ya no pudo resistirse más, no le bastaba con solo contemplarla. 

A Pansy le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que a Harry, después de observarlo bien su mirada azul se encontraba atrapada en la mirada verde de Potter, ella tampoco podía controlarse, en un momento se podía ver como Pansy le besaba con locura a Harry y le intentaba quitar la capa mientras el otro devolvía el beso mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo de ella y luego bajaban hasta el trasero. (n.a: O.o y el niño parece cortado)

Aquí Ginny estaba roja de furia, ese beso debería estar dándoselo a ella no a esa, sus puños estaban apretados y de no ser que Sye la aguantaba se hubiera lanzado como una fiera a separar a esos dos, pero Snape y Sirius actuaron pronto.

 Snape los separó como pudo y los puso a cada uno en una punta de la habitación atados a la silla mientras unos miraban con asombro y otros se aguantaban la risa, era muy extraño ver a una pareja besándose en el colegio con esa pasión pero lo increíble es que fueran slytherin y gryffindor, era algo nunca visto en ese colegio, y eso que el colegio fue fundado hace mil años. Colin aprovechó y les hizo una foto, seguro que sacaba un monton de galeones con ella.

-Potter toda tuya- rió Malfoy, por fin se había desecho de Pansy. Ron le miró con furia mientras veía a su amigo intentando deshacerse de sus ataduras y enviándole besitos a Pansy y a su hermana que echaba humo de lo enfadada que estaba.

-Eso no es un afrodisíaco, es una poción- dijo Granger siendo escuchada por todos.

-Es un afrodisíaco mágico. Todas las pociones con términos pasionales se llaman así. Este era "paixao", la pasión se apodera de rivales, como suelen decir del amor al odio hay un paso. Ya solo queda una, la mas peligrosa "luxure" , la lujuria, pero creo que esta no la probaremos...

-No tiene ningún antídoto para pasar sus efectos?-preguntaron algunos, ya que estaban así querían ver también los efectos de esta.

Snape no contestó porque Sirius se adelantó llenando uno de los vasos y dándoselo a Snape, tenía curiosidad.

Snape miró el vaso y a toda la gente que allí había, con que solo lo tomara una persona era suficiente.

-Kirsche, el vaso es suyo.

Sye bajó nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de todos, cogió el vaso de la mano de Snape y se lo bebió de un trago, sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza pero solo un momento, le devolvió el vaso al profesor Snape rozándole la mano sin querer y entonces lo miró con otros ojos. Snape sin darse cuenta cogió el vaso y lo intentó dejar en la mesa pero este se estrelló contra el suelo mientras su bello se erizaba, Sye le estaba rozando el brazo con sus dedos haciendole temblar y sus ojos reflejaban una lujuria indescriptible. Snape la miró atónito y ella se acercó y le empezó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le susurraba palabras con voz ronca como bésame, hazme tuya...para la impresión de todos los que había en aquella clase.

-Black!!!sepárala de mi!!!!-dijo Snape con la voz entrecortada, realmente llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir caricias de ningún tipo y su cuerpo así lo reflejaba, respondiendo a cada caricia que recibía.

Sirius fue a separarlos y cuando apartó a Sye ella le miró con ojos de corderita pero una sonrisa apareció en su boca y empezó a darle besitos en el cuello a Sirius.

-Que alguna chica me ayude!!!-dijo Sirius, le podían denunciar por acoso de menores aunque en realidad lo estuvieran acosando a él.

Hermione y Ginny se levantaron y separaron a Sye de Sirius, ella les miró enfadada pero poco le duró porque les empezó a tocar el culo a ambas.

-Lo ves como esto no era buena idea?-dijo enfadada McGonagall-cuando volverá a la normalidad?

-Ha de beberse esto-dijo Snape aun turbado. McGonagall llenó un vaso y gritó Kirsche bebase esto ahora mismo!

-Estoy ocupada en este momento, ya somos tres no necesito a nadie mas pero si tu te quieres unir-dijo mirando a Snape con cara de deseo.

-Si no te bebes eso, no haremos nada-dijo Snape gritando

-Pues que sea de tus labios-dijo Sye maliciosamente

**O.o** (n.a: no comment)

Snape lo pensó y se tomó un poco de poción dejándola en su boca y se acercó a ella mientras ella soltaba a Herm y Ginny y todos miraban la escena atónitos,!Snape la iba a besar @_@!!

-"Desmaius"-se escuchó una voz que había echo que Sye se desmayara antes de que pasara lo que nadie quería ver.

Snape se giró y dio las gracias a Malfoy con un gesto, había sido él el que había lanzado el hechizo mientras el resto de gente resoplaba aliviado. Ver como pelo grasoso besaba a una de las chicas majas de Hogwarts no era lo que querían, ya sólo ver como ella le había dado besitos era para flipar (n.a: alucinar para los que no me entiendan) y para tener una envidia increíble, quien se lo habría imaginado, envidia de Snape...daba escalofríos sólo pensarlo.

-¿Qué pasará cuando despierte?-preguntó Herm preocupada por su amiga

-Pues que tendrá dolor de cabeza, es como emborracharse, posiblemente no recuerde nada de lo que ha hecho, "espero"-pensó Snape fríamente, ya volvía a ser el de antes-La clase ha terminado, largo de aquí todos!!

 Los otros dos profesores lo miraron y Sirius dijo: Tampoco ha ido tan mal, podría haber sido peor.

-Que podía haber sido peor?-le miró Snape con ojos fríos

-Piénsalo de esta manera, no has sido violado por una alumna, ya no te pueden acusar de pederasta... por desgracia-dijo Sirius pero las dos ultimas palabras muy bajito.- Ahora será mejor que llevemos a Kirsche a la enfermería y soltemos a Parkinson y Potter.

Snape desató a Pansy y ella iba a salir corriendo hacía su "amor" pero Snape la agarró a tiempo de la capa, lo mismo le pasaba a Sirius con Harry. Cada uno se fue en distinta dirección, Snape a Slytherin y Sirius a gryffindor con un enfadado Harry Potter. La profesora McGonagall se encargó de llevar a Sye a la enfermería.

Los alumnos iban comentando todo lo que había pasado en esa extraña clase, por una parte Malfoy se iba riendo de Potter con "Syaoran" al lado totalmente callado y por el otro iban Hermione, Ron, Ginny y "Sakura" que se dirigían a su sala común. 

Nada más llegar, Ron desapareció para ver como estaba Harry mientras la furia contenida de Ginny explotó nada mas entrar a su habitación seguida de Hermione y "Sakura". Empezó a maldecir a Pansy y se puso a llorar, Hermione intentaba tranquilizarla pero sin éxito y "Sakura" estaba deseando ponerse las manos en los oídos, esa chica no sabía ser discreta, por suerte Hermione había echado un hechizo silenciador a la habitación donde se encontraban. "Sakura" no sabía que hacer aunque la verdad es que la comprendía, si él viera a Sakura besarse con otro chico aunque fuera todo por culpa de una simple poción no sabía lo que seria capaz de hacer por culpa de sus celos, seguramente le hubiera echado una maldición aunque estuviera delante de todos los alumnos y algunos profesores.

Ginny al final se quedó dormida después de llorar, Hermione la arropó y se giró hacía Sakura:

-Que te pasa Sakura? Estás rara? no has abierto la boca en todo el día y estas muy seria cuando tú normalmente estas alegre, has tenido algún problema con Li? El también se veía muy extraño hoy

Continuará...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

RICÓN DE KERO

Hola, hola,hola!!!!hoy Sakura y los demás han aparecido poco por desgracia pero también son protagonistas los personajes de Harry Potter. La autora me tiene abandonado, no he aparecido casi, creo que por eso me dio este ricón.

Autora: Kero mira que dulces te he traído...

Kero:ñam ñam ñam weno ñam ta la ñam próxima


	11. capítulo 10

**Hola a todos! siento el retraso pero aquí estoy de nuevo. **

Bueno quería decir que no me importa que la gente se me añada al msn aunke es posible que os pregunte un montón de veces "quien eres?" y mezcle cosas porque mi memoria es bastante penosa, cada vez que voy a casa de una amiga tengo que llamar pq no me acuerdo del piso :P

**Tb quería decir que nadie se ofenda pq no me quería meter con nadie al poner en el msn "a dios pongo por testigo que jamás iré al mexicano de mi barrio" lo puse pq además de clavarnos por comer nos pusieron comida en mal estado, sino pregúntele a mi estomago, vaya día**

**Bueno creo que no me queda nada por decir, cada vez alargo mas mis comentarios que a nadie le interesan :P **

**Ah! como sabrán todo lo que conozcan no me pertenece :P**

**Atención:Página web de Tsubasa en español!!!!!con scans hasta el capítulo 7, todos en castellano:         **

**(antes funcionaba, ahora parece que el servidor no va bien pro supongo que dentro de poco volverá a funcionar, espero pq estaba bien)**

**REVIEWS:**

**Moony:** hola!me tienes mareada, eres Moony o Cyan Moon?jejeje. Kero sale en este capítulo aunke creo que no mucho(aún no lo tengo escrito :P), momento S+S pues...en este capítulo salen los dos pero aún falta para los momentos románticos, E+T pues...Tomoyo si no sale en este capítulo sale en el siguiente, ya verás si pasa algo entre esos dos ^^

**Renialt Shirou:** Hola!!bueno este fic tampoco va a ser todo humor. Realmente es algo que no tenía previsto pero me gusta haber echo reír a la gente, es algo muy importante en esta vida ^^ . Los toques de humor seguirán hasta que las cosas se pongan serias y para eso falta curso ^^

**Ame-chan (fanfiction):**Hola!!!gracias por decir que es uno de los mejores que has leído *^_^* aunke no es verdad, hay fics muchísimo mas buenos y trabajados que este pero gracias, me hace muy feliz que me digan eso.

Lo que dura la poción de Snape?...pues ya lo veras y tranki que habrá lime, es posible que incluso lemon aunke seguramente sea un capitulo especial como el yaoi ^^

El pobre Kero sale en este capítulo, le di su rincón pq al haber tantos personajes no puedo con todos y así salía siempre :P, las cartas aparecerán bastante tarde, cuando el fic este bastante avanzado, lo siento. Lo de la carta cambio jejeje ya lo tenía pensado desde un principio ^^

Si Hermione se da cuenta que "Sakura" no es Sakura?en este capi lo sabrás.

**AME-CHAN(hispafics):**eres la misma? gracias por la felicitación. No se si Syaoran pondrá en practica lo aprendido en la clase con Sakura pero pa poner eso en practica primero deben llegar al concepto de beso ¿no crees?si no se han dado ni un beso no pueden llegar a cosas mayores jejeje Bueno si dura la poción o no este capitulo lo sabrás, tranki que no soy mala, solo una incomprendida jajaja

Espero que te guste.

**The Dark: **Hola!!!!me gusta mucho que me pongas reviews en cada capítulo ^^ sigue así jejeje. Pienso lo mismo que tú, pobre Sye cuando se entere de lo que le ha pasado le va a dar algo jejeje y cuando se entere que fue Malfoy quien "la salvó"... jejeje

Yo también quiero esa poción :P

**Cerezo Astorya: **Hola!!!!bueno almenos mi ingles llega a entender el good! Jejeje. Aquí arriba encontrarás otra página de Tsubasa que está muy bien ^^ espero que te guste.

**Karla4:**  hola!veo que te reíste mucho con el capítulo jeje me alegro ^^

Fue Harry y Pansy pq es algo que nadie se espera, Hermione y Malfoy hubiese estado bien pero no hubiera sorprendido tanto, está mas visto ^^

Pobre Sye cuando despierte aunke alomejor me sorprende hasta a mi y nos dice que esta enamorada de Snape jajaja es broma, mmmm me lo pensare jejeje

**Kirita Kasugi: **no soy mala, solo poco comprendida jejeje(uy esto ya lo he puesto antes :P).Me alegro que te gustase, parece que ninguna fan de Harry me mató, vaya por dios, que pena jeje. Las preguntas ninguna es mía, son las que me enviaron, yo solo las conteste a mi manera jeje

**Crymon: **Hola vecino!!!!!!!!que gusto verte por aquí!!!no me lo esperaba *^_^*!!!. Me alegro que te haya gustado, que vergüenza jejeje. Oye tenemos pendiente un par de cosas como una partidita al billar que la última vez me ganaste : (  y eso no puede ser!!!!!también quiero darte una paliza a los bolos otra vez ^^ Bueno solo me falta decirte "gracies per tot el que has fet per mi aquests últims dies que no em trovaba massa bé, sempre acabo plorant a sobre teu, no se com pots soportar-me. Un petó molt gros"

**Anon: **es la review que mas me ha gustado. Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras jajaja. Espero que sigas leyendo ^^

**Blaze: **hola! continuar voy a continuar pero terminarla...que lejos está el final!!!si hago todo lo que tengo pensado el fic llega casi seguro a los 30 capítulos así que me tendrás por aki bastante tiempo.

The Maverick Hunter Zero: hola!!!gracias por dejar review, intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos y publicar mas seguido pero no te puedo asegurar nada. Buena suerte en los examenes!! Ah! Avísame cuando publique la continuación por fa 

**Carol (Mad o Cloe):**ya he comprobado que si lees mi historia :P a ver si nos vemos por el msn wapa

**Derhlet: **hola! A ti también espero verte un día por el msn que últimamente no coincidimos, esto de la diferencia horaria...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**EXPLICACIÓN:** Parece una tontería pero es importante

_Sakura es Sakura tal cual_

_Syaoran es Syaoran_

_"Sakura" es Syaoran en el cuerpo de Sakura_

"Syaoran" es Sakura en el cuerpo de Syaoran 

@_@que lio

**Recordatorio:**

Ginny al final se quedó dormida después de llorar, Hermione la arropó y se giró hacía Sakura:

-Que te pasa Sakura? Estás rara? no has abierto la boca en todo el día y estas muy seria cuando tú normalmente estas alegre, has tenido algún problema con Li? El también se veía muy extraño hoy

CAPÍTULO 10: CAMBIOS 

"Sakura" no se esperaba esas preguntas y empezó a ponerse nerviosa pero ya no tenía 11 años para salir corriendo cuando se encontraba en esa situación, ahora tenía 17 años y sabía comportarse en situaciones limite fríamente pero esta ocasión era tan extraña que no podía actuar así, además que la verdadera Sakura tampoco lo haría.

-No me pasa nada Hermione-dijo "Sakura" sin mirarla a los ojos

-Mmm, algo te pasa, nunca me llamas Hemione a no ser que te pase algo conmigo o te sientas mal

"Mierda! Eso Sakura no me lo dijo"Bu..bueno la verdad-empezó a balbucear "Sakura"- es que Snape me dio una poción ayer y desde entonces no me siento muy bien- en parte lo que había dicho era verdad, ahora sólo faltaba que Hermione la creyera.

-Ese Snape...¿Por que no has ido a la enfermería? 

-Pues...porque pensé que se me pasaría..pero  tengo medicamentos muggles en mi baúl, me tomare uno ahora mismo-dijo "Sakura" para salir y escapar del interrogatorio

-Bueno pues aprovecha y dúchate mientras yo vigilo a Ginny por si despierta, luego lo haremos al revés. Sye ya no despertará hasta mañana, es demasiado dormilona.

-Du..du...ducharme? mejor ves tú primero Mione, yo me quedaré aquí con Ginny-dijo girándose tembloroso

-En serio que no te pasa nada?-dijo Herms insistiendo un poco

-Bueno, en verdad si que he tenido un problema con Sak...con Syaoran, lo que pasa...

Hermione pensó que no estaba preparada para contárselo así que se levantó diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ya se lo contaría cuando ella quisiera y que se ducharía ella primero.

Al traspasar la puerta Hermione "Sakura" suspiró, como iba a ducharse en esas condiciones pensaba mientras se miraba en el espejo, como iba a ducharse siendo Sakura? cuanto duraría la maldita poción? no podía ir a la biblioteca porque no encontraría nada ya que la poción fue inventada por Snape, tendrían que dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que volvieran a la normalidad, pero y si no volvían? él quería volver a ser un chico, no podría vivir así, por suerte esa poción no hizo que le viniera la regla, sólo faltaría que lo transformase por completo en chica y pudiera tener hasta hijos, algo bueno tenía que tener.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Syaoran" siguió a Malfoy hasta la sala común de Slytherin, aún no había estado en el territorio de las serpientes desde que era Syaoran y tenía cierta curiosidad por ver la habitación de este. Al llegar a las mazmorras, empezó a sentir frío, realmente no sabía como Syaoran podía aguantar ese frío que calaba hasta los huesos, según recordaba, cuando estuvo en Japón era muy friolero ya que en Hong Kong solía hacer mejor clima.

La voz del cuadro que protegía la entrada de Slytherin la sacó de sus pensamientos, debía prestar atención en cual era la contraseña por si debía llegar sola hasta allá.

-"Basilisco"-fue lo que pronunció Malfoy para que la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin se abriera, realmente no era difícil, Basilisco también llamado rey de las serpientes, tenía lógica, era fácil de recordar por muy despistada que fuera.

"Syaoran" miró la decoración impresionada, esa sala era larga y semisubterranea. Todo era fría piedra, pero las lámparas que colgaban del techo mediante cadenas y de color verdoso le daban un toque de vida a la inmensa sala. A un lado estaba  la chimenea, donde se encontraban la mayoría de las sillas recargadas que había en el lugar y había algún que otro sofá se dispersado por el resto de la sala, después de todo gracias a la chimenea había algo de calor allí y su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse.

 Malfoy se dio cuenta que la expresión que tenía Syaoran no era normal, sus ojos brillaban sorprendidos como si nunca hubiese estado allí pero cuando iba a preguntar unos ruidos hicieron que se volteara a mirar al final de la sala, dejando de sacar conclusiones sobre su amigo para suerte de este. Ambos se dirigieron hacía allí, Malfoy con curiosidad y "Syaoran" lentamente detrás de él.

Nada más asomarse a uno de los sofas mas retirados supieron que estaba ocurriendo, Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode se encontraban más que acaramelados aprovechando que la sala común estaba desierta

-Ey tios, largaos a una habitación!- dijo Malfoy mientras los otros dos seguían con lo que estaban haciendo y "Syaoran" se acercaba a la chimenea para calentarse un poco con el fuego y no ver la escena que estaba teniendo lugar a unos pasos suyos.

-Malfoy, vete a molestar a otro sitio, no ves que estamos ocupados?- gritó Blaise entrecortadamente porque mientras hablaba después de haberse separado de los labios de su pareja aunque no quisiera, Millicent le besaba el torso con desesperación para que volviera a tener la atención en ella

-A mi nadie me habla así-dijo Malfoy fríamente-largaos ahora mismo de aquí si no queréis que pruebe unos cuantos hechizos en vosotros

-Vale,vale, nos vamos-dijo Blaise bajando un poco la mirada para no ver los ojos de Malfoy en ese instante. Levantó a Millicent como pudo porque ella se negaba pero al ver a Malfoy parado allí sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y cogió a Blaise de la mano que la condujo hacía una de las habitaciones, donde seguirían ya tranquilamente sin que nadie les molestara.

En cuanto se escuchó el cierre de una puerta Malfoy dirigió su mirada a Li, él cual miraba el fuego sin expresión alguna, sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, Li era el único que podía pasarse horas admirando el fuego de la chimenea sin moverse, solo pensando.

-Li siento sacarte de tus mas profundos pensamientos, pero...¿te vas a quedar hasta la cena así?

-Eh? No, claro que no...he de hacer varias tareas para mañana-dijo mientras no despegaba la mirada del fuego

-Pues sígueme, yo también tengo varias cosas que hacer, las haremos en mi habitación

"Syaoran" se levantó y siguió a Malfoy hasta una puerta donde ponía su apellido en una placa plateada, según lo poco que había hablado con Syaoran, su habitación era justamente la del lado izquierdo a la de Malfoy, ya no se perdería.

Malfoy para entrar recitó unas palabras, algo que extrañó enormemente a "Syaoran"

-¿Aún te sorprende que haya decidido poner una contraseña a mi habitación?-dijo Malfoy observándolo- sabes que no me gusta que entre ningún curioso cuando no estoy

-No, no me sorprende, no es la primera vez que lo veo-dijo "Syaoran" intentando salir del apuro y entrando a la habitación.

¡La habitación era tan grande como la que compartía ella con Hermione! pero en esta solo se podía ver un escritorio largo con una par de sillas y un estante lleno de libros a un lado y el baúl al otro junto a un sofá verde oscuro. Una cama de matrimonio completaba los muebles que allí había, con sabanas color verde oscuro y un par de cojines grande blancos. Todo se encontraba ordenado, hasta el mínimo detalle y no había ninguna foto en toda la habitación ni nada que pudiera desprender algo de calor sentimental, según le había dicho Hermione, para los sly demostrar sus sentimientos era signo de debilidad que debían evitar a toda costa. 

Realmente eran raros y muy fríos, ahora que se paraba a pensar, no comprendía como Syaoran había llegado a ser Slytherin, no tenía mucha lógica, almenos para ella porque los demás no pensaban lo mismo. Bueno si que tenía características de la casa de las serpientes, si hubiese sido valiente almenos le habría dicho que no le esperara, que iba a ser en vano, en cambio decidió hacerla sufrir durante años, aún lo hacía...eso podía ser slytherin...también antes de conocerse mejor era ambicioso, grosero, individualista,...pero en el fondo era el chico mas amable que había conocido, valiente...siempre la sacaba de apuros y siempre se preocupaba por ella y por los demás aunque no llegara a admitirlo...realmente había cambiado tanto en esos años? o simplemente la engañó para después hacerla sufrir por haberle quitado las cartas...

La voz de Malfoy la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, seguía sin comprender porqué Hermione odiaba tanto a ese chico, era algo autoritario pero a parte de eso no lograba saber el porqué de ese odio mutuo.(n.a: Sakura no sabe que Malfoy la llama sangre sucia, ni el significado de esta palabra)

Ambos se pusieron a hacer las tareas sin intercambiar palabra, ambos concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Sakura" seguía en la habitación con Ginny durmiendo, había aprovechado mientras no estaba Hermione para hacer las tareas en la mesa que había allí, seguramente ésta se habría distraído yendo a ver a Potter y Weasley porque le habría dado tiempo a ducharse 4 o 5 veces desde que se fue, seguramente la poción seguiría funcionando en Potter y no sabrían como controlarlo. 

Y estaba en lo cierto, Hermione después de haberse duchado rápidamente se había dirigido a la habitación de los chicos a la cual entró después de haber picado a la puerta innumerables veces sin que nadie le contestara. Al abrir la puerta se había encontrado con un espectáculo digno de grabar, Potter se encontraba atado a la pata de su cama con la ropa mal puesta mientras Ron, Seamus y Neville estaban tirados en el suelo bañados en sudor del esfuerzo que habían echo para atar a Harry donde en esos momentos se encontraba. Ron presentaba un ligero corte en el brazo y unas orejas demasiado grandes para ser normales, Seamus había sido victima del hechizo "Locomotor Mortis" porque sus piernas se encontraban unidas y Neville tenía un ojo morado, los dientes agrandados y había sido hechizado con "Piernas de gelatina" porque eso parecían sus piernas en esos instantes.

Hermione tuvo que lanzar un hechizo a Harry para que cerrara la boca ya que solo sabía decir Pansy y amor y se fue a ayudar a sus compañeros para intentar volverlos a la normalidad. Cuando lo consiguió era ya la hora de cenar, así que fue a ver a "Sakura" para disculparse por haber tardado

-Hola Sakura, perdona el retraso pero Harry ha estado dando muchos problemas-dijo Hermione nada mas atravesar la puerta

-No importa, he aprovechado para hacer la tarea mientras no estabas-dijo "Sakura" mientras recogía los pergaminos que tenía esparcidos por la mesa.

-¿Bajamos a cenar?-dijo Herm mientras observaba a Ginny durmiendo

-¿La despertamos primero?-dijo "Sakura" mientras terminaba de recoger todo

-No, mejor dejémosla dormir. Mañana se sentirá mejor, ya me supo mal despertarte a ti el otro día-dijo mirando a Sakura -¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-Si, dentro de lo que cabe si- dijo distraídamente ya que estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir Granger sobre Sakura pero no pudo pensar mucho porque Hermione le cogió de la mano y le sacó de Gryffindor.

Ambas pensaron en ir a visitar a Sye a la enfermería antes de bajar al gran comedor, a ver si por casualidades de la vida había despertado.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Aún faltaba media hora para cenar y Malfoy se encontraba algo agobiado por los deberes.

-Li, me voy a dar una ducha a ver si se me despejan las ideas

-De acuerdo- dijo "Syaoran" distraído ya que se encontraba leyendo un libro de Historia de la magia donde salía Clow

Malfoy se metió en el baño privado que tenía sin ni siquiera coger ropa y "Syaoran" reaccionó en el momento que cerró este la puerta  "¿ha dicho que se va a bañar?¿y no a cogido ropa?"esto era lo que pensaba Syaoran mientras su rostro enrojecía "¿y si salía completamente desnudo a donde ella estaba? como iba a quedarse tranquila mientras él se paseará como dios lo trajo al mundo? acabaría pensando que Syaoran es gay cuando la viera toda roja?"

Malfoy se desnudó completamente y entró en la ducha, le apetecía que el agua cayera por su cuerpo mientras sólo escuchaba el agua y su respiración, era el momento más relajante, allí nadie lo molestaba y conseguía que sus ideas tomaran forma "¿por qué había hecho que Kirsche se desmayara? Por el profesor Snape? o por ella? Era algo que lo tenía inquieto ya que no encontraba una respuesta que le gustase. Otro tema que le tenía inquieto era sobre si traicionar a su amigo o no? la familia o la amistad? de momento seguiría como hasta ahora, al menos Li sabía lo que él pensaba y le decía que no le importaba si acababa traicionándolo, era su decisión..." Unos ruidos fuera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, la pegajosa Pansy se encontraba en su habitación sin su permiso.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hermione y "Sakura" entraron en la enfermeria, le preguntaron a Madan Pomfrey si Sye había despertado pero ella les confirmó que seguía durmiendo como un lirón.

Ambas se acercaron a la cama donde se encontraba y la vieron acostada de forma que solo se le podía ver la cara. En ese momento sonreía pero de repente su rostro reflejó tristeza y pegó un grito que la despertó de golpe, había tenido una pesadilla.

-Sye te encuentras bien?-dijo Mione preocupada

-Eh?ah!fue solo un sueño-dijo Sye tranquilizandose

-Pero que soñaste?-preguntó "Sakura"

-No lo se, no lo recuerdo, solo siento angustia y algo de miedo

-Seguramente ha soñado con lo que pasó hoy, por eso te sientes así-dijo "Sakura"

-Que ha pasado hoy?por que estoy en la enfermería?-preguntó Sye mientras se intentaba despejar un poco restregándose los ojos

-No te gustaría saberlo-dijo Mione algo nerviosa, no quería contárselo ella.

-Sakura?

-Pues...hasta donde recuerdas?

-Sólo recuerdo a Ginny furiosa porque Harry besó a buldog pansy ¡puajjj! Y que...-Sye se empezó a preocupar- decidme lo que hice después de beberme la maldita poción

-Pues...Sakura cuéntaselo tú –dijo Herm

"Sakura" respiró y le empezó a contar como había besado a Sirius y como les había tocado el culo a Ginny y a Hermione.

-Buff, bueno, al menos Sirius está de buen ver

-Aún no ha terminado-dijo Herm cuando vió a Sye mas tranquila- ahora viene lo peor

-Q..que?

-Sye, te intentaste ligar a Snape, le dijiste de todo en su oido y le besaste

-En la boca no por favor, decidme que en la boca no...

-Tu le pediste que te besara en la boca para darte el antídoto pero no lo logró hacer

-Y ...y...eso?

-Malfoy hizo que te desmayaras, te...ayudó

¡Plaff!!! Sye se había vuelto a desmayar, por suerte antes de empezar a hablar le habían pedido que no se moviera de la cama

-No se lo ha tomado tan mal, no?

¬¬ - la miraba "Sakura"mientras pensaba que ya tenía algo con lo que molestar a su amigo, seguro que ni sabía porque la había ayudado

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Pansy estaba gritando a diestro y siniestro al lado de "Syaoran". Éste no sabía que hacer pero sus oídos no aguantaban mas, empezaba a entender porque sus amigas la odiaban

-"Petrificus totallus"-dijo "Syaoran" mientras la apuntaba con la varita. Pansy se quedó totalmente petrificada

Malfoy abrió en ese momento la puerta

-Has tardado demasiado en hacerla callar, me ha estropeado mi ducha, además, ¿cómo la has dejado pasar?

-Yo estaba aquí tan tranquilo, a entrado sin darme cuenta y se ha puesto a gritar como loca.-dijo girándose para mirarle pero al momento lamentó haberlo echo. Malfoy lo único que llevaba era una toalla verde en su cintura. Desviando la mirada añadió- ya tienes una escultura para adornar la habitación

-Que quieres? que me muera del susto cuando me despierte y vea la odiosa cara de Pansy?

-Pensé que te gustaba- eso era lo que les había escuchado decir a Mione y Ginny

-Gustarme? eso es lo que le gustaría a ella para así tener una buena posición y pasarse el día de fiesta en fiesta y gastando todo el dinero en tonterías. A ti si que te gusta la nueva, espabila o no te estrenaras con ella

-Que???-gritó Sakura, esa respuesta no la esperaba, como que la nueva! a ella le gustaban los chicos!!!un momento, la nueva era ella misma *^^* entonces...¿Syaoran la deseaba? o solo era un juego?

-Lo que has oído, anda vamos a cenar, tengo hambre

-Piensas salir así?-preguntó "Syaoran" sin mirarle

-Para que todas las chicas se me echen encima...mmm paso, serían demasiadas, con dos o tres  me conformo, sería una noche movidita

-O.o

-Vamonos!! Que ya me he vestido

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

La gente ya se encontraba en el gran comedor cenando, Hermione y "Sakura" se encontraban sentadas en gryffindor sin hablar demasiado, debían coger comida para Harry, Ron, Neville y Seamus que se habían quedado en la habitación y también para Ginny por si despertaba. De Sye ya se encargaría Madam Pomfrey aunque esta les aseguró que no despertaría hasta mañana porque le había puesto un hechizo para que así fuera.

"Syaoran" y Malfoy también se encontraban cenando tranquilamente, Malfoy contento porque Pansy no le molestaría mientras él comía y "Syaoran" perdido en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada se dirigía a "Sakura", debían de quedar para hablar, ya que al parecer la poción seguía funcionando y tendrían que dormir en la casa que no les pertenecía.

Eriol se dio cuenta de cómo miraba Syaoran a Sakura, supuso que debían seguir cambiados pero para comprobarlo se levantó y se dirigió a Sakura.

-Hola querida- dijo Eriol sonriente cuando "Sakura" se giró al notarlo-veo que siguen igual

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada Eriol- dijo "Sakura" forzando una sonrisa e intentando no parecer borde

-Tranquila, estas a salvo conmigo-dijo este sonriendo

-eso me recuerda a película romántica-dijo Hermione metiendose en la conversación

Eriol siguiéndole el juego contestó-y ahora que es lo que sigue en las películas románticas?

-Ahora toca el beso-dijo Mione picaramente

-Creo que yo no veo las mismas películas que tú Mione, esa es la escena en que la chica le pega un guantazo por pasarse de la raya

-Estas segurA que eso es una película?-dijo Eriol observándole

"Nota de aviso:matar a Eriol en cuando tenga oportunidad"-pensó "Sakura", cuantas notas de estas tenía ya en la cabeza...(n.a: lo siento, tuve que acordarme del móvil jejeje) 

 -Si sigues haciendo ese tipo de notas se te acabará la memoria- dijo Eriol sonriente

"O soy un libro abierto o he dejado que me conozca demasiado"

-Eres un libro abierto así que tranquila y no te angusties

-Quieres dejar de leer mi mente Eriol?-dijo "Sakura" harta de sus bromitas, si las miradas matasen...-dime, que es lo que quieres?

-Que agresiva, no concuerda con tu dulce aspecto. Antes de que me mates quería decirte que hay algo que te interesa en la biblioteca, sólo eso- y dicho eso se marchó dejando a "Sakura" un tanto confundida

Eriol se sentó tranquilamente en su mesa, aunque antes de eso había echo un pequeño conjuro sin que nadie lo notara y había dado resultado porque desde su mesa podía ver como "Syaoran" se encontraba leyendo algo, la nota que le había enviado mediante magia.

He hablado con Syaoran, ves después de cenar a la biblioteca, allí os encontrareis.

Yo me encargaré de que nadie os moleste.

Eriol

"Syaoran" suspiró, la verdad es que no sabía como hablar con Syaoran pero como siempre Eriol lo sabía todo y había encontrado la mejor solución para que ellos se vieran sin problemas, era una suerte tenerlo de amigo.

Al acabar "Syaoran" se dirigió a la biblioteca dejando a Malfoy en el gran comedor mientras "Sakura" pensaba en lo que le había dicho Eriol "algo que me interesa lo encontraré en la biblioteca...bueno iré a ver que es..."

"Sakura" se levantó y salió del gran comedor con Hermione aunque cada una siguió un camino distinto, Hermione se dirigió a la sala común para llevarles la comida a sus amigos y "Sakura" intentó dirigirse a la biblioteca pero cierto slytherin le cortó el paso

-Hola Kinomoto- siseo Malfoy 

-Hola Malfoy-dijo "Sakura" sorprendida. "Como intente ligarse a Sakura lo mato aquí mismo"-pensaba "Sakura"

-Me preguntaba que que ibas a hacer esta noche-dijo Malfoy mirándola de arriba abajo

-Algo que a ti no te interesa

-No te apetecería pasar una velada conmigo? ver las estrellas,las luna, un colchón muy comodo...

-La verdad, NO

-Mmm, buena contestación-dijo acercándose mas

"Sakura" retrocedió un poco, se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer el bastardo de su amigo, no cumplir con el pacto de no acercarse a ella aunque sabía como le gustaba lo prohibido a Malfoy. Este se acercó mas a ella y la cogió de la barbilla, "Sakura"estaba apunto de lanzarlo por los aires pero se quedó congelada al escuchar lo que le dijo Malfoy al oído:

-Me alegro que te hayas resistido a mis encantos, solo espero que no se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi amigo o te las verás conmigo y un Malfoy cuando promete algo lo cumple-dicho esto se fue de allí como si nada hubiera pasado

"Sakura" después de reaccionar se dirigió a la biblioteca "es lo último que hubiese imaginado de Malfoy"

"Syaoran" esperaba impaciente a "Sakura" en la biblioteca, en cuanto lo vió entrar saltó de la silla

-Hola Li

-Hola Kinomoto-dijo este mientras miraba para otro lado

-Quería hablar contigo,¿qué vamos a hacer? Seguimos cambiados...

-Que le vamos a hacer, tú iras a Slytherin y yo a Gryffindor, otra cosa no podemos hacer

-Pero yo duermo con Hermione....

-No había pensado en eso, suerte que no ronco...

-Ah!le tienes que dar de comer a Kero, en cuanto llegues se quejará, eso si no sigue encerrado en el cajón, ay dios me va a matar!!!

-A quien matará el peluche es a mi, no a ti.Yo duermo solo, en mi puerta por las noches pongo contraseña

-¿Y eso?

-Para que no entre nadie, tú hazme caso, la contraseña es  "pase lo que pase todo estará bien" dijo todo rojo (n.a;Malfoy no sabe que él tiene contraseña para las noches)

-Es lo que siempre me decías...-dijo Sakura recordando

-Sakura yo...-dijo Syaoran mirándose a si mismo (n.a: por dios, como va a intentar confesar sus sentimientos a Sakura en su cuerpo!?será mas fácil pero...)

Unos ruidos hicieron que ambos se fueran cada uno a salas comunes contrarias sin terminar la conversación para desesperación de uno y confusión del otro. Eriol los vió marcharse "ese no era el mejor momento amigo" y se fue de allí hacia Ravenclaw

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sakura llegó a Slytherin y sin hablar con nadie se dirigió a la habitación de Syaoran donde se dejó caer en la cama. La habitación era como la de Malfoy pero esta tenía una decoración china que le daba mas vida y un ambiente mas cómodo. Como suponía la decoración era de tonos verdes, el color preferido de Li y sobre su escritorio había..a Sakura se le nubló la vista de lagrimas, el osito que ella había echo con tanto amor estaba allí intacto, tan nuevo como cuando ella lo hizo y con una cinta en el cuello con el nombre de Sakura en él.

Fue a tocarlo cuando alguien se coló en la habitación haciendo que diera un grito de impresión

-Mmm Li, guapo, quieres pasar la noche conmigo?-dijo una slytherin cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella. Si llevaba ropa enzima era diminuta

-Largo de aquí-dijo furiosa

-Que carácter, me gustan los chicos así, fuertes, con poder...-dijo mientras se acercaba a él moviendo las caderas

-Largo de aquí!!!!-gritó haciendo retumbar la habitación, la chica desapareció enfadada pero diciendo –tú te lo pierdes

Sakura furiosa cerró la puerta de golpe, dijo la contraseña y se quitó la ropa mientras por su mente pasaban palabras que nunca hubiese imaginado que sabría, se puso una camiseta ancha y se acostó en la cama, dándose cuenta después de calmarse de lo que había echo, mejor, enfadada no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo no era el suyo y se había cambiado como si nada.

Intentó dormirse pero se escuchaban los ronquidos de otras habitaciones, ¿cómo podían dormir así? Y bueno...de la habitación de Malfoy no se escuchaban ronquidos, mas bien algo que la hacía enrojecer, se tapó entera hasta la nariz, echó el hechizo "insonorus" y trató de dormir en la cama donde solía dormir su amor , las sábanas olían a él, un olor agradable e intenso que hizo que se durmiera con una sonrisa en la cara (n.a: sólo durmió la noche anterior ahí, acaban de empezar el curso pero bueno :P)

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Sakura" entró en la sala común algo enfadada, no había visto a nadie fuera de la biblioteca, el ruido de pasos sería cosa de Eriol,¿por qué siempre se metía cuando sabía lo que le costaba a él hablar con ella?

-Sakura-la llamó Hermione al verla

-Hola Mione

-Harry ya ha vuelto a la normalidad-dijo esta risueña

-Ah!Mione no me encuentro bien, voy a la habitación, no te importa verdad?

-No claro, yo me quedaré un rato más por aquí

"Sakura" entró y se sentó en la cama pero una bocecilla la puso de mal humor

-Mocoso?!!!porque siento al mocoso en ti Sakura!!No habreis echo algo...

-Cállate peluche- dijo "Sakura"

-Tú no eres Sakura!!!donde esta ella?

-Si te tranquilizas te lo explicaré y te daré tu cena

-Como me voy a tranquilizar al verte como mi querida Sakurita, pervertido!-dijo Kero mientras echaba fuego

-Yo no soy un pervertido!!!y Syaoran le explicó como pudo lo de la poción 

-Sigo pensando que eres un pervertido y un aprovechado.

-Pues yo pienso que te vas a quedar sin dulces

-Si lo haces diré a todo gryffindor que hay un slytherin entre ellos

-Pondrás en problemas a Sakura si haces eso

-Pues...se lo diré a su hermano, seguro que está encantado de cortarte en rodajas para luego freirte y servirte de plato para los buitres, aunque seguramente no les gustará tu carne de mocoso

-Anda toma tus dulces y déjame en paz, ya tengo suficiente en pensar como me voy a cambiar

-¿Por qué no utilizas la magia? Así podrás cambiarte con los ojos cerrados

-Es una buena idea, pero no te pienso dar las gracias por ello. "Sakura" utilizó la magia y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba vestida con una camiseta ancha y unas mayas cortas y sin ropa interior , así  si volvía a ser él por la noche no despertarse con un camisón y unas braguitas, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Se acostó bajo la mirada de Kero

-Ten por seguro que vigilaré todos tus movimientos-dijo Kero mientras Syaoran veía su peluche al lado de la ventana y pensaba que eso podría significar que aún no la había perdido. Se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de no haber sido un día muy bueno para él

Son las cinco de la mañana, todo el colegio se encuentra en silencio, parece que nada extraño ocurre pero no es cierto, el cuerpo de dos de las personas que allí se encuentran durmiendo vuelve a la normalidad....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

RICÓN DE KERO!!!!!

Hola!!!Hoy he salido!!!Que alegría!!!aunke muy poco autora ¬¬

Autora:tranquilo en el próximo también sales, ahora haz tu trabajo

Kero:Si!!! Bueno, en el próximo capítulo saldrán Tomoyo y Meiling, esta vez es seguro que sabremos de ellas, aunke no se cuando esta vaga tendrá listo el capítulo. También he de decir que la autora está preparando un especial para dentro de uno o dos capítulos más pero esta vez apto para todos (no tendrá yaoi por ningún sitio :P), los protagonistas son otros), y será posiblemente mas largo que un capítulo normal esta vez, aunke este capítulo es el mas largo que la autora ha escrito, supongo que por la tardanza para que la gente no se queje. Sólo puedo decir que el capítulo es algo del pasado pero no muy lejano y se desarrolla principalmente en Paris.

Ah se me olvidaba, aquí tenéis una pregunta: ahora vuelven a ser ellos, ¿Hermione descubrirá a Syaoran en la cama de Sakura? (como duermen en la misma habitación..) dejad vuestra opinión y si os gustaría que lo descubriese o no

Un saludo a todos,

Sayuki_chan (sayuki_chan@hotmail.com)


	12. capítulo 11

FELIZ HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!  A todos los que lo celebren porque aquí en España no se celebra, solo algunas discotecas pero nada mas, así que si alguno me quiere contar como es Halloween le animo a que lo haga ^_^

Bueno, ¡por fin volvieron a la normalidad!!!!era un lío escribir "Sakura",Sakura, "Syaoran" y Syaoran, espero que entendierais bien el capítulo anterior.

Bueno sólo quería decir que actualizaré lo mas seguro que una vez al mes porque no tengo tiempo entre estudios, trabajo, salidas :P,…y para los que hablan conmigo por el msn lo siento me quedé sin él ;_; porque ahora solo tengo internet en el trabajo y han hecho que no podamos utilizar el msn (hay algun@ pirata por aquí ^^?) pero me podéis enviar todos los emails que queráis ^^ ya que lo miraré dos veces por semana sayuki_chan@hotmail.com o suu7@3xl.net si les dice que Hotmail está lleno ^^

REVIEWS:

**Renialt**** Shirou: **Hola!me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Bueno en este capítulo sabrás que es lo que pasa tanto con Sakura como con Syaoran

**Dernix****(****Derleth****):**Hola!!! Bueno, ya me disculpe por el msn por escribir mal tu nombre pero me vuelvo a disculpar. Bueno la primera parte del capitulo ya la has leído, a ver que te parece el resto :P

**Fatima**** Gochi:Hola**!!ya se echaban de menos tus comentarios ^^ No soy mala aunke mi novio dice todo lo contrario, tal vez tenga razón :P Me atrevo a dejar el capítulo así porque es mas divertido jijiji .Tranqui ahora sabrás que es lo que pasa ^^

**Cerezo Astorya:** Hola! bueno me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Lo dicho anteriormente, las preguntas no eran mias, yo solo las conteste a mi manera (gracias a los que me dejaron preguntas). Eso de los padres a mi también me ha pasado muchas veces, así que trankila, no eres la única :P

Gracias por decir que es uno de los mejores fics crossover HP/CCS que has leído, aunke se que hay fics mejores me encanta que me digan eso ^^ y si, me tarde demasiado pero no pude subirlo antes.

**Karla****-hoshi:** Hola! La verdad es que no sabía si iba a gustar el capitulo 10 después de la clase pero veo que por suerte me equivoqué pq he recibido un montón de reviews!!

Siento haberlos cambiado tan rápido pero la trama principal no es la poción que les cambió de cuerpo, hasta que no volvieran a la normalidad no podía seguir con todo lo que tenía planeado, además que lo alargué mas de lo que tenía pensado. Espero no haberte defraudado. Un saludo

**Anna**** Kyouyama: **Hola! Gracias por la felicitación y decir que yo tampoco me esperaba que le dijera eso a Sakura, se me ocurrió mientras escribía esa escena, en principio solo se la intentaba ligar :P

Ah y siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo anterior

**AME_CHAN:Hola**!!!por fin pude contestarte!!!te escribí un email al leer tu review pero me decía que tu dirección no existía.

Quería decirte que comprendieras a Eriol, no era la mejor forma de declararse si lo hubiese llegado a hacer, era como declararse a si mismo al tener los cuerpos cambiados. Oye,no es mala idea que los lobitos despedacen a alguien jejeje

**The**** Maverick Hunter Zero:** Que nombre mas largo!suerte que las reviews las imprimo para poder contestarlas mejor.Te diste cuenta?me enviaste dos reviews iguales jejeje. Bueno espero no pasarme de cursi como tú dices aunke habrá momentos que lo requieran. Y si Hermione ve a Syaoran...en el capitulo lo sabrás

**Desire****:** Hola!me alegro que te guste. Bueno si Li es descubierto lo sabrás en el capítulo. Espero que te guste y me des tú opinión

**Cyan**** Moon:Hola**! A mi también me pareció tierno lo de Sakura feliz en la cama, me acordé de cómo me sentí yo en un momento parecido y lo puse ^^ Siento que falte para la parte romántica entre S+S pero hay mas parejitas que se irán formando de mientras.

Sobre Eriol...simplemente digo que esperes y verás que pasa ^^

Ah!ya leí tu fic y te dejé review, sigue así ^^

**Nagapva****: **Hola! Me vas a hacer enrojecer con tanto cumplido. En serio lo ha leído toda la familia? Me alegro que os guste. En cuanto a las parejas...si las digo pierde un poco su gracia pero hay dos parejas intocables, nada me hará cambiar de opinión, todos los demás personajes haré lo que se me ocurra en su momento. Si quieres comentar algo conmigo mi email es sayuki_chan@hotmail.com fácil eh?

**Princess****-Lalaith: **Hola!gracias por decir que voy bien con la historia, después de la clase me daba algo de miedo publicar otro capítulo pq no sabía si iba a gustar pero me alegro de haberme equivocado ^^ Me gustó mucho poner a Sakura de esa forma en la cama. No odies a Eriol, imagínate que te cambias de cuerpo con el chico o chica que te guste (se que cuesta de imaginar :P) pues ahora piensa en declararte estando en esa situación, te declararías a tú propio cuerpo aunke la mente fuera de quien te gusta. Imaginate dandote un beso en la boca a ti misma, es un poco lioso no? Pues ya sabes pq Eriol actuó.

Que Hermione descubra a Syaoran en este capítulo lo sabrás. Ah! Y no te excediste con el review, me gusta que me escriban cosas!

**Ami_black:Hola**! Yo tampoco me imaginaba eso de Draco pero me gustar sorprender y creo q eso nadie lo esperaba jeje pero sigue siendo Malfoy pq antes de decir nada se la intenta ligar , supongo que su lema sería en ese momento "si cae, cae" jeje. Bueno ya verás lo que pasa con él pq aún no lo tengo decidido del todo, según como vaya desarrollando el fic tomaré la decisión.

**Sailor**** Pallas: **Hola! gracias por la felicitación ^^

**Akumi****:** gracias por las felicitaciones, me alegro que te guste. Tomoyo ya aparece tranquila aunque de momento saldrá poquito. La verdad es que tienes razón, hispafics es algo lento y a veces ni va pero que se le va a hacer. Este fic tb lo publico en fanfiction.net en la sección de CCS, la página funciona bien y tiene un montón de fics buenos.

**Blaze:Hola**!!!una fan de Snape!!!!pq eres chica no :P? Yo también le he cogido cariño a este profe debido a los fics jejeje aunque creo que me vas a matar cuando leas el capítulo jijiji Bueno Tomoyo (tiburón chico?de donde eres?) ya sale aunke en el próximo capítulo es donde saldrá mas, ya lo comprenderás cuando leas el capítulo. Eriol como siempre haciendo de las suyas, sino no sería él ^^  Y bueno como siempre en hispafics hay problemas pero me alegro que aún así me dejen reviews. Si no va mira lo que le he contestado a Akumi ^^

Creo que ya he contestado a todo el mundo. Bueno respecto a la pregunta de si querían que Herms descubriera a Li he recibido respuestas tanto de si como de no, así que ahora veréis mi decisión, espero que os guste

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Son las cinco de la mañana, todo el colegio se encuentra en silencio, parece que nada extraño ocurre pero no es cierto, el cuerpo de dos de las personas que allí se encuentran durmiendo vuelve a la normalidad....

**CAPÍTULO 11: DESPERTARES (si, lo se, los títulos no son lo mio)**

Amaneció un día revuelto, fuera del castillo llovía a cantaros y el sol parecía no querer salir ya que el cielo era completamente grisáceo, ni un rayo de luz podía penetrar esas nubes que anunciaban lluvia durante todo el día y posiblemente acabaría habiendo tormenta, era uno de esos días en los cuales no te apetece levantarte de la cama sea la hora que sea y tengas lo que tengas que hacer.

Hermione como siempre era la primera en levantarse, almenos en la habitación que se encontraba, se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta y ahora la tenía toda arrugada. Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se desarropaba y sentía la frialdad del día. Miró hacía la ventana abierta, y observó la lluvia mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-----Flashback-----

Hermione se despidió de Sakura que se fue a dormir antes y fue con Ron y Harry para ver como se encontraban. Ron le estuvo contando a Harry todo lo que había echo ese día mientras los ojos verdes de este mostraban incredulidad

"¿cómo podía haberles echo eso a sus amigos? no se lo creía, pero sus amigos nunca le metían...y bueno eso de que besó a Pansy...era lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza"- pensaba Harry mientras sus amigos le seguían explicando aunque le alivió un poco saber que le podía haber pasado algo peor cuando Herm le contó lo de Sye.

Mione después de terminar de hablar pensó si contarle a Harry lo que le había pasado a Ginny pero no quería preocupar a ninguno de sus amigos, además que debería ser Ginny la que hablara con Harry, pero claro, Ron no podía cerrar su bocaza:

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-preguntó Ron a Hermione, mientras ambos chicos la observaban

-Eh? Pues...durmiendo en su habitación- dijo ésta mientras rezaba para que no le preguntaran mas cosas

-¿No se encuentra bien?- preguntó Harry inocentemente, parecía preocupado- ¿Snape le dio algo a ella también?

-No, no le dio nada-dijo Herm agitando los brazos mientras negaba la pregunta mientras pensaba "aunque podía haberle dado una poción tranquilizante o relajante"

-Que extraño-comentó Harry mas para si mismo aunque fue escuchado por sus compañeros

-Bah! seguro que mañana está bien-dijo Ron despreocupadamente mientras le daba un golpe amistoso a la espalda de Harry para que dejara de preocuparse

"Ojala tenga razón, pero lo dudo"-pensaba Hermione mientras se despedía de sus amigos. Antes de ir a dormir decidió pasar por la habitación de la pelirroja para dejarle algo de comida por si despertaba pero cuando entró la encontró mirando por la ventana con cara de pocos amigos aunque en su rostro había señales de lágrimas.

-Ginny-le llamó Hermione suavemente

-Eh?-dijo esta girándose más hacía ella, estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta

-Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Mione acercándose a la pequeña Weasley

-He de contestar a eso?-preguntó esta mientras se acercaba a su cama para sentarse. La otra cama que había en la habitación se encontraba vacía ya que la compañera de cuarto de Ginny era Sye y esta se encontraba en la enfermería.

-Mmm mejor no-respondió Mione y enseñándole la cesta que traía a Ginny dijo- aquí te traigo algo de comida

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre-dijo la pelirroja rechazando la cesta

-Algo tendrás que comer no?-dijo Hermione con cara de madre preocupada

-Como está ESE?-preguntó Ginny sin hacer caso de Mione

-Los efectos han pasado ya-dijo Hermione mientras dejaba la cesta en la mesita y se sentaba al lado de la chica

Ginny solo contestó con un murmullo

-Ginny?-dijo Mione preocupada mientras le cogía la cara a su amiga para mirarla, ya que esta miraba para todas partes menos a ella, al hacer eso Ginny reaccionó abrazandola fuerte y poniéndose a llorar

-Ginny por favor, solo fue un beso del cual ni se acuerda

-Ya, pero...imagina que ves al chico que te gusta besando desesperadamente a otra en tus morros, no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

Hermione al escuchar esas palabras le vino la imagen de un chico a su mente pero agitó la cabeza intentando olvidarse de esa cara y contestó a Ginny

-Piensa un momento, hubieses preferido estar en el lugar de Sye? besar a Snape delante de todo el mundo?

-Ay pobre! como está? La has visto?-dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas y mostrando preocupación

-Si, pero al contarle lo que pasó se desmayó sin necesitar ningún hechizo para ello

-Iré mañana a verla-dijo Ginny, con tanta tontería se había olvidado que su amiga estaría peor, aunque tratándose de ella cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Después de eso Hermione se quedó charlando con Ginny y se quedó dormida en la cama de Sye.

----Fin Flashback----

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Sye esa mañana dormía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, esa misma noche había despertado encontrándose sola en la enfermería del colegio. 

Estuvo analizando todo lo que le había pasado ese día y pensó en como vengarse de Snape, ¿cómo le pudo hacer eso? y delante de quinto, sexto y séptimo, ¡ahora nadie querría salir con ella!, incluso los de cursos menores ya sabrían todo lo que habría pasado, debía vengarse sin que supiera que había sido ella, así que debía actuar esa misma noche, ya que no pensarían en ella al estar en la enfermería. Se pasó mucho tiempo pensando hasta que se levantó para ir al lavabo. Allí encontró su arma de venganza, una sonrisa muy slytherin apareció en su cara, ya se encargaría de hablar con Malfoy en otro momento, ahora tenía trabajo, Snape despertaría sobre las seis, debía darse prisa.

Posiblemente estaría soñando con lo que le había echo a Snape por eso su sonrisa era tan amplia.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Malfoy había despertado nada mas sonar el despertador mágico que tenía y lo había lanzado de un manotazo contra el suelo mientras tapaba sus oídos con la almohada. El pequeño despertador era parecido a uno muggle aunque eso Malfoy no lo sabía pero funcionaba con magia, se podría decir que tenía vida porque no paraba de sonar y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus agujas hasta despertar a su amo. 

No se rompió al golpearse, este como debía hacer su trabajo  se elevó hasta el oído derecho de Malfoy pegando un grito con la voz de Lucius Malfoy. Draco saltó de la cama y miró por toda la habitación buscando a su padre, pero al darse cuenta que quien había echo eso era su pequeño aparato lo miró con odio cogiendolo y metiendolo en una pica con agua y luego lanzándolo por la ventana, seguramente regresaría en cuanto él se fuera de la habitación pero un rayo certero le indicó que debía comprarse uno nuevo si quería levantarse por las mañanas a tiempo.

Su mal humor fue disminuyendo mientras se despejaba, almenos se había deshecho de Pansy la noche anterior dejándola aún petrificada en la habitación de Crabbe y Goyle, lo que hicieran estos con ella no era de su incumbencia.(n.a: que harían dos gorilas que roncan como tales con una chica?)

También una slytherin se le había colado en la habitación (la misma que se le coló a Li pero como él la despreció intento probar suerte con Draco). No la había despreciado en un principio pero al ver de quien se trataba la echó fuera sin ni siquiera un beso de despedida, ya había estado con esa inútil y no quería repetir la experiencia, además que nunca se había quedado con ganas de repetir, con la prima de Syaoran fue algo diferente, nunca había estado con una chica así, pero a la segunda vez la novedad había desaparecido y ya la encontraba como cualquier otra.

Se extrañó de que Li no hubiese aparecido aún en su habitación, siempre solía estar listo antes que él aunque esta vez se había despertado temprano. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de este. Intentó abrir la puerta pero no había manera y de nada servía dar golpes porque sabía que Li ponía el hechizo "insonorus" para poder dormir sin que nadie lo molestase con sus ruidos. Pensó por un momento y se volvió a su habitación de nuevo para preparar las cosas.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Hermione decidió dejarle una nota a Ginny e ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. También tenía que despertar a Sakura que seguramente seguiría durmiendo mientras Kero estaría haciendo de todo para poder despertar a su ama sin conseguirlo. Recordaba lo poco que dormía Sakura los días de tormenta, le costaba conciliar el sueño y por la mañana no había quien la despertara.

Al atravesar la puerta se encontró con una escena extraña, Kero seguía durmiendo pero lo hacía sobre el escritorio entre las piernas del peluche que tenía Sakura seguramente para entrar en calor, parecía haberse quedado dormido vigilando a Sakura que seguía dormida tapada completamente por las sábanas rojas y doradas.

Hermione abrió el armario y cogió ropa limpia poniéndola sobre la cama y una capa más gruesa para no tener frío, el día seguía tan apagado que la habitación solo se encontraba iluminada por una pequeña luz desprendida por una vela que había encendido Mione al entrar.

Miró a Sakura que ni siquiera mostraba señales de despertar y se fijó en que no había puesto la alarma a su despertador, como siempre tan despistada. Se aproximó a la cama y con la mano izquierda levantó la sábana que tapaba la cara de Sakura. Un gritó escapó de su garganta mientras soltaba la sábana de golpe y caminaba hacía atrás hasta chocar con su cama

-Mione aún es muy pronto, déjame dormir-dijo Syaoran medio dormido mientras estiraba su brazo para volver a taparse. No se había dado cuenta de que tanto su voz como su cuerpo habían cambiado.

Hermione asustada aprovechó para girarse después de contar hasta tres y alcanzar su varita pero la voz de Kero la asustó aún más y no logró hacerse con ella.

-Hermione que te pasa?-dijo Kero con voz chillona. Mione puso un dedo en sus labios para indicarle que se quedara callado, Kero no la entendía pero calló y ella cogió su varita firmemente y susurró: "Ferula"

El hechizo servía para inmovilizar a alguien con vendas pero Syaoran abrió los ojos de golpe al notar el hechizo y lo evitó con una agilidad increíble

-Pero Hermione que intentas hacer?-gritó Syaoran mientras sus ojos mostraban furia

-Primero, no me llames por mi nombre maldito slytherin y las preguntas las hago yo que para eso es mi habitación!-dijo Hermione firmemente aunque realmente estaba temblando, su amiga le había dicho que ese chico era un encanto y que estaba loquita por él pero ella no se fiaba en lo mas mínimo de ese Slytherin y mas siendo amigo de Malfoy, aunque debía de reconocer que esas mayas y esa camiseta pegada al cuerpo le quedaban de infarto.

Syaoran al escuchar la palabra slytherin se fijó que volvía a estar en su cuerpo y en vez de hacer caso a Hermione se estuvo observando y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, gesto muy raro en él, había estado a punto de coger a Kero y abrazarlo pero debía guardar la compostura, se calmó y miró a Hermione.

-Suelta esa varita, no te voy a hacer nada Granger

-Primero dime donde está Sakura- dijo esta amenazándolo 

-En su habitación-dijo Kero mientras miraba al mocoso

-Q...que?-preguntó Hermione horrorizada

-Que se encuentra en mi habitación-dijo Li seriamente

-Y eso por que? y que haces tú en mi habitación?-preguntó, aun agarraba firmemente la varita, no quería relajarse porque aun no se fiaba y menos sin comprender las cosas.La verdad es que iba caminando poco a poco hacía atrás cada vez mas cerca de la puerta, en cuanto el sly se despistara con la ayuda de Kero saldría de allí y lo encerraría en la habitación y sin perder tiempo avisaría a cualquier gryffindor que estuviera en la sala común.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de sus planes justamente cuando Hermione tanteaba la puerta en busca del pomo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando-dijo Li con el ceño fruncido

Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar la voz

-Siéntate y hablamos-dijo Li bufando

-Y si no quiero?

-Pues quédate de pie pero escúchame. Si estoy aquí es por culpa de Snape

-Snape es odioso pero no hace falta que le eches la culpa a él

-Me quieres escuchar?-dijo Syaoran enfadado, su voz resonó en la habitación pero como el hechizo "insonorus" se encontraba puesto nadie lo escuchó.

-Mocoso no grites!!! me vas a dejar sordo y tu Hermione siéntate, no te va a hacer nada, la única que corre peligro con él es mi amita.

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada de odio pero se contuvo al ver que esas palabras habían funcionado en Hermione, ahora debía explicarle todo lo ocurrido, bufó y comenzó con el relato.

######################################################################

Todo era oscuridad, la parte donde se encontraba la habitación de Snape era la más oscura de todo el castillo, aunque a él le gustaba así. Eran las siete y aún no se había levantado, cosa extraña en él pero realmente estaba cansado del día anterior además que le costó conciliar el sueño después de lo ocurrido en esa clase que nunca debería haber aceptado hacer. Y que su poción perfeccionada por los años no hubiera funcionado, almenos los únicos que sabían de su existencia eran Li, Kinomoto que fueron sus sujetos de prueba, Dumbledore que siempre lo sabe todo y Malfoy el cual sabía la existencia de la poción desde el año anterior, un día que estuvo en su despacho y vió como un sapo y una lechuza cambiaban.

Snape abrió sus ojos negros, aún no tenía fuerzas para levantarse pero le tocaba clase con Slytherin y Gryffindor ese día, se desahogaría con ellos quitándole todos los puntos posibles a gryffindor. Un olor a jabón o algo parecido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, seguramente Trelawney había estado por allí rociando las mazmorras con alguno de sus potingues, ya hablaría con ella en el desayuno.

 Se levantó de la cama y encendió un par de velas para ver donde ponía los pies aunque realmente no lo necesitaba ya que conocía su habitación de memoria. Fue al armario a coger ropa para ponerse aunque no tenía problemas para escoger, toda su ropa era idéntica, cogió un pantalón, una camisa y su capa de slytherin. 

Se giró para ponerlos sobre la cama y vio como la luz reflejaba su almohada, esta estaba llena de pelos para su impresión, que había pasado? A él no se le caía el pelo, fue al baño aunque no tenía un espejo, para que? Para ver su cara de amargado? Cogió un peine e intento peinarse pero descubrió que se había quedado sin pelo, su mano subió a la cabeza intentando encontrar algo de cabello pero nada, alguien se había atrevido a raparlo al cero y él no se había dado cuenta!!! Un grito de sorpresa y furia fue lo que resonó por las mazmorras. 

Una poción no había podido ser porque él conocía todas y ningún estudiante podía hacerse con los ingredientes que necesitaban, sólo lo podían haber echo de la forma muggle, jabón, tijeras y cuchilla, por eso había olido a jabón nada mas despertarse, quien hubiera echo eso lo pagaría muy caro!, sus sospechas quedaban reducidas a los que han vivido como muggles por el método utilizado pero aunque no eran ni un cuarto del colegio seguían siendo muchos, tardaría en descubrirlo al no haber echo magia. 

Los hufflepuff quedaban fuera, no eran demasiado listos y no se atreverían a pisar su habitación, también quedaban fuera los slytherin, ninguno de su casa haría nada así aunque Li...lo pondría en la lista de sospechosos. Los ravenclaw eran listos, allí debería haber unos diez alumnos que hubiesen vivido rodeados de muggles pero no sospechaba de ninguno y gryffindor... allí se encontraban Potter, Granger, Kinomoto, Kirsche y unos 13 alumnos mas. Estaba seguro que había sido algún gryffindor, pero ahora debía preocuparse por hacer crecer su cabello. Mezcló unos cuantos ingredientes y se aplicó la poción pero no hubo resultado alguno, intentó hacer otra pero no encontraba el ingrediente principal para hacerla, se lo habían llevado, ahora si se encontraba furioso, como pillara al que lo hizo no vería la luz del sol en lo que le quedaba de año!!

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

En cuanto Syaoran terminó de hablar, Granger analizó todo, fue atando cabos y decidió creerle, era una historia extraña pero posible aunque tenía una duda

-Entonces...Sakura está en tu habitación?

-Exacto-Syaoran se relajó al ver que le creía

-Y ella, al igual que tú, habrá vuelto a la normalidad...

-Si

-Y si Malfoy la descubre? no es tu compañero de cuarto?

-No, yo duermo solo. Además que hice que Sakura le pusiera una contraseña a la puerta de la habitación.

-Yo no me fío de Malfoy-dijo Hermione seria

-Tampoco te fiabas de mi y ahora estas hablando conmigo tranquilamente

-Te equivocas aun tengo la varita en mi mano-dijo Mione enseñándola con una sonrisa- y Malfoy es una de esas personas de las cuales no te puedes fiar nunca

-De lo único que no me fió de él es cuando hay una chica por medio-dijo Syaoran seriamente y recapacitando soltó-¡me voy a mi habitación ya!

-Espera un momento, tú no te vas sin mi-dijo Hermione decidida-sigo sin fiarme, y si le hacéis algo a Sakura vosotros dos? además que para salir de aquí solo puedes atravesar la puerta donde encontrarás a todos los gryffindor que quieras con ganas de dejarte en la enfermeria o salir por la ventana con la lluvia que cae y sin escoba porque ni Sakura ni yo tenemos. Decide-dijo Hermione orgullosa

-Y como piensas atravesar la sala gryffindor sin que sea visto?-dijo Syaoran mirando por la ventana pensando una solución

-Pues...-pero Li no la dejó terminar porque se puso a hablar con Kero

-Peluche llévanos con Sakura-dijo Syaoran firmemente

-NO, para ti soy KEROBEROS!

-Keroberos llévanos con tu ama antes de que le pase algo-dijo este algo preocupado

-Pero...como....-balbuceaba Hermione, como pretendía ese loco que Kero los llevara, su respuesta quedó contestada cuando a Kero le rodearon unas alas blancas y un sello aparecía en el suelo. Calló de culo al suelo cuando vio en lo que se había transformado Keroberos- es....es....la bestia del sello de Clow!!!

-Vaya debí pensar que la sabelotodo se sabía la historia de Clow-bufó Syaoran mientras Hermione miraba sorprendida a Kero y este presumía ante ella lo guapo que era según él claro.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Malfoy decidió coger la escoba y entró a la habitación de Li por la ventana sin hacer ruido. Se acercó a la cama y descubrió una cara angelical tapada por varios rizos dorados los cuales apartó suavemente. Sakura se encontraba acurrucada en la cama abrazando la almohada y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Malfoy no se había sorprendido al verla porque conocía la poción de Snape aunque casi lo engañan, lo de la tarde anterior lo había echo para ver si era en realidad  Kinomoto, al intentar ligársela vio claramente que era Li por su reacción y entonces se le ocurrió decir esas palabras para sorprenderlo y engañarlo aunque realmente no tenía porque preocuparse no se iba a acercar mas de lo que estaba ahora a una sangre sucia aunque realmente su compañero tenía buen gusto.

Al estar mirándola no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación de la misma forma que él hasta que le gritaron:

-Malfoy ni se te ocurra tocar a Sakura- dijo Li enfadado por encontrárselo allí, quien sabe lo que podía haber echo- quien te ha dado permiso para entrar en mi habitación?

-Ah Li, estabas ahí- dijo él girándose al dueño de la voz. Al lado de Li encontró a Granger, ambos empapados por la lluvia pero ni rastro de escoba o de objeto volador (Kero se había escondido)

Hermione lo miraba con desprecio, sabía que algo tramaba pero Malfoy ni se enteró de su mirada ya que sus ojos recorrían despacio cada curva de ella. Sus pies, sus largas piernas brillantes y perfectas, su falda mojada demasiado larga para su gusto, su cintura, su camisa blanca mojada y pegada a su cuerpo trasparentándose cosas que realmente le encantaban, su cuello, sus labios mojados y sabrosos, sus ojos miel que enfadados eran mas increíbles aún, sus orejas deseables de morder y su pelo mojado cayendo por su rostro y su espalda...una buena visión recién levantado, que pena que fuera sangre sucia sino se la comería ahí mismo. Su mirada volvió a bajar y se quedó en su pecho, esa visión no la tendría mas veces había que aprovecharla.

Hermione al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba se fijó en como llevaba la ropa y se vio que se le transparentaba la camisa, se enfadó mas y cruzó los brazos intentando taparse.

-¡Deja de mirarme así vicioso!!-gritó Hermione roja de furia

-¿Yo? tampoco no tienes nada interesante para ver sangre sucia, así que no seas tan creída-dijo Malfoy burlonamente

-¿Pues si piensas eso que haces aún mirándome el pecho?-dijo Hermione enfadada

-Mejor mirar eso que ver tu cara de sabelotodo

-Pues almenos no tengo cara de perro como Pansy-dijo Hermione alterada

-¿Celosa gatita?- dijo Malfoy burlonamente con una sonrisa en la cara- enseñando tus uñas no vas a conseguir nada conmigo

-Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra querría algo contigo, ah! perdona, quise decir proyecto de hombre pues es en lo que te has quedado

-¿Queréis callaros?- gritó Li, el había estado observando a Sakura durmiendo en su cama, se encontraba sentado en ella mientras acariciaba su cabello pero la pelea de Malfoy y Granger lo estaba desesperando

-¿Aún no ha despertado?-preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

-Sakura siempre tan dormilona- bufó Hermione

-No, algo pasa. Sakura hubiese despertado al notar mi aura- dijo Syaoran preocupado

-Es cierto, debe tener un sueño premonitorio-dijo Kero con pose de interesante saliendo de su escondite

-Ahhh!!¿que es eso?-preguntó Malfoy, no se esperaba ver un muñeco parlanchín

-Un peluche-dijo Li- el cual no debería haber salido de su escondite

-Yo no sigo ordenes de un mocoso y menos cuando mi ama puede tener problemas

-Vaya,vaya…el gran Malfoy asustado por una simple mascota-se burló Hermione

-Tu te callas-dijo Malfoy dedicándole una mirada de odio a Granger

La sonrisa que había en Sakura había desaparecido, ahora tenía cara de angustia, Syaoran estaba preocupado pero no la podía despertar en ese momento, su sueño podría ser importante. Malfoy y Hermione miraban uno con desinterés y la otra observaba cada movimiento de su amiga

-Syao…Syaoran… noo…- gimió Sakura mientras una lágrima se le deslizaba por la mejilla y despertaba de golpe.

Syaoran sin pensar la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído: Tranquila, estoy aquí- y le quitaba con la mano las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Hermione al ver la escena deseó que alguna vez la miraran de la forma en la que estaba mirando Li a Sakura, una mirada de amor, ternura y comprensión. Las únicas miradas que ella recibía eran las lascivas del hurón que tenía al lado, para eso prefería que no la miraran.

En cuanto Sakura se tranquilizó se soltó de golpe de los brazos de Syaoran mientras ambos se ruborizaban.Ella miró a su alrededor y vio que volvía a ser ella y que se encontraba en slytherin rodeada de Syaoran, Malfoy y Hermione.

-Hermione? Malfoy? que estáis haciendo aquí?

-Granger me descubrió en tu cama-dijo Syaoran con cara de preocupado.¿Qué habría soñado Sakura?

-A ti no te he preguntado-dijo Sakura sin mirarle, en ese momento había recordado todo lo que había pasado sumado a que parecía que las chicas se volvían locas por colarse en la habitación de él

-¿Aún sigues con esto? lo siento Sakura, no pude ir a Japón a verte!!-gritó Syaoran

-Tenías cosas mas importantes que hacer no?-dijo Sakura ironicamente

-Si-dijo bajito Syaoran (n.a: O.o tonto!!!como puedes decirle eso!!!)

-Pues yo ahora tengo cosas mejores que hacer que hablar contigo. Vámonos Hermione- dijo dolida levantándose de la cama y dispuesta a salir de allí.

-No puedes salir por Slytherin-dijo Malfoy seriamente

-Y quien me lo va impedir?-dijo Sakura enfrentándole

-Yo no, por supuesto. Si ambas salen por esa puerta nos tratarán como reyes por haber estado con dos gryffindor las cuales nos odiaban a muerte.

-Sakura-la llamó Kero suavemente. Solía ser un trozo de pan pero cuando se enfadaba era mejor no acercarse

-Kero? Kero llévanos a nuestra habitación-dijo Sakura mostrando una sonrisa, quería salir de allí lo antes posible, Syaoran la ponía nerviosa

-Como un pelu…-empezó a decir Malfoy pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se le había abierto la boca de golpe al ver la forma real del peluche-esa es…

-La bestia del sello de Clow-dijo Hermione terminando su frase con una sonrisa.

Sakura la miró dándose cuenta que sabían demasiado y miró a Li.

-Ovlibiatem- dijo Li señalando tanto a Malfoy como a Hermione- olvidarán todo lo que ha pasado desde que se han levantado, así tampoco sabrán que yo era tú y tú eras yo

-Ahora que dices eso-dijo Kero mientras subía a su lomo a una Hemione desmayada- ¿porque no utilizasteis a cambio? así no habríais tenido problemas

Tanto Sakura como Syaoran se sintieron como tontos.

-Kero las cartas solo las podemos utilizar en urgencias-dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Y esto no era una urgencia?-gritó Syaoran, no había caído que con una simple carta se hubiese librado de todo el calvario sufrido. Después de recuperarse de la impresión preguntó: ¿Se que no me quieres hablar pero…que has soñado?

-No lo recuerdo-fue lo último que dijo Sakura antes de subirse en el lomo de Keroberos y desaparecer de la habitación mientras en su mente daba gracias a que sólo había sido un sueño lo que había tenido, Syaoran se encontraba perfectamente aunque lo haría sufrir un poquito antes de reconciliarse con él, a ver de lo que era capaz por recuperar su amistad aunque no le había gustado nada que las slytherins se colaran en su habitación.

Syaoran observó a Sakura partir, se vistió y despertó a Malfoy, diciéndole que era hora del desayuno evitando la preguntas de porque estaba en su habitación. Al final Li le dijo que había entrado por la ventana y que como pensaba que era otra persona le echo un hechizo "desmaius"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Kero dejó a Hermione sobre la cama mientras Sakura se vestía rápidamente. Este volvió a su forma adoptada y empezó a despertar a Hermione secando sus ropas antes.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Hola!-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-por primera vez yo me levanto antes que tú

-Sa…Sakura? pero si yo me quedé dormida en la habitación de Ginny-dijo Hermione despertándose

-Pues yo te he encontrado aquí dormida-dijo Sakura insegura

Hermione se fijó en que tenía su ropa al lado- Me quedaría dormida, ayer me acosté tarde-dijo Hermione tranquilizando a Sakura, se lo había creido.

Ambas bajaron a desayunar primero pasando a buscar a Ginny para que bajara con ellas.

Una vez llegaron todos al comedor cada uno se sentó en su mesa para desayunar. Sakura, Ginny y Hermine hablaban entre ellas de ir después a ver a Sye y llevarle las pastas que tanto le gustaban a ella, estaban seguras que en cuanto despertara querría comer unas cuantas y así después ir a clase todas juntas menos Hermione claro, que estaba en un curso superior. Ron y Harry solo engullían comida y recordaban los espectaculares partidos que pudieron ver en Francia.

En otra mesa Eriol se encontraba riendo por las miradas de odio que recibía de su querido descendiente, el cual lo hacía por haber evitado que ayer arreglara las cosas con Sakura, seguro que si hubieran hablado ella no estaría de esa forma con él (n.a: quien sabe, las mujeres estamos muy locas, alomejor hasta hubiera empeorado las cosas) y Malfoy simplemente comía perdido en sus pensamientos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, Snape no había aparecido por allí aún pero lo que si apareció fue el correo, un montón de lechuzas sobrevolaban en gran comedor dejando las cartas que llevaban.

Sakura recibió una,¿el remitente? Su querida amiga Tomoyo

**Continuará…**

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**RICÓN DE KERO**

**Hola holita!!! Bueno la autora prometió que saldría Tomoyo y esa ha sido la última palabra de capítulo `-_- , no creo que fuera eso lo que esperabais pero su humor es un tanto especial (n.a: ¬¬)**

**En el próximo sabréis que es lo que ha estado haciendo Tomoyo mientras sus amigos se encontraban en Hogwarts y mas cosas que no quiero adelantar, ¿el por que? Pues porque ni yo lo sé **

**Ah!!! se me olvidaba el capítulo lo he intentado hacer al gusto de todos, ya que me habían dicho algun@s que si querían que encontraran a Hermione y otr@s que no. Los han descubierto pero es como si no lo hubieran echo porque simplemente no lo recuerdan  jejeje, la verdad es que era así como lo tenía planeado :P**

**Un saludo a todos y gracias por sus reviews**

**Sayuki** (Sayuki_chan@hotmail.com)****


	13. capítulo 12

Hola!!! 

Antes de que me lo digan, lo sé, es corto pero no tenido mucho tiempo estas semanas pero la próxima posiblemente tengáis la continuación de este capitulo

Derleth lo siento pero se me olvidó que tenía practicas y solo entraba en casa para dormir, aquí tienes el capitulo aunque a medias, soy un desastre. RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS 

**Shady****:** Hola!!! gracias por tu review, me emocione al ver un review así de largo ^^ !!!me gusta mucho que me escriban.

Tranquila el fic será terminado algún día, si por alguna cosa no puedo seguir escribiendo lo terminaré de otra forma o haré que alguien lo siga ^^

Bueno, como tú dices Tomoyo no tiene magia y no puede entrar a Hogwarts pero existe el correo, además que tengo alguna sorpresilla guardada bajo la manga ^^

Aquí la celebración que hay es la castañada, es decir, ir a por castañas, hacer panellets y comerlos, bueno los panellets son solamente en Catalunya (allí creo que la llaman Catalonia pq no existe la Ñ :P) y después el día 1, es el día de "todos los santos", la gente va al cementerio a visitar a sus familiares difuntos.

**BlazeVein****: **Hola!!siento haberle echo algo a Sevi, pero el que avisa no es traidor :P

De cómo Draco se dio cuenta del cambio es porque conocía la poción y sabía que Snape había castigado a Sakura y a Syaoran y como que Syaoran no le cae muy bien a Sevi a pesar de ser slytherin y además es muy difícil hacerse pasar por una persona (he conseguido convencerte? :P)

Snape no tiene ni idea de que la poción funcionó, Draco lleva con Li dos años siempre juntos, es normal que él se de cuenta pero el profe no.

Sobre insinuaciones de peligro siempre lo pienso pero nunca lo pongo, Voldi actúa en las sombras, sabremos de sus planes por las noticias que reciba Malfoy y la información que tengan Syaoran y Eriol, mas adelante la cosa se pondrá mas interesante en ese termino y nos enteraremos de mas cosas jejeje.

**Desire****:**  hola!me alegro que estés mas tranquila ^^, aunque en este capitulo habrá una sorpresita, espero que a todos os guste.

**Derleth****: **Hola maja!!!!bueno gracias por tu review y por tus emails. Ya te avisé de que algo le iba a pasar a Snape aunque, me creerías que quien iba a hacer eso era Li? pero luego pensé que por muy enfadado que estuviera no le pegaba hacer eso así que como Sye tendría que estar enfadada por lo de la poción le quedaba que ni pintado hacer eso, aunque creo que no pensó mucho en las consecuencias. Bueno este capítulo te lo dedico ya que sale alguna de las cosas que me preguntaste en el primer email que me enviaste, cuanto tiempo de aquello...uppss lo dejo ya que me enrollo como las persianas ^^

**Renialt**** Shirou: **Holas! Eso, eso que se ponga de rodillas pa que le perdone!!!!uy me emocioné :P Me alegro que te guste ^^

Makita: Hola! una chica que no sabe de Harry Potter y lee mi fic!!!!!que emoción!!!gracias por darle una oportunidad :P  Creo que tendría que haber seguido con mi peazo diccionario para los que como tú no entienden alguna cosa. Bueno si no entiendes algo o no conoces a los personajes me envías un email y te lo explico encantada ^^ 

**Anny****: **Hola! me alegro que te guste y pienses que es original ^^ Bueno que podría decir...Malfoy quiere con todas, está un poco salido el pobre aunque a las sangre sucias como el les dice "se miran pero no se tocan" supongo que entiendes a que me refiero así que aunque quiera acostarse con Hermione por ejemplo, no lo hará pq es sangre impura. 

**Cyan**** Moon: **Veo que adoras a Kero...todo tuyo!!pero Syaoran es mío...mi tesoro!!! (perdona es que tengo ganas de ver el final del señor de los anillos y me ha entrado complejo de Golum) Bueno Snape calvito jejeje, ahora verás el enfado que pilla :P

**Sailor**** Pallas: **Hola!*^^* eso de buena escritora...hay much@s mejores pero estoy contenta con el resultado ^^, casi 100 reviews!!!!Aquí tienes otro episodio, a ver que te parece.

**AMI_BLACK: **Dos reviews tuyas!!! gracias. Yo tampoco se que tiene ese niñito en la cabeza pero bueno un plan de conquista empezará muy pronto...que de resultado...tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos jijiji

**Akumi****: **Hola me alegro que te siga gustando el fic, y si que tome en cuenta lo que me dijiste ^^, gracias. 

**Adriana: **Hola!!! gracias por tu review!!!bonito Taz!! De que es tu grupo? De momento tienes poquitas cosas, ya me dirás como evoluciona tu pagina, si quieres claro ^^

CAPITULO 12: CARTAS. Primera Parte 

Sakura cogió la carta de su amiga, era un gran sobre marrón que la mayoría de gryffindor miraban con curiosidad, los hijos de magos nunca habían visto algo así, siempre utilizaban pergaminos. Hermione mientras Sakura hacía eso ella le daba algo de comer a la lechuza que debería estar cansada de tan largo viaje.

Sakura abrió el sobre y una gota apareció  en su cabeza, si no había unos 100 folios no había ninguno. Hermione también alucinó un poco pero al sacar el contenido del sobre descubrieron que no sólo había la carta de Tomoyo, exactamente había 2 cartas de Tomoyo, una para Sakura y otra para Hermione, una carta de los amigos de Sakura que pensaban que estaba en una universidad de Londres estudiando arqueología, una carta de Touya y Yukito y algunas fotos y eso que sólo hacía días que se había marchado.

Hermione cogió su parte y la guardó y Sakura hizo lo mismo con sus cartas, las leería después tranquilamente.

En otra mesa, exactamente la de slytherin...

**Querido Syaoran:**

**¿Eres bobo o que? Ya estas haciendo todo lo posible para que Sakura te perdone, incluso pedirle perdon de rodillas o besarle los pies si es necesario ¡¿entendido?!!!!**

**Aunque la verdad es que no me imaginaba a Kinomoto actuando así.**

**No sé que podrías hacer....!ah! tengo una idea, creo que tardará un tiempo en perdonarte pero lo hará, lee atentamente pero si esto no funciona haz cualquier cosa porque todos te queremos ver con prometida, si no es Sakura sabes que te impondrán a otra así que espabila primo, no volverás a tener una oportunidad tan clara y NO tengas dudas, sabes que la quieres, pues haceros feliz el uno al otro de una vez que lleváis mucho tiempo así. Ya me imagino la boda tu temblando e insoportable y Sakura mas roja que un tomate pero adorable (uy! ahora parezco Daidouji, no he dicho nada)**

**Cuídate y hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. Y dale recuerdos a Sakura de mi parte**

**Meiling****  Li**

**PD: tus hermanas me tienen loca, búscales a ellas también un prometido anda, a ver si me dejan en paz.**

**Ah! Tengo un regalito para ti, es el cuadradito que hay pegado junto a esta posdata, solo tienes que ampliarlo.**

Syaoran estaba rojo de vergüenza después de leer la carta de su prima, pero le había gustado su propuesta, intentaría que Sakura lo perdonara de esa forma aunque no creía que eso se le ocurriera solo a Meiling, algo le decía que Daidouji sabía algo de esto. 

Cogio el cuadradito diminuto e hizo un hechizo para ampliarlo, era un libro pero no ponía nada en la portada, al abrirlo y ver el contenido lo cerro de golpe sonrojándose a mas no poder, sus ojos no asimilaban lo que acababa de ver. Volvió a abrir el libro y lo comenzó a ojear tímidamente, ahora estaba seguro que Daidouji participaba en todo esto, quien sino es ella le enviaría un book entero de fotos de Sakura y un poster tamaño real de una Sakura en bikini???? 

A Eriol se le acercó su lechuza Clow con un pergamino entre sus patas. El pergamino se encontraba liado con una cinta azul. No era una carta muy extensa pero si significativa para él

**Hola amor:**

**Gracias por el regalo, es precioso. ¿Lo compraste cuando me despisté no?¿o fue en otro momento? **

**Lo llevo siempre puesto, aunque al ser de cristal temo que se rompa, pero lo que no me habías dicho en tu carta es que era mágico..gracias es justamente lo que necesitaba ^_^**

**Sakura**** ya me contó lo que pasó, pobres... (n.a: no sabe lo del cambio de cuerpos, se refiere al encuentro) pero tranquilo, le he enviado a Li una carta que no podrá rechazar ju, ju, ju!**

**Te echo de menos, ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver? Dentro de una semana voy a Londres. Como acordamos me instalaré en tu casa con Spy y Nakuru, no se lo digas a Sakura, será una sorpresa.**

**Un beso,**

**Tu ángel ^^**

Eriol tenía una sonrisa sincera en la cara, estaba contento de que le gustara su regalo pero había algo que lo había dejado intrigado...¿un regalo para Li? (n.a.:uyuyuy que se pone celoso jejeje)

De repente, mientras todos seguían desayunando y abriendo cartas apareció una lechuza con un sobre rojo.

Ron con solo verla se escondió debajo de la mesa, le traía malos recuerdos ver una carta así, alguien gritó "Howler" y todos se fijaron para ver quien era la persona que iba a pasar un mal rato delante de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. La carta fue a parar hasta un sorprendido Syaoran

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Syaoran inocentemente mientras la cogía, al abrirla la carta tomó forma de boca y se escuchó por todo el comedor una voz gritando pero en japonés:

¡Li!! Como hagas a Sakura llorar te las verás conmigo, ya puedes hacer que te perdone y que sea feliz porque si no es así mi furia caerá sobre ti!!y sabes que cuando se trata de Sakura puedo ser peligrosa!!

Al final del mensaje se podía escuchar: **"Como ese mocoso toque a mi hermana lo mato!!!¿me oyes???te matoooooo!!!!!!!!!**

Li sudaba frío, Eriol se reía a carcajadas y Sakura estaba roja de vergüenza, todos los demás los miraban sin comprender, no habían entendido nada, aunque si alguien mirase en ese instante a Dumbledore vería como se reía silenciosamente. Hermione por otra parte solo sabía a quien pertenecía esas voces, no había entendido mucho, solo que el hermano de Sakura quería matar a alguien, supuso que sería a Li.

El desayuno terminó y todos se dirigían a las clases que les tocaba. Hermione, Sakura y Ginny se dirigieron antes a la enfermería, allí se encontraba Sye haciendo oídos sordos a Madam Pomfrey que le estaba dando unos consejos, solamente le contestaba en monosílabos. En cuanto las vio entrar sonrió, no porque fueran a verla sino porque le traían su desayuno preferido

-Sabes que eres una interesada?-preguntó riendo Hermione- y si no te doy?-dijo mientras escondía la cesta detrás de ella

-Pues no llegarás a pociones porque no te dejaré salir de aquí con esa cesta llena-dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque hoy habrá una sorpresita con el profesor je je je

-¿qué has hecho ya?- preguntaron las tres al escucharla

-Yo? absolutamente nada, ya tuve suficiente con saber que lo besé ¡puajj!!

-Y que vas a hacer con Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny con algo de malicia, sabía que no le había echo gracia que él la ayudara y menos sin motivo

-Pues no lo se- dijo Sye apagada-realmente no me lo esperaba ayudando a alguien y menos a mi

-Simplemente no lo conocéis-dijo Sakura con inocencia, ella había pasado un día con él y había sobrevivido

Todas la miraron extrañadas nada mas escucharla.

-Sakura? se que no debería preguntarte, es algo personal pero ¿no habrás caído en sus brazos verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja preocupada

-Pe..pero que decís?-dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza enérgicamente y roja como un tomate

-Por él no, pero por otra serpiente si- dijo Hermione riendo aunque suficientemente bajito para que solo Sakura la escuchara

-El qué?!!!- preguntaron Ginny y Sye a la vez- no hemos escuchado que has dicho

-Nada cosas mías- dijo Hermione ante la mirada avergonzada de Sakura que observaba el suelo y sus manos se movian nerviosamente 

-Sakura? es interesante el suelo?-preguntó Ginny cuando la vio no quitar la mirada de este

-Eh? yo?-Sakura intentó decir algo pero las palabras no le salían

-Hombre Ginny debes pensar que es interesante, que colorido, que líneas, que curvas, y mira esa zona de ahí es increíblemente emocionante

-Sylvie deja de decir estupideces, el suelo es gris, solo gris, no tiene nada mas, alguna que otra zona mas oscura pero ya está-dijo Hermione avergonzada- también te diste un golpe en la cabeza no? Me voy que tengo pociones y no quiero llegar tarde

Hermione salió de la enfermería corriendo mientras Ginny, Sakura y Sye se dirigieron tranquilamente hacia clase, a ellas les tocaba Encantamientos, no necesitaban llegar con diez minutos de antelación como para las clases de Snape.

Mientras Ginny y Sakura charlaban Sye iba sumida en sus pensamientos, que haría con el ingrediente que se encontraba en su bolsillo derecho? Snape lo estaría buscando furioso y no quería echarle la culpa a nadie por mal que le cayesen algunos alumnos, tendría que aceptar el castigo que le impusiera este, sería pasarse demasiado echarle la culpa a otro…

-Vaya, mira que tenemos por aquí-dijo Pansy parándose al ver a las tres- si es la amante de Snape!!Que pasa? Como no tienes dinero para pagarte el colegio te tiras a los profesores o es que simplemente quieres tener una buena nota y esa es la única manera de conseguirlo?

 Sye sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Pansy, desde cuando en su diccionario existía la palabra compasión? Se acercó a Pansy mientras le respondía- vaya, así que es así como consigues pasar de curso… y yo  que pensaba que esa cabeza solo contenía serrín, al fin conocemos tu secreto para conseguir aprobar pues como hablas parece que tu ya has hecho algo así.

Ginny y Sakura se reían, Sye sabía defenderse perfectamente pero cuando vieron que Pansy sacaba la varita ambas se pusieron una a cada lado de Sye y sacaron la suya con una sonrisa en la cara. Pansy se fue refunfuñado de allí y Sye aprovechó el momento para ponerle el ingrediente en la mochila sin que la otra se diera cuenta y se fueron hacia clase.

Pansy llegó tarde a clase de pociones, el encuentro con las gryffindor la había entretenido demasiado. Todos se encontraban en sus sitios pero ni rastro de Snape y eso que pasaba cinco minutos de la hora y Snape era el profesor mas puntual conocido.

-Señorita Parkinson, se va a quedar en la puerta?- dijo la voz grave de Snape detrás de ella haciendo que esta pegara un salto y se sentara en primera fila ya que era el único asiento que había libre.

Todos abrieron la boca la ver a Snape, parecía el mismo buda, los gryffindor intentaban aguantar la risa a duras penas bajo la atenta mirada de Snape.

-Vaya, sabía yo que un sueño como el de que Snape faltara a una clase no se cumpliría nunca- dijo Ron con cara de fastidio

-Bueno Ron, no siempre podemos ver a Snape sin su pelo grasiento- dijo Harry intentando animarlo

-Creo que lo prefería con pelo-dejo Ron con asco

-Potter y Weasley quieren dejar de cuchichear en mi clase!!!10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!! Y ahora hagan la poción de la página 1257, es individual así que no quiero a nadie hablando y Neville procura que tu poción no explote si quieres aprobar pociones.

Hermione miraba a Snape de reojo analizando su comportamiento. La idea de ese corte de pelo no era suya, eso seguro, y se encontraba muy enfadado, mas que nunca, lo sabía porque había visto por primera vez como Snape quitaba puntos a su propia casa, parecía que estaba en una clase donde todos eran gryffindor.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, siento que haya sido muy corto pero es que he estado muy ocupada sobretodo con las prácticas y prometí subirlo la semana pasada pero me fue imposible. Esta semana tengo que hacer trabajos y terminar de leer un libro por eso lo dejo así pero como tengo el resto de lo que pretendía ser este capitulo escrito en papel posiblemente la próxima semana tengais la continuación del capítulo, espero que con esta noticia no me comais :P

Un saludo,

Sayuki_chan ( sayuki_chan@hotmail.com)


	14. capítulo 12B

**97 reviews!!!!!! me faltan tres para las 100!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis la otra parte del capítulo!! Para quienes leéis el fic en Hispafics pasad primero por el capítulo anterior que he subido las dos partes a la vez porque la vez que intenté subir el anterior capítulo no iba bien y no se subió.**

**Bueno pretendía hacer un grupo y abrí uno pero no tengo tiempo para subir secciones, lo abrí con el pensamiento de hablar con la gente por los mensajes porque sigo sin msn, así que si a alguien le apetece hacer secciones pues ya sabe :P y si quieren hablar conmigo por allí están invitados, sino es así pues lo cerraré y lo volveré a abrir en febrero esta vez con secciones (es que en enero tengo todos los examenes, me falta tiempo y mi conexión a intenet ahora es bastante reducida)**

****

**Bueno dejo de rallaros ya y el próximo capitulo será mi regalito de navidad ^^**

**REVIEWS**

**Kanna sagara:** Hola desire!!Bueno aquí tienes la otra parte, espero que te guste y tb que te vayan bien los examenes ^^

**Dernix:** Hola wapa!!no fue Touya quien envió el Howler :P pero participó cuando la novia de Eriol lo escribía :P, es muy fácil saber quien es aunque nadie ha acertado de los que me lo han preguntado :P, en el siguiente capitulo sabrán quien es ^^

**Kendra duvoa**:Hola!!!!te lo leiste todo de golpe? Jejeje , gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic ^^

Respuestas a tus preguntas

1.Es posible que se reconcilien

2.Dumbledoure llamo a Sirius y Remus (te refieres a eso no?) para que hicieran de profes ^^

3. El enemigo de momento es Voldemort y sus seguidores ^^

4. Si Malfoy y Granger serán algo…en un futuro se verá aunke entre uno que odia a los sangre sucia y otra que lo odia a él…pero como se dice, del amor al odio hay un paso, quien sabe ^^

**BlazeVein:** Hola!! El howler es de la novia de Eriol, es la sorpresita que ponía en la carta.

**The Dark**: Hola!!!veo que te gustó, me alegro.Ahora la que pregunta soy yo: que es exactamente chido??????se que soy una inculta pero es que me lo dice mucha gente y le he sacado un significado pero me gustaría saber que es exactamente (aquí no se dice :P)

**Renialt Shirou**: ya se que fue corto pero aquí tienes la otra parte del capitulo. Pues si, el próximo capitulo es para navidad. No se si para el 26 o el 31, según el tiempo que tenga en el trabajo ya que el próximo capitulo es muy largo aunke al menos tengo escrito ya unas cinco o seis páginas. Mmm Syaoran arodillado en frente de todos…mmm me lo pensaré ^^

**Makita:** Bueno yo puedo decir que los libros 1 y 2 me los regalaron este verano :P, solo me había leído el 3 y el 4 y había visto las pelis (soy una tramposa :P)Me alegro que te gustara la carta.

**Cyan Moon:** Hola!!!me alegro que te gustara el capi y el personaje que me inventé, los personajes inventados suele costar que gusten y pillen interés pero parece que lo he conseguido ^^

Bueno, Moony… pronto verás la clase de DCAO donde podrás verlo dando clase y Sirius aun no se si sale en este capi. Escribo las respuestas a reviews antes q el capítulo por eso voy perdida a veces jejeje

**Gata2242:** Hola!!!realmente me gustó la idea de un grupo y hasta lo he abierto y estuve intentando poner cosas pero no tengo tiempo : ( Lo cerraré y después de los examenes y cuando tenga todo bien planeado posiblemente haga uno, es decir que hasta febrero-marzo…(tengo los examenes en enero, estoy que no puedo!!!!tengo que aprobar todo!!!)

Bueno dejo de rallarte con esto. Sobre tu fic…ya lo había leído pero como me grabo las pag en diskette pq no tengo internet en casa luego cuando me conecto nunca me  acuerdo de dejar reviews. Pienso que Hermi está embarazada de Zack por eso esas visiones y Zack diría que es hasta Voldi pero de eso no estoy muy segura, las visiones le han vuelto pq es algo que le cambiará la vida, supongo que sus visiones solo aparecen en cambios bruscos como antes que antes de ser bruja lo soñó. Supongo que es para q no se asuste tanto jejeje. Espero que Draco la cuide muy bien ^^

**Danaa-k-pa:** vaya cuenta de msn tienes, nunca te equivocas de cuantas e poner? Bueno decirte que la carta es..te enterarás en el siguiente capítulo ^^

 **Kirsche Himitsu: Hola kirsche jijiji igual que mi personaje :P**

Me alegro que te guste la separación, es q estaba harta de ver como todos iban a la misma casa, en un grupo de amigos no todos tiene la misma personalidad, al menos es lo que pienso, además que es algo distinto ^^ Sobre el duelo que me pones… pa crees que hay un concurso de duelos? jejeje ya lo tenía preparado para un futuro capitulo aunke bastante lejano aunke podrás ver a Sakura pelear contra Syaoran bastante antes del concurso jijijiji (mmm estoy adelantando cosas, esto no puede ser)

Gracias por decir q soy buena pero hay mejores escritor@s q yo

**Dark Luster Knigth Zero:** aquí tienes la actualización

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

-Potter y Weasley quieren dejar de cuchichear en mi clase!!!10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!! Y ahora hagan la poción de la página 1257, es individual así que no quiero a nadie hablando y Neville procura que tu poción no explote si quieres aprobar pociones.

Hermione miraba a Snape de reojo analizando su comportamiento. La idea de ese corte de pelo no era suya, eso seguro, y se encontraba muy enfadado, mas que nunca, lo sabía porque había visto por primera vez como Snape quitaba puntos a su propia casa, parecía que estaba en una clase donde todos eran gryffindor.

**CARTAS. Segunda parte**

Snape miraba a los gryffindor con odio, en especial al trío maravilla, estaba deseando que cometieran algún error para castigarlos. Ellos eran sus sospechosos con más puntos, aunque Granger era demasiado apegada a las reglas y dudaba que quisiera que la expulsaran del colegio por atentar contra un profesor porque ese era el castigo, la expulsión. Miró los ingredientes que estaban sobre la mesa de cada uno de los gryffindor, ni rastro de  "cabellos de hombre lobo", le tendría que arrancar alguno a Lupin en su transformación sin que él se diera cuenta cosa imposible y no se rebajaría a pedírselo, para entonces su cabello ya habría crecido un poco.

Siguió observando hasta que la poción de Neville explotó y se acercó a él furioso. Neville se encontraba sentado en primera fila para que sus explosiones no afectaran a toda la clase y Snape lo pudiera controlar mejor pero ese día estaba tan furioso que no prestó atención. 

-Longbottom le avisé antes de empezar- gritó Snape haciendo temblar al chiquillo, pero no siguió echándole bronca cuando vio que sobre la mesa de Parkinson se encontraba el ingrediente que él buscaba, aún no era la hora de terminar la clase pero echó a todos los alumnos de allí.

-Largo todo el mundo de clase, dejen lo que estén haciendo y váyanse pero quiero esta poción explicada en dos pergaminos completos, tanto su realización como sus usos.

Todos los alumnos salieron de allí recogiendo sus ingredientes pero dejando los calderos allí. Se apresuraron a salir antes de que Snape cambiara de opinión.

-Parkinson, usted quédese donde está- dijo arrastrando la voz y con unos ojos llenos de furia que harían temblar a cualquiera.

-Si..si señor-dijo Parkinson volviéndose a sentar.

Cuando todos salieron Snape comenzó su interrogatorio.

-De donde a sacado usted este ingrediente?-dijo Snape señalando los cabellos de hombre lobo

-Lo tiene todo el mundo no?- dijo temerosa

-No!!!-su voz resonó por toda la sala- pero tranquila-dijo esta vez calmándose y siseando (esta voz la hacía ponerse mas nerviosa)- usted va a aprender todos los ingredientes que existen en Hogwarts y las consecuencias que traen si se hace un mal uso de ellos. Queda usted castigada el resto del año, le va a encantar hacer de mujer de la limpieza, será muy gratificante para usted. Todos los días la quiero después de clase limpiando la clase de pociones de forma muggle además de mi despacho por supuesto y etiquetará todos los ingredientes. Tiene suerte que es de mi casa, sino no se libraría de la expulsión y creo que sus padres no estarían muy contentos con eso.

Pansy ante todo lo que se le venía encima hizo lo único que se le ocurría para librarse, se abalanzó sobre Snape y se le insinuó:

-Profesor, por favor, si usted me rebaja el castigo yo... podría ayudarle a usted- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa en la cara pasando un dedo de arriba abajo por el torso de Snape- podría hacerle lo que usted me pidiera- le susurró esta al oído

Snape nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que una alumna llegara a todo esto, era algo despreciable pero mientras eso decía su mente su cuerpo respondía de otra forma (n.a: hombres!), tanto tiempo sin tener nada, harto de ….(n.a: supongo que me entendéis) hizo que dijera:

-Me lo pensaré, ahora limpia esto de una vez

Pansy dejó de temblar cuando Snape salió. Como se había metido en ese lío? y aun se asombraba por la proposición que le hizo aunque con tal de no romperse una uña y rebajarse a limpiar como una muggle haría lo que fuera.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 El trío maravilla salió de la clase contento, no era posible que Snape los dejara salir diez minutos antes de la hora

-Ron ya puedes tachar esto de la lista de cosas imposibles- dijo Harry al pelirrojo mientras los seguía detrás una Hermione pensativa

-No me lo digas- dijo Ron al verla- Vas a aprovechar para ir a la biblioteca?

-Tan predecible pensáis que soy?- dijo Hermione cambiando la cara- pues no, me voy  a ir a esperar a las chicas a la puerta de su clase.

Realmente iba a ir a la biblioteca pero cambio de opinión al escuchar eso, además que tenía que hablar con cierta gryffindor que parecía tener la cabeza hueca.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, que hacéis por aquí- dijo una voz alegre

-Profesor Lupin, Sirius- dijo Harry contento- Snape nos dejó salir antes de su clase

-Harry yo a tu edad me inventaba cosas creíbles, ahora decidme la verdad, Hermione?

-Es verdad Sirius.

-Tú también le sigues el juego Mione? - dijo Remus desilusionado

- Estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo Hermione alterada- además que parece un buda rapado al cero

Tanto Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro, Hermione no mentía

-Snape rapado?-dijo uno

-Snape dejando salir antes a los gryffindor?-dijo el otro

Ambos a la vez- llamemos a Madam Pomfrey, debe tener una alguna extraña enfermedad  o tal vez se a tomado algo que le hace decir y hacer lo que nuca haría.

- Por favor, parecéis crios- dijo Hermione

-Donde está? quiero verlo- dijo Sirius

-Nosotros os acompañamos- dijeron Harry y Ron. Y los cuatro se fueron en busca de Snape aprovechando el tiempo que tenían para la próxima clase, dejando a Hermione allí sola. Esta se encaminó hacía encantamientos.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 Sye, Sakura y Ginny salieron de  la clase. Allí estaba esperándolas Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hermione? Que haces aquí?- dijo Sakura

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo- dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Sye

Se dirigieron a un pasillo poco transitado y Mione empezó a sermonear a Sylvie ante las otras dos

-Estas loca o que? Como le has podido hacer eso a Snape? Porque has sido tú seguro. ¿Sabes que nos tenía a todos en su punto de mira? Nos ha quitado mas puntos de lo normal en una clase suya y eso que nos ha echado antes de quitarle puntos a Neville

-Yo..-dijo Sye avergonzada

-Tienes algo en la cabeza? Porque esta vez me has desilusionado del todo y si te llegan a expulsar por eso ¿eh? Y si llegan a expulsar a cualquier gryffindor por tu bromita. Acaso tienes donde ir si te echan de aquí?-dijo Hermione seriamente. 

-Hermione te estas pasando- dijo Sakura tratando de calmar a su amiga pero Hermione seguía

-A encontrado un ingrediente en el material de Parkinson y nos ha echado a todos, se puede saber que diablos era?

-Ese ingrediente es necesario para un crecepelo, se lo robé de su habitación y se lo puse a Parkinson en su mochila cuando se metió conmigo-contesto Sye mientras sus manos se movían inconscientemente para tocar su anillo y juguetear con él, se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa. Siempre hacía eso, parecía que ese anillo la calmara

-Sye…-dijo Ginny

-Esta vez te has pasado- sentencio Hermione- pero se veía a Snape muy extraño sin pelo y Pansy tenía una cara…-empezó a reír Hermione haciendo que toda la tensión del momento se esfumara

Todas comenzaron a reir y Sye soltó aire de golpe

-Parkinson por muy tonta que sea sacará conclusiones, ten cuidado- dijo Hermione una vez dejaron de reir

-Si mama- dijo Sye con cara de niña que no ha roto un plato

-Por que le tienes tanta rabia a Parkinson? sabemos que es odiosa pero...- preguntó Ginny

Sye se encogió de hombros- No lo se…simplemente me saca de quicio con solo verla

-De verdad eres gryffindor?- preguntó Ginny

-Preferirías que fuera sly?- dijo maliciosamente

-Y ser tu objetivo? Ni pensarlo. Tú eres gryffindor hasta la muerte

-Je je je y que quede mucho para ese día- rió Sye

Sakura en ese momento no participaba en la conversación porque se había puesto a acariciar a Xiao que había aparecido allí y sentándose en un banco se dispuso a leer la carta de Tomoyo 

**Hola Sakura:**

**¿Como estas? Así que al final te encontraste con Li allí… y que? Está guapo?**

**Que pena que no esté allí para filmaros a los dos. ¿Aún sigues enfadada con él o ya le hablas? Espero que lo arregléis muy pronto o sino esperad a que esté yo presente para poder veros en acción, hay… Como me gustaría grabar la declaración, el beso, los abrazos, la boda, los niños…**

"Esta Tomoyo"- pensaba Sakura mientras seguía leyendo

**Gracias por tu regalo, me lo dieron Touya y Yukito en la fiesta que hice, que pena que no estuvieras aquí, lo pasamos muy bien pero faltaban tanto tú como Syaoran como Eriol porque estábamos todos incluidos Meiling, las hermanas Li y la madre de Syaoran que me las encontré en la estación y también estaban Nakuru y Mizuki, incluso el hijo de Chijaru y Yamazaki.**

**En cuanto a Meiling y  las Li, me ayudaron a salir de la estación y estuvimos tomando algo en Londres. Me estuvo contando todo lo que había echo estos años sin vernos y me contó que Syaoran aún suspiraba por ti.**

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas ardían pero siguió leyendo mientras acariciaba al cachorro que la miraba con ternura

**Luego me llevaron a Tomoeda sin necesidad de utilizar el avión para volver así que anule la reserva y me fui con ellas. Ahora Mei se está quedando unos días en mi casa y también las hermanas Li, son muy graciosas y están todas deseando ver a su hermanito con novia **(n.a: si lo que le está diciendo Tomoyo no son indirectas no se lo que puede ser jejeje)****

**Futtie y Faren se enamoraron a primera vista de Yukito, bueno mas bien segunda porque cuando fuimos a Hong Kong lo conocieron, pero al enterarse de que estaba con Touya desistieron en acosarlo, cosa que no pasó con Nakuru, en cuanto se enteró de que Touya y Yukito estaban juntos armó un gran escándalo, incluso mis vecinos se quejaron y eso que hay grandes extensiones de jardín entre casa y casa. Después de eso se calmó y no dejó a tu hermano ni un momento hasta que no se porqué se tranquilizó de golpe al preguntarle yo cuando volvía a Londres. ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Sirius? porque creo que está en peligro de ser la próxima victima de Nakuru.**

**Respecto a los demás siguen pensando que estas en una escuela de arqueología aunque quien me asustó de verdad fue Yamazaki. Comenzó a explicar una de sus tantas mentiras pero es que lo que contaba era que os habíais ido a estudiar magia y empezó a explicar que había un castillo en la nada, que si varitas, escobas, animales extraños…Chijaru lo cayó dándole un golpe en la cabeza, pobre si supiera que todo lo que dijo es real…**

**Su hijo es lo mas mono que he visto, solo espero que cuando crezca no sea igual de mentiroso como su padre jeje, aunque Li y tú siempre os creíais todo lo que os decida, seguro que a vuestro hijo le pasará lo mismo cuando esté con el hijo de ellos, ya me lo imagino...seguro que es un inocentón de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto pero serio y protector. Que lindos os veríais Syaoran y tú con un niño así en brazos!!**

-Tomoyo!!!!-dijo Sakura muy roja

-Que pasa Sakura?- se acercó Mione a ella

-Nada, es que estoy leyendo la carta de Tomoyo-dijo esta roja y sofocada

Ginny se acercó, cogió el sobre y sacó lo que había, Sye también se acercó y empezaron a ver fotos.

-Sakura esta eres tú?- preguntó Ginny

-Q..que? y esas fotos?- dijo Sakura mirando la foto, salía ella con 11 años vestida de princesa y a su lado Syaoran vestido de príncipe

-Si, soy yo cuando tenía once años, es una representación que hice en el colegio

-Aquí hay mas fotos- dijo Hermione cogiendo una y abriendo los ojos como platos- creo que esta es especialmente para ti Sakura-le dijo al oído

Sakura cogió la foto y vio que era una foto de Syaoran entrenando con su espada todo sudado y sin camiseta, pa darle un infarto si lo viera así en realidad, con esos ojos que la hipnotizaban. Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza y no sabía como, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Xiao que la miraba con ternura y se abrazó al lindo lobito escondiendo la foto en un bolsillo.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

En la sala común de slytherin, exactamente en una habitación, se encontraba Syaoran con Ying Fa.

-Me has entendido Ying?

La lobita le lamió la mano y se dejó acariciar por Syaoran

-Tomaré eso como un si-dijo Syaoran mientras se podía ver sobre su escritorio una caja verde repleta de cartas y en la puerta el póster de Sakura que le había enviado su prima, por si acaso había puesto un hechizo, sólo lo podría ver él, no lo quería poner pero su corazón pudo mas que su mente.

En la habitación de al lado se encontraba Malfoy tirado en la cama leyendo la carta que había recibido. Se encontraba escrita en un idioma que utilizaban los Malfoy para cuando no querían que nadie más se enterara del contenido, y no sólo eso, después de ser leída se prendía. Lo que Draco podía leer era esto:

**Hola hijo mío:**

**Estudie tu informe sobre tu compañero Li y le hablé de él a nuestro señor. Está conforme de que se una a su causa pero le investigaremos un poco más primero, no queremos posibles espías en nuestras filas.**

**Seguimos planeando el ataque pero no te puedo contar nada ya que aún tienes que hacer tu iniciación como mortífago, hasta que no estés señalado no puedes enterarte de los planes principales aunque seas mi hijo. Me alegro que tengas tanto interés en ayudar, estoy orgulloso de ti, ya verás, pronto podrás vengarte de los sangre sucia hijo. **

**Dentro de poco te encomendaremos tu misión de iniciación y también a Li, así que no te impacientes que pronto llegará el día. Por el momento actúa como siempre, recibirás más noticias de mí posiblemente en vuestra salida a Hogsmeade.**

**Tu padre, **

**Lucius Malfoy**

Malfoy tiró la carta a la papelera y dejó que se consumiera, pronto llegaría el momento de decidir si seguir los pasos de su padre o todo lo contrario.

El día pasó y llegó la noche, con ella, una linda lobita se encaminaba hacía gryffindor con una carta en su hocico, la destinataria, la chica que tenía su mismo nombre.

Continuará...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

RICÓN DE KERO

Hola!!!!!!!Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo aunque esta vez no he salido.

El próximo capítulo será para navidad o fin de año si no hay complicaciones y el protagonista del capi será mi antiguo amo.

Un saludo a todos 

Sayuki_chan@hotmail.com


	15. Nota de aviso

**Hola! Primero de todo, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!**

**Bueno después de esto, para empezar bien el año he de dar una mala noticia (kero:a eso le llamas tú empezar bien el año?), la próxima actualización será a mediados de Febrero, ¿el por que? Tengo examenes muy importantes en Enero y debo concentrarme aunke yo me despisto hasta con una mosca pero bueno. No tengo tiempo para escribir, ni siquiera para estudiar así que disculpad las molestias pero necesito aprobar como sea y sin ayuda de chuletas :P**

**Bueno ya que no he podido terminar el capítulo les dejo un pequeño avance para que así puedan leer algo (Kero: si a 10 páginas le llamas pequeño avance ¬¬ como será un gran avance? el capítulo entero menos un párrafo?)**

**Bueno he de situaros un poco ya que no es el capítulo 13 sino un especial de seguramente 40-50 páginas (cuando lo termine de escribir lo descubriré)**

**Todo lo que pasa en el capítulo ocurre en las vacaciones antes de que Sakura entre a Hogwarts, es decir, Hermione está con Sakura enseñándole magia occidental en Tomoeda y Harry, Ron, Sirius y Remus se dirigen a París para ver el campeonato de Quidditth. Donde están los demás lo iréis descubriendo en el capítulo aunque el protagonista indiscutible del capítulo es Eriol.**

**Es solo una introducción pero espero que os guste, disculpad otra vez las molestias**

**Ah! Y rezad para que me toque la lotería del niño jejeje**

**€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€**

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: Viaje a París**

Ese verano era caluroso, demasiado para su gusto acostumbrado al clima de Londres. Eriol se encontraba en Hong Kong, en casa de Syaoran Li, su mejor amigo aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, pero sabían que siempre podían confiar el uno en el otro. Ambos trabajaban juntos aunque muy pocos sabían esto ya que lo querían mantener en secreto.

Estaban preparando una nueva misión, hoy llegaría la información necesaria para preparar su próximo movimiento.

Eriol entró en la biblioteca, era una habitación grande pero acogedora. El suelo era de mármol blanco y las paredes estaban pintadas de un toque ocre. En toda la habitación había estanterías color madera llenas de libros, unos mas antiguos que otros, unos de magia y otros obras maestras muggles y algún que otro libro anónimo. En un lado había  un gran escritorio, en una parte un ordenador portátil que se encontraba encendido y en el otro se encontraba una pila de libros revueltos no dejando casi ver quien se encontraba detrás de ellos. Justo en frente había una mesita de madera y un sofá de dos plazas con un sillón a cada lado. 

Eriol se acercó allí, su amigo se encontraba tras los libros del escritorio sentado en una silla de piel sumido en uno de ellos, a veces trabajaba demasiado.

-Hola Eriol-dijo Syaoran mientras seguía mirando el libro 

-Hola Syaoran. ¿Ya te ha llegado la información?

-Aún no, en cuanto nos llegue el fax, Meiling lo traerá- dijo Syaoran levantando la vista. Hacía ya un tiempo que se llamaban por los nombres, desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, era preferible que la gente escuchara un nombre que no un apellido que daba más información si los escuchaban alguna vez (n.a: en el fic se llaman al principio por el apellido para que Sakura no sospeche)

Unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron, ambos se giraron para ver si era Meiling

-Hola señorito Syaoran-dijo Wei entrando- les apetece alguna cosa

-Eriol te apetece un te?

-Si gracias-dijo Eriol sentándose en uno de los sillones quedando cara a cara con Syaoran

-Wei tráenos dos tazas de te por favor.

-Como guste señor

Syaoran recogió todos los libros amontonándolos y empezaron a conversar de temas superfluos hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta, después de dar permiso para entrar Meiling traspasó la puerta con una bandeja con tres tazas de te y una carpeta.

-Meiling te dije que esperaras el fax

-Aquí lo traigo Syaoran-dijo Meiling enseñando la carpeta tras dejar la bandeja-Hola Hiraguizawa

-Hola princesa-dijo este levantándose y besándole la mano-y llámame Eriol, te lo he dicho siempre que he venido aquí

Meiling ruborizada le pasó la carpeta a su primo y se sentó junto a ellos tomando una de las tazas en sus manos.

Syaoran empezó a leer la información que allí había y después se la pasó a Eriol que también la leyó sin comentar nada. Meiling se desesperaba cuando había ese ambiente, ambos habían leído la información pero su rostro no indicaba si era bueno o era malo, realmente parecía una partida de poker,

-Bueno-empezó a decir Li- ¿te encargas tú?

-Mmmm la ciudad del amor...pero me voy a aburrir yo solo allí, me gusta el quidditch pero no para pasarme todas las vacaciones viendo partidos, prefiero jugar

-Si te quieres quedar aquí ocupándote del concilio...

-Cuando sale mi avión?-dijo Eriol mirando a Syaoran con una sonrisa

-Meiling llama ahora mismo al aeropuerto y haz una reserva para el vuelo de París, si puede ser que sea para hoy, sino para mañana, ya sabes como actuar si no hay sitio

-De acuerdo-dijo Meiling saliendo de allí

-¿Y el hotel? Me alojaré en el mismo?

-Según los datos ellos se alojan en el hotel "Résidence Lord Byron", se encuentra cerca de l´ Etoile, en los Campos Eliseos, según mi información es de dos estrellas, no es a lo que estas acostumbrado pero el trabajo es el trabajo

-Tranquilo, conozco el hotel, es una tapadera, en realidad es un hotel de magos por eso tiene dos estrellas, un aspecto poco lujoso y precio elevado, para que los muggles no se acerquen, y si lo hacen siempre dicen que está lleno. Pero la realidad es muy diferente

-Ah

-Es que ya he visitado París mas de una vez-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-Pues mejor, así desempeñaras mejor tu trabajo, solo debes vigilar a Potter y sus amigos

-Tranquilo, soy el gran mago Clow, no habrá problemas. Además a ti siempre te enredo, puedo hacer lo mismo con ellos si me ven

-Si pasa algo, por mínimo que sea, avísame

-Si querido descendiente. ¿Tu que harás aquí?

-Ya sabes, vigilar al concilio, inventar una excusa por tu ausencia y estar con Malfoy los días que pase aquí.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? Malfoy puede ser peligroso

-Completamente. Se cuidarme abuelo y Malfoy no será ningún problema

-Entonces haz lo que creas mejor nietecito 

Meiling entró directamente sin llamar:

-Eriol, tu reserva ya está echa, el avión sale dentro de tres horas

-Gracias Meiling, del hotel ya me encargo yo, no es necesario que llames. Me llevo toda la información que tenemos

-De acuerdo, cógela. Te será mas útil a ti que a mi-dijo Syaoran levantándose

-Bueno querido descendiente me voy a hacer las maletas, me espera un largo viaje. Nos volveremos a ver en Hogwarts

-De eso estate seguro-dijo Li mientras se daban un apretón de manos –y si sabes algo de...

-Tranquilo, si algo le pasa a Sakura te avisaré-dijo Eriol. Él estaba al corriente de lo que le pasaba a Sakura gracias a las cartas que se enviaban Tomoyo y él y a que Yue le ponía al corriente de todo como buen guardían que era.

-Gracias-y se volvió a sumergir en los libros en los que antes se encontraba

-Trabajas demasiado, te vendría mejor venir a París conmigo o... (no le dio tiempo decir ir a ver a Sakura porque Syaoran le miró todo serio)

-Hasta que todo se arregle no. No puedo hacer como si nada pasara, en el concilio las cosas no van muy bien y en el mundo mágico es peor , Voldemort cada vez tiene mas seguidores…si puedo hacer algo para que todo se arregle sabes que lo haré. Y si no he ido a verla es porque no quiero que se meta en este follón, ella está a salvo viviendo entre muggles.

-Eres demasiado responsable- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

-Y tú todo lo contrario-dijo Syaoran serio, aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza

-Hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, aunque parezca que no haya siempre hay algo que te devuelve la esperanza y a ti lo que te pasa es que te da miedo volverla a ver

-Adiós Eriol, que tengas buen viaje- dijo Syaoran cortante

-Adiós querido descendiente, princesa-dijo haciendo una reverencia a ambos para luego salir de la residencia Li hacia su destino, París.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Después de horas de viaje, Eriol llegó a París donde le revisaron los papeles nada mas llegar, después se dirigió a por sus maletas y salió a la puerta del aeropuerto de Orly. Desde China había llamado al alquiler de limusinas que había allí, miró su reloj, aún le quedaba diez minutos para que la limusina llegara a recogerle. Observó a la gente que había por allí, en unas horas comenzaría su misión pero antes debía conseguir un hotel donde alojarse y que estuviera cerca de Potter y compañía, probaría justamente en el hotel donde estaban alojados, por suerte conocía al dueño, era amigo de Mitzuki y se había alojado en su hotel un par de veces ya, aunque en la parte muggle porque le gustaba más que la parte mágica era mas tranquilo además de que la habitación donde siempre se alojaba tenía una bella vista de los Campos Eliseos.

Donde se encontraba podía ver como pasaban taxis de un lado para otro y todos llenos, por suerte él había llamado para que vinieran a recogerlo, todo lo contrario a dos mujeres que se encontraban a unos metros de él. Una de ellas debería tener unos cuarenta años y se veía desesperada, en cambio la muchacha que la acompañaba sólo sonreía a la que debía ser su madre. 

Se fijó mas en la muchacha, una preciosidad oriental, por sus rasgos debería ser japonesa. Una limusina negra se paró mas cerca de ellas que de él pero podía ver como el conductor llamaba por teléfono y su móvil empezaba a sonar, lo cogió y era el conductor que se encontraba esperándole. Se acercó a la limusina para hablar con él y pasó mas cerca de la muchacha, pudo ver como su largo cabello se movía con el viento y sus ojos tapados por unas gafas de cristales azul oscuro impedía que viera mas allá de ellas. 

-Hola-dijo Eriol mientras se apoyaba en la ventanilla de la limusina

-Sr. Eriol?- preguntó el chofer

-Si soy yo

-Me puede enseñar algo para identificarlo?

Eriol le enseñó su carnet y confirmó los datos, el conductor salió de la limusina y fue a abrirle la puerta de atrás a Eriol pero él se negó a entrar.

-Caballero quiero que en vez de a mi transporte a esas dos damas

-Pero señor..

-Coja este dinero, hay más de lo que debería costar el viaje y lleve a esas damas donde ellas quieran, puede quedarse el cambio por las molestias causadas.

El conductor se dirigió a las mujeres y les dijo que las llevaría, la muchacha miró sorprendida a Eriol y se acercó a él.

-Perdone pero creo que hay un malentendido

-No hay ninguno, cogedla vos, tenéis mas prisa que yo

-Venga con nosotras entonces

-No, prefiero esperar, no se preocupe

-Gracias caballero, no se como se lo podría agradecer

-Muy simple, sólo diciéndome su nombre es suficiente pago para mi

-Nadeshiko vamos-gritó la madre que ya le había explicado al chofer su destino

-Me he de ir-dijo ella- gracias por todo

-De nada bello clavel, nos volveremos a ver?

-Puede-dijo ella coqueta

-Las casualidades no existen tan sólo lo inevitable, si el destino quiere que nos encontremos, nos veremos pronto- dijo Eriol con un deje de misterio mientas aspiraba el dulce perfume a mora que desprendía la chica.

La chica mostró sorpresa antes estas palabras pero se despidió de él inclinándose y se fue, Eriol se quedó viendo como un bello ángel partía mientras él se quedaba sin coche, sin hotel y sin maletas porque se las acababan de robar por estar atontado mirando a la chica. Dirigió su mano al bolsillo para coger el móvil y llamar a un taxi pero la batería se había agotado y no llevaba ni un céntimo encima. 

Una gota apareció en su cabeza, ni siquiera en su vida anterior como Clow y por supuesto tampoco en su vida como Eriol se había encontrado en una situación así, él no era como Syaoran que se despistaba tan solo con la mención del nombre de Sakura y ahora que pensaba en él no podía llamarle para que le enviara dinero, ni siquiera explicarle la situación porque entonces se pasaría todo el año recordándoselo igual que hacía el mismo con su amigo.

Puso una denuncia en el aeropuerto de que le habían robado, aunque tardo una hora en que le llegara su turno, por suerte lo más importante, el informe y algunos documentos, seguían con él ya que los llevaba reducidos en uno de sus bolsillos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Eriol decidió aparecerse en el hotel donde se alojaban Potter y compañía, si allí no había habitaciones no tendría mucho tiempo para buscar otro mejor situado, por suerte él tenía permitido aparecerse, algo era algo. Entró a la recepción y una chica menudita lo atendió:

-¿En que puedo servirle señor?-dijo la chica en francés

-Quería una habitación para mi-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa también en francés

-Lo siento señor, todo está completo, si quiere puedo llamar para ver si hay alguna habitación libre en otro hotel

-Se encuentra Johann aquí?-dijo Eriol sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara

-¿Es amigo suyo?- dijo la chica sonrojándose- perdone es que soy nueva

-Tranquila princesa, le puede pasar a cualquiera-admitió Eriol mientras la chica recuperaba su color natural. Una voz hizo que ambos se giraran

-¿Eriol?!Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo un hombre alto de unos 25 años. 

-Hola Johann-saludo Eriol al hombre moreno de ojos marrones.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿alguna conquista?

-No, esta vez vengo a disfrutar del quidditch

-Oh! Es cierto! entre el campeonato y el desfile de modas el hotel está completamente lleno, incluso las habitaciones muggles. Y por lo que me han comentado no hay ninguna habitación libre en toda esta zona

-¿No te quedan habitaciones?-preguntó Eriol, su sonrisa se notaba menos pero nadie diría que estaba preocupado.

-Para ti claro que hay amigo. La habitación donde siempre te alojas está ocupada por mi novia pero ella puede venirse a la mía sin problema-dijo alegremente con un marcado acento francés. Se acercó un poco al oído de Eriol y le susurro- Mitzuki acertó. Me dijo que encontraría a una persona a quien amar, que ella no me pertenecía, quedé muy dolido pero ahora me he dado cuenta que tenía razón, la tienes que conocer, es un cielo de mujer

Eriol sonrió, esa historia se le hacía conocida, ¿encontraría Kaho por fin a quien tanto ansiaba?¿o seguiría dándole largas a todos los hombres con los que se cruzaba con el mismo cuento? Por suerte siempre le funcionaba, en cuanto volvía a verlos estaban muy felices y le daban la razón, él era el único que aún no se la podía dar.

Eriol siguió a su amigo. Subieron por unas escaleras de madera a la primera planta. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación número 13. 

Johann tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperaron a que esta se abriera. Una chica de unos 24 años abrió la puerta, era tan alta como Eriol, de ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro, su corte de cabello era media melena. Los miró un momento a ambos y sonrió

-Ayelen, amor!!!- dijo Johann besándola- te presento a Eriol, un amigo de hace tiempo

-Encantada-dijo ella dejándolos pasar a su habitación- queréis algo?

-No gracias- dijo Eriol acercándose a ella- yo también estoy encantado de conocerla bella señorita- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba haciendo que ella se ruborizara

-Oye Eriol que me vas a quitar a mi novia- bromeó Johann

-Es que tienes buen gusto amigo, si pudiera lo haría-dijo con una sonrisa enigmática

-Deja de decir tonterías- dijo Johann con tono celoso

Ayelen y Eriol comenzaron a reir y Johann se unió a ellos.

-Bueno cariño, ¿a que has venido?¿no habíamos quedado para cenar?-dijo Ayelen

-De eso quería hablarte, mi amigo necesita una habitación y había pensado que tú te podrías venir a la mía y que él se instalase aquí

-Si es molestia no hace falta-dijo Eriol

-Tranquilo, si es lo que estaba deseando pedirme estos días y no sabía como hacerlo, te acaba de pillar de excusa

-Tocado-dijo Johann con una sonrisa

- Lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo decías tontín, lo estaba deseando- dijo esta abrazándolo- Eriol la habitación es tuya- dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita trasladaba todas sus cosas a la habitación de su novio

Ambos dejaron a Eriol en la habitación, no sin antes invitarle a cenar, cuando el reloj marcó las ocho bajó a recepción.

Allí la recepcionista lo saludó con una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo. Él entró en el restaurante y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban Johann con su novia.

-Eriol siéntate aquí-dijo el hombre. Eriol se sentó y tomó la carta para ver que podía cenar. La cena entraba con su estancia, de algo debía servir conocer al dueño del hotel.

Cada uno pidió su comida y comenzaron a conversar mientras la esperaban.

-¿A que te dedicas? -preguntó Ayelen a Eriol

-Tengo 17 años, pero aún estudio en Hogwarts exactamente. Por circunstancias de la vida empiezo sexto en septiembre.

-Repetiste?-preguntó ella con curisidad

-No, simplemente hubo un curso al que no pude asistir por problemas personales

-Ese no es el curso al que va tu hermana? ella también está en Hogwarts

-Si, ¿en que casa estas Eriol?

-En Ravenclaw

-Mi hermana es gryffindor, seguro que la conoces

En ese momento una chica entró al restaurante cargada con un par de maletas. Observó a la gente que había allí y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Eriol.

-Hola Ayelen, cuanto tiempo-dijo la chica algo seria

-Hola Sylvie-dijo esta en el mismo tono- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Hola Marchant-dijo pasando de Ayelen- Hi.. Hiraguizawa?¿que haces aquí?-dijo Sye sorprendida

-Veo que te alegras de verme-soltó Eriol con una sonrisa

-Sylvie así no se tratan a los invitados-dijo Ayelen en tono elevado

-Johann, ¿tienes trabajo para mi?-dijo Sye ignorando las palabras de su "hermana"

-Si, en el bar hay una vacante, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-Gracias, nos vemos- dijo girándose

-Oye, se puede saber que haces aquí?-dijo Ayelen antes de que se alejara

-Si no quieres que esté aquí me voy, no hay problema-dijo mientras la miraba

-Luego hablamos- dijo Ayelen irritada

-Adiós, que cenéis bien-dijo alejándose de ellos

-¿Kirsche es tu hermana?-dijo Eriol algo sorprendido -no os parecéis, además que no conocía esa faceta de ella, suele estar alegre.

-Pues que suerte, a mi me pone los pelos de punta cuando se pone así y no, no es mi hermana, sólo cuido de ella desde que cumplió 11 años, no la podíamos dejar en el orfanato muggle siendo bruja y como mi madre era profesora en Beaxbautons pues decidieron que se quedara con nosotras.

-No sabía que era huérfana- dijo Eriol pensativo

-Ayelen cariño, pero porque estáis tan enfadadas?-dijo Johann

-Yo no quería que fuera a estudiar a Hogwarts. No quiero que recupere la memoria, ya tiene una vida echa, pero ella está empeñada en saber quien es en realidad, cual es su nombre, quienes son sus padres…

-Es normal que quiera saberlo-dijo Johann mientras abrazaba a su novia y le daba un beso en la frente- pero eso no va a hacer que se olvide de tus cuidados

-Ya, pero tengo miedo que descubra algo que no le guste. Me explicaron que cuando la encontraron estaba desorientada, agitada y con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-No lo acabo de comprender-dijo Eriol con interés interrumpiendo a sus amigos

-Ella es huérfana, pero desde que tenía unos nueve años, solo paso un año en el orfanato. No se sabe como perdió la memoria a esa edad y como nadie preguntó ni se interesó por ella pues la tuvieron que llevar a un orfanato. Después, cuando se supo que era una bruja, mi madre y yo nos encargamos de ella adoptándola.

El camarero interrumpió la conversación trayéndoles su cena. Los tres empezaron a comer hablando de otros temas dejando apartado el de Kirsche

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sye fue a dejar las maletas bastante molesta a la habitación 13, no le apetecía quedarse con Ayelen pero era con la única persona con la que podía estar. 

Dumbledore le había dicho que pasara un par de semanas con su hermana y no había podido negarse ya que el resto del tiempo lo pasaba viviendo en Hogwarts y necesitaba ganar dinero para pagar sus materiales. Por suerte, Johann siempre le daba trabajo en su hotel. Dejó las maletas en la habitación, se puso el uniforme y se fue al bar del hotel a trabajar.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Harry, Ron, Sirius y Remus habían llegado ya al hotel donde se alojaban. Habían tardado mas de lo esperado gracias a la bromita de los gemelos Weasley (n.a: si recuerdan el capítulo que hablan de esto, los gemelos hicieron que se transportaran a un basurero en vez de al hotel), pero por suerte la magia hacía maravillas y el olor a basura había desaparecido de sus ropas. Se dirigieron a recepción y pidieron la llave.

-Hola señorita, la reserva de Remus Lupin?-preguntó Sirius

La chica se levantó y cogió la llave número 201. Hizo que le siguieran hasta el ascensor que había, este les llevaba a la parte mágica del hotel.

La chica le dio la llave al botones y este los llevó hasta su habitación.

La habitación constaba de un baño, dos habitaciones y un pequeño comedor con un sofá cama. Al ser un hotel del mundo mágico podían transformar la cama de matrimonio en dos camas, según el gusto de cliente, y eso era lo que habían echo.

Sirius y Remus dormían en una habitación y Harry y Ron en otra. 

Dejaron rápidamente sus cosas y mientras Harry y Ron bajaban a investigar el hotel, Remus y Sirius decidieron quedarse para abrir las maletas y ducharse, al día siguiente empezaría el campeonato y querían estar descansados, uno para intentar ligar y el otro para poder vigilar las escapadas de su amigo.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Al otro lado de París dos mujeres llegaban al hotel donde se alojaban después de una reunión que había durado horas. Ambas cansadas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar después de un duro día.

La más joven intentaba dormir pero no podía, había una frase que había escuchado ese mismo día que no se le apartaba de la mente "las casualidades no existen, tan solo lo inevitable" y tampoco podía olvidar a la persona que le había dicho esas palabras. Había sentido una presión en su pecho con solo ver a ese chico de profundos ojos azules, ni siquiera tras esas gafas que llevaba los conseguía apagar ni hacer que pasaran inadvertidos. Había sido muy amable con ellas sin ni siquiera conocerlas y no le había podido ni decir su nombre cuando él se lo pidió, seguramente pensaría que se llamaba Nadeshiko cuando en realidad se llamaba Tomoyo. Nadeshiko era el nombre que había decidido utilizar para la gente que la conociera en su carrera como diseñadora, quería que solo sus verdaderos amigos y familiares la conocieran como Tomoyo, pero algo dentro de ella quería decirle a ese chico que su nombre era Tomoyo y ella no sabía como interpretar eso. Se levantó de la cama harta de dar vueltas, encendió la luz  y se dispuso a sacar su ropa de las maletas para ponerla en el armario que tenía en su habitación, pensaba que eso la entretendría suficientemente para olvidar al dueño de sus pensamientos, pero no fue así, ya que junto a sus cosas había una maleta que no era suya, intrigada la abrió y vio que contenía ropa de hombre. Estaba algo roja ya que no debería haberla abierto pero la curiosidad la mataba.  Rebuscó entre la ropa para ver si encontraba algo que le dijera donde estaba el dueño y encontró simplemente una foto donde se encontraban tres chicas y dos chicos, uno con el ceño fruncido y otro con mirada misteriosa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, normal que se sintiera así al ver a aquel chico y al escuchar esa frase, era ¡Eriol!!, uno de sus mejores amigos de infancia y su mejor amigo por correspondencia ya que a pesar de los años seguían en contacto. Esta vez si se fue a la cama quedando profundamente dormida, al día siguiente se ocuparía personalmente de encontrarle, devolverle sus cosas y de paso grabarle con su cámara último modelo.

Continuará…

**€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€**

**Espero que no os haya sabido a poco**

**Nos vemos en febrero, a ver si lo consigo tener completo para San Valentín y también el capítulo 13 claro ^^**


	16. Especial 2

Hola a tod@s!!!!

**Lo primero**: siento mucho el retraso pero me ha sido imposible terminar el capítulo por diversos problemas de tiempo. Entre prácticas, clases y trabajo he estado bastante ocupada.

**Lo segundo:** la respuesta a las reviews recibidas están al final del capítulo esta vez

**Tercero**: antes de las reviews encontrarán una ficha de Kirsche por si quieren leerla

**Cuarto**: este capítulo es bastante largo y aún así las cosas pasan bastante rápido, espero que les guste. Tenía muchas cosas que decir y las he comprimido  :P 

Ah! y la primera parte es la que ya han leído en el avance

**Quinto:** Dedicado a tod@s l@s que me han pedido en algún momento esta pareja y tb a l@s que sean fans de esta

**Sexto**: las canciones que aparecen son de Chenoa (para quien no sepan quien es supongo que la conocerán como la novia de David Bisbal) y de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Al final se convirtió en song fic ^^ (realmente no quedan muy bien pero me dio por ahí)

**Séptimo:** me ha costado escribirlo así que ¡Dejen reviews  ^^!!!, ya saben ese botoncito azul que dice GO (era así?upps!) 

**Octavo:**122!122!122!122!122!122!122!122!122!122!122!122!122!122!122!122!122!

Se nota que estoy feliz por recibir tantas? ^^  nunca pensé que llegaría a 50 y ahora ¡a por las 150!!!!!!! ^____^  me ayudareis no :P ¿

**Noveno: NO AL TERRORISMO! Porque la estupidez y locura de cuatro la paga el  pueblo? como pueden tener algunas personas tanta sangre fría? En fin, ojala algún día se alcance la paz. Realmente da escalofríos ver escenas así. **

**Bueno a pesar de todo seguiré cogiendo el tren y el metro como todos los españoles que no podemos desplazarnos de otra manera, eso si, siempre recordando a los que su único delito fue coger el tren ese día y en ese lugar como cada día hacían.**

**Decimo: **se han dado cuenta? se contar hasta diez!! 

Bueno basta de estupideces por mi parte y les dejo ya el capítulo

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: Viaje a París**

**PRIMERA  PARTE**

Ese verano era caluroso, demasiado para su gusto acostumbrado al clima de 

Londres. Eriol se encontraba en Hong Kong, en casa de Syaoran Li, su mejor amigo 

aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, pero sabían que siempre podían confiar 

el uno en el otro. Ambos trabajaban juntos aunque muy pocos sabían esto ya que 

lo querían mantener en secreto.

Estaban preparando una nueva misión, hoy llegaría la información necesaria para 

preparar su próximo movimiento.

Eriol entró en la biblioteca, era una habitación grande pero acogedora. El suelo 

era de mármol blanco y las paredes estaban pintadas de un toque ocre. En toda la 

habitación había estanterías color madera llenas de libros, unos mas antiguos 

que otros, unos de magia y otros obras maestras muggles y algún que otro libro 

anónimo. En un lado había  un gran escritorio, en una parte un ordenador 

portátil que se encontraba encendido y en el otro se encontraba una pila de 

libros revueltos no dejando casi ver quien se encontraba detrás de ellos. Justo 

en frente había una mesita de madera y un sofá de dos plazas con un sillón a 

cada lado. 

Eriol se acercó allí, su amigo se encontraba tras los libros del escritorio 

sentado en una silla de piel sumido en uno de ellos, a veces trabajaba 

demasiado.

-Hola Eriol-dijo Syaoran mientras seguía mirando el libro 

-Hola Syaoran. ¿Ya te ha llegado la información?

-Aún no, en cuanto nos llegue el fax, Meiling lo traerá- dijo Syaoran levantando 

la vista. Hacía ya un tiempo que se llamaban por los nombres, desde que 

empezaron a trabajar juntos, era preferible que la gente escuchara un nombre que 

no un apellido que daba más información si los escuchaban alguna vez (n.a: en el 

fic se llaman al principio por el apellido para que Sakura no sospeche)

Unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron, ambos se giraron para ver si era 

Meiling

-Hola señorito Syaoran-dijo Wei entrando- les apetece alguna cosa

-Eriol te apetece un te?

-Si gracias-dijo Eriol sentándose en uno de los sillones quedando cara a cara 

con Syaoran

-Wei tráenos dos tazas de te por favor.

-Como guste señor

Syaoran recogió todos los libros amontonándolos y empezaron a conversar de temas 

superfluos hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta, después de dar permiso para 

entrar Meiling traspasó la puerta con una bandeja con tres tazas de te y una 

carpeta.

-Meiling te dije que esperaras el fax

-Aquí lo traigo Syaoran-dijo Meiling enseñando la carpeta tras dejar la 

bandeja-Hola Hiraguizawa

-Hola princesa-dijo este levantándose y besándole la mano-y llámame Eriol, te lo 

he dicho siempre que he venido aqu

Meiling ruborizada le pasó la carpeta a su primo y se sentó junto a ellos 

tomando una de las tazas en sus manos.

Syaoran empezó a leer la información que allí había y después se la pasó a Eriol 

que también la leyó sin comentar nada. Meiling se desesperaba cuando había ese 

ambiente, ambos habían leído la información pero su rostro no indicaba si era 

bueno o era malo, realmente parecía una partida de poker,

-Bueno-empezó a decir Li- ¿te encargas tú?

-Mmmm la ciudad del amor...pero me voy a aburrir yo solo allí, me gusta el 

quidditch pero no para pasarme todas las vacaciones viendo partidos, prefiero 

jugar

-Si te quieres quedar aquí ocupándote del concilio...

-Cuando sale mi avión?-dijo Eriol mirando a Syaoran con una sonrisa

-Meiling llama ahora mismo al aeropuerto y haz una reserva para el vuelo de 

París, si puede ser que sea para hoy, sino para mañana, ya sabes como actuar si 

no hay sitio

-De acuerdo-dijo Meiling saliendo de all

-¿Y el hotel? Me alojaré en el mismo?

-Según los datos ellos se alojan en el hotel "Résidence Lord Byron", se 

encuentra cerca de l´ Etoile, en los Campos Eliseos, según mi información es de 

dos estrellas, no es a lo que estas acostumbrado pero el trabajo es el trabajo

-Tranquilo, conozco el hotel, es una tapadera, en realidad es un hotel de magos 

por eso tiene dos estrellas, un aspecto poco lujoso y precio elevado, para que 

los muggles no se acerquen, y si lo hacen siempre dicen que está lleno. Pero la 

realidad es muy diferente

-Ah

-Es que ya he visitado París mas de una vez-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-Pues mejor, así desempeñaras mejor tu trabajo, solo debes vigilar a Potter y 

sus amigos

-Tranquilo, soy el gran mago Clow, no habrá problemas. Además a ti siempre te 

enredo, puedo hacer lo mismo con ellos si me ven

-Si pasa algo, por mínimo que sea, avísame

-Si querido descendiente. ¿Tu que harás aquí?

-Ya sabes, vigilar al concilio, inventar una excusa por tu ausencia y estar con 

Malfoy los días que pase aquí.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? Malfoy puede ser peligroso

-Completamente. Se cuidarme abuelo y Malfoy no será ningún problema

-Entonces haz lo que creas mejor nietecito 

Meiling entró directamente sin llamar:

-Eriol, tu reserva ya está echa, el avión sale dentro de tres horas

-Gracias Meiling, del hotel ya me encargo yo, no es necesario que llames. Me 

llevo toda la información que tenemos

-De acuerdo, cógela. Te será mas útil a ti que a mi-dijo Syaoran levantándose

-Bueno querido descendiente me voy a hacer las maletas, me espera un largo 

viaje. Nos volveremos a ver en Hogwarts

-De eso estate seguro-dijo Li mientras se daban un apretón de manos –y si sabes 

algo de...

-Tranquilo, si algo le pasa a Sakura te avisaré-dijo Eriol. Él estaba al 

corriente de lo que le pasaba a Sakura gracias a las cartas que se enviaban 

Tomoyo y él y a que Yue le ponía al corriente de todo como buen guardían que 

era.

-Gracias-y se volvió a sumergir en los libros en los que antes se encontraba

-Trabajas demasiado, te vendría mejor venir a París conmigo o... (no le dio 

tiempo decir ir a ver a Sakura porque Syaoran le miró todo serio)

-Hasta que todo se arregle no. No puedo hacer como si nada pasara, en el 

concilio las cosas no van muy bien y en el mundo mágico es peor , Voldemort cada 

vez tiene mas seguidores…si puedo hacer algo para que todo se arregle sabes que 

lo haré. Y si no he ido a verla es porque no quiero que se meta en este follón, 

ella está a salvo viviendo entre muggles.

-Eres demasiado responsable- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

-Y tú todo lo contrario-dijo Syaoran serio, aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza

-Hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, aunque parezca que no haya siempre 

hay algo que te devuelve la esperanza y a ti lo que te pasa es que te da miedo 

volverla a ver

-Adiós Eriol, que tengas buen viaje- dijo Syaoran cortante

-Adiós querido descendiente, princesa-dijo haciendo una reverencia a ambos para 

luego salir de la residencia Li hacia su destino, París.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Después de horas de viaje, Eriol llegó a París donde le revisaron los papeles 

nada mas llegar, después se dirigió a por sus maletas y salió a la puerta del 

aeropuerto de Orly. Desde China había llamado al alquiler de limusinas que había 

allí, miró su reloj, aún le quedaba diez minutos para que la limusina llegara a 

recogerle. Observó a la gente que había por allí, en unas horas comenzaría su 

misión pero antes debía conseguir un hotel donde alojarse y que estuviera cerca 

de Potter y compañía, probaría justamente en el hotel donde estaban alojados, 

por suerte conocía al dueño, era amigo de Mitzuki y se había alojado en su hotel 

un par de veces ya, aunque en la parte muggle porque le gustaba más que la parte 

mágica era mas tranquilo además de que la habitación donde siempre se alojaba 

tenía una bella vista de los Campos Eliseos.

Donde se encontraba podía ver como pasaban taxis de un lado para otro y todos 

llenos, por suerte él había llamado para que vinieran a recogerlo, todo lo 

contrario a dos mujeres que se encontraban a unos metros de él. Una de ellas 

debería tener unos cuarenta años y se veía desesperada, en cambio la muchacha 

que la acompañaba sólo sonreía a la que debía ser su madre. 

Se fijó mas en la muchacha, una preciosidad oriental, por sus rasgos debería ser 

japonesa. Una limusina negra se paró mas cerca de ellas que de él pero podía ver 

como el conductor llamaba por teléfono y su móvil empezaba a sonar, lo cogió y 

era el conductor que se encontraba esperándole. Se acercó a la limusina para 

hablar con él y pasó mas cerca de la muchacha, pudo ver como su largo cabello se 

movía con el viento y sus ojos tapados por unas gafas de cristales azul oscuro 

impedía que viera mas allá de ellas. 

-Hola-dijo Eriol mientras se apoyaba en la ventanilla de la limusina

-Sr. Eriol?- preguntó el chofer

-Si soy yo

-Me puede enseñar algo para identificarlo?

Eriol le enseñó su carnet y confirmó los datos, el conductor salió de la 

limusina y fue a abrirle la puerta de atrás a Eriol pero él se negó a entrar.

-Caballero quiero que en vez de a mi transporte a esas dos damas

-Pero señor..

-Coja este dinero, hay más de lo que debería costar el viaje y lleve a esas 

damas donde ellas quieran, puede quedarse el cambio por las molestias causadas.

El conductor se dirigió a las mujeres y les dijo que las llevaría, la muchacha 

miró sorprendida a Eriol y se acercó a él.

-Perdone pero creo que hay un malentendido

-No hay ninguno, cogedla vos, tenéis mas prisa que yo

-Venga con nosotras entonces

-No, prefiero esperar, no se preocupe

-Gracias caballero, no se como se lo podría agradecer

-Muy simple, sólo diciéndome su nombre es suficiente pago para mi

-Nadeshiko vamos-gritó la madre que ya le había explicado al chofer su destino

-Me he de ir-dijo ella- gracias por todo

-De nada bello clavel, nos volveremos a ver?

-Puede-dijo ella coqueta

-Las casualidades no existen tan sólo lo inevitable, si el destino quiere que 

nos encontremos, nos veremos pronto- dijo Eriol con un deje de misterio mientas 

aspiraba el dulce perfume a mora que desprendía la chica.

La chica mostró sorpresa antes estas palabras pero se despidió de él 

inclinándose y se fue, Eriol se quedó viendo como un bello ángel partía mientras 

él se quedaba sin coche, sin hotel y sin maletas porque se las acababan de robar 

por estar atontado mirando a la chica. Dirigió su mano al bolsillo para coger el 

móvil y llamar a un taxi pero la batería se había agotado y no llevaba ni un 

céntimo encima. 

Una gota apareció en su cabeza, ni siquiera en su vida anterior como Clow y por 

supuesto tampoco en su vida como Eriol se había encontrado en una situación así, 

él no era como Syaoran que se despistaba tan solo con la mención del nombre de 

Sakura y ahora que pensaba en él no podía llamarle para que le enviara dinero, 

ni siquiera explicarle la situación porque entonces se pasaría todo el año 

recordándoselo igual que hacía el mismo con su amigo.

Puso una denuncia en el aeropuerto de que le habían robado, aunque tardo una 

hora en que le llegara su turno, por suerte lo más importante, el informe y 

algunos documentos, seguían con él ya que los llevaba reducidos en uno de sus 

bolsillos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Eriol decidió aparecerse en el hotel donde se 

alojaban Potter y compañía, si allí no había habitaciones no tendría mucho 

tiempo para buscar otro mejor situado, por suerte él tenía permitido aparecerse, 

algo era algo. Entró a la recepción y una chica menudita lo atendió:

-¿En que puedo servirle señor?-dijo la chica en francés

-Quería una habitación para mi-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa también en francés

-Lo siento señor, todo está completo, si quiere puedo llamar para ver si hay 

alguna habitación libre en otro hotel

-Se encuentra Johann aquí?-dijo Eriol sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara

-¿Es amigo suyo?- dijo la chica sonrojándose- perdone es que soy nueva

-Tranquila princesa, le puede pasar a cualquiera-admitió Eriol mientras la chica 

recuperaba su color natural. Una voz hizo que ambos se giraran

-¿Eriol?!Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo un hombre alto de unos 25 años. 

-Hola Johann-saludo Eriol al hombre moreno de ojos marrones.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿alguna conquista?

-No, esta vez vengo a disfrutar del quidditch

-Oh! Es cierto! entre el campeonato y el desfile de modas el hotel está 

completamente lleno, incluso las habitaciones muggles. Y por lo que me han 

comentado no hay ninguna habitación libre en toda esta zona

-¿No te quedan habitaciones?-preguntó Eriol, su sonrisa se notaba menos pero 

nadie diría que estaba preocupado.

-Para ti claro que hay amigo. La habitación donde siempre te alojas está ocupada 

por mi novia pero ella puede venirse a la mía sin problema-dijo alegremente con 

un marcado acento francés. Se acercó un poco al oído de Eriol y le susurro- 

Mitzuki acertó. Me dijo que encontraría a una persona a quien amar, que ella no 

me pertenecía, quedé muy dolido pero ahora me he dado cuenta que tenía razón, la 

tienes que conocer, es un cielo de mujer

Eriol sonrió, esa historia se le hacía conocida, ¿encontraría Kaho por fin a 

quien tanto ansiaba?¿o seguiría dándole largas a todos los hombres con los que 

se cruzaba con el mismo cuento? Por suerte siempre le funcionaba, en cuanto 

volvía a verlos estaban muy felices y le daban la razón, él era el único que aún 

no se la podía dar.

Eriol siguió a su amigo. Subieron por unas escaleras de madera a la primera 

planta. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación número 13. 

Johann tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperaron a que esta se abriera. Una 

chica de unos 24 años abrió la puerta, era tan alta como Eriol, de ojos negros y 

cabello castaño oscuro, su corte de cabello era media melena. Los miró un 

momento a ambos y sonri

-Ayelen, amor!!!- dijo Johann besándola- te presento a Eriol, un amigo de hace 

tiempo

-Encantada-dijo ella dejándolos pasar a su habitación- queréis algo?

-No gracias- dijo Eriol acercándose a ella- yo también estoy encantado de 

conocerla bella señorita- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba haciendo que 

ella se ruborizara

-Oye Eriol que me vas a quitar a mi novia- bromeó Johann

-Es que tienes buen gusto amigo, si pudiera lo haría-dijo con una sonrisa 

enigmática

-Deja de decir tonterías- dijo Johann con tono celoso

Ayelen y Eriol comenzaron a reir y Johann se unió a ellos.

-Bueno cariño, ¿a que has venido?¿no habíamos quedado para cenar?-dijo Ayelen

-De eso quería hablarte, mi amigo necesita una habitación y había pensado que tú 

te podrías venir a la mía y que él se instalase aqu

-Si es molestia no hace falta-dijo Eriol

-Tranquilo, si es lo que estaba deseando pedirme estos días y no sabía como 

hacerlo, te acaba de pillar de excusa

-Tocado-dijo Johann con una sonrisa

- Lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo decías tontín, lo estaba deseando- dijo 

esta abrazándolo- Eriol la habitación es tuya- dijo mientras con un movimiento 

de varita trasladaba todas sus cosas a la habitación de su novio

Ambos dejaron a Eriol en la habitación, no sin antes invitarle a cenar, cuando 

el reloj marcó las ocho bajó a recepción.

Allí la recepcionista lo saludó con una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo. Él entró 

en el restaurante y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban Johann con su 

novia.

-Eriol siéntate aquí-dijo el hombre. Eriol se sentó y tomó la carta para ver que 

podía cenar. La cena entraba con su estancia, de algo debía servir conocer al 

dueño del hotel.

Cada uno pidió su comida y comenzaron a conversar mientras la esperaban.

-¿A que te dedicas? -preguntó Ayelen a Eriol

-Tengo 17 años, pero aún estudio en Hogwarts exactamente. Por circunstancias de 

la vida empiezo sexto en septiembre.

-Repetiste?-preguntó ella con curisidad

-No, simplemente hubo un curso al que no pude asistir por problemas personales

-Ese no es el curso al que va tu hermana? ella también está en Hogwarts

-Si, ¿en que casa estas Eriol?

-En Ravenclaw

-Mi hermana es gryffindor, seguro que la conoces

En ese momento una chica entró al restaurante cargada con un par de maletas. 

Observó a la gente que había allí y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Eriol.

-Hola Ayelen, cuanto tiempo-dijo la chica algo seria

-Hola Sylvie-dijo esta en el mismo tono- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Hola Marchant-dijo pasando de Ayelen- Hi.. Hiraguizawa?¿que haces aquí?-dijo 

Sye sorprendida

-Veo que te alegras de verme-soltó Eriol con una sonrisa

-Sylvie así no se tratan a los invitados-dijo Ayelen en tono elevado

-Johann, ¿tienes trabajo para mi?-dijo Sye ignorando las palabras de su 

"hermana"

-Si, en el bar hay una vacante, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-Gracias, nos vemos- dijo girándose

-Oye, se puede saber que haces aquí?-dijo Ayelen antes de que se alejara

-Si no quieres que esté aquí me voy, no hay problema-dijo mientras la miraba

-Luego hablamos- dijo Ayelen irritada

-Adiós, que cenéis bien-dijo alejándose de ellos

-¿Kirsche es tu hermana?-dijo Eriol algo sorprendido -no os parecéis, además que 

no conocía esa faceta de ella, suele estar alegre.

-Pues que suerte, a mi me pone los pelos de punta cuando se pone así y no, no es 

mi hermana, sólo cuido de ella desde que cumplió 11 años, no la podíamos dejar 

en el orfanato muggle siendo bruja y como mi madre era profesora en Beaxbautons 

pues decidieron que se quedara con nosotras.

-No sabía que era huérfana- dijo Eriol pensativo

-Ayelen cariño, pero porque estáis tan enfadadas?-dijo Johann

-Yo no quería que fuera a estudiar a Hogwarts. No quiero que recupere la 

memoria, ya tiene una vida echa, pero ella está empeñada en saber quien es en 

realidad, cual es su nombre, quienes son sus padres…

-Es normal que quiera saberlo-dijo Johann mientras abrazaba a su novia y le daba 

un beso en la frente- pero eso no va a hacer que se olvide de tus cuidados

-Ya, pero tengo miedo que descubra algo que no le guste. Me explicaron que 

cuando la encontraron estaba desorientada, agitada y con los ojos rojos de haber 

llorado, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-No lo acabo de comprender-dijo Eriol con interés interrumpiendo a sus amigos

-Ella es huérfana, pero desde que tenía unos nueve años, solo paso un año en el 

orfanato. No se sabe como perdió la memoria a esa edad y como nadie preguntó ni 

se interesó por ella pues la tuvieron que llevar a un orfanato. Después, cuando 

se supo que era una bruja, mi madre y yo nos encargamos de ella adoptándola.

El camarero interrumpió la conversación trayéndoles su cena. Los tres empezaron 

a comer hablando de otros temas dejando apartado el de Kirsche

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sye fue a dejar las maletas bastante molesta a la habitación 13, no le apetecía 

quedarse con Ayelen pero era con la única persona con la que podía estar. 

Dumbledore le había dicho que pasara un par de semanas con su hermana y no había 

podido negarse ya que el resto del tiempo lo pasaba viviendo en Hogwarts y 

necesitaba ganar dinero para pagar sus materiales. Por suerte, Johann siempre le 

daba trabajo en su hotel. Dejó las maletas en la habitación, se puso el uniforme 

y se fue al bar del hotel a trabajar.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Harry, Ron, Sirius y Remus habían llegado ya al hotel donde se alojaban. Habían 

tardado mas de lo esperado gracias a la bromita de los gemelos Weasley (n.a: si 

recuerdan el capítulo que hablan de esto, los gemelos hicieron que se 

transportaran a un basurero en vez de al hotel), pero por suerte la magia hacía 

maravillas y el olor a basura había desaparecido de sus ropas. Se dirigieron a 

recepción y pidieron la llave.

-Hola señorita, la reserva de Remus Lupin?-preguntó Sirius

La chica se levantó y cogió la llave número 201. Hizo que le siguieran hasta el 

ascensor que había, este les llevaba a la parte mágica del hotel.

La chica le dio la llave al botones y este los llevó hasta su habitación.

La habitación constaba de un baño, dos habitaciones y un pequeño comedor con un 

sofá cama. Al ser un hotel del mundo mágico podían transformar la cama de 

matrimonio en dos camas, según el gusto de cliente, y eso era lo que habían 

echo.

Sirius y Remus dormían en una habitación y Harry y Ron en otra. 

Dejaron rápidamente sus cosas y mientras Harry y Ron bajaban a investigar el 

hotel, Remus y Sirius decidieron quedarse para abrir las maletas y ducharse, al 

día siguiente empezaría el campeonato y querían estar descansados, uno para 

intentar ligar y el otro para poder vigilar las escapadas de su amigo.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Al otro lado de París dos mujeres llegaban al hotel donde se alojaban después de 

una reunión que había durado horas. Ambas cansadas se dirigieron a sus 

respectivas habitaciones para descansar después de un duro día.

La más joven intentaba dormir pero no podía, había una frase que había escuchado 

ese mismo día que no se le apartaba de la mente "las casualidades no existen, 

tan solo lo inevitable" y tampoco podía olvidar a la persona que le había dicho 

esas palabras. Había sentido una presión en su pecho con solo ver a ese chico de 

profundos ojos azules, ni siquiera tras esas gafas que llevaba los conseguía 

apagar ni hacer que pasaran inadvertidos. Había sido muy amable con ellas sin ni 

siquiera conocerlas y no le había podido ni decir su nombre cuando él se lo 

pidió, seguramente pensaría que se llamaba Nadeshiko cuando en realidad se 

llamaba Tomoyo. Nadeshiko era el nombre que había decidido utilizar para la 

gente que la conociera en su carrera como diseñadora, quería que solo sus 

verdaderos amigos y familiares la conocieran como Tomoyo, pero algo dentro de 

ella quería decirle a ese chico que su nombre era Tomoyo y ella no sabía como 

interpretar eso. Se levantó de la cama harta de dar vueltas, encendió la luz  y 

se dispuso a sacar su ropa de las maletas para ponerla en el armario que tenía 

en su habitación, pensaba que eso la entretendría suficientemente para olvidar 

al dueño de sus pensamientos, pero no fue así, ya que junto a sus cosas había 

una maleta que no era suya, intrigada la abrió y vio que contenía ropa de 

hombre. Estaba algo roja ya que no debería haberla abierto pero la curiosidad la 

mataba.  Rebuscó entre la ropa para ver si encontraba algo que le dijera donde 

estaba el dueño y encontró simplemente una foto donde se encontraban tres chicas 

y dos chicos, uno con el ceño fruncido y otro con mirada misteriosa. Sus ojos se 

abrieron como platos, normal que se sintiera así al ver a aquel chico y al 

escuchar esa frase, era ¡Eriol!!, uno de sus mejores amigos de infancia y su 

mejor amigo por correspondencia ya que a pesar de los años seguían en contacto. 

Esta vez si se fue a la cama quedando profundamente dormida, al día siguiente se 

ocuparía personalmente de encontrarle, devolverle sus cosas y de paso grabarle 

con su cámara último modelo.

**La noche está tan clara. **

**No puedo perder nada.**

**Espero llegar...**

**Un viaje sin destino.**

**A las estrellas pido,**

**les pido valor,**

**que no se despierte el mar.**

**Les pido calor,**

**volverte a encontrar...**

**Cantaré hasta morir, **

**hasta verte sonreír.**

**Donde estés **

**te cantaré **

**sólo a ti…**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Después de la cena Eriol se fue a su habitación a dormir, lo mismo pasó con Harry y Ron que después de dar una vuelta por el hotel se fueron a su habitación para descansar para los partidos tan emocionantes que les esperaban.

Sye estuvo trabajando en el bar hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, se encontraba agotada, ya no estaba acostumbrada a plegar a esas horas, después de fregar hasta el último vaso se dirigió hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y se tiró en la cama sin ni siquiera cambiarse, solo quitándose los zapatos a oscuras para no despertar a su hermana y se quedó dormida.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana, eso hizo que Remus se despertara levantándose para correr la cortina e intentar despertar al resto de sus amigos pero cuando se dirigió a la sala se encontró a Harry, Ron y Sirius despiertos y preparados para irse cada uno con intereses distintos. Ron estaba desesperado por bajar a desayunar, pues tenía un hambre feroz, Sirius también tenía hambre pero de otro tipo y Harry, simplemente estaba nervioso.

Remus se apresuró en cambiarse y bajaron todos al restaurante. Allí comieron todo lo que pudieron y mas, ya que era un self-service. 

En la parte muggle, exactamente en la habitación 13, Eriol comenzaba a abrir los ojos, ya era hora que se levantará y comenzara a seguir los pasos del cuarteto. Se intentó sentar en la cama pero su brazo estaba debajo de algo, con la otra mano empezó a buscar la mesita hasta que tocó las gafas, las cogió y se las puso rápidamente para ver que había a su lado. Se llevó una sorpresa a descubrir una chica, no recordaba haberse ligado a ninguna, solo le había echado un par de piropos a la recepcionista pero solo siendo cortés aunque era la única que podría tener la llave, ¿sería una psicópata?¿una sonámbula?¿o alguien con ni una pizca de timidez en el cuerpo?

Después de mover la cabeza para despejar su mente de tonterías, pasar tanto tiempo con Nakuru ya le afectaba los sentidos y se fijó mejor. La chica en cuestión ni siquiera se había arropado, llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda negra por encima de sus rodillas, la cual estaba bastante arrugada en ese momento. El cabello, castaño claro, lo llevaba suelto, todo de trencitas y lograba tapar su rostro pero este le recordó a su compañera de estudios...ya estaba todo claro, él estaba en la habitación de Ayelen y Kirsche no sabía nada del cambio de habitaciones.

Se salió de la cama intentando no despertarla, cogió algo de ropa que Johann le había prestado y se fue al baño antes de que esta despertara, no tenía ganas de que supiera que dormía solo en ropa interior. El baño era pequeño pero suficiente para relajarse, se metió bajo el agua de la ducha para refrescarse y luego salió todo vestido listo para desayunar. Pasó por la habitación y vio que ella seguía durmiendo, su mente le recordó que esa chica había sido la causante de que un día todos los de su casa despertaran con orejas de elfo incluido él, aunque los slytherin se levantaron con la cara llena de granos que era peor pero una pequeña venganza no estaría nada mal.

Eriol cogió su varita y apuntó con ella a Kirsche, hizo que en vez de tener la ropa del trabajo quedara vestida con la camisa que llevaba ayer él y que la tapaba lo suficiente, también puso las sabanas estratégicamente y rompió uno de los cristales de sus propias gafas. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído hasta que ella despertó dándole un manotazo sin querer.(n.a: le echo la culpa a las hormonas?)

-Ey por que me pegas?-le dijo Eriol divertido

-Que haces tu aquí?-dijo esta extrañada mientras se desperezaba

-No te acuerdas?-le dijo este muy serio

-Pues...no. ¿De que me tendría que acordar?-dijo ella-¿dónde está mi hermana?

-Aquí no, eso te lo puedo asegurar-dijo él-y deberías acordarte de que me debes unas gafas nuevas-dijo mientras se las enseñaba-ah, y también devolverme mi camisa

Sye se miró, ¿de que hablaba Hiraguizawa? Y se vio con la camisa de este puesta.

-Esto quiere decir...que...tú y yo....-dijo esta intentando decir una frase

-Si…-dijo este invitándola a seguir

-Que tú y yo...juntos...

-Aja-dijo este divertido

-¿Y yo no me acuerdo?-dijo esta horrorizada-¡y una leche!!! pierdo mi virginidad y ¿no me acuerdo? me las vas a pagar Hiraguizawa-dijo esta enfadada levantándose de la cama

Eriol se reía mientras veía como ella estaba enredada entre las sábanas, he intentando salir acabó cayendo encima de él.

-Bueno-dijo esta encima de él- si no me acuerdo de la primera habrá que repetirlo ¿no crees?-dijo con una sonrisa de (dejémoslo loca) en la cara

Eriol huyó como pudo y le explicó lo que realmente había pasado y porque él se encontraba en esa habitación en vez de su hermana, esta solo se quejó de su mala suerte al saber la verdad (n.a: realmente mi personaje esta loco). Después ambos bajaron juntos a desayunar para luego Eriol irse detrás de Harry y compañía y Sye para comenzar a trabajar otra vez.

########################################################################################

Tomoyo se encontraba en la habitación junto con su madre revisando contratos, su madre había decidido ir a París para promocionar una nueva línea de juguetes y había querido que ella la acompañara,  por eso se encontraba allí, además que así podía visitar la escuela de corte y confección y decidir si quedarse en París o ir a Londres a estudiar. También le había escuchado decir a Hermione que había un desfile de moda mágica, si tan solo pudiera averiguar que hacer para poder ir...ella no tenía magia y según Hermione debías ser alguien para poder entrar, ya que era un desfile exclusivo de gente rica. Tan solo si encontrara a Eriol...tal vez él podría ayudar a cumplir ese sueño pero no sabía como empezar a buscarlo, en París había muchos hoteles, podía estar en cualquiera, incluso podía tener una casa o un apartamento y eso sería aún mas difícil de conseguir.

-Tomoyo, he de irme a ver al abogado, ¿vienes?

-No madre, he decidido disfrutar un poco de la estancia, cogeré un taxi he iré a ver la catedral de Nothre Damme.

En cuanto Sonomi salió por la puerta, Tomoyo cogió su bolso y metió todo lo que necesitaba: dinero, un mapa, el móvil y como no, su cámara de video. Dejó todo bien colocado y salió del hotel. Se dirigió al primer kiosco que encontró y compró una guía de París para saber las direcciones de todos los hoteles, había decidido buscar a Eriol y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo. Se sentó en un café a desayunar mientras ojeaba la guía y marcaba los posibles hoteles de la zona donde podía alojarse. Después de coger fuerzas empezó a caminar dirigiéndose al hotel más cercano.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Eriol suspiraba, gracias a su misión había tenido que ver el comienzo del campeonato aguantando todos los discursos y espectáculos que hacían antes de que comenzara. Había visto el desfile de todos los equipos que participaban, que no eran pocos y solo con eso pasó toda la mañana. Al comenzar la tarde, y después del sorteo, empezó el primer partido de Quidditch y con ello los empujones de la gente y los gritos animando a los equipos, fue un juego interesante y a este le siguió dos partidos más, no entendía como esos cuatro sentados tres filas mas adelante, se encontraban tan emocionados y gritaban hasta quedarse sin voz, si al menos Syaoran lo hubiese acompañado hubiera sido mas entretenido aunque no lo había pasado tan mal después de todo. El problema llegaba al finalizar el último encuentro, ¿Cómo salir del estadio sin ser pisoteado por la multitud y sin perder de vista al cuarteto?

Una hora después se encontraba en el bar del hotel sentado en una de las mesas solo, la camarera se acercó para tomarle nota:

-¿Qué quiere tomar?

-Ah Kirsche! ponme una cerveza de mantequilla-dijo Eriol al verla

-Siempre tienes esa sonrisa de poker en la cara?-dijo esta mientras anotaba el pedido

-Tú no te cortas ¿no?-dijo Eriol observándola

-Suelo actuar antes de pensar, supongo que es uno de mis mayores defectos-dijo esta sentándose con él

-No tienes que trabajar?-dijo él con la misma cara

-Vaya veo que no quieres mi compañía-dijo ella directa-tranquilo ya me voy

-Ey no me refería a eso preciosa

-Pelota-dijo ella levantándose y sacándole la lengua para luego alejarse de all

"Realmente es rara esta chica" pensó Eriol mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla y escuchaba la música del local.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó su compañera con su cerveza mantequilla y con otra copa en su otra mano, le dejó su bebida y se sentó con él mientras bebía de su copa.

-Que bebes?-preguntó Eriol

-Batido de vainilla, una bebida muggle-dijo ella riendo

-He vivido toda mi vida en el mundo muggle, sé que es un batido

-Perdone usted caballero-dijo ella inclinándose

-¿Has hablado ya con tu hermana?-dijo él

-No, ni pienso hacerlo de momento-dijo esta mas seria-por cierto, que vamos a hacer con la habitación? solo hay una cama y no hay ninguna habitación libre

-De que sirve tener magia sino la utilizas Kirsche? La convertimos en dos camas y listo y sino pues transformamos el sofá en cama

-Pues es verdad-dijo esta sonrojada-oye Hiraguizawa…

-Si?

-Nunca te había visto hablar tanto con alguien sin enredarlo-dijo esta pensativa

-Estaré perdiendo facultades

-Es posible-rió esta -¿Te gusta alguien?

-Tú si que sabes hacer cambios de temas

-Y tú, porque no has respondido a mi pregunta-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos sonrojada

-Pues…-empezó a decir este incomodo

-Sylvie deja de ligar y atiende que no doy abasto!!!!-la llamó una de sus compañeras antes de que Eriol pudiera decir algo más. Ella se levantó de allí de mala gana

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos-dijo esta dispuesta a irse pero antes de hacerlo se giró y le besó la mejilla a Eriol. Después desapareció de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Eriol después de que ella se alejara se puso a pensar mientras seguía bebiendo "quien le gustaba?", aún recordaba todo lo que había pasado con Kaho..

No quería volver a sufrir, desde que lo dejaron no se había vuelto a enamorar de nadie, había salido con varias chicas pero ninguna hacía que su corazón se estremeciera, además de que quería encontrar a alguien especial…Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar al ángel que vio en el aeropuerto, le gustaría volver a verla..Nadeshiko...bello nombre para bella flor…aunque Kirsche le confundía, se sentía intrigado por esa chica, llevaba un año en Hogwarts y nunca habían cruzado palabra y ahora…hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, bueno además de que parecía interesada.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Tomoyo llegó exhausta a su hotel, nada mas entrar se tiró en la cama para ordenar sus ideas. Había visitado más hoteles de los que visitaría en su vida y aún así no había rastro de su amigo. Después de cenar llamaría a todos los hoteles de cinco estrellas, según su compañero, siempre se alojaba en alguno así aunque en una de sus cartas le explicó que tenía un amigo en París que era dueño de un hotel, pero no conseguía recordar el nombre…si almenos tuviera magia…

Alguien entró en la habitación donde estaba, era su madre:

-Tomoyo?-preguntó ella

-Hola mama, que tal el trabajo?-dijo Tomoyo sentándose en la cama

-Bien, si seguimos así en menos de una semana podremos volver a casa-dijo esta con una sonrisa cansada- que tal por Nothre Damme?

-Eh? pues bien-dijo Tomoyo nerviosa

-Ya me enseñaras lo que hayas filmado en casa, ahora estoy cansada, espero que no te importe cenar sola hija

-Tranquila mama, que descanses-dijo esta.

Al salir Sonomi Tomoyo pidió que le llevaran la cena a su habitación y se puso a llamar por teléfono. Al día siguiente tendría que hacer una rápida visita turística por todo París para que su madre no supiera que ese día no había grabado absolutamente nada, ni siquiera había estado cerca de la iglesia.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Así pasaron los días, Tomoyo buscando a Eriol, Eriol vigilando a Harry, Harry disfrutando de las vacaciones, Sirius intentando ligar, Remus intentando evitarlo, Ron llenándose el estomago y Kirsche trabajando. Hasta que finalmente un día…

-Realmente este campeonato de Quidditch está emocionante, aún no se quien ganará-dijo Remus a Sirius mientras ambos caminaban por París muggle, los chicos se habían quedado en el hotel mientras ellos habían decidido pasear un rato. Tomoyo estaba en esos momentos pasando al lado de ellos y escuchó una palabra clave: Quidditch, eso quería decir que eran magos…

-Disculpen-los interrumpió Tomoyo a los dos

-Si guapa?-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

-Estaban hablando de Quidditch no?-dio ella algo cortada

-Eh? si-dijo Remus bajito

-Entonces si son magos…Me pueden decir si hay un hotel de magos aquí en París?-preguntó ella 

-Pues hay varios, pero como el campeonato es en la zona de los campos Elisios, estarán todos llenos

-Ah! no, no es para alojarme, es que busco a un amigo pero no sé en que hotel se encuentra-dijo ella sonrojándose

-Pues prueba en el hotel Lord Byron, es muy grande, posiblemente se encuentre all

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero antes de que se despidieran una voz se escuchó detrás de ella

-Tú rata inmunda!! que haces por aquí!!!!-gritó una mujer

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par a ver a la mujer-So…so…Sonomi?

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así!!!

-Ma...mama?

-Tomoyo!! hija que haces con este par de degenerados? Vamonos de aquí-refunfuñó ella desapareciendo de allí con su hija lo mas rápido posible

-¿La conocías?-preguntó Remus, aunque esa pregunta era tonta después de la reacción

-Si. Digamos que una noche coincidimos y decidimos olvidar las penas juntos, aunque de eso hace ya dieciocho años.

-¿Tanto años y aun recuerdas su nombre?-dijo Remus con picardía

-Digamos que tiene un humor difícil de olvidar además de un nombre extraño

-Ya-dijo Remus no muy convencido

-Tomoyo que hacías tú hablando con esos-dijo Sonomi despectivamente y fuera de sus casillas

-Solo les he preguntado donde había un teléfono-dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente

-Y tu móvil?-dijo ella enfadada

-Estoy sin saldo mama y pensaba llamar a Sakura para ver como estaba-dijo Tomoyo esperando que su madre se tranquilizara

-Bueno, pero no quiero que hables con nadie que no conozcas ¿entendido?

-Si tranquila. Pero tú los conocías?-le preguntó Tomoyo

-Yo…no…solo me he puesto nerviosa.

-Pero ese hombre te ha llamado por tu nombre

-Habrás entendido mal, vamos al hotel-dijo cogiendo a su hija del brazo aunque Tomoyo la siguió sin decir nada, sabía que había entendido bien.

Ya a la tarde, cuando Sonomi se fue a trabajar, Tomoyo se dirigió al hotel que le habían dicho. Nada más entrar le preguntó a la recepcionista por la habitación de Hiragizawa pero no había nadie con ese apellido aunque esta le dijo que había un amigo del dueño del hotel llamado Eriol en la habitación 13. Subió las escaleras y picó a la puerta deseando que fuera él con todas sus fuerzas. 

La puerta se abrió y salió a recibirla una chica de su edad con el albornoz puesto

-La puedo ayudar?-preguntó la chica

-Eh? creo que me he equivocado-dijo ella con voz apagada

-A quien buscaba? tal vez pueda ayudarla-dijo la chica

-A un amigo que se llama Eriol -dijo Tomoyo mientras cruzaba los dedos esta vez deseando haberse equivocado, aunque no sabía porque se sentía así, apenas eran amigos pero es que no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza desde que lo vio en el aeropuerto.

-Eriol te buscan!!!!-gritó la chica para dentro de la habitación

-Voy!-sonó una voz que Tomoyo identificó como la del aeropuerto. No pudo aguantar y se fue de allí cuando la chica del albornoz se había girado para llamarlo.

Eriol salió de la habitación. Tenía el cabello revuelto de haberse echado una siesta la cual Kirsche con sus gritos había fastidiado. Salió a la puerta pero no vio a nadie all

-Kirsche déjate de bromas, aquí no hay nadie-dijo este con mala cara

-Que? pero si hace un momento había una chica aquí. Y muy guapa por cierto-

-Ah si? Y como era?-dijo este desinteresado

-Pues era un poco mas alta que yo, de largos cabellos negros y ojos amatista.

Eriol salió de la habitación en cuanto escuchó esa simple descripción. Tenía el presentimiento que era la chica del aeropuerto y así era, la encontró en la entrada del hotel intentando coger un taxi

-Nadeshiko-susurro él detrás de ella. Tomoyo se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre pronunciado por esa voz. ¿Como se sentiría si pronunciara su nombre real? Seguramente que un estremecimiento le recorrería todo el cuerpo y la verdad es que tenía miedo de que eso pasara. Se giró lentamente para enfrentar la mirada de Eriol ya que no podía huir de allí.

-Hola Eriol-dijo ella en un susurro. El simplemente se quedó embelesado viéndola. No podía articular palabra pero al ver los ojos rojos de ella se sintió mal sin saber porqué, sentía que quería proteger a esa desconocida

-Ven, te invito a algo-dijo él cogiendola de la mano, pero ella lo soltó de inmediato al sentir electricidad por todo su ser.

-Yo solo he venido para decirle que tengo su maleta-dijo ella evitando su mirada, él sin preguntar la volvió a coger de la mano y la arrastró a una mesa del enorme bar.

No tuvo otra opción, solo pudo sentarse lo más alejada de él pero eso era justo en frente y no podía mirarle a los ojos sin que su cara se encendiera como una bombilla, por suerte la luz del local era baja y no se apreciaba. Una camarera se les acercó y ambos pidieron. Después de eso un silencio incomodo los invadió a los dos hasta que fue roto por una pregunta de Eriol

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? Yo no te lo dije Nadeshiko-dijo él pensativo. De nuevo un silencio incomodo los rodeo. 

-Soy adivina-le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa -y puedo decir que de las buenas-le susurr

Eriol no se esperaba algo así pero con una sonrisa le pregunto que si así era que se lo demostrara. Tomoyo ya menos nerviosa le empezó a relatar a Eriol cosas del pasado de este haciendo que él la escuchara más atentamente a ser posible, estaba fascinado además de que no lograba encontrar ninguna aura mágica en ella y eso era más extraño aún.

Cuando Tomoyo terminó de "adivinarle" su pasado, Eriol seguía sin decir nada asumiendo todo lo que aquella extraña sabía de él, incluso más que amigos y compañeros de años. Los únicos que sabían todo lo que ella había dicho eran algunos miembros de la familia Li, Sakura, Yukito y …

-Daidouji?

-Llámame Tomoyo-dijo ella con una sonrisa aunque la verdad es que temblaba, para evitarlo cogió su bolso y sacó su objeto más preciado que siempre le acompañaba, su cámara de video, con la que comenzó a grabar al pobre Eriol.

-Por un momento me has asustado-dijo Eriol-no conseguía encontrar ningún aura mágica y estabas adivinándolo todo

-Tú asustado? eso no me lo creo-dijo ella riendo y grabando la cara de este. Realmente le estaba filmando en todos los planos posibles y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía dejó la cámara sobre la mesa avergonzada.

-Y que haces por aquí?-le preguntó Eriol con interés

-Acompaño a mi madre. Y tú? -dijo ella con resentimiento en la voz. "Estabas muy bien acompañado por lo que pude ver"-pensó tomoyo

-Yo estoy aquí por trabajo, cosas de magia

-"Y también de faldas"-pensó Tomoyo triste

Una melodía comenzó a escucharse por todo el bar, a esas horas ponían música para que la gente bailara en la pista y la verda es que ya se encontraba llena.

**Tanto tiempo juntos **

**y siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, **

**pero ahora mi mundo **

**se ha transformado en un amor prohibido.**

Tomoyo sentía un nudo en la garganta, ella no era tan despistada como Sakura y se había dado cuenta del cambio de su amigo y también del cambio que estaba experimentando ella en su cuerpo en ese instante solo con estar con él. Pero aunque sabía que le empezaba a gustar si no es que llevaba años enamorada de él, no podía ser, eran amigos desde hacía años además que lo que más daño le hacía era que mientras ella estaba allí con él un instante , aunque en realidad fueran horas, había otra que podría estar con él toda la vida. 

**No esperaba sentirme tan llena de amor,**

**se que ya nada será lo mismo.**

**Eres todo lo que yo buscaba y tal vez,**

**quizás sea este nuestro destino.**

Ahora se explicaba porque nunca llegó a enamorarse de alguien tan intensamente como Sakura se enamoró de Li. Estaba esperándolo a él, esperaba volver a encontrarse con él y saber que pasaría con su corazón cuando lo encontrara. Ahora ya sabía la respuesta, él era lo que siempre había ansiado, lo que buscaba en los demás y no encontraba, ¿podría comportarse con él como siempre? ¿o estaba destinada a enamorarse de su mejor amigo?

**Dame, solo dame un momento,**

**para demostrar la pasión que siento.**

**Dime, si este dulce desconcierto,**

**se convertirá en nuestro amor.**

Tomoyo miraba a Eriol examinándolo, él hacía lo mismo con ella. Llevaban un rato callados hundidos en sus pensamientos, ambos tenían a una persona muy querida enfrente y los años habían echo que su amistad cambiara, no se sentían como completos desconocidos, no, sentían que conocían a la persona de enfrente más que a ellos mismos y eso los intrigaba y les hacía ponerse nerviosos…

**Ciega a no verlo, **

**que eres para mi el hombre perfecto, **

**siempre has estado a mi lado **

**y ahora es cuando sé que te deseo.**

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, era aún más despistada que Sakura, no darse cuenta que él era lo que ella necesitaba, siempre habían estado en contacto desde que se conocieron, siempre le contaba todo…y nunca hasta en ese momento que lo tenía a centímetros de ella se había dado cuenta que formaba parte de su corazón de una forma mas intensa de lo que esperaba

**No esperaba sentirme tan llena de amor,**

**sé que ya nada será lo mismo.**

**Eres todo lo que yo buscaba y tal vez,**

**quizás sea este nuestro destino.**

-¿Bailas?-susurro Eriol a Tomoyo en el oído después de levantarse y ofrecerle su mano. Ella simplemente la cogió y se deslizaron hipnotizados hacía la pista de baile.

**Dame, solo dame un momento,**

**para demostrar la pasión que siento.**

**Dime, si este dulce desconcierto,**

**se convertirá en nuestro amor.**

La canción no era lenta, pero para ellos como si lo fuera. Eriol deslizó las manos por la cintura de Tomoyo mientras ella se abrazaba a él y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de este cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento. Podía sentir los latidos de ambos y pensaba que solo era un sueño el cual quería disfrutar lo máximo posible…

**Tu no ves que al rozar mi cuerpo,**

**para mi ya nada es igual, **

**la amistad se rindió al deseo**

**y quiero más, y más, y más...**

La mano de Eriol se deslizó de la cintura a la cara de Tomoyo levantándosela para poder verse reflejado en las dos amatistas que su amiga tenía por ojos, ella lo miraba con igual intensidad aprovechando esos instantes que pronto se esfumarían tan rápidamente como habían llegado, sus caras se encontraban a escasos centímetros y ya no había vuelta atrás, ese era su destino y no haría nada por evitarlo, deseaba ser besada por esos labios más que otra cosa en el mundo, las consecuencias ya las afrontaría después…

**Dame, solo dame un momento,**

**para demostrar la pasión que siento.**

**Dime, si este dulce desconcierto,**

**se convertirá en nuestro amor.**

Y el momento tan ansiado por los dos llegó, Eriol acercó sus labios a los de Tomoyo, fue un simple roce para ver que le respondía ella, pero con solo ver su cara se atrevió con un beso más intenso, dulce...el cual poco a poco pasó a ser deseo, pasión y desesperación porque no acabara el momento…

**Dame, solo dame un momento,**

**para demostrar la pasión que siento.**

**Dime, si este dulce desconcierto,**

**se convertirá en nuestro amor.**

**Dame, solo dame un momento,**

**para demostrar la pasión que siento.**

**Dime, si este dulce desconcierto,**

**se convertirá en nuestro amor.**

Al final tuvieron que separarse pero Tomoyo se aferró a él escondiendo su cara en el hombro de este sin ni siquiera mirarlo antes. Este solo la abrazó más dándole un beso en el cuello haciendo que ella temblara.

Cerca de esta escena se encontraba Kirsche viendo estos acontecimientos mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla derecha, no hubo más, no estaba enamorada de él, lo sabía, pero le dolía estar tan sola, no encontrar a esa persona que la hiciera feliz…

-Sye?- preguntó una voz conocida por ella. Esta se giró y esbozó una sonrisa sincera al ver a Harry y Ron mirándola extrañados de que ella estuviera en París, se abrazó a ellos y ellos hicieron lo mismo aunque algo confundidos, no estaba sola, tenía un motón de amigos, una familia en alguna parte…y también a Ayelen, su pesada hermana.

**TERCERA PARTE**

Se acercaba el momento en que tendrían que volver a mirarse a la cara, no podían tirarse toda la vida así para desgracia de Tomoyo que se sentía protegida en esos brazos. Ella levantó un poco el rostro y vió que cerca de ellos se encontraba la chica de antes, pero aún no los había visto, al menos eso pensaba ella, eso hizo que se retirara de él rápidamente sin ni siquiera mirarle aunque fuera eso lo que deseaba. Él la miró sin saber porque después de aquel beso ella quería huir, vio como ella se desplazaba hacía la mesa donde antes había estado sentados, cogía sus cosas y salía de allí sin verle. Decidió coger sus cosas también y seguirla, antes de salir del bar pudo ver que Kirsche se encontraba allí ¿pensaría Tomoyo que estaba con ella? Posiblemente, era lo único que podía haberla echo huir de esa manera. Salió del hotel y vió como ella cogía un taxi, rápidamente se subió con ella sin que esta pudiera evitarlo.

-Que haces?

-Ni siquiera te despediste-dijo él pero sin enfado-además quiero mi ropa

-Como quieras-dijo ella entre dientes para después decirle al taxista que se dirigiera a la otra punta de París donde se encontraba el hotel de ella.

Una vez allí, después de un largo trayecto sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Tomoyo que en ese momento estaba vacía y sin mirarle le entregó la maleta para que se fuera de una vez y la dejara con su tristeza.

-Ya tienes tu maleta, ahora vete.

Eriol se acercó para darle un beso pero ella se retiró haciendo que iba a coger las llaves, fue hacía la puerta y se la abrió para que saliera.

-Sabes-dijo Eriol intrigantemente acercándose a la puerta- realmente en aquel bar había una chica con la que tengo ganas de hacer el amor.

-De verdad?-respondió ella confundida y triste mirando al suelo- ¿por qué no lo haces entonces?

-Porque no quiere darme ni un beso de buenas noches

Tomoyo se sonrojó con el comentario y le pegó con la puerta en las narices. 

Eriol salió de hotel contento por haberla alterado de esa forma aunque su nariz no lo estaba tanto.

Al día siguiente Eriol despertó pronto, salió de su habitación para desayunar y allí se encontró a Ayelen y Johann.

-Eriol siéntate con nosotros -dijo Johann alegre mientras cogía una silla mas. Estuvieron conversando sobre Quidditch hasta que Ayelen aburrida cambio de tema sacando una entrada del bolso dándosela a Eriol

-Que es esto?- preguntó él

-Soy la coordinadora de un desfile mágico que comienza mañana, estas son entradas para que puedas asistir. Tendrá lugar en la sala grande del hotel.

-Desfile de ropa mágica?

-Si, un aburrimiento total -dijo Johann aunque se cayó al ver la mirada severa de su novia y miró a Eriol suplicándole que él también fuera. Eriol se quedó pensando un momento y se le ocurrió que tal vez a Tomoyo le interesaría ir, sabía que quería estudiar corte y confección por las cartas que se mandaban.

-¿Me podrías dar otra entrada?- le preguntó Eriol a Ayelen

-¿Has conocido a alguna chica?- le preguntó Johann interesado viendo a Eriol con una sonrisa pícara

-Mmm eso lo sabrás mañana, claro si puedes conseguirme una entrada más.

-Claro, eso está echo- dijo Ayelen sacando de su bolso otra entrada- ahora os dejo, tengo bastantes problemas que solucionar para mañana. Si tu pareja quiere ver los diseños hoy díselo a Johann, algo bueno tiene que tener ser amiga de la coordinadora ¿no?- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Eriol – ah! Si ves a la tonta de mi hermana dile que necesito su ayuda, tendrá que posar de modelo porque nos falta gente.

-Ok. Si la veo se lo dir

-Cariño dudo que quiera, ¿acaso no conoces a tu hermana?

-Por eso le digo a Eriol que se lo diga él, si hay suerte le hará caso. Nos vemos- dijo Ayelen saliendo del bar dejando a los dos chicos conversando.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo es la chica?-dijo Johann

-Ya lo verás. Si vengo hoy con ella a ver los preparativos te llamaré, solo falta que quiera verme, el resto será fácil- dijo Eriol recordando la noche anterior. 

Después de eso se despidió de él y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Buenos días Hiraguizawa- dijo Sye al verlo llegar

-Ya era hora dormilona- dijo Eriol al verla aún con el pijama puesto y bostezando

-Que quieres? Me cuesta mucho levantarme, se está tan a gusto en la cama...- dijo ella mientras se restregaba los ojos- aunque seguramente se dormiría mejor acompañada-dijo ella con voz picara mientras se metía en el baño.

Eriol cogió la guía de Quidditch, tres partidos más ese día... decidió escaparse a buscar a Tomoyo, en vez de vigilar a Potter, no le pasaría nada, iba con dos aurores, si los mortífagos le atacaban sabrían defenderse al menos hasta que él llegara y como podía aparecerse no sería problema, si notaba algún hechizo iría rápidamente.

Guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir fue interrumpido por Kirsche

-Ya te vas?-dijo ella al verle en la puerta

-Si, he de ir ..

-A por la chica de ayer ¿no?-dijo ella cortándole y mirándole

-Si

-No te presentaras así ante ella ¿verdad?

-Así como?-preguntó él confuso

-Buff! hombres!!Mira, mientras bailabais pegaditos os vi y pude ver su reacción al verme, seguramente pensará que estamos juntos así que antes que nada le debes unas cuantas explicaciones además que debes llevarle un regalo, no sé, unas flores, algo que le guste..

-Kirsche, soy un caballero, pensabas que no iba a hacer lo que me estas diciendo?

-Por si  acaso- dijo ella roja- mas vale prevenir que curar

-Tranquila pequeña- dijo él sonriendo

-Que le vas a comprar?

-Voy a ver si encuentro unas magnolias, son sus flores preferidas-dijo Eriol pensativo

-Amor a la naturaleza...no está mal-dijo esta pensativa- llévale también clavelina roja

-Nadeshiko?

-No se que es eso, pero clavelina roja es amor vivo y puro -Eriol se sonrojó un poco haciendo reír a Kirsche- o tal vez un tulipán rojo, declaración de amor...

-Ya me lo pensaré-dijo Eriol saliendo de la conversación- por cierto, tu hermana quiere que le ayudes en el desfile

-Que??ni hablar!! No pienso ponerme esas túnicas y pasearme por la pasarela, prefiero la ropa muggle- dijo ella molesta

-Haz lo que quieras, que yo me voy pequeña.

Eriol se dirigió al hotel y picó a la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo, en sus manos llevaba simplemente magnolias, no iba a hacerle caso a Kirsche, él no entendía mucho de plantas así que mejor comprar lo que conocía.

La puerta se abrió y vio como Tomoyo lo miraba y se restregaba los ojos pensando que aún seguía soñando pero vio que Eriol era real y con ello, todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Hola Tomoyo-dijo Eriol sonriendo y enseñándole el ramo- son para ti 

-Gra...gracias-dijo ella cogiendolas y poniéndolas en un vaso, mientras, él se había acomodado en el sof

-Como está tu nariz?-dijo Tomoyo

-Tranquila, está perfectamente. He venido para hablar contigo-dijo él un poco serio

-Te escucho- dijo ella sentándose

Eriol le explicó que entre Kirsche y él no había absolutamente nada y todo lo que había echo esos días en París, después de eso la invitó a pasar el día con él, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa. Pasaron toda la mañana visitando tiendas y hablando como amigos de toda la vida sin mencionar en ningún momento el beso que se dieron. Después en la comida Eriol le explicó lo del desfile mientras a Tomoyo se le iluminaban los ojos a cada palabra que escuchaba, al ver a la chica de esa forma decidió llevarla con Ayelen para que viera todos los preparativos, le encantaba ver esa mirada en Tomoyo aunque en todo el paseo no había dejado su cámara ni un momento.

Llegaron al hotel sobre las cinco de la tarde y entraron a la sala grande donde pudieron ver a Ayelen desesperada iba de un lado a otro controlando que todo fuera bien.

-Ayelen, puedes venir?- preguntó Eriol

-En un momento estoy contigo-dijo esta gritando

-Esto es genial Eriol!-dijo Tomoyo grabando- es más impresionante que el callejón Diagon

-Es verdad, ya no recordaba que no tienes poderes-dijo Eriol haciendo que Tomoyo bajara la mirada pero lo arregló susurrándole al oído que a él no le importaba esolo más mínimo.

-Hola Eriol- dijo Ayelen acercándose por fin

-Hola, te presento a Nadeshiko, es una amiga de la infancia

-Encantada-dijo esta dándole dos besos- por casualidad no sabrás coser ¿verdad? Es que la costurera no da abasto y yo soy algo torpe para hacer arreglos. Además de eso uno de los diseñadores nos ha fallado y no se que hacer, también la decoración es un desastre, nos faltan modelos y mi querida hermanita no aparece por ninguna parte

-Claro que se coser- dijo Tomoyo emocionada- pero no mágicamente

-No importa, estoy desesperada

-Tranqui Ayelen, ahora me encargo de la decoración- dijo Kirsche apareciendo de repente- enséñame los diseños y veré que puedo hacer de decorado

-Gracias Merlín, veo que mis suplicas fueron escuchadas

-Pero aun estoy enfadada contigo- dijo Sye sin mirarla y yéndose a ver los vestidos

-Iré a buscar a Johann y os ayudaré- dijo Eriol. Su "cita" había terminado, aunque no de la forma que a él le gustaría pero con tal de que Tomoyo fuera feliz él también lo era.

Estuvieron trabajando muy duro hasta caer la noche, incluso cenaron allí, todo estaba listo menos el problema del diseñador, habían llamado a todos los que Ayelen y Sye consideraban competentes pero ninguno quería preparar unos diseños para el día siguiente. Kirsche se quejaba de eso en voz alta, ¿que les costaba salvarle el pellejo a su hermana? total si hacían los trajes con magia, el único merito que podían tener era el diseño de la ropa pero seguía gustándole más la muggle.

-¿Por qué no haces desfile de ropa muggle?- dijo Sye a su hermana

-La gente que viene a ver el desfile son casi todos sangre pura y algunos son demasiado cerrados de mente, habría problemas

-Porque no lo intentas Nadeshiko?- dijo Eriol a su amiga, estaba seguro que ella podría hacer unos diseños en una noche, aún podía recordar la de trajes que le hizo a Sakura

-Co..como? pero son gente importante... yo no podría...además soy muggle!

-Como?- soltaron Ayelen, Sye y Johann

-Creo que se me olvidó comentar ese pequeño detalle ¿verdad?-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-Creo que si- dijo Sye riendo mientras los otros dos reaccionaban. 

-Bueno, sabes que te digo? Que el puesto es tuyo-dijo Ayelen apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Tomoyo- te ayudaremos entre todos

-Bueno, yo ya tenía unos diseños y unas telas en mi hotel. Pensaba hacerles unos trajes de gala a unas amigas

-Donde los tienes?-dijo Eriol sin cara de sorpresa

-En el cajón de la mesita de noche están lo diseños, en el armario las telas

-Ok, ahora vengo- y Eriol desapareció y volvió a aparecer con todo en sus manos. En cuanto Ayelen pudo ver los diseños agradeció que aquel diseñador incompetente les hubiera fallado. Dejaron las cosas guardadas y quedaron a primera hora del día siguiente para hacerlos. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones menos Tomoyo y Eriol, que los dejaron solos

-Hiraguizawa espero que tengas las manos quietas y no te aproveches de ella- dijo Kirsche antes de dejarlos solos. Tomoyo momentos antes había hablado con ella y se había disculpado, ahora eran amigas aunque Kirsche le había pedido un diseño para ella para saldar cuentas y Tomoyo había aceptado gustosa.

-Bueno me tengo que ir ya, mi madre me estará esperando- dijo Tomoyo a su acompañante

-Voy contigo, es tarde para que un ángel como tú vaya sola por calles desiertas

-Eriol voy a coger un taxi

-Y si es un psicópata, nunca sabes que te puedes encontrar

-De acuerdo caballero, acompáñeme hasta que este sana y salvo en la cama de mi habitación

-Si quiere usted bella dama la puedo incluso acompañar esta noche para cuidar sus sueños- dijo Eriol haciendo sonrojar a Tomoyo. Ambos salieron del hotel y cogieron un taxi que los llevó hasta el lugar indicado. Eriol acompañó a Tomoyo hasta la habitación y ella lo invitó a entrar. Eriol se iba a sentar en el sofá pero Tomoyo no le dejó, cogió un metro y comenzó a medirlo: altura, piernas, cintura, hombros, brazos y cuando pasó la cinta por el cuello de Eriol este aprovechó de tenerla tan cerca e intentó besar sus labios aunque sus gafas y la nariz de ella chocaron frustrando su intento por atraparlos.

Tomoyo comenzó a reirse de la situación y su madre entró en el momento en que Eriol había comenzado a hacer cosquillas a Tomoyo cayendo él sobre ella en el sofá y diciéndole –no te escaparas ahora- para intentar besarla. Sonomi en cuanto reaccionó quitó al supuesto violador de su hija de encima y lo echo de la habitación pegándole un golpe en la nariz con la puerta (n.a: vendrá de familia tomarla con la nariz del pobre? Aparecerá el padre de Tomoyo y le romperá la nariz? y ya que pregunto tanto ¿quién es el padre de Tomoyo?)

-Que estabas haciendo con ese?!- preguntó Sonomi molesta

-Es mi novio!!- dijo Tomoyo alterada "aunque aun no me ha dicho nada de eso" pens

-Y quien te ha dado permiso para ello ¿eh?!-dijo su madre enfadada

-Mama! tengo diecisiete años ya!!

-Lo ves? aun eres una cría para tener novios, además que ese tenía pinta de degenerado

-Para ti son todos unos degenerados!!-dijo Tomoyo alzando un poco la voz- tía Nadeshiko se casó con 16 años, porque no puedo salir yo con un chico con 17? Además ¡lo conozco desde los 11 años!

-No me da la gana que salgas que ese, ya perdí a Nadeshiko una vez, no pienso perderte a ti ahora!!

-Pero por que piensas eso?!no me vas a perder, voy a seguir siendo tu hija pase lo que pase –dijo Tomoyo mientras se le resbalaba una lágrima por su mejilla derecha.

Sonomi al verla la abrazó- Cariño, eres lo único que tengo, no quiero perderte. Ya perdí a Nadeshiko y tu abuelo y el padre de Sakura murieron ya. Solo me quedáis las niñas de mis ojos, vosotras dos…

-Y mi padre? –preguntó Tomoyo

-Buenas noches cariño, ahora debes dormir y calmarte-dijo Sonomi cortante

-Como siempre, evitas ese tema –susurro Tomoyo mientras su madre entraba a su habitación. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, Eriol se encontraba apoyado en la pared de enfrente colocándose bien las gafas y con un pañuelo en la nariz para que le dejara de sangrar.

-Eriol? Estas bien

-Tranquila mi ángel, por suerte las gafas no se rompieron

-Lo siento

-No pasa nada- dijo este abrazándola tiernamente y acariciándole el pelo- te voy a manchar de sangre

-No importa, solo abrázame- dijo esta mientras lloraba en el hombro de Eriol

-Tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti ángel. Tranquilízate, no me gusta verte llorar, me gustas mas con una sonrisa, a ver mírame y sonríe.

Tomoyo le miró e intentó sonreír.

-Eso es una sonrisa falsa-dijo Eriol serio

-Lo se, pero ahora no puedo reír, no me siento feliz en este momento

-Pues entonces piensa en que mañana será otro día, a tu madre ya se le habrá pasado el enfado y además que verás a modelos desfilando con tu ropa

-Ay! Los diseños! Los de chicas ya los tengo pero de chicos no tengo ninguno!!-dijo Tomoyo intranquila

-Piensa en los trajes de ceremonia que llevamos Li y yo, te darán alguna idea.

-Si, ya lo había pensado. Me dejas utilizar tu símbolo?

-Como?

-La ropa de chicas que hago tienen el sello de Sakura, si me dejas poner el símbolo de Clow en los diseños de chicos que haga

-Claro princesa

-Eso es perfecto, me voy a hacerlos ahora mismo- dijo Tomoyo ahora con una sonrisa

-Vaya, prefiere diseñar a estar conmigo- dijo Eriol cabizbajo. Tomoyo al verlo sonrió y lo besó rápidamente para desaparecer por la puerta. Eriol se sonrojó por el gesto, esta vez había sido ella quien lo había besado, feliz se fue a su hotel donde ese día durmió como un bebe y soñó con su ángel favorito, Tomoyo. 

######################################################################

Tomoyo pasó la noche en vela, sabía que no podría dormir por los nervios de lo que había pasado con su madre, el desfile y su "relación" con Eriol, así que pasó la noche haciendo dibujos y pensando trajes para el desfile. Cuando el reloj sonó a las ocho de la mañana ella se encontraba dormida en la mesa de su habitación, recogió todas sus cosas y salió a la sala. Había una nota de su madre, se había ido a trabajar ya. Tomoyo se vistió y cogió un taxi hasta el hotel de Eriol.

Cuando llegó, la sala grande se encontraba repleta de gente, los otros diseñadores habían llegado y repasaban sus prendas, las modelos que había desfilaban por la pasarela que Johann y Eriol habían construido con magia y Ayelen se encontraba dando ordenes a todo el que encontraba parado sin hacer nada. En cuanto la divisó se acercó a ella.

-Hola Nadeshiko!

-Vaya, a quedado todo precioso- dijo Tomoyo emocionada

-Supongo que años de experiencia, llevo tres años organizando el desfile aquí, y bueno mi madre lo organizaba antes y yo la ayudaba. Aunque este año ha habido más problemas que nunca.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo Tomoyo animándola

-Si, solo hay que esperar que la dormilona de mi hermana despierte y acabe con los arreglos, con cada diseñador hay un escenario distinto, te gustara.

-Traigo mas diseños-dijo Tomoyo flojito. Ayelen la miró, dio unas ordenes más y fueron a un despacho apartado de allí.

-Estuve viendo tus diseños esta noche, la verdad es que son muy buenos así que Sye y yo siguiendo tu diseño y tus indicaciones hicimos los que no tenías hechos pero no le hemos hecho los bordados esperando a ver que decías.

-Perfecto- dijo Tomoyo con cara iluminada- aquí traigo los de hombre. Ayelen los tomó para verlos mientras decía- he pensado que los cuatro vestidos que ya tenías hechos a mano abran y cierren tu desfile

-De acuerdo- dijo Tomoyo tímidamente

-Son geniales! Como en una noche has podido hacer todo esto?

-Bueno me he pasado toda la vida diseñando y como nadie ha visto mis diseños pues algunos son trajes que ya hice con algunas modificaciones."Realmente desde que vi a Eriol me puse a dibujarle con trajes distintos como hacía antes con Sakura así que algunos los tenía hechos de hace una semana" pensó Tomoyo ruborizándose

En cuanto Sye y dos costureras más llegaron cada uno se fue a hacer su trabajo. Tomoyo  se puso a retocar los trajes que hizo Ayelen con magia mientras las dos costureras mediante magia la ayudaban en todo.

Ayelen seguía dando ordenes a todo el mundo y Sye probaba los distintos escenarios.

La noche llegó en París y el hotel se vestía de lujo y elegancia. La gente llegaba mediante transportador con sus entradas en la mano. Eriol se encargó de recoger las entradas en la puerta de la gran sala, pudo ver todos y cada uno de los invitados que había en aquel desfile de los cuales muchos eran apellidos de serpientes: Parkinson, Zabini, Lestrage, Goyle, Crabbe, Bultrode, Nott y los Malfoy eran algunos de los invitados a aquella fiesta. El señor Malfoy lo observó antes de entrar con cara de superioridad y su mujer Narcisa ni siquiera lo miró, realmente esa gente se creían los reyes del mundo tratando a todo el mundo como su inferior. Por lo que pudo ver, Draco no estaba con sus padres, seguramente en esos momentos se encontraría con Syaoran en Hong Kong.

Cuando ya había entrado todo el mundo puso un encantamiento a la puerta para solo dejar entrar a quien tuviera entrada y se fue a sentar junto a Johann. 

Cuando todos se encontraban sentados apareció Ayelen con una túnica blanca con bordes dorados y en ese momento la luz bajó su intensidad. Ayelen presentó al primer diseñador que salió de la oscuridad con una túnica negra y saludó cortésmente, la pasarela oscura se iluminó simplemente con pequeñas luces que parecían luciérnagas y las modelos comenzaron a desfilar siendo ellas lo único que se veía. Un diseñador tras otro fue pasando mientras Tomoyo grababa todo el espectáculo con su cámara. Hubo un escenario que la pasarela era arena del mar y las modelos iban descalzas, en otro todo el suelo eran pétalos de rosa y luces de velas adornaban la sala, otro escenario era todo en tonos grisáceos... realmente la planificación de las dos hermanas fue buena y gracias a los decoradores expertos y ayuda de todos había quedado sumamente bien.

Tomoyo se encontraba ya de los nervios, le quedaba muy poco para salir al escenario y se había acercado para ver si todo estaba bajo control. Las modelos que desfilaban con sus trajes ya los llevaban puestos y Ayelen comentaba los últimos detalles para que todo saliera bien.

-Amiga, te toca

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo Tomoyo- además no he sido yo quien ha cosido todos estos trajes

-Has hecho lo que has podido Nadeshiko, ahora es hora de salir ahí fuera y enamorar a todos.

-No sin mi consentimiento- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Eriol? -dijo Tomoyo roja

-Bueno dejaré que se enamoren de ti porque es inevitable pero tú eres solamente mía- dijo Eriol posesivamente. Tomoyo se sonrojó notablemente y Eriol le quitó la cámara en ese momento.

-Ya basta de grabar a los demás, esta vez la protagonista eres tú.- y con esa frase Eriol se dirigió a su asiento dejando a la pobre Tomoyo sin palabras.

Una música conocida sonó, era una dulce melodía en japonés cantada por una niña y un coro, Tomoyo salió al escenario nerviosa, esa voz....era la suya.

Se inclinó delante de todos y detrás de ella el escenario cambió. Un árbol de cerezo se encontraba detrás de ella a un lado y al otro se veía a lo lejos la torre de Tokio, todo el escenario de noche solo iluminado con la luz de las estrellas. Pétalos de cerezo caían sin parar y hacían ondas donde caían ya que el suelo parecía agua pero ninguno de los modelos se mojaba los pies, estaba segura que Eriol había planeado aquello y la verdad es que le había encantado. Sus trajes empezaron a desfilar por aquel escenario de ensueño mientras ella explicaba un poco de que iba el modelo y en que se había basado, una vez terminado la luz volvió a la normalidad y la gente la miraba complacida, a un lado se podía ver como periodistas escribían con una pluma mágica sobre el pergamino sus impresiones, todo había terminado, ahora era hora de disfrutar de la cena junto a sus amigos.

Cuando puso sus pies fuera del escenario su piernas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer pero los brazos de Eriol la sujetaron con seguridad y se miraron a los ojos ambos sonrojados. Sye se acercó para molestarlos un rato pero en vez de quejas y malas caras recibió un abrazo de Tomoyo que le agradecía todo cuando ella no había echo nada solo ayudar. 

Tomoyo recibió muchas felicitaciones y Ayelen le fue presentando a gente importante, una de ellas era la directora de una escuela de moda en Londres, precisamente la mas importante y a la que ella estaba deseando ir. La mujer la miraba complacida y le ofreció una plaza en su escuela por el talento que había demostrado aunque le dijo que su escuela era muggle, no había clases mágicas y Tomoyo con toda seguridad aceptó la propuesta, así estaría cerca de Sakura y Eriol si estudiaba allí y lo mejor era que no necesitaba ser maga para ello.

La fiesta iba avanzando y Tomoyo comenzaba a sentirse mareada de estar allí, Eriol que no despegaba un ojo de ella le ofreció salir fuera y tanto Ayelen como Johann siguieron su ejemplo. Los cuatro salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al jardín del hotel cada pareja por separado. Tomoyo se sentó en un banco y Eriol hizo lo mismo

-Tomoyo?

-Si Eriol- dijo esta mirándole a los ojos

-Yo quería pedirte que si tú..

-Si?

-Quería saber si te gustaría ser mi novia bello ángel- dijo Eriol mientras se ponía de rodillas y besaba la mano de Tomoyo. Ella toda roja solo agitó la cabeza afirmativamente ya que no salían palabras de su boca. Eriol sonrió y se quitó sus gafas dejándolas en un bolsillo, le tomó la mano a Tomoyo e hizo que se levantara, ambos se miraban fijamente, notaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas y se fueron acercando el uno al otro mientras ambos cerraban los ojos. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Eriol sintió algo y no la llegó a besar, Tomoyo aún seguía con los ojos cerrados esperando ese beso que no llegó, los abrió y vio a Eriol nervioso.

-Que ocurre?-dijo ella tristemente- te has arrepentido?

-De eso nunca – dijo Eriol- pero hay problemas

-Que clase de problemas?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas ¿vale?- tras esto Eriol salió corriendo pero volvió para robarle un beso a Tomoyo y desaparecer con un hechizo.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Harry, Ron, Sirius y Remus se encontraban los cuatro en su habitación, estaban jugando al snap explosivo cuando la puerta voló en pedazos. Remus y Sirius fueron rápidamente  a coger sus varitas pero antes de poder hacerlo se vieron rodeados de mortífagos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya creo que te tenemos atrapado Potter- dijo una voz despectivamente

-Eso ni lo sueñes sucia rata-dijo Harry enfadado, su cicatriz no le había dolido ese día, eso significaba que Voldemort no estaba cerca.

-Y quien te va a ayudar si puede saberse?-dijo la voz riendo

-Tal vez yo?-habló una voz a espaldas de todos los mortífagos

-Ja,ja,ja! Y que puede hacer un crío como tú?- rieron los mortífagos

-Tiempo!-sonrió Eriol malévolamente. El tiempo se paró para todos menos para él, corrió rápidamente a coger las varitas de Sirius y Remus y se las dio, justo antes de que el hechizo terminara. Cuando todo volvió a su tiempo Remus y Sirius se sorprendieron de tener varita en mano pero no lo pensaron mucho y comenzaron a atacar a los mortífagos. Ron y Harry veían como sus dos amigos y ¿Hiraguizawa?, para incomprensión de ellos, luchaban. Ellos no podían hacer nada, no se les estaba permitido utilizar magia, podían expulsarlos pero tampoco podían dejar que les mataran. Esquivando los hechizos llegaron a una esquina y fueron acorralados por tres mortífagos que aunque no les vieran las caras sabían que estaban satisfechos de su misión. Harry no veía la manera de escapar de allí pero uno de ellos recibió un golpe en las costillas haciendo que cayera al suelo y los otros se giraron para ver que pasaba y Ron y Harry se lanzaron sobre ellos en ese descuido. Harry logró quitarle la varita al mortífago y lanzó un hechizo sobre el "Petrificus totalus" (n.a: si hace un hechizo con una varita de un mayor de edad está "permitido" porque no saben que es él el que hace el hechizo")

Ron por su parte seguía forcejeando con un mortifago mucho mas grande que él en estatura; ya tenía un labio roto y había recibido unos cuantos golpes en su estómago. Cuando el mortífago estuvo sobre él alguien aprovechó para darle un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara, Ron se quitó al hombre de encima y vio quien los había salvado.

-Hola chicos!- dijo Sye con una sonrisa pero con la respiración agitada- me voy a quejar seriamente, estas sillas no resisten tanto como dicen. Con solo dos golpes se han roto. 

Ambos muchachos le sonrieron agradecidos y observaron el campo de batalla. Remus peleaba contra dos mortífagos bajitos que no se veían muy diestros, Sirius tenía a tres y no le iba muy bien, Ayelen se había unido a la diversión y peleaba contra dos mujeres por las voces simplemente. Johann por su parte peleaba contra un mortífago pero no le dejaba ni respirar. Por otra parte Eriol peleaba contra cinco y los había tumbado a todos un par de veces y él aún estaba ileso, lo más sorprendente es que no llevaba una varita en la mano sino que un largo bastón negro con los símbolos de la luna y el sol. Los tres dejaron de mirar e intentaron ayudar.

-Sylvie sal de aquí, llévate a Potter y Weasley- dijo Ayelen

-Que??no puedo hacer eso- dijo ella gritando

-Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida-dijo Ayelen furiosa. Sye en cambio cogió otra silla y golpeó duramente a una de las adversarias de su hermana.

-No-dijo Sye fríamente.

Todos siguieron combatiendo hasta que una luz verde se apoderó de la vida de alguien, Johann había muerto. Sye al ver esto cogió la varita del novio de su hermana y lazó por los aires al que lo había matado. Ron también pudo conseguir una varita para ayudar a los demás aunque ya había varios mortífagos en el suelo. Los hechizos iban rebotando de un lugar a otro, y además de estar por tu contrincante debías esquivarlos. Uno de ellos golpeó a Ron haciendo que este se desmayara en mitad de la pelea. Sirius ya no podía contra los dos mortífagos que peleaban con él, le habían sometido a dos "crucio" y no sabía como aun se podía poner de pie. Harry intentaba ayudar a Remus y a él como podía pero sus piernas se habían vuelto gelatina y debía hacer los hechizos desde el suelo. Sye por su parte intentaba ayudar a Eriol que estaba utilizando magia occidental aunque era él quien la ayudaba a ella y Ayelen peleaba contra un mortífago que llevaba las de perder contra ella. En un momento clave dos mortífagos susurraron:

-"Avada kedabra". Dos rayos verde salieron de distintas varitas e iban en dirección uno a por Eriol y el otro a por Harry. Antes de que alcanzara su verdadero objetivo Sye se había puesto en medio ya que al estar de espaldas a los rayos en ese momento no los había visto pero sentía un frío incontrolable, antes de que uno de los rayos la alcanzara alguien la tiró al suelo evitando que le diera. El rayo que iba a por Eriol fue parado por un escudo, el rayo lo había traspasado pero solo le había echo heridas por el cuerpo, no era un Avada Kedabra demasiado fuerte para matarlo.

Un silencio se apoderó del escenario de combate, no creían ver lo que habían visto, Hiraguizawa había recibido la maldición imperdonable y no le había pasado nada. Un grito los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Porque lo has hecho estúpida!!!-gritó Sye con los ojos rojos. Su hermana estaba entre sus brazos sin dar señales de vida. Había dado su vida por ella. No dijo más, cogió la varita y susurró: "Crucio" enviándole la maldición imperdonable al que había enviado el rayo. La capucha bajó dejando ver su rostro.

-Parkinson padre-susurró Sylvie venenosamente mirándolo con odio mientras este no dejaba de temblar en el suelo. Por detrás, Sye recibió un "expelliarmus" haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con la mesa dejándola inconsciente. 

Remus y Sirius lanzaron un hechizo contra la mujer que había echo el último hechizo pero esta lo esquivó cogiendo a Parkinson y desapareciendo de allí. 

Eriol vio las caras de desilusión que había en el ambiente, Remus y Sirius ataron a todos los mortífagos que no habían escapado mientras Ron y Harry reanimaban a Kirsche.

Esta despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible y sangrando.

-Debemos llevarla al hospital-dijo Harry a su padrino

-Yo la llevaré-dijo Eriol ofreciéndose. Todos lo miraron con caras de desconfianza después de ver la clase de hechizo que había hecho para evitar la maldición pero no se opusieron. Eriol cogió a Kirsche y desapareció con ella para aparecer en el hospital mágico de París. En cuanto lo vieron pusieron a Kirsche en una camilla y se la llevaron. Eriol se metió en el lavabo de hombre e hizo un hechizo oriental con su bastón, borró los acontecimientos que acababan de suceder de la memoria de Harry y Ron. 

A Kirsche no podía hacerlo, ella debía de acordarse de cómo murieron las personas que quería, no podía borrarle ese recuerdo, después ella debería decidir si borrarlo de su mente y seguir con su vida o vengarse de ello. Y tampoco podía hacerlo de Remus y Sirius porque se lo había prometido a Dumbledoure pero en ellos y los mortífagos borró su actuación oriental en los hechos (n.a: total un lavado de cerebro)

Remus y Sirius llegaron al hospital, habían enviado a Harry y Ron a la madriguera mediante transportador y ahora buscaban a Hiraguizawa en la sala de espera de urgencias. Cuando lo encontraron le pidieron explicaciones de porque Harry y Ron no recordaban nada, él simplemente les dijo que habrían recibido algún hechizo "oblidate" y lo creyeron ya que a Johann antes de morir se lo habían lanzado.

-Como está Kirsche?-preguntó Remus

-Aún no me han dicho nada-dijo Eriol sentándose. Un médico se acercó a ellos y les dijo que estaba bien, solo que para aplicarle la poción habían tenido que cortarle el pelo. Cuando entraron a verla ella llevaba una venda envolviéndole la cabeza.

-Como estás?- preguntó Remus

-Pues como si una manada de centauros me hubiese pisoteado la cabeza, además de no tener casi pelo

-Tranquila, ya crecerá- dijo Sirius sentándose con ella

-Donde iré ahora?- preguntó ella tristemente pero sin derramar lágrimas

-Te vendrás con nosotros a Hogwarts, Dumbledore estará contento de tenerte all

-De acuerdo-dijo ella tumbándose en la cama

-No deberías cerrarte, deberías llorar, te desahogarías

-No pienso llorar hasta que ese piiiiii muera entre mis manos

-No deberías ser tan vengativa, no se debe matar

-No?¿y entonces que hago??ellos me van a matar igualmente, al menos antes de que eso ocurra quiero vengarme por esto.

-Ahora debes descansar- y así Remus la hizo dormir con un hechizo mientras la miraban con tristeza.

Eriol volvió a hotel a buscar a Tomoyo, ella se encontraba en el mismo lugar, no se había movido de allí a pesar que habían pasado tres horas ya.

-Estas bien?- dijo Tomoyo al verlo lleno de vendas. En el hospital habían curado sus heridas

-Yo si estoy bien, Johann y Ayelen han muerto-dijo bajando la mirada- y no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo

-Co...Co..como?-dijo Tomoyo temblando- Y Sylvie?

-Ella esta en el hospital, en cuanto despierte la llevaran a Hogwarts

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, Tomoyo dejaba que sus lágrimas resbalaran libremente por su cara y él se las limpiaba cariñosamente. Acompañó a Tomoyo a su hotel y el se dirigió al suyo borrando todo los rastros de lucha. Una vez terminado intentó dormir sin poder hacerlo.

Al día siguiente Tomoyo fue al hotel, Eriol ya no se encontraba allí.

**Ven, acércate**

**ven y abrázame**

**vuelve a sonreír, a recordar París**

**a ser mi angustia**

**déjame pasar una tarde más.**

**Dime donde has ido**

**donde esperas en silencio, amigo.**

**Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño**

**darte un beso, ver tus ojos**

**disfrutando con los míos**

**hasta siempre,**

**adiós mi corazón.**

**Ven, te quiero hablar.**

**Vuelve a caminar.**

**Vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu princesa**

**Ven , hazlo por mí.**

**Vuelve siempre a mí.**

**Dime donde has ido**

**donde esperas en silencio, amigo.**

**Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño**

**darte un beso, ver tus ojos**

**disfrutando con los míos**

**hasta siempre,**

**adiós mi corazón.**

**No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar**

**el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles, junto a ti.**

**Ven quiero saber**

**Porque te fuiste sin mi**

**Siempre tuve algo que contarte**

**Dime donde has ido**

**donde esperas en silencio, amigo.**

**Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño**

**darte un beso, ver tus ojos**

**disfrutando con los míos**

**hasta siempre,**

**adiós mi corazón.**

**No hay nada que me haga olvidar**

**el tiempo que ha pasado ya y no volver**

**no hay nada más**

**adiós mi corazón.  **

Volvió a paso lento a su hotel e hizo las maletas. No sabía que había pasado con él.¿Volverían a estar juntos? ¿O ese ataque había echo que los dos se separaran? ¿querría él mantenerla segura lejos de él? Una lechuza, Clow, entró por la ventana de su habitación con un sobre entre sus garras. Ella lo cogió y leyó:

**Siento no haberte dicho nada pero no me gustan las despedidas y menos en este momento. Si de verdad vas a estudiar en Londres te puedes quedar en mi casa junto con Kaho y Nakuru. Seguramente estés pensando que te voy a alejar de mi pero no voy a hacer lo que está haciendo Syaoran con Sakura, yo quiero que sepas todo lo que pasa y estés conmigo, porque eres mi querida novia. Claro, eso si tu quieres**

**Ya que nos reencontramos en París...**

**"****Je t`aime" angel mio**

"Ai shiteru" Eriol –susurró Tomoyo mientras observaba el atardecer de París por la ventana

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Terminé por fin!!!!!!!uffff

No me gusta mucho como a quedado pero no tengo el valor de cambiar nada, se me ha hecho muy largo y eso que he ido rápido contando las cosas ¡buff!! Seguro que he dejado algún cabo suelto, ya me lo diréis

Nos vemos!!!bueno nos leemos :P

Ah! ficha solo la de Kirsche ya que los dos personajes nuevos que aquí aparecen pues como que ya no van a aparecer mas. 

Ah! y ahora comprenderán porque al principio Kirsche tiene el pelo largo de trencitas y en Hogwarts lo tiene corto ^^

**FICHA:**

NOMBRE: Sylvie Kirsche

NOMBRE REAL: ¿?

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:¿? Le han calculado unos 16 años, aunque realmente nadie sabe su edad real

GRUPO SANGUINIO: ¿? 

COLORES FAVORITOS: turquesa, como su anillo

FLORES FAVORITAS: cerezo y el iris blanco (esperanza)

COMIDAS FAVORITAS: la pasta aunque haya vivido años en Francia

COMIDAS QUE ODIA: todo lo que contenga pescado

EL PLATO QUE MEJOR SABE HACER: Tarte tatin (es una tarta de manzana, especialidad de París)

CASA: gryffindor

CURSO: sexto

PROFESOR FAVORITO: a elegir Black que está de buen ver

PROFESOR MAS ODIADO: Snape

ASIGNATURAS FAVORITAS: encantamientos y pociones (simplemente para hacer bromas) y herbología

ASIGNATURAS QUE ODIA: historia de la magia, el mejor sitio para dormir

ESTÁ EN EL CLUB DE: Sortilegios Weasley, en verano les ayuda en la tienda :p 

AMIGOS MAS QUERIDOS: Hermione y Ginny

PERSONA QUE ODIA: La que hizo que perdiera la memoria y a Pansy Parkinson. A Malfoy, realmente nunca lo ha odiado pero es su victima preferida para las bromas. 

AMORES: ninguno que se sepa

LO QUE MAS DESEA: recuperar la memoria

SUS MIEDOS: recuperar la memoria y enterarse de algo que le haga daño

DESCRIPCI"N: Sylvie es una chica no muy alta y de complexión delgada. Sus ojos son dorados, algo extraños y el cabello lo lleva bastante corto, mas corto que media melena y es de color castaño, rubio y rojizo en este momento (6º curso en Hogwarts). Le gusta vestir cómodamente, no es presumida. Le encantan los chicos aunque no se le conoce ningún novio. 

De carácter es simpática, bromista (a veces demasiado) y alegre aunque a veces se le puede ver con un semblante de tristeza y seriedad pero solo lo deja ver cuando está sola. 

Su vida comienza a partir de los nueve años ya que no recuerda nada de su vida anterior. Recuerda desde que la encontraron sola en un bosque muggle de Francia con un golpe en la cabeza, porque le dolía mucho. A partir de ahí estuvo una temporada en un orfanato a la espera de que encontraran a alguien que la identificara para llevarla con su familia cosa que nunca ocurrió. Al cabo de dos años recibió una carta de una escuela de magia y se enteró que era bruja. Una chica fue a buscarla al orfanato muggle diciendo que le habían pasado a ella la tutoría y la llevó a Beauxbatons donde empezó a aprender magia y ser feliz aunque trabajaba en la escuela para poder pagar sus materiales ya que no conocía a nadie que se los pudiera pagar. Los veranos los pasaba en la escuela haciendo trabajos o en París mágico trabajando en un sitio y otro para pagar sus cosas. A los 14-15 años, después de que los profesores de Beauxbatons y los hospitales mágicos la observaran y no pudieran hacer nada para que recuperara la memoria, la daban ya por perdida y la hipotesi era que unos mortífagos habían acabado con sus familiares y a ella perdió la memoria de alguna forma, Dumbledore vino a verla a Francia. Después de hablar con ella y con la directora de Beauxbatons se mudó a Hogwarts y empezó quinto curso siendo seleccionada para Gryffindor. Allí conoció a Ginny y Hermione sus mejores amigas y a los gemelos Weasley a los que consideraba sus compañeros de bromas. También al resto de gryffindor con los que se llevaba bastante bien.

Dumbledore no habló apenas con ella ese año, seguramente fue para que se adaptara, porque estaba buscando información  o simplemente no había solución.

######################################################################

**Reviews "14":**

**The dark:** Hola!!bueno la carta dice…ya te enteraras en algún capítulo :P

**BlazeVein:** Hola!Li mortífago? mmm digamos que se me fue la olla :P, hay que hacer cosas distintas para que un fic guste ¿no?

**Kanna sagara:** El capítulo no es corto si juntas la parte A con la B jejeje :P Siento haber tardado tanto

**Cyan Moon**: Hola! gracias por decirme que era "Chido". Nakuru y Sirius...bueno supongo que en este especial te ha sorprendido una cosilla ¿no? Realmente se me ocurren todos los líos mientras escribo. En cuanto a Pansy...bueno pues me salió así, aunque te puedo decir que la venganza de esta será (mmm ya lo leerás :P)

**Dernix:** Hola wapísima!!!esta muy claro quien envió en Howler. Sobre lo de Pansy...se me ocurrió mientras escribía y como he dicho la venganza será terrible. Sye sigue haciendo el loco hasta que se dé de narices. Sobre Malfoy hijo...pues ya enteraras porque duda y si traiciona a Li o no (solo yo se la respuesta!!!)Supongo que en la visita a Hogsmeade se intuirá algo, pero la verdad no llegará hasta la aparición de un nuevo personaje aunque tampoco me puedes hacer mucho caso porque hago cambios sobre la marcha. Sobre que habrá nuevos personajes es seguro (y yo que me quejo de que son muchos!!!tendré que empezar a ser sádica)

**Dana-k-pa**: Hola!!!parece que a ti la pareja SiriusXNakuru no te gusta, que tal la que ha salido aquí?jajajaja Bueno ya viste que no era Clow sino Eriol el del capítulo especial ^^

**Skuld Potter:**Hola!!bueno creo que tus vacaciones llegaron a su fin...como todos : ( Me alegro que te guste el fic ^^

**Reviews "15":**

**Dark Luster Knigth Zero:** Gracias por  tus ánimos y siento haberte echo esperar pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes, he estado tan liada que no pude terminar de escribir el capítulo.

**BlazeVein:** Ya no me sirve decir feliz año. Bueno como a todos, perdona por el retraso. Espero que te haya gustado, almenos así sabe mejor la espera.

**Cyan Moon:** Como habrás visto Kero no sale y antes de que me digas algo...tranquila que tengo algo preparado para moony!!(te has leído el quinto? yo si y veo sospechoso que Moony siempre este con Tonks ¬¬ esto huele a chamusquina :P)

A Sirius le quitaron los cargos, creo recordar que lo puse en el capítulo que apareció por primera vez . Bueno si quieres comentar algo del quinto o sobre cualquier cosa mi email está en la ficha ^^

**Marisaki:** Hola!!Gracias por tus dos reviews y por tus felicitaciones, me voy a poner roja. Bueno Saku y Syao tendrán algun que otro problemilla pero de momento nada serio ^^

**Kisuna:** Hola!!Que te ha parecido este capítulo? Siento haber tardado en actualizar. Te leíste mi fic en dos días que honor!! Yo debería leérmelo tb porque ahora mismo ando mas perdía...y encima se me han traspapelado las notas con los apuntes pero supongo que tarde o temprano las encontraré jeje. En cuanto a tu fic, me lo leeré cuando encuentre un poco de tiempo tranqui. Y tienes razón, nunca pensé que actualizar seguido fuera tan duro, yo que me quejaba de que algunos fics tardaban dos meses en actualizar...esto me enseñará a mantener la boca cerrada :P jejeej ahora ya no me quejo nunca ^^

**Kendra duvoa:** espero que te haya gustado

**Lioku:** siento haber tardado con la continuación

**Skuld Potter:**Hola! Bueno mas que inspiración necesito tiempo :P gracias por tus animos

**Mooligth Holy Dragon:** :O eso es una review y lo demás son tonterías, nunca había visto una tan larga!!mola! Bueno decirte que el mundo de Harry Potter no es como yo lo pinto pero prueba, alo mejor te gusta ^^  Sobre si Sakura hará que se disculpe de rodillas...pues realmente no será así si se reconcilian (eso si mantengo lo que escribí en mis notas aunke eso de que se arrodille jijiji, me lo pensaré)

Los lobitos irán apareciendo y kero tb pero comprendan q no puedo con tantos personajes!!no pueden salir todos en un capítulo. Sakura tardará bastante en saber que Ying Fa es Sakura, que le vamos a hacer, ella es así.

T+E espero que te haya gustado aunke lo escribí deprisa y corriendo y es posible que haya quedado un poco mal.

Sobre Tsubasa reservoir yo tengo hasta el capi 11 en español pero ya están traduciendo el 13, el problema es que les han tirado la página por demasiadas visitas a los que traducían el manga. En cuanto funcione te enviaré un email y sino pues si te apuntas al grupo de Tsubasa reservoir de Yahhoo y así te irán informando ya que el grupo es de los que traducen. 

**Kirsche Himitsu**: Hola! Se que clase de experiencia es no poder conectarse, yo llevo mucho tiempo así, solo me puedo conectar cuando trabajo : ( 

Si que leí el quinto libro, lo terminé hace unos días aunke los de la sección Harry Potter me fastidiaron pq cuando salió el libro en inglés pusieron quien había muerto en los fics y encima en donde sale el pequeño resumen : ( así que ya sabía que pasaba. Que caes gorda porque? Ein?(bueno "ein" es una palabra típica mia, no le busques significado :P)

Sobre los duelos habrás que esperar aunke no mucho porque dentro de poco habrá uno jijiji y tb un partido de quidditch (tendría que mirar el reglamento buff) O.o me has chafado lo que tenía preparado O.o!!! me refiero a lo del rayo y demás pero bueno te perdono, supongo que era demasiado predecible :P Un saludito

Hasta aquí las reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  


	17. capítulo 13

Hola a tod@s!!!!he vuelto!!!!! Bueno que puedo decir, estoy contenta, mi fic ya tiene un añito ^^ , el otro día me regalaron una rosa azul y la próxima semana es el salón del cómic de Barcelona (6,7,8 y 9) y mi cumpleaños ^^ (7), ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? Aprobar los exámenes que ya se acercan :S  cada vez que lo pienso me da algo…

Bueno ya que es mi cumple dentro de unos días el mejor regalo para mi seria ¡Reviews de tod@s los que leen mi historia!!!no voy a pedir una review por cada año que tengo pq serían demasiadas pero me gustaría llegar a las 150!!!que os parece? son sólo 12 

kero: eso te parece poco vieja?, pq de mocosa tienes poco

Autora: como te pille te corto las alas peluche

REVIEWS:

**Kendra**** Duvoa: **gracias por tu email, no me importa que me escribas emails así que no te cortes. Tomoyo hija de Sirius?...ya se verá pero no, Tomoyo no tiene poderes. Syaoran está con Draco porque quiere ser mortífago y que mejor compañía que el sangre limpia de Malfoy para entrar en el circulo? Sylvie no Kristie (eres la segunda persona que la llama kristie je je je) pues de momento no se sabe y si te lo digo pierde un poco la gracia pero ningún personaje de CCS es familiar suyo.****

**The**** Dark:** Hola! Pues si me quedó bastante meloso pero ese terreno aún no lo había tocado en mi fic :P Sobre Sonomi y Sirius pues…pasaron una noche loca en su juventud, que si llegaron a algo pues supongo que se irá descubriendo aunque bastante adelante (creo que a veces hablo demasiado pero tb cambio mucho de opinión así que no aseguro nada)

**Kisuna****:** Hola! gracias por tu sincera opinión. La verdad es que el especial a tenido opiniones muy diferentes y me alegro ya que quería hacer algo distinto pero que tuviera que ver con el fic aunque si supieras como era lo que tenía pensado antes de escribirlo era muy distinto. En este apenas hay humor, es algo pasteloso y hay songfics y eso que nunca me han llamado la atención porque no me gusta leer las canciones y menos si no las conozco o están en inglés pero si te has dado cuenta los especiales los utilizo para hacer cosas algo distintas a lo que me gusta, por ejemplo el otro era yaoi y yo nunca he leído un fic yaoi ni me llaman la atención.

Si me desespero a veces, pero no es pq no tenga ideas sino pq no tengo tiempo, espero que este capi te guste.

**Kanna**** sagara:** hola!!!claro que continuo este fic que ya tiene un añito, pero poco a poco ya que mi tiempo es muy limitado y soy muy lenta escribiendo en el ordenador :P

**Juliasakura****:** Hola!!!me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el fic, espero que no te decepcione los próximos capítulos. Sobre la situación romántica SxS ten paciencia, todo llega a su tiempo. Hasta las tres de la mañana teniendo clase…no soy quien para decirte que no lo hagas pq a mi me pasa lo mismo a veces :P

Eres cordobesa? De España? Es que en América tb hay un pueblo que se llama Córdoba (pq hay alguna por fanfiction no pq yo lo sepa :P) yo soy de Barcelona. Bueno tú tb me puedes escribir al email si quieres ^^ es que no hay msn donde me conecto :(   

**Natalia:** Hola!Bueno el final del fic está muy lejos así que tendrás que esperar bastante para leer el final. Sobre tu fic ya te envié un email hace nada.

**SkuldPotter****:** Hola!!!pues estoy bien ^^ desesperada por saber que me van a regalar en mi cumple que esta muy cerca :P Me alegro que te guste el fic, yo adoro la pareja SxS y aunke TxE no me desagrada mi próximo fic no tendrá esa pareja ^^  pero en este como ves si. Aquí tienes la continuación, disfrútala :P 

**Marisaki****:** Hola!!!Me alegro que te gustara el especial, sobre Eriol no sufrirá mucho de momento, Tomoyo volverá a aparecer ^^ 

**Kawaii**** Shinigami:** Hola!!! tranqui que a Snape le cogí cariño y no va a aceptar a Parkinson. Sobre ponerle pareja pues es el único personaje con el que no me decido, tengo tres opciones pensadas (todas son chicas) pero aun no se, eso si, puedo asegurarte que ninguna de ellas es McGonagall, me cae demasiado bien para ponerlo con su antigua profesora. 

**Kiosuke****:** Hola!!me alegro que encontraras la pag, está muy bien. Espero que te guste el capitulo 

**Lioku****:** esta vez he tardado menos :P

**Moony****:** hola! No es falta de inspiración, es falta de tiempo (ideas se me ocurren bastantes jijiji) A Moony lo tendrás en el siguiente capítulo!

**Kirita**** kasugi: **gracias por la felicitación ^^. Si Syaoran se va a convertir en mortífago pues…creo que no es difícil saber la respuesta, de momento si, más adelante se verá si sigue con la misma idea. No hace falta que te disculpes por no dejar reviews, yo tampoco dejo muchas la verdad aunke tb es porque me grabo las historias en un diskette para luego leerlas en casa ya que no tengo internet. Espero que te guste el capi

 ****

**Reikko****: **Hola!!!la verdad es que hispafics va fatal, me alegro que me hayas encontrado aki :P podías haberme enviado un email, así podría haberte dixo donde estaba :P 

Tomoyo y Eriol se seguirán viendo, ella está en Londres tb. Sobre si hay un DHr pues… ya lo verás y sobre la disculpa de Syaoran…sigue leyendo :P

**Kirsche****: **Hola! Que por qué le puse Kirsche? Pues mira, quería ponerle un apellido a mi personaje y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que coger un diccionario que tengo en casa y buscar cerezo, allí encontré la palabra escrita de varias formas y la alemana me gustó, me gustan los nombre con significado aunke por ejemplo los que salen en el especial inventados lo que hice fue buscar apellidos franceses aunque sólo aparece una vez en todo el capítulo el apellido pero bueno y los nombres tb tenían significado (vaya rollo te estoy contando) en fin, disfruta del capitulo "Secreto del cerezo?" "cerezo secreto?" ya me dirás :P 

**Luli**** Kinomoto: **hola!!!el ultimo card captors?o el último enemigo? 

Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando

########################################################################

El día pasó y llegó la noche, con ella, una linda lobita se encaminaba hacía gryffindor con una carta en su hocico, la destinataria, la chica que tenía su mismo nombre.

CAP 13: GRYFFINDORS Y SLYTHERINS

Ying llegó a la puerta de la sala común de gryffindor, la dama gorda la dejó pasar al verla confundiéndola con Shao, la mascota de Sakura. Una vez traspasada la puerta, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Sakura y entró.

Sakura se encontraba tumbada en la cama con una foto en sus manos la cual no dejaba de observar, era la foto que le había enviado Tomoyo de Syaoran entrenando, realmente se veía apuesto. Ying avanzó hasta la cama y saltó sobre ella sorprendiendo a Sakura que no la había sentido llegar y al verla escondió la foto debajo de la cama. La lobita soltó la carta y comenzó a lamer a Sakura en forma de saludo.

-Hola pequeña- dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba sus orejas- menudo susto me has dado

Ying volvió a coger la carta y se la ofreció a Sakura. Esta la tomó en sus manos, era un sobre de origen muggle y atrás estaba sellado con el símbolo de la familia Li. Nada más verlo dejó caer la carta de sus manos. Ying la volvió a coger de su boca y se la ofreció pero Sakura no quiso cogerla aunque la lobita insistiera. Ying al ver que no le hacía caso, llevó la carta al baúl de Sakura y la metió allí dentro para luego irse de allí.

Sakura estaba desconcertada, ¿qué diría aquella carta? No! no la iba a abrir. Cerró su baúl con llave y se metió en la cama. Eso si, no pegó ojo en toda la noche

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hermione como prefecta que era, le había tocado hacer la ronda esa noche. Paseaba por los pasillos varita en mano tarareando una canción muggle. Unos pasos la hicieron callar y fue a ver quien era el que estaba rompiendo las normas. Esperaba que no fueran Harry o Ron porque tendría que quitarles puntos aunque no quisiera. En cuanto giró una esquina chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo de culo. Miró hacía arriba y vio como le ofrecían una mano para levantarse.

-Estas bien Hermione? -dijo la persona contra la que había chocado

-Si, gracias Justin- dijo ella aceptando su mano para levantarse. Justin Flint-Fletchley era el prefecto de Huffepluf e hijo de muggles como Hermione, ambos se llevaban bien aunque no hablaban mucho- me habías asustado

-Lo siento…para remediarlo te apetece que hagamos la ronda juntos?- dijo este sonrojado

-Por mi está bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa- que haces por estos pasillos? no te toca hacer la ronda cerca de tu casa?- preguntó Hermione inocentemente

-Eh? Pues… la verdad es que quería hablar contigo- dijo Justin nervioso

-Dime- dijo ella algo desconcertada

-Pues…me gustaría saber si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo- dijo él intentando mirarla a la cara

-Si, por que no…se lo puedo decir a…

-No, solos tú y yo- sussurro él desviando su mirada al suelo

-Ah! -dijo ella con sorpresa- déjame pensarlo 

Siguieron caminando los dos juntos sin hablar, Hermione decidió romper el silencio de alguna forma

-Te has encontrado alguna vez a los prefectos de Ravenclaw o Slytherin?

-Pues al de sly lo intento evitar y a Logewood pues alguna vez la encuentro caminando mientras lee el quisquilloso. Hay veces que se despista leyendo y acaba en mi zona. 

-Ah! la verdad es que pensé que pondrían a Malfoy como prefecto pero no ha sido así, está Nott en su lugar

-Yo pensé lo mismo que tú, ha sido una sorpresa

-La verdad es que me alegro, no soportaría encontrarme a Malfoy por los pasillos a estas horas -dijo Hermione con asco

-Y eso por que sangre sucia? -se escuchó una voz muy cerca de ellos. Hermione se giró a donde había escuchado la voz, ¿se lo encontraría hasta en la sopa?

-Malfoy que estas haciendo aquí, ¿no deberías estar en tu cama durmiendo con tu osito de peluche?- dijo fastidiada

-¿Qué pasa gatita? Quieres venir a hacerme compañía? Aunque te aseguro que no dormirías si llega a ser así. Seguro que querrías ser mi osito si realmente tuviera uno-comentó este con una sonrisa irónica en la cara

-Dudo que aguantaras mi ritmo toda la noche hurón -dijo ella con sarcasmo- además que dudo que un incompetente como tú llegara a satisfacerme ni siquiera un poco, más bien me darías ganas de vomitar

-Pruébame y después habla -dijo este retándola- aunque no me rebajaría a estar con una sangre sucia como tú aunque me suplicaras

-Jamás lo haría-dijo ella con una mueca de asco- y 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por no estar donde debes. 

-Te equivocas, tú a mi no me puedes quitar puntos-dijo el arrogante

-Y eso por que si puede saberse? -dijo ella cruzando los brazos molesta

-Porque tengo una nota del profesor Snape que me deja pasear libremente por los pasillos a estas horas- dijo él mientras se abanicaba con un pergamino. Hermione se lo arrancó de la mano y lo leyó fastidiada.

-Hermione es correcto? -dijo el hufflepuf que había estado allí observando la discusión

-Si, es correcto -dijo esta lanzando el papel al suelo y marchándose de allí indignada

-Adiós sangre sucia, ve a descansar en la soledad de tu cama ya que nadie querrá estar contigo nunca, sóla… hasta que un mortífago acabe con rastrera tu vida…-dijo él arrastrando las palabras lentamente para hacer mas daño.

Plaffff!!!!

-Que a gusto me he quedado ahora- dijo Hermione yéndose esta vez de verdad después de dejar a Malfoy con su mano marcada en la mejilla y echo una furia. Justin corrió detrás de Hermione antes de que Malfoy la tomara con él.

-Vaya, parece que hoy eres tú el que recibe- dijo Li riéndose de Malfoy

-Esto no quedará así- dijo Malfoy entre dientes- y tú donde mierda estabas?

-Pues mientras tú discutías animadamente con Granger estaba leyendo el libro que llevo, lejos de vuestras miradas aunque creo que no os habríais dado cuenta de mi existencia, estabais tan animados los dos que el pobre huffepluf no sabía que hacer para llamar vuestra atención. Aunque he de decir que esta vez a sido una discusión corta pero dolorosa ¿no?

-Larguémonos antes de que se de cuenta que la nota es falsa -dijo Malfoy a su compañero, ambos caminaron hasta la sala de slytherin con cuidado para que nadie más los viera. 

Hermione por otra parte iba con una sonrisa en la cara, se sentía bien después de haberle pegado a Malfoy, aunque en ese momento le dolía la mano había valido la pena. Ya se había despedido de Justin y se dirigía a su sala común. Mientras caminaba pensaba en la proposición del chico, no sabía si salir con él, no le gustaba pero no estaba mal y solo era una inocente cita a Hogsmeade, y así podría restregarle por la cara al slytherin que ella también tenía vida, no solo vivía del estudio. Fue a su habitación y se durmió sin reparar en que Sakura se había echo la dormida al escucharla llegar.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Llegó el día y como siempre Kero intentaba despertar a Sakura mientras Hermione se duchaba, ya era una rutina que había  cogido desde que Hermione fue a Tomoeda. Cuando Kero conseguía despertar a Sakura Hermione ya se encontraba totalmente lista. Ese día bajaron las cuatro chicas a desayunar muy animadamente mientras Ron y Harry seguían en la sala común.

-Hermione te veo muy contenta hoy- dijo Ginny al verla

-Si bueno es que ayer un chico me pidió para salir-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Quien?- dijeron todas acosándola

-Justin de hufflepuf -contestó ella

-No está mal-dijo Sakura

-Te mereces algo mejor-dijo Sye

-Vas a aceptar?-preguntó Ginny

-Aún no lo se chicas

-Mmm, que mas pasó? tú no sueles alégrate tanto cuando te piden para salir, más bien te pones nerviosa porque no sabes como rechazarlos, cosa que aún no nos has explicado el porque, aún no entiendo como pudiste rechazar al guardián de ravenclaw!!!está buenísimo!!!- dijo Ginny alterada

-Ah! solo le pegue a Malfoy, llevaba días deseando hacerlo

-Ja ja ja, eso ya es normal

-Ah chicas hablando de Malfoy- dijo Sye con una sonrisa

-Que pasa con él?

-Ya he encontrado la manera de agradecerle lo que hizo por mi

-Me da la impresión que mas que agradecerle se va a enfadar, o me equivoco?- dijo Hermione sonriente

-Ya lo verás…-dijo dejando intrigadas a todas

Las cuatro se sentaron en su mesa, pero en posición para ver a Malfoy. Cuando observaron el sitio de él no vieron nada extraño. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados llegó el correo mágico y Malfoy recibió un ramo de dalias. Todo el salón empezó a reírse porque que un chico recibiera flores era sumamente extraño. Empezaron a cuchichear en todas las mesas mientras Malfoy miraba el ramo sorprendido

-Vaya Malfoy, quien te a regalado ese ramo tan bonito- empezó a reir Zabini

-Si Malfoy, no sabíamos que tenías otras tendencias. No te llamaras Codra en vez de Draco no? No nos estarás engañando verdad?

-Déjense de tonterías! -grito Malfoy enfadado. Comenzó a buscar por el ramo una tarjeta pero no había ninguna, solo al grupito gryffindor riendo de su cara

-Malfoy porque no te pones una flor tras la oreja?- preguntó Hermione a gritos- quedarías muy sexy guapa-terminó para guiñarle un ojo al sly

Todos miraron a Hermione, había cambiado un poco, ahora ya no era tan estricta pero comentarios como estos sorprendían a todos.

-Malfoy sacó la varita sin que ningún vigilante se percatara y apuntó a la mesa gryffindor. Toda esta se llenó de tréboles.

-Vaya pensé que haría otra cosa- dijo Hermione decepcionada al ver la mesa- solo ha fastidiado la comida

-Te equivocas Hermione- dijo Sye con la mirada perdida- los tréboles significan venganza, esto ha sido solo un aviso

-Para quien? -dijo Sakura mirando a las dos

-No lo sé, pero supongo que para gryffindor en general- respondió Sye mientras cogía un trébol entre sus manos.

-Dar las gracias para ti es enviar flores? -preguntó Ginny divertida a pesar de todo

-Las Dalias significan gracias, no pensaba hacerlo de otra forma :P Aunque aún falta que reaccione lo que tus queridos hermanos pusieron en las flores. 

Unos estornudos empezaron a escucharse en la mesa de slytherin

-No, ya está reaccionando el polen alérgico- dijo Sye tranquilamente mientras toda la mesa de slytherin comenzaba a estornudar.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse junto con todo gryffindor hasta que los tréboles que se encontraban por toda la mesa empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de los gry sin que estos pudieran deshacerse de ellos, Sakura era la única que los había esquivado a tiempo aunque su varita se encontraba bajo los tréboles de la mesa y no podía hacer nada. Miró a Eriol para ver si podía utilizar la carta "borradora"  pero este le negó con la cabeza, Syaoran se encontraba al lado de este sin estornudar, había escapado de los efectos de los polvos seguramente aguantando la respiración y huyendo de su mesa.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall asustó a todos.

-Alguien me puede explicar que ha ocurrido aquí?-dijo ella furiosa

-Los de slytherin intentaban echar la culpa a los gryffindor pero estornudaban demasiado para que se les entendiera algo y los de gryffindor los tréboles les habían tapado la boca.

Mcgonagall deshizo el hechizo que había sido enviado a los gryffindor y todos salieron corriendo al ver sus ropas rasgadas antes de que la profesora los parara, a los de slytherin los envió a la enfermeria y a Malfoy a por el profesor Snape para buscar un antídoto.

Los de Huffepluf y Ravenclaw miraban a la profesora con miedo, ¿ a quienes les echarían las culpas?

Snape entró al gran comedor con cara de mala leche seguido de Malfoy que ya no estornudaba pero llevaba mala cara.

-Quien es el culpable de todo esto?-gritó Snape

-Severus faltan muchos alumnos para saberlo-dijo esta- Black, Lupin, ustedes han estado aquí que diablos ha pasado y porque no los han parado!!!

Estos le explicaron lo que habían visto pero no les dijeron que ambos les habían dejado hacer los alumnos para recordar las trastadas que hacían ellos cuando eran merodeadores. Snape con su mirada fulminante miró a los alumnos que había al

-Debí suponerlo-dijo arrastrando las palabras- Kinomoto es la culpable

-Como?-dijo Mcgonagall

-Es la única gryffindor que no ha sido afectada-dijo Snape mirándola

-Entonces el culpable de lo que les ha pasado a los gryffindor es Li, el tampoco ha sido afectado- dijo la profesora con mal genio

-Yo no he …-dijeron ambos por cada lado

-Cállense!!!!-gritaron Mcgonagall y Snape enfadados-los quiero en el despacho del director ahora!!!

Sakura y Syaoran salieron del gran comedor enfadados mientras Malfoy sonreía maliciosamente.

Ambos llegaron al despacho del director seguidos de sus jefes de casa y se encontraron al profesor Dumbledore sentado en su sillón mientras comía un caramelo de limón, les ofreció a ambos pero ninguno aceptó. Dumbledore pidió que Snape y Mcgonagall se fueran y se quedó con ellos. Flawques, el ave fénix del director se posó en el hombro de Sakura haciendo que ella quitara su cara de enfado.

Bueno, creo que habéis armado bastante escándalo hoy en el comedor

-Yo no he sido- dijeron ambos a la vez

-Y entonces quienes son los culpables?- dijo Dumbledore observándolos. Ambos quedaron callados, no iban a delatar a sus amigos y eso Dumbledore lo pudo ver en los ojos de ambos que no iban a cambiar de opinión.

-Muy bien, lo siento por ustedes pero he de castigarlos de alguna manera. Ninguno de los dos podrá ir a Hogsmeade el domingo. Sakura se apenó, ella tenía ganas de visitar esa ciudad mágica de la que Hermione y las chicas le habían hablado

-Tranquila Kinomoto-dijo Dumbledore- en las siguientes visitas podrá ir. Ahora vayan a clase.

Los dos salieron de allí callados, Sakura miró a Syaoran de reojo y se ruborizó.

-Sakura-dijo Li sin mirarla

-Eh..si?-preguntó ella nerviosa. Esperaba que no le dijera nada de la carta

-Yo no fui quien les hizo eso a tus amigas

-Lo sé-dijo Sakura convencida- fue Malfoy, noté como hacía el hechizo

-Ah

-Yo tampoco fui la de las flores- dijo ella sonrojada

-Lo s

El la observó un momento y se fue de allí sin decir nada más, no quería agobiarla, parecía que no había leído su carta, Meiling le recomendó darle tiempo, bueno también le dijo que se dejara de tonterías, la abrazara y la besara apasionadamente y luego que se atuviera a las consecuencias, él prefirió el método largo, enviarle una carta cada día.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

No se encontraron más esa mañana, no tuvieron ninguna clase en común.

Sylvie se disculpó con Sakura pero ella no le dio importancia, mientras estas hablaban Ginny observaba embelesada  a Harry mientras este jugaba con Ron al ajedrez mágico.

-Sakura, mira a Ginny- dijo Sye señalando en dirección donde se encontraba- si sigue así convertirá la sala común en una piscina

-Le gusta mucho Harry no?- preguntó esta mirándola sin que la otra se percatara

-Acaso no se nota? Aunque creo que ya es obsesión, ni siquiera parpadea y el inútil de Harry ni se da cuenta de que le está mirando, bueno y su hermano igual

-Yo creo que Harry si se da cuenta- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- no entiendo mucho de ajedrez pero…si Harry utiliza las fichas blancas porque intenta comerse sus fichas blancas en vez de las negras que son de Ron? 

Ron está empezando a desesperarse con él.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con ese par- dijo Sye

-Hablamos con Mione?

-Uff! Seguramente nos echaría un sermón de que deben de ser ellos los que actúen, que no deberíamos intervenir, bla, bla, bla…

-Estáis hablando de mi?- preguntó Hermione que había aparecido con una montaña de libros en sus manos.

-No, que va- dijo Sye mintiendo descaradamente

Hermione la miró fijamente y se fue a la habitación

-Creo que tendríamos que buscarle también a ella un poco de diversión

-Saldrá con ese Huflepuff

-Eso no es lo que ella merece. Le iría mejor más acción, algo prohibido, emocionante, inigualable, inolvidable…

-Estas describiendo lo que quieres tú?- preguntó Sakura al escucharla hablar as

-No, simplemente desvariaba. Vaya, Harry se fue- dijo Sye cambiando de tema.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sakura después de hacer las tareas salió a dar un paseo por el castillo, mientras caminaba sintió que Eriol andaba cerca y fue a buscarlo. En cuanto lo divisó lo llamó para que la esperara y este así lo hizo. Estuvieron paseando juntos hablando del pasado y de las clases hasta que por fin Sakura se atrevió a preguntar algo que la intrigaba

-Por que no puedo utilizar las cartas? No me explicaste mucho cuando me lo dijiste

-Mira Sakura, estos últimos años ha habido varios problemas con un mago llamado Voldemort, seguramente ya te habrán contado un poco de él

-Si. Es por él?

-Sólo por él no, Li y yo sospechamos que no sólo magos occidentales están involucrados en esta guerra, por eso no queremos que noten nuestro poder real ni nos vigilen demasiado, ya es extraño que vengan magos orientales a una escuela occidental y mas con beca.

-Ah-dijo Sakura preocupada- los magos occidentales no notan las auras pero los orientales si…

-Exacto. Nuestra magia es diferente, nosotros podemos utilizar los dos tipos de magia por eso te pedí que reservaras la otra por si hay problemas graves.

-Gracias por explicarme esto Eriol

-De nada pequeña- dijo este sonriente- de porque no te conté nada antes creo que eso deberías hablarlo con alguien mas.

Sakura no entendió a que se refería y mas porque Harry la estaba llamando. Se despidió de Eriol y se acercó al chico:

-Ey Sakura!

-Hola Harry, que tal estas?

-Bien, aunque esta noche hay luna llena

-Ah, a mi me gusta la luna- dijo sin comprender nada pensando en Yue

Estaba tan distraída que cuando pasó el por su lado Nick Casidecapitado, el fantasma de gryffindor, pegó un saltito del susto y se abrazó a lo primero que pilló que fue Harry.

En esos momentos Syaoran y Malfoy pasaban por allí. Malfoy le decía que odiaba a Potter y quería aplastarlo mientras Syaoran no lo escuchaba y menos cuando vio que Sakura estaba con Potter y este estaba abrazándola. Se puso furioso al ver esa escena, sus puños se encontraban apretados a más no poder y se estaba conteniendo de no ir a pegarle a ESE que tenía abrazada a SU Sakura. Lo que derramó la gota del vaso fue ver como Sakura se separaba de Potter sonrojada para después sonreírle, se fue de allí echo una furia dejando al egocéntrico de Malfoy anonadado. 

Sakura había sentido una corriente de energía una vez separada de los brazos de Harry, le había dado las gracias a este, aún no se acostumbraba a encontrarse a los fantasmas por cualquier sitio y cada vez que los veía de forma inesperada se asustaba. Le preocupaba esa energía, sabía a quien pertenecía y parecía que estaba de mal humor porque aumentó su aura de repente. No se imaginó en ningún momento que Syaoran podía haberla visto abrazada a Harry y pensar lo que no era.

Malfoy se dirigió a su casa donde encontró a Li alterado dando vueltas por la sala y echo una furia. Este nada mas verlo lo miró enfadado y dijo:

-Que tienes pensado hacerle a Potter? Esta vez te ayudar

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara del sly y empezó a contarle su plan.

Avance capítulo 14

La noche caía sobre Hogwarts, Syaoran se despertó a medianoche, no podía dormir después de lo ocurrido esa tarde. Se cambió de ropa y decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo para ver si su mente se despejaba. Caminó por los oscuros pasillos sólo iluminados por la luna llena, estaba tan absorto que no notó que alguien se acercaba a él por el otro lado del pasillo.

-Syaoran-dijo una voz en un susurro

Este salió de su ensimismamiento para ver a Sakura vestida solo con un sencillo camisón blanco y su cabello desparramado por su espalda con un mechón tapándole sus hermosos ojos verdes. Syaoran se acercó y con su mano temblorosa le quitó el pelo de la cara. Pudo ver como ella sonreía nerviosa.

-Que haces despierta a estas horas?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente

-Te buscaba-dijo ella haciendo sonrojar a Syaoran

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

RIC"N DE KERO

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!He de deciros algo muy importante:

TSUBASA RC SERÁ PUBLICADO POR NORMA EN ESPAÑOL; EL PRIMER TOMO SALE PARA EL SAL"N DEL C"MIC DE BARCELONA, ES DECIR, QUE EL 7 DE MAYO (^^) A MAS TARDAR EL 8 ESTARÁ A LA VENTA.

Podréis ver a Sakura y al mocoso más creciditos aunque yo no salgo de momento pero seguro que será espectacular mi entrada. Para los que no sepáis de que hablo TRC es un nuevo manga de Clamp en el que los personajes principales son el mocoso y Sakurina pero con 16 años (autora: mas o menos, no lo se seguro), es un mundo alternativo así que no esperéis encontrar la continuación de CCS, además de que en este manga a medida que pasa encontrareis a personajes de todos los mangas de Clamp pero como son mundos alternativos la vida de estos es distinta a como es en el manga. Bueno solo explico esto porque quiero que lo leáis vosotros y opinéis, no vale la pena que yo os explique el argumento. 

Un saludo para tod@s  y ya sabéis… una reviews pa esta loca escritora, o email si queréis decirme algo


	18. capítulo 14

Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo eh? Bueno no me voy a poner a escribir todas las excusas que tengo por la tardanza así que lo dejaré en que no tenía la cabeza para escribir (y no x falta de ideas).

-REVIEWS-

**Rei**: hola! Siento la espera :P

**Shiuling:** hola!lo siento, no he podido actualizar antes :P

Cerdo volador: realmente tu nick es un tanto...Porko rosso? (se escribía así?no la he visto :P) Sobre TRC si tengo suerte pero por internet hay un montón de scans de mangas muy buenos incluidos ese.

**Kanna sagara:** espero que este capi también te guste

**Kirsche**: se que significa cereza pero me equivoqué :P Tu fic me da la impresión que lo he leido pero no me acuerdo ahora mismo (he leído tantos....aunke soy muy mala pa dejar reviews aunke tb es por el echo que yo me grabo las historias y luego las leo en casa ya que no tengo internet aunke estoy pensando en volver a tener conexión, hecho de menos el msn. Y si, faltan batallitas aunke he de decir que el próximo capi habrá un ataque pero digamos que a mi estilo ji ji ji.

**Juliasakura:** querías un poquito de amor y cariño...pues lee que algo hay en este

**Gata2242:** Hola! Pues la verdad es que he estado de examenes y ahora que ya he terminado por fin estoy mas o menos de vacaciones pq trabajar trabajo casi todo el verano pero bueno. Aquí tienes la continuación

**Collsaku**: hola!me alegro que te guste, aquí tienes la continuación.

**Kisuna:**hola! Quieres romance o algo por el estilo? estas segura de lo que pides? mmm bueno lee el capítulo y ya me dirás algo

**SkuldPotter:** Hola! Gracias por la felicitación y quería decirte que aunke tarde mucho, voy a seguir actualizando este y mi nuevo fic (aunke me lo tomo con mucha calma :P)

**Kendra duvoa**: no pasa nada, si tienes alguna idea me envias un email y listo, aunke de momento mi cabeza tiene un montón, la pena es que no se como distribuirlas :P (kero:di la verdad, te da mucha pereza escribir que no es lo mismo!!)

**Reiko:** gracias por la felicitación por mi fic aunke los hay mejores en esta página Combinar HP con CCS ya lo habían echo, lo que pasa es que yo he variado un poco. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Mery Jo:** hola! La verdad es que me ha sorprendido. Los crossovers no tienen tanta aceptación ya que es difícil mezclar dos mundos y que la gente se atreva a leerlo ya que han de conocer las series pero he recibido reviews incluso de personas que no sabe nada de HP diciendo que le gusta el fic. Estoy muy contenta

**BlazeVein**: Hermione y Malfoy? Algún problema? Jajaja me gustan las parejas raras aunke esta no se si la desarrollaré, pero me gusta su situación. Nunca te ha pasado que odias a una persona por como se comporta contigo pero cuando deja de hacerlo lo echas de menos? Y hay veces que haces lo que está en tu mano para saber las causas?

Y en cuanto a Li...digamos que alguien le va a dar una lección contra sus celos.

**DERNIX**: hola wapísima!!!tus cuentas están equivocadas. Tomoyito tiene 17 años

Dices que hay un triangulo a la vista H-S-S...creo que te enteraras de si hay o no en el siguiente capítulo. Hay un personaje demasiado entrometido.

**Lulikinomoto**: siempre que me dejas una review haces publicidad de tu fic jeje. Tranqui que en cuanto pueda lo leo y te digo algo (aunke no se si lo he leído ya :P) Soy una despistada. Mi edad...digamos que soy de las mas viejitas que hay por aquí, por suerte en HP hay personas mas grandes que yo :P Cumplí 21 en mayo.

**Dark Luster Knigth Zero**: Aquí tienes la actualización, siento mucho la espera

**tatsuki shinomori** :hola. Siento no haber actualizado pero he estado de examenes y este capítulo se me borró pq los diskettes donde tengo las historias se estropearon :( y rescribir me da mucha pereza, más cuando no recuerdas exactamente como lo escribiste así que lo he hecho diferente.

**Alex-1987:** pues si te he mareado prepárate pq este capítulo marea de verdad jejeje.

Siento tardar tanto pero no he podido actualizar antes.

**Reikko**:Hola! Bueno tu quieres un poco de acción...he de decir que el próximo capi tiene mortífagos, un maquiavélico plan de los que tu dices pero no con saku y syao y Quidditch si el capi no es muy largo. Tu crees que en un partido con gry y sly no habrá golpes? ( a veces hablo demasiado..)

**Raffaella gazella:** Hola! A mi tb me va bastante mal hispafics así que hace bastante que no paso por allí, solo para leer a mi amiga Mad pero ahora tb publica aquí asi que me paso menos aún. Aquí tienes la continuación, siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto

Bueno hasta aquí los reviews.

Capítulo dedicado a Moony simplemente porque se que adoras a Remus y siempre me preguntas por él y bueno no he podido evitar que salieran los merodeadores (me encantan :P) y a Mireia (eres una pesada pero te adoro hermanita, felicidades!)

**Ah!!vuelvo a tener internet y messenger!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AVISO:** leed con calma porque el capítulo tiene muchos cambios de escena (habrá un record de eso?), estáis avisados. Si algo no se entiende, tranquis creo que será el último capítulo que haga algo tan exagerado, porque hasta yo no sabía como colocarlo :P Salen casi todos los personajes principales pero no todos. Espero que no os mareéis mucho jijiji

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

****

**CAPÍTULO 14: LAS DOS CARAS DE LA LUNA, SUEÑO Y REALIDAD**

-PASILLOS DE HOGWARTS-

La noche caía sobre Hogwarts, Syaoran se despertó a medianoche, no podía dormir después de lo ocurrido esa tarde. Se cambió de ropa y decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo para ver si su mente se despejaba. Caminó por los oscuros pasillos sólo iluminados por la luna llena, estaba tan absorto que no notó que alguien se acercaba a él por el otro lado del pasillo.

-Syaoran-dijo una voz en un susurro

Este salió de su ensimismamiento para ver a Sakura solo con un sencillo camisón blanco y su cabello desparramado por su espalda con un mechón tapándole sus hermosos ojos verdes. Syaoran se acerco y con su mano temblorosa le quitó el pelo de la cara. Pudo ver como ella sonreía nerviosa.

-Que haces despierta a estas horas?-preguntó él mirándola fijamente

-Te buscaba-dijo ella haciendo sonrojar a Syaoran

-Ah- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar él, no se lo esperaba

-Ya he leido tu carta. Perdona por pensar que no querías saber nada de mi

-Perdoname tú a mi por no haber luchado por contactar contigo y...

-No te disculpes mas, te he perdonado todo- lo interrumpió ella sonrojada

Syaoran tragó saliva antes de intentar decir lo que llevaba años esperando- Yo...Sakura yo...

-No digas nada mas, lo sé-dijo Sakura- yo también Syaoran

-No me interrumpas, quiero decírtelo, yo...te quiero mucho Sakura. Sin ti no se que haría, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos pero me ha sido imposible olvidarme de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tu cabello, de tus ojos...los mas maravillosos que he visto en mi vida-dijo él mirándola sonrojado- pero ahora a ti te gusta Potter...

-De que estas hablando?

-Vi como estabais abrazados esta tarde

-Él no me gusta- dijo apenada-me gustas t

-Puedo...puedo besarte?-dijo él mas rojo que el cabello de un Weasley

-Un beso no se pide...-empezó ella, no pudo continuar porque Syaoran posó sus labios sobre los de ella antes que se le fuera toda la valentía haciendo que Sakura dejara de hablar y cerrara sus ojos al notar los labios de él sobre los suyos. Fue un simple roce que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran pero que dio paso a otros besos algo torpes pero llenos de pasión siendo único testigo la luna que los iluminaba a ambos a través de una de las ventanas.

-BOSQUE PROHIBIDO-

Remus Lupin había temido todo el día que esta noche llegara, no se acababa de acostumbrar a ser un hombre lobo y eso que llevaba años y años transformándose aunque no se podía quejar, después de la muerte del padre de Harry tuvo que volver a superar las transformaciones a lobo el sólo pero ahora su amigo Sirius lo podía volver a acompañar como cuando estaban en los tiempos en que los merodeadores eran los bromistas de Hogwarts, echaba de menos esos tiempos donde su única preocupación era la de que broma le iban a gastar a Snivellus o a cualquiera de los Slytherins o con que chica iban a salir... pero la guerra los hizo madurar a base de golpes y aquello solo eran recuerdos felices, ya habían pasado muchos años de todo aquello... Aún recordaba lo que le costó contarle a sus amigos que él no era un mago común y corriente pero al final tuvo que hacerlo...

---Recuerdo---

Remus entró a la sala común después de que madam Pomfrey le diera una poción para el cansancio y curara sus heridas. Eran las 6 de la mañana, recién comenzaba a amanecer y él no había dormido porque esa noche se había transformado en lobo. Entró a su habitación sigilosamente para no despertar a sus compañeros pero al cerrar la puerta despacio una voz hizo que saltara del susto

-Buenos días Remus-dijo James seriamente

-Buenos días James, que haces despierto tan pronto?-dijo Remus girándose a ver a su amigo que estaba sentado en su cama con las gafas ya puestas

-Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti-respondió James- donde has estado?

-He bajado a las cocinas a comer algo, tenía hambre

-Remus, remus remus...llevamos despiertos toda la noche y no has aparecido –dijo Sirius bostezando-no he podido dormir por tu culpa

-Pero si te has quedado dormido enseguida-replicó Peter-he sido yo quien ha estado despierto toda la noche

-Si Peter si, ya cállate anda-dijo Sirius mientras le tiraba la almohada a la cara

-Ey!

-Chicos dejadlo ya-dijo James haciendo callar a los otros dos- Remus nos tiene que explicar algo

-Bueno es que yo...

-No es normal que desaparezcas una vez cada 28 días y al día siguiente parezca que te hayan dado una paliza, sin contar tus cambios de humor...

La habitación quedó en un silencio incomodo para todos, esperaban una respuesta y Remus no sabía como explicarles...

-Remus, no me digas que tienes la regla (n.a: menstruación pa quien no lo sepa)? eres chica y no nos lo has dicho?-preguntó Sirius todo preocupado al encajar la información

Todos miraron a Sirius y le tiraron la almohada mientras se reían a carcajadas- algunas veces me pregunto donde estará tu cerebro- rió James. Gracias a eso después de todo el ambiente se relajo y Remus les explicó el porque de sus desapariciones, realmente los chicos encajaron la noticia de la forma menos pensada, decidieron hacerse animagos para acompañar a Remus todas esas noches

--Fin del recuerdo—

-Moony, te encuentras bien?-dijo Sirius que se encontraba a su lado

-Si-dijo él esbozando una sonrisa- es hora de irnos a la casa de los gritos

-Si, vamos.

Ambos caminaron dejando el colegio atrás hasta el sauce boxeador y entraron por la puerta secreta que los dirigía directamente a la casa de los gritos, una vez allí Lupin empezó a transformarse en lobo mientras Sirius se transformaba rápidamente en un perro antes de la transformación completa de su amigo ya que una vez convertido en lobo atacaría a todas las personas que hubiera alrededor, siendo un perro no le haría nada y así lo acompañaba en esas noches tan duras que su amigo debía superar.

No lejos de allí, dos personas se besaban con pasión en el bosque prohibido. Sus cuerpos ardían y sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de su respectivo acompañante, disfrutaban de la noche como nunca, llevaban años sin verse, sin tocarse, sin besarse, sus cuerpos les pedían saciar esa sed que habían ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo y eso es lo estaban haciendo. Pasaron toda la noche juntos, abrazados el uno al otro.

El chico era moreno de ojos negros pero piel pálida, ella todo lo contrario rubia con ojos dorados y de piel canela. Él era serio, ella risueña, él era la oscuridad, ella la luz, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro aunque fueran polos opuestos. El amo de ella era sly, la ama de él era gry

-Te echaba de menos Ying-dijo el chico.

-Así que lo admites Yang-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras estaba tumbada sobre él.

-Venga, no me iras a decir que tú no me echabas de menos

-Pues...no, la verdad es que no-dijo ella traviesa

-Ah vale, pues yo no me he quitado la ropa solito-dijo él serio

-Ah, pero llevabas ropa encima?-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Le has llevado ya la carta?-dijo él a su acompañante

-Si, se la dejé donde siempre. Aún no ha abierto ninguna. Son unos cabezotas-exclamó ella furiosa

-Mira quien fue hablar-replicó él

-Ey! Que te he escuchado!!!

-Y?-dijo Yang sentándose sobre una roca burlándose- realmente acertó con tu nombre Ying Fa

-Contigo no Xiao Lang-dijo ella divertida

-Y que? Me gusta mi nuevo nombre-dijo él serio-además soy un lobo no? realmente ha acertado también

-Son buenos chicos nuestros nuevos amos

-Si-dijo él mirando al cielo. Iba a decir algo pero ella se le tiró encima-vamos a continuar que solo tenemos esta noche-dijo ella de forma pícara

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, lobita

-JAP"N-

En Tomoeda, Touya se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras Yukito le ayudaba. Allí ya había amanecido debido a la diferencia horaria.

-Como estará el mostruo?

-Estas preocupado por ella?-dijo Yukito sonriente

-Que va. Simplemente no me fío del mocoso-dijo Touya entre dientes

-Tu hermana ya es mayor...

-Mi hermana no tiene edad para novio si es lo que estas insinuando

-Con un hermano como tú no se casará hasta los treinta

-Te equivocas, tampoco te pases, no se casará hasta los veintiocho y si me gusta el chico

-No tienes remedio-dijo Yukito besando la mejilla de Touya.

En ese momento el timbre sonó haciendo que Yukito dejara a Touya y fuera a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Yukito

-Buenos días Tomoyo, ¿Cómo estas?

-Nerviosa, dentro de dos horas sale mi avión-dijo ella

-Pasa, no te quedes en la entrada-dijo Yukito amablemente

-Quien es Yuki?-gritó Touya

-Es Tomoyo, has venido a despedirse de nosotros.

Touya salió de la cocina y se fijó en la chica que ya se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la casa.

-Te vas?-preguntó este

-Si, me voy a Londres a estudiar-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Y donde te vas a quedar?-dijo él con el ceño fruncido

-No empieces como mi madre primo-dijo Tomoyo- me quedaré en casa de Mitzuki y Nakuru. Quieres venir?-dijo ella mientras sacaba la cámara para grabar a Touya. En cuanto el nombre de Nakuru Akizuki aparecía en una conversación su temperamento estallaba.

-No, no quiero ir-dijo él yéndose a la cocina de nuevo

-Te llevamos Tomoyo?-preguntó Yukito con una sonrisa

-Las guardaespaldas de mi madre me acompañaran-dijo ella para no molestarles

-Eso ni hablar, te llevamos nosotros-dijo Touya mosqueado aún.

Los tres se dirigieron al aeropuerto y una vez allí Tomoyo cogió el avión dirección Londres.

-Todos acaban yéndose...-dijo Touya en un susurro

-Yo no me separaré de ti-le susurró Yukito en el oído. Touya rojo le alborotó el pelo a su "compañero"

TORRE GRYFFINDOR

-HERMIONE-

Hermione estaba medio dormida pero sintió a alguien cerca de ella. Intentó abrir los ojos pero sólo veía oscuridad, los tenía tapados con una venda. Intentó quitársela pero sus manos fueron sujetadas por alguien o por algo y fue tumbada suavemente en algo blando. Sentía miedo, no sabía donde estaba ni quien estaba con ella, si eran solo ellos dos o habría mas gente, se sentía extraña y tenía miedo pero no dejaría ver a ese extraño sus emociones. Sus manos seguían sujetas pero no le hacían daño, intentó deshacerse de las manos que la aprisionaban pero la persona que la sujetaba no le dejó y sintió un aliento en su oído:

-No te haré daño...-escuchó en un susurro. La voz le sonaba pero no sabía situarla, aún así, sin saber poder explicárselo su miedo se desvaneció, ahora solo le intrigaba él porque se encontraba en una situación así y que le haría el sujeto en cuestión porque era un hombre.

De repente su piel se erizó, sintió como algo caliente pero a la vez húmedo se posaba en su cuello para luego sentir un aire calido que le nublaba los sentidos, después nada. Otra vez lo mismo, nada, lo mismo, nada...se comenzaba a desesperar, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente y su cuerpo pedía algo mas. Sintió como sus manos fueron liberadas pero no le prestó atención a eso sino como algo frío se deslizaba por su cara, un simple roce que le hizo suspirar de sorpresa, después de eso notó que eran unas manos las que le enredaban el pelo y bajaban y subían por su cara para después sentir otra vez eso que la quemaba por dentro, ya sabía que era, los labios del hombre que se paseaban por su cuello y sus hombros sin seguir camino alguno solo sorprendiéndola haciendo que soltara unos suspiros. Al cabo de un tiempo dejó de sentir, espero un minuto y nada, no notaba nada, estiró sus brazos buscando a la persona que había echo que se sintiera así pero no encontraba nada hasta que volvió a sentir como cogían sus manos y las volvían a apresar detrás de su cabeza, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de ella y esta vez sintió como se apoderaban de sus labios directamente, sin juegos ni rodeos. Después de besarse y notarse nuevamente libre se quitó la venda de los ojos para verse reflejada en unos ojos metalizados.

Hermione se despertó de golpe sudando "no puede ser, he soñado con Malfoy..." solo de pensarlo se fue directa al baño, a que? Pues a sacar de su cuerpo toda la comida del día :P y darse una ducha fría, según ella para quitarse esos pensamientos asquerosos de la cabeza.

-GINNY WEASLEY Y SYLVIE KIRSCHE-

Ambas chicas dormían cada una en su cama. Por los sueños de Ginny aparecía cierto gry con una cicatriz en la frente, soñaba que estaban juntos pasando una bonita velada hasta que aparecía Parkinson y se llevaba a Harry para luego burlarse de ella.

La otra chica soñaba algo distinto, corría por un espacio que no tenía fin siendo perseguida por algo o alguien, solo sabía que corría como una desesperada. Finalmente llegaba donde estaban sus amigos aparecidos de repente pero le apuntaban con la varita y vio como hechizos pasaban rozándola, asustada se giró y vio que sus perseguidores eran mortifagos, no pudo ver mas, una luz verde la tocaba a ella haciendo que despertara de golpe. Se fijó en su compañera como abrazaba un peluche de Harry Potter que había echo con magia, se llevó la mano al cuello notándolo desnudo, su colgante lo tenía Dumbledore en su oficina, se volvió a la cama y abrazó uno de los cojines e intentó volver a dormir.

-HARRY POTTER –

Harry se movía inquieto en su cama, volvía a estar conectado a Voldemort (n.a:Voldi para los amigos jajaja) mediante sus sueños. Podía ver como este daba ordenes a sus subordinados y para que entendieran bien lo que pasaría si fallaban le hizo un crucio a uno de ellos. Decían algo de un pájaro con alas pero el dolor de la cicatriz no le dejaba prestar la atención necesaria, luego vio como este acariciaba algo, supuso que sería su serpiente, a partir de ahí no pudo ver mas, sólo que estaba contento y eso para el mundo mágico no era bueno.

RAVENCLAW

Eriol se encontraba despierto pensando en Tomoyo, ese día llegaba a Londres y se moría de ganas de que llegara el día de la visita a Hogsmeade para verla, abrazarla y besarla, su amigo no sabía lo que se perdía, estaba seguro que si se llegaba a declarar a Sakura no la soltaría en ningún momento, mas sabiendo lo celoso que era aunque también era demasiado tímido, notó algo que le hizo sonreír para después acostarse para soñar con su ángel particular.

En la misma habitación, Spinel no podía dormir por lo ruidoso que era Kero, hablaba mientras dormía y lo peor es que a veces era sonámbulo, o se lo hacía, y tenía que ir a por él. Esa noche era la peor, ya que no había conseguido dormir nada y cuando por fin cerró los ojos al abrirlos vio que Kero había desaparecido. Salió volando a buscarlo y lo encontró en el pasillo que llegaba a las cocinas, lo vio justamente cuando acariciaba las peras. Aumentó la velocidad para entrar cuando la puerta estaba abierta y lo consiguió pero su cola no. Chilló de dolor haciendo que Kero se despertara de golpe y los elfos domésticos fueran a ver que ocurría.

-Spy, mira que eres torpe-dijo Kero acercándose a él para intentar sacarle la cola.

-Spinel!me llamo Spinel!!!!!Toda la culpa es tuya!!!Si lo sé me quedo durmiendo-dijo enfadado

-Nadie te pidió que me siguieras-dijo Kero mientras estiraba fuerte a su amigo, sin conseguir nada. Dobbye, uno de los elfos que había allí les ayudó estirando de Kero hasta que ambos animalitos salieron volando cayendo de cabeza encima de un pastel de chocolate. Ambos probaron el pastel ya que tenían sus bocas llenas de él y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, Spinel se volvió loco y empezó a comer todo dulce que pillaba y claro, kero no quería ser menos e hizo lo mismo bajo la cara de horror de los elfos domésticos que veían como la comida desaparecía sin poder hacer nada.

-PASILLOS DE HOGWARTS-

Sakura y Syaoran aún seguían en el mismo pasillo abrazados, rezando para que el amanecer nunca llegara. Syaoran la tenía abrazada fuertemente entre sus brazos, no quería que escapara de él como tantas veces lo había echo en sus sueños. Esos sueños que siempre parecían tan reales...que cuando despertaba siempre la buscaba con la mirada por toda la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero nunca la había encontrado...alguna vez, mientras soñaba despierto la había visto reflejada en otras chicas pero en cuanto se fijaba mejor veía que no eran ella, ninguna chica era comparable, muchas veces se había irritado por confundirla, ella era única, almenos para él y su corazón y en esos momentos se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido por dejarla aparte de su vida, para no lastimarla pero no pensó que de esa forma se lastimaban ambos por reprimir sus sentimientos.

La abrazó aún mas fuerte mientras olía su cabello, ella era una droga, una droga a la que era adicto desde hacía años y ahora que la volvía a tener no quería separarse de ella, la ansiaba mas que nunca, su cuerpo se lo decía aunque intentara controlarse, recordó algo que había escuchado hacía un tiempo "aunque dejes la droga, siempre serás drogadicto porque puedes volver a caer en cualquier momento", y que razón tenía...

Unos pasos sordos y rápidos se escucharon haciéndolo despertar de sus pensamientos, Sakura se había separado de él y fijaba su vista al pasillo desde donde venía Hermione corriendo. Syaoran se ocultó en las sombras para no ser visto, no quería meter a Sakura en problemas.

-Sakura!!!menos mal que te encuentro-dijo Hermione con la respiración agitada

-Que ocurre?-preguntó esta

-Es Harry-dijo Hermione triste- se encuentra en la enfermeria

-Hoee? Que ha pasado?

-No lo sabemos-respondió Hermione.

En ese momento Syaoran se sintió culpable, habían sido Malfoy y él. Guiado por sus celos había lastimado a uno de los amigos de Sakura y eso ella no se lo perdonaría nunca...

Sakura fijó su mirada en él y supo que era el culpable porque su mirada se llenó de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez. Hizo que Hermione se adelantara y le miró un instante para luego decirle sin mirarle a la cara

-Te odio, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi en tu vida

Después de eso ella salió corriendo y él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza primero se desplomó sobre el frío suelo. ¿Que había echo?

Nada aún porque despertó en su habitación. Se había quedado dormido en algún momento sobre su escritorio y acababa de caerse de la silla al soñar con Sakura odiándolo, su cuerpo temblaba solo de pensarlo. Aun no podía creer que todo fuera un sueño, era demasiado real, más que otras veces...su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, luna en su sueño, se levantó del suelo para irse a la cama y se encontró con Sakura observándole.

-Sa..Sakura?-dijo él mientras se fregaba los ojos

-No

-Espejo? que haces aquí?-preguntó Syaoran desconcertado

Espejo simplemente le enseñó una carta que tenía entre sus manos.

-La carta sueño...-susurró Syaoran- entonces...

-Si no cambias las cosas eso será lo que ocurrirá-dijo espejo mirándole- las cartas te tenemos cariño y hoy que los poderes de la luna son mas fuertes hemos podido salir sin despertar el sueño de nuestra ama pero no volveremos a hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Sakura.

-Gracias-le respondió Syaoran con sinceridad

-Pase lo que pase todo irá bien-dijo espejo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer y volver al libro junto con la carta sueño. Syaoran se quedó pensativo tumbado en su cama, debía hablar con Malfoy al día siguiente, después de eso se durmió.

Tras la larga noche llegó el día, los alumnos se dirigieron dormidos al gran comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas deseando desayunar algo pero nada aparecía en sus platos. Dumbledore pidió silencio a los alumnos y llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos para descubrir que pasaba con la comida, dicho elfo entró en el gran comedor temblando con una bandeja tapada en sus pequeñas manos.

-Esto es lo único que queda en la cocina-dijo el elfo temblando. Al levantar Dumbledore la tapa bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos, se pudo observar como dos mascotas una negra y una amarilla dormían placidamente sobre la bandeja.

-Keroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritó Sakura enfadada haciendo que ambas mascotas despertaran de golpe y los alumnos miraran con miedo a Sakura que ya se acercaba a Dumbledore para pegarles una buena bronca a ese par de golosos.

-El peluche tan glotón como siempre-se escuchó la voz de Li entre tanto silencio. Keroberos enfadado voló directo a Li para chamuscarlo pero no contó con que Sakura le pegara un tirón de la cola y lo sacara del gran comedor junto con Spinel seguida de Eriol que no había abierto ni la boca.

Al otro lado de Londres, específicamente en el aeropuerto, se encontraban Kaho Mizuki y Nakuru Akizuki esperando a que llegara el avión que había tomado Tomoyo, de momento, según las pantallas, llegaría con retraso...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

RIC"N DE KERO

Cerrado por empacho del protagonista.

email: Sayuki(guion bajo)chan(arrova)hotmail

(es q sino no sale :P)


	19. capítulo 15

**_REVIEWS_**

_**Alex-1987**: Creo que esta vez he tardado demasiado, lo siento_

_**Tatsuki**** Shinomori :** hola! Sobre si hay chicos leyendo este fic…puedo decir que si y la verdad es que me alegra porque no es muy común (creo)_

_**kanna**** sagara:** demasiado lanzados para ser verdad ¿no crees? Tranquila que tarde o temprano lo harán aunque eso no lo se ni yo :P_

_**Gata2242:** Hola! Los lobitos no son animagos, son mas o menos como Lupin, se transforman en humanos las noches de luna llena. Solo puedo decir eso_

_Sobre Draco y Hermione he de decir que esa pareja me encanta pero si acaban juntos…no lo se, aun queda mucho fic por delante_

_**Princess****-Lalaith:** hola! Sobre perder el hilo de la historia…la verdad es que lo pierdo hasta yo, pasé dos días leyendo mi fic para acordarme de las cosas que había puesto. Puedo decir que cuando terminé pensé "esto lo he escrito yo?" jejeje_

_**Paola:** Hola! Mi problema no es la inspiración, es el tiempo. Este capítulo ya lo tenía pensado antes de publicar el 14 igual que ya se lo que pasará en el 16 así que de momento problemas de inspiración no hay._

_**Kirsche**** Himitsu Fyrof:** Hola!ya he leido tu fic y lo tengo puesto en mis favoritos. Que quieres que te diga de él? Creo que 20 reviews en dos capítulos dice mucho (me estas quitando clientela :P) y lo que mas gracia me hace es tu nick Kirsche :P cualquiera diria que nos pusimos de acuerdo_

_Sobre un lemon S+S primero tienen que estar juntos, no crees? Bueno he de decir que en la idea original del fic hay un lemon SS y de momento la idea sigue en pie, aunque he de decir que será un lemon…mejor me callo :P_

_**JuliaSakura** intentaré actualizar antes a partir de ahora_

_**Kirita**** Kasugi:**_

_leerá Sakura las cartas de Syaoran? Pues puedo decir que si lo hace no será dentro de poco  
quienes son Ying y Yang? y porqué son lobos? son como los hombres lobo pero al revés?Ying y Yang son Ying Fa y Shaolang, creo que eso queda claro. Si, podría decir que son como los hombres lobo pero al revés aunque este par guarda bastantes secretos  
habrá comida ese dia'?Creo que esto lo leerás ahora así que no vale la pena explicártelo ¿no?  
q pasara con Harry? Pues Harry…de momento no va a sufrir, ya llegará su hora  
cual va a ser la venganza de Malfoy y Syaoran?pues…quieres que te diga la verdad? No tengo ni idea :P son cosas que pongo sin pensar en las consecuencias, luego me viene el problema que tengo que inventarme lo que pongo y hacer que todo quede bien ligado._

_**Ghia****-Hikari**: hola! Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes_

_lily evans1: Hola!me alegro que te guste. Mmmm tu crees que te diría si es Tomoyo o no hija de Sirius? ya lo verás_

_**Dark Luster Knigth Zero:** Hola! Siento tardar tanto y que los capis sean cortos pero hago lo que puedo :P También he de decir que es imposible que yo escriba fics como "el ultimo card captors" y "la torre de Tokio" que además de ser kilométricos son muy buenos y estan muy trabajados. Avísame cuando salga la continuación, no te olvides ¿eh?_

_**tijo****-magic** Hola! Gracias por decir que esta bueno, me alegro que te guste pero te he de decir que el final está muy lejos, vamos por el 15 y creo que 30 capítulos habrá seguros, pero no te lo puedo decir con seguridad_

_**Cerdo Volador:** Hola! Oye me gusta eso de Sayu-chan :P Pues si Syaoran es baka pero monísimo Aquí tienes la actualización, a ver si te gusta_

_**Aguila** Bueno no se si conseguiré que todos los capítulos os gusten pero hago lo que puedo. Si alguno baja de calidad pues me lo comentas y yo intentaré arreglar lo que pueda_

_**Ropna** Hola! Te leíste todo el fic en un día? O.o A que hora te acostaste?_

_Bueno yo no puedo decir nada porque alguna vez me ha pasado lo mismo :P_

_Ying y Yang son mas parecidos a los hombres lobo que a los animagos , se transforman en humanos las noches de luna llena. Bueno me preguntas sobre triángulos: Draco/Herm/Sye ufff (lee el capítulo) Syao/Saku/Harry creo que el triangulo este solo existe en la cabeza de Syaoran, mas adelante quien sabe. Si me pongo a hablar de parejas y amores no correspondidos puede ser la review mas larga que el capítulo :p_

_**Ying****-Fa-Aome:** Hola! Los alumnos ya conocen a Kero y a Spi, pero no los asocian a guardianes pq estan en su forma adoptada y en el mundo mágico hay muchos animales raros para que dos peluches parlantes les llamen la atención (kero y Spi: como que peluches!)_

_Bueno en este capítulo ya que me lo has sugerido se intenta averiguar algo sobre Kirsche pero será mas adelante cuando algún que otro cabo se ate._

_**Mafeh**: Hola! Parece que te gusta que Syaoran sufra…pobrecito con lo mono que es…pero va a seguir sufriendo que le vamos a hacer, la vida no es de color de rosa_

_**Hikari**** Katsuragi:** Hola! yo también soy de Barcelona_

_Me alegro que te guste el fic, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste._

_**Dreaming**** angels:** Hola!si soy de Barcelona, de Bdn y tengo 21 años (una abuelita por estos lares) Tranqui que aparecerán mas escenas SS sobre Harry y Ron… los tengo de secundarios, ya chupan mucha cámara en HP_

_**Dania** Hola!Ron no va a salir de viaje y no adquirirá casi nada de protagonismo hasta que…jejeje ya lo sabréis Y azoran celoso…hago lo que puedo :P_

_**Ines** Hola y gracias por tu review. La verdad es que no sé cuanto tardarán en juntarse pero he de decir que se acerca un romance_

_**Mafeh** Hola! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste_

_**Flor de agua**: Hola!ufff primero he de llegar a los 200 pa conseguir 300, pero gracias por los animos_

_**Dernix** Hola wapa!cuanto tiempo! A ver si un día podemos hablar Sobre lo de los lobitos creo que ya lo he explicado 3 veces, son como hombres lobo pero al revés_

_**Lulikinomoto** Hola! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: espero que os sepáis las reglas de quidditch….tranquis que se explican en el capítulo :P**

Tras la larga noche llegó el día, los alumnos se dirigieron dormidos al gran comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas deseando desayunar algo pero nada aparecía en sus platos. Dumbledore pidió silencio a los alumnos y llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos para descubrir que pasaba con la comida, dicho elfo entró en el gran comedor temblando con una bandeja tapada en sus pequeñas manos.

-Esto es lo único que queda en la cocina-dijo el elfo temblando. Al levantar Dumbledore la tapa bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos, se pudo observar como dos mascotas una negra y una amarilla dormían placidamente sobre la bandeja.

-Keroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritó Sakura enfadada haciendo que ambas mascotas despertaran de golpe y los alumnos miraran con miedo a Sakura que ya se acercaba a Dumbledore para pegarles una buena bronca a ese par de golosos.

-El peluche tan glotón como siempre-se escuchó la voz de Li entre tanto silencio. Keroberos enfadado voló directo a Li para chamuscarlo pero no contó con que Sakura le pegara un tirón de la cola y lo sacara del gran comedor junto con Spinel seguida de Eriol que no había abierto ni la boca.

Al otro lado de Londres, específicamente en el aeropuerto, se encontraban Kaho Mizuki y Nakuru Akizuki esperando a que llegara el avión que había tomado Tomoyo, de momento, según las pantallas, llegaría con retraso...

**CAPITULO 15: PROBLEMAS EN EL AIRE**

En el gran comedor todos los alumnos miraban hambrientos hacía la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore meditó durante unos minutos la situación hasta que llegó a una idea que seguramente sus alumnos no desaprobarían. Se comunicó delante de todos con las tres escobas, un bar de Hogsmeade y habló con la dueña. Hizo un pedido urgente de comida para esa misma mañana y también aprovechó para pedir la comida y la cena. Después de terminar de hablar con la mujer habló con los alumnos.

-Ya que ha habido problemas con la comida, las tres escobas se encargará hoy de ello, nos servirán la comida en el gran comedor así que no notareis mucha diferencia. Puesto que el desayuno tardará en ser servido quedan anuladas las clases de la mañana, así que hoy tendréis el día libre.

-El día libre? y las clases de la tarde-preguntó Hermione

-Hermione...en que día vives? Hoy es sábado. Los sábados no hay clases por la tarde …Pero si quidditch-gritó emocionado Ron

-Hombres…que le verán a las dichosas pelotitas que tienen que ir siempre detrás de ellas

-Oye que yo también juego-dijo Ginny enojada

-Bueno, al menos no es fútbol-suspiró esta cansada

-Fu que-preguntó Ron

-Fútbol Ron, es un juego muggle muy interesante, un día te enseñaré a jugar-dijo Harry

-Seguro que no es tan apasionante como el quidditch-contestó Ron

-Ni se te ocurra enseñar a jugar a nadie a futbol-dijo Hermione lentamente con mirada asesina. Por suerte para ella, pocos magos estaban familiarizados con ese juego y el quidditch les parecía más interesante.

(n.a: se nota mucho que estoy harta que den fútbol de lunes a domingo y que todos mis amigos solo jueguen a juegos de futbol sea con consola u ordenador? Lo siento es que tengo el día y si no lo decía reventaba :P)

-Hoy estas muy susceptible Mione-dijo Sye-y eso que solo es el comienzo del día

-Simplemente no he dormido bien-dijo ella temblando solo de recordar su sueño- que habrá pasado con Sakura?

-No se pero daba miedo-dijo Ron-con esa carita de niña buena que tiene y vaya carácter

Sakura les gritó de todo a Kero y a Spinel mientras Eriol pensaba en su ángel que sobrevolaba los cielos en ese momento. Se había encargado de que Mizuki y Nakuru fueran a recogerla y puesto que no tenía clases por la tarde estaba pensando escaparse para ir a verla.

-Sakura tranquilízate ya-dijo Eriol después de salir de sus pensamientos-simplemente míralos, tienen tal empacho que no comerán dulces en un mes

-Spinel si, pero dudo que Kero pase sin pastelitos un día siquiera. Mañana seguro que vuelve a reclamar dulces

-Es posible-rió Eriol

-Es seguro-dijo Sakura con mala cara

-Sakurita perdóname anda, por favor-dijo Kero poniendo cara de corderito degollado

-Estarás una semana sin comer dulces, te vas a alimentar de zanahorias

-Ni que fuera un caballo-replicó Kero, pero al ver la cara de Sakura se calló de golpe

Después de eso Sakura subió a Kero a su habitación y Eriol dejó a Spinel en la suya para luego irse ambos al gran comedor. Cuando llegaron la comida estaba sobre las mesas y todos los alumnos comían animadamente.

Tomoyo ya se encontraba admirando las nubes a través de la ventanilla del avión. Había cogido un asiento de primera clase al lado de la ventanilla ya que le gustaba mirar a través de ella. Tenía su mochila sobre sus piernas con la cámara de video dentro de ella. La azafata había dicho que no se podía utilizar ningún aparato electrónico mientras estaban en el aire para no hacer interferencias, el típico empresario con el ordenador portátil tubo que guardarlo refunfuñando que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Unos asientos detrás de Tomoyo se sentaba un niño de unos 7 años que estaba sin el cinturón admirando las nubes mientras su madre le decía que se estuviera quieto, era divertido escucharlo ya que nunca había subido a un avión y lo tocaba todo, incluso había sacado el chaleco salvavidas de debajo del asiento y se lo había puesto mientras su madre se encontraba en el baño.

Tomoyo suspiró, solo le quedaban dos horas y llegaría a Inglaterra. Estaba nerviosa y fascinada con vivir en otro país pero sabía que no estaba sola, Kaho y Nakuru la estarían esperando en el aeropuerto y a Eriol lo vería en Hogsmeade y esperaba que a Sakura y a Li también. Estaba deseando hablar con ellos y ver como lo llevaban ese par. También se acordó de Hermione y la chica que vivió con Eriol en París¿cómo les iría a ellas? Esperaba que Kirsche se encontrara mejor después de lo que había pasado y que Hermione estuviera rompiendo corazones. Sacó su cámara de la mochila, no podía evitar encender su cámara y grabar con ella, sin que la azafata la viera grabó un poco el avión y la gente que había allí sentada, había un matrimonio vestido de forma extraña, le recordaba a cuando estuvo en el callejón Diagon con Sakura y Hermione, debían ser magos pero subidos en un avión...

Un total de 7 mortífagos estaban en una de las salas de la casa Malfoy, ya estaban con sus túnicas negras puestas y estaban hablando entre ellos antes de entrar en acción.

-Ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer-dijo Malfoy al resto

-Por que diablos tenemos que ir a esa cosa, estará lleno de muggles puajjj, yo no quiero que me toquen-soltó uno de ellos

-Son las ordenes que hemos recibido Crabbe. A ninguno de nosotros nos hace gracia relacionarnos con muggles pero tenemos que encontrar a esta chica-dijo Malfoy mientras les enseñaba una foto- los Parkinson nos han dicho que cogió el avión que esperábamos, ellos también van en él.

Todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a desaparecer con las mascaras ya puestas

-Mama hay una persona fuera-dijo el niño que se sentaba cerca de Tomoyo y que miraba por la ventanilla

-Cariño no digas tonterías-dijo la madre sin hacerle caso

-Pero mama...-dijo el niño enfadado. Era verdad, uno de los mortífagos había calculado mal y se había aparecido en el ala de avión. Cayó al vacío después de intentar por todos sus medios mantenerse en el ala.

-Estúpido-murmuró el Sr. Parkinson que lo había visto.

Otro de los mortífagos apareció en el baño cayendo encima de un señor que se encontraba allí ya que no había espacio para dos personas, al pobre hombre le dio un paro cardíaco del susto. El mortífago con cara de asco tras la máscara se levantó como pudo y salió con la cabeza alta de allí siendo observado por otro hombre que esperaba entrar en el baño ¿Estarían rodando una película? El hombre que había salido parecía sacado de una película pero no iba a averiguarlo en ese momento, entró al baño encontrándose con un señor mayor con la cara desencajada y muerto (n.a: como veis no es necesario utilizar la maldición imperdonable para quedar así jeje), el hombre del susto se ... en sus pantalones.

Otro de los mortífagos tuvo mas suerte, había aparecido en el baño también, pero en el de señoras y estaba vacío (n.a: raro raro raro) pero no por mucho tiempo porque entró una joven sin fijarse en que estaba ocupado y una vez dentro el mortífago cerró la puerta con magia, no le gustaba los muggles pero el pobre estaba necesitado y la joven pagaría las consecuencias para desgracia de ella.

Dos mas aparecieron al final del avión y los otros dos que quedaban en la sala de mandos donde estaba el piloto. Hubo gritos por todo el avión hasta que los mortífagos durmieron a todos los pasajeros incluida a Tomoyo y a los pilotos.

El avión empezó a caer en picado ya que nadie lo manejaba

-Tu eres idiota o que? Acaso sabes llevar esta cosa-gritó Lucius Malfoy al mortífago que estaba con él después de que la sacudida lo hubiera estrellado contra los cristales delanteros.

-Yo...solo los he dormido, no quería que causaran problemas-dijo este

-Que no causaran problemas-dijo este arrastrando las palabras lentamente para luego gritarle-el problema eres tú. Endereza este chisme o moriremos como sucios muggles.

El mortífago encontró un grueso libro con las instrucciones pero en vez de utilizarlo empezó a toquetear todos los botones que había (y como hay pocos...) hasta que Malfoy si utilizó el libro pero para darle con él en la cabeza a su compañero. Luego despertó a los pilotos que nada mas ver que iban en picado enderezaron el avión sin pensar en nada mas.

Lucius los amenazó cuando estos se giraron apuntándolos con la varita

-Nos amenazas con ese palito-rió uno de ellos-No esta permitido entrar aquí

Lucius le mando la maldición cruciatus y al otro piloto se le quitaron las ganas de reir.

El resto de mortífagos después de llevarse unos cuantos golpes por las sacudidas del avión cuando no había piloto (se encontraban de pie en los pasillos y habían rodado de punta a punta del avión quedando uno de ellos inconsciente al chocar primero con la pared y después el carrito de las bebidas le había golpeado tirando todo su contenido encima) empezaron con su búsqueda.

Los Parkinson se levantaron de sus asientos y en seguida dieron con ella, estaba dormida como debía ser. La señora Malfoy se acercó a ellos llevando una poción en sus manos

-Es ella-dijo cuando llegó a la altura de sus compañeros

-Si, estamos seguros, es la chica de la foto.¿La matamos?

-No, el señor dijo que le diéramos la poción y nos marcháramos-dijo Narcisa Malfoy

-Hemos hecho todo esto para darle una maldita poción que podíamos haberle echado en cualquier bebida- preguntó el Sr. Parkinson indignado

-Esta poción no se puede mezclar con otro líquido y si lo hemos hecho aquí es porque es el único lugar donde no estaría vigilada.

-Pero quien es ella para que sea importante para el señor? Si es una maldita muggle-dijo la señora Parkinson

-Aunque sea una maldita muggle nos será muy útil tenerla con nosotros mas adelante. Es amiga de las sangre sucia de gryffindor y novia de un Ravenclaw, que según Draco es muy poderoso y esconde demasiados secretos.

Eriol caminaba por los pasillos sin ser visto, tenía previsto desaparecerse en ese momento. Tomoyo ya debería haber llegado a su casa y estaba deseando verla, pero cuando iba a irse una voz se lo impidió:

-Señor Hiraguizawa, lo buscaba

-Profesor Dumbledore-sonrió Eriol

-Mañana tendrá todo el día para desaparecer¿no cree-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo al averiguar lo que su alumno pretendía hacer- creo que lo echaran de menos si no va a jugar a quidditch esta tarde

-Es cierto profesor-dijo este. No había reparado en eso, al día siguiente había salida a Hogsmeade y allí si podría irse un rato sin levantar sospechas, pero tenía tantas ganas de verla…- para que me quería?

-Me gustaría que me acompañara a mi despacho si es posible

-Si como no.

Ambos subieron al despacho y se sentaron mientras veían como el fénix que tenía el director resurgía de sus cenizas.

-Bueno quería saber si podría ayudarme con este objeto-dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba de una caja un anillo.

-Creo haberlo visto antes-dijo Eriol observándolo

-Es de su compañera Kirsche, de gryffindor.

Eriol lo cogió y sintió magia en él. Se quedó observándolo un rato para después dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-Que piensa-le preguntó Dumbledore

-Pues por lo que se de Kirsche y por la magia que hay concentrada en el anillo creo que sus recuerdos están encerrados en él. Pero es una magia antigua y mis recuerdos de Clow no son suficientes-dijo este¿ha conseguido averiguar algo profesor?

-Lo mismo que usted-dijo Dumbledore pensativo- ese anillo en realidad es un protector para la persona que lo lleva pero alguien ha alterado su función y ahora lo que hace es proteger los recuerdos de ella teniéndolos encerrados.

-Tal vez Li sepa algo de esto. Tiene muchos conocimientos de magia oriental, los míos son más occidentales

-Cree que este la magia oriental implicada en esto también?

Los mortífagos después de hacerle tragar la poción a Tomoyo desaparecieron de allí después de haberles borrado la memoria. Lo que no sabían, es que hay aparatitos muggles que graban imágenes y sonidos y la cámara de Tomoyo antes de que la durmieran tenía la luz roja de grabación encendida...

Los pasajeros despertaron aturdidos, Tomoyo miró su reloj de pulsera, debían de haber aterrizado hacía una hora. Miró por la ventanilla y vio que aun no llegaban. Se estiró un poco en su asiento y recogió su cámara que se había caído al suelo. La desconectó y la guardó en su mochila. Una hora después aterrizaron. Salió del avión y después de recoger las maletas vio a Kaho y la saludó con la mano, Nakuru en cambio se tiro encima de ella abrazándola.

-Si que se a retrasado tu avión ¿no- preguntó Kaho

-Si y eso que íbamos bien de horario.

Salieron del aeropuerto sin saber que uno de los pasajeros de su avión había muerto y uno de los pilotos se encontraba en muy mal estado.

Los jugadores de quidditch de gryffindor se dirigieron al campo de juego, ese día comenzaban a entrenar y estaban deseosos aunque primero debían elegir a los nuevos miembros del equipo. Hermione, Sakura y Sye se acercaron al campo de juego para pasar un rato. Cuando llegaron allí vieron como los jugadores de gryffindor y los de slytherin se miraban con odio así que aumentaron el paso para ver que estaba ocurriendo aunque Hermione ya se lo imaginaba.

-Malfoy nos toca entrenar a nosotros-dijo Harry, que era el nuevo capitán del equipo gryffindor

-Vosotros? pero si sois una panda de rastreros, aun no entiendo como es posible que consigáis volar en escobas, deberíais utilizarlas para barrer, aunque seguramente no serviríais ni para eso - dijo Malfoy

-Vaya Malfoy-dijo Hermione aparentando sorpresa- parece que estas al corriente de para que sirve una escoba, pareces muggle

-Yo no soy muggle asquerosa sangre sucia-dijo él venenosamente

-Cállate imbecil-dijo Ron poniéndose delante de Hermione protegiéndola

-Ya saltó el pobretón-dijo Zabini que se encontraba al lado derecho de Malfoy. Li mientras tanto apretaba su escoba con una de sus manos y algo furioso al ver a Potter al lado de su Sakura (n.a: es posesivo el chico)- y no es la única por lo que se ve- remató Zabini mirando a Sakura.

Sakura no sabia que significaba sangre sucia pero Li si y no pudo evitar que de su mal humor comenzara a arder la ropa de su compañero.

-No huele a quemado-pregunto Sye

-Dudo que seas tu virgencita-le respondió Malfoy con malicia

-Mejor virgen que demonio-dijo ella

-Tu crees-dijo el lamiéndose los labios con la lengua

-No, ese lema es mas de Hermione-dijo la chica recapacitando

-Oye-gritó Hermione-por que le das la razón a ese idiota

-Por una vez en la vida que la tiene que disfrute el pobre.

-De pobre nada-reclamó Malfoy pero no continuó hablando porque vieron como Zabini salía corriendo en dirección al lago mientras gritaba

-Sly tenía que ser, con lo fácil que es hacer un hechizo para apagar el fuego y a ese solo se le ocurre correr para arder mas- dijo Ginny

-Oíd porque no nos dejamos de conversaciones tontas y jugamos un partido? Gryffindor contra slytherin- habló Syaoran harto

-Y eso a cuento de que- dijo Harry- nos toca entrenar a nosotros ahora

-Que tal una apuesta-dijo Sye encantada

-Y que nos apostamos-dijo Malfoy haciéndose el desinteresando

-El equipo perdedor deberá dejar su tiempo de entrenamiento al equipo vencedor hasta el primer partido de la temporada - dijo Eriol que recién había llegado haciendo que todos le miraran

-Claro, muy listo, como el primer partido es contra ravenclaw- dijo Syaoran mirándole mal

-Tenía que intentarlo- dijo Erial encogiéndose de hombros

-El que pierda deberá hacer una fiesta en honor a los vencedores en su propia casa y tratarlos como reyes mientras dure esa noche -dijo Sye- que os parece?

-No está mal-dijo un sly

-Pasable para ser la idea de una gryffindor-dijo otro

-Pues que no se hable mas- gritó Ginny-a jugar!

* * *

**_RICÓN DE KERO esta vez en mitad del fic _**

_Hola! pues esta vez me he colado en medio del capítulo pa que la gente me lea :P y también pa que sepan de que va el quidditch_

**_Son siete jugadores por equipo (n.a; mi numero favorito :P) . Todos ellos vuelan sobre escobas (típico del los brujos, volarán algún día en aspiradoras o fregonas?), pero tienen distintas funciones:_**

_**El Guardián**: Debe evitar que el equipo contrario introduzca la quaffle (pelota de cuero) por los tres aros que están en su custodia osease una especie de portero._

_**Los Cazadores:** Son tres, y valiéndose de estrategias o simplemente del azar, han de conseguir meter la quaffle por cualquiera de los tres aros del equipo contrario. Cada vez que meten la quaffle se suman 10 puntos._

_**Los Bateadores**: Generalmente robustos y fuertes, son dos jugadores. Disponen de bates para golpear la bludger (pelota de hierro) contra los oponentes (o si no mira el arbitro a los jugadores :P)_

_**El Buscador**: Frecuentemente este jugador es pequeño y ligero. Juega al margen del resto de jugadores y ha de encontrar la snitch dorada (se puede decir que es una canica con alas muy rápida) una vez la coge, el partido se termina y su equipo se anota 150 puntos._

* * *

-Ey ey, no vayas tan embalada, nos faltan jugadores-dijo Ron agarrando a su hermana.

-A nosotros también –dijo Syaoran- exactamente un bateador porque no creo que Zabini esté en condiciones y un buscador

-Nosotros un cazador-dijo Harry

-Li, yo me uniré a vosotros como Bateador-dijo Eriol mirando a los sly- si queréis claro

-De acuerdo, nos podemos fiar de ti, espero-dijo Syaoran mirándolo mientras este sonreía

-Sye tu harás de cazadora-dijo Harry- es elegir entre tú y Hermione y como que a Mione no le gusta mucho volar

-Pe..per..pero…yo soy la comentarista- dijo Sye pálida

-Ya que a Kinomoto no la contáis será nuestra buscadora- dijo Li aprovechando el momento

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-gritó Sakura saliendo de su mundo de los sueños- pero si yo no se ni jugar!

-De acuerdo, va con vosotros- dijo Ron al escuchar la frase

-Estas loco-gritaron los sly

-Estas seguro-le preguntó Malfoy por lo bajo- su belleza no te ha afectado a las neuronas?

-Sabe volar, es capaz de cazar cualquier cosa y es demasiado buena para hacernos perder a posta- dijo Li convenciendo a Malfoy mientras el resto los miraban sin oir nada

-Que conste que aceptamos aunque vosotros tengáis ventaja-dijo Malfoy a los gry – Merlín! una gryffindor en slytherin y encima buscadora…

Todos los jugadores cogieron sus escobas y se pusieron a calentar mientras Sakura, Eriol y Sye se ponían los uniformes para jugar. Después de eso Eriol le explicó a Sakura que lo único que tenía que hacer es coger la snitch dorada, no era necesario que se concentrara en el partido.

Sye mientras tanto estaba perdida en su mundo:

"Tú puedes hacerlo! venga anímate. Sólo hay que sentarse en una escoba a unos diez metros de altura. Simplemente no hay que mirar abajo, es muy seguro estar sentada en un palo y no perder el equilibrio. Ay madre! en que lío me he metido!"

-Te pasa algo Sye- le preguntó Hermione al verla rígida

-N..no..nada..no me pasa…nada

-Estas rara

-"No estoy rara, simplemente me dan pánico las alturas y mis piernas en estos momentos parecen gelatina"-pensó Sye.

Sakura y Eriol ya estaban en el aire, solo faltaba Sylvie que estaba tan nerviosa que se le resbaló la escoba de las manos

"No puedo hacerlo! pero si no domino la escoba en tierra! como quieren que lo haga en el aire?"

Se sentó sobre la escoba al ver que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, rezó todo lo que sabía, cerró los ojos y se elevó en el aire sin abrirlos. Después movió un poco los pies "mierda, no noto el fondo, digo, el suelo, madre donde está el suelo! a que altura estoy? Voy a abrir los ojos, no! Mejor los dejo cerrados. Me sudan las manos, me voy a resbalar, me voy a pegar el talegazo (golpe, caída…) de mi vida, me puedo matar en este mismo instante y solo tengo 16 años, no me puedo morir! aun soy virgen! Ni hablar aun me quedan muchas cosas por hacer en esta vida así que hay que agarrarse como sea."

El partido comenzó sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Kirsche.

Sakura en cuanto soltaron la snitch dorada se dio cuenta que podía sentir su presencia así que sería muy fácil atraparla cosa que no sabía Harry que estaba mas que confiado en sus capacidades como buscador.

Ginny fue la primera en marcar 10 puntos para su equipo haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy pero después fue slytherin quien llevaba la voz cantante en el partido. Eriol y Syaoran se compenetraban perfectamente alejando las bludger de sus cazadores, en cambio los de gryffindor andaban algo perdidos y Ginny fue golpeada un par de veces pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio perfectamente, en cambio Sye fue golpeada una vez y quedó agarrada a la escoba cabeza abajo

-"Me voy a caer!"

En esos momentos iban ya 50-60 ganando slytherin y la quaffle se encontraba en manos de gryffindor, en el momento que se acercaban a los aros Malfoy se despistó observando a Kirsche bocabajo en la escoba con la cara roja del tiempo que llevaba en esa posición. Gryffindor marcó pero en ese instante kirsche no pudo aguantar más y acabó desmayándose haciendo que se le resbalaron las manos y después los pies. Fue cayendo hasta que alguien la cogió antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Eriol hizo una señal para que Sakura cogiera la snitch para finalizar el partido y se dispuso a perseguirla con Harry detrás. Ganó Sakura.

Todos bajaron al suelo para ver como estaba Sye aunque algo recelosos de que quien la hubiera atrapado al vuelo fuera Malfoy. Este la tenía cogida en brazos y miraba a los gryffindor con mala cara.

-Malfoy suelta a Kirsche-dijo Ron

-Si quieres la suelto pero está desmayada y se puede llevar un buen golpe

-Desde cuando te preocupas tú por lo que les pase a los demás-preguntó Hermione enfadada (n.a: hay los celos…). Harry no decía nada porque aún estaba conmocionado, Sakura le había ganado, una chica y encima no había jugado nunca a quidditch!

Malfoy la dejó en el suelo antes de que nadie dijera nada e hizo un conjuro para que le cayera agua en la cara a Sye.

Kirsche se despertó de golpe y se quedó mirando a todos sin decir nada, aun estaba muy pálida.

-Bestia¿Cómo la despiertas así-gritó Ron

¿No me he muerto- preguntó Kirsche con voz temblorosa

-Yo creo que estas muy viva-dijo Eriol sonriéndole

¿Quién ha ganado-preguntó aun tumbada en el suelo

-Has estado a punto de aplastarte contra el suelo y preguntas quien ha ganado- le preguntó Hermione a gritos

-Mione me das dolor de cabeza- dijo Sye agarrándosela con las dos manos

-Ja jajajaja- rió Malfoy seguido de todos los slytherins que había allí. Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "si las miradas matasen"-pensó Hermione

-Que es lo que te ha pasado-preguntó Sakura a Sye

-Nada-contestó Sye rápidamente

-Esta tonta tiene vértigo-dijo Malfoy mirándola

-Una bruja con vértigo? Merlín eso si que no lo había escuchado jajajaja- rió uno de los slytherins- tú Draco?

Malfoy al escuchar la pregunta se hizo el sordo y se fue de allí dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta. Syaoran se fue con él y todos los slytherins desaparecieron de allí.

-Es verdad que tienes vértigo-preguntó Ginny

-Si- dijo Sye con la mirada baja- nunca he conseguido volar a más de un metro de altura.

-Tenías que habérnoslo dicho-dijo Hermione comprensiva

-Me daba vergüenza-dijo sonrojada- por cierto¿quien me salvó?

-Malfoy-dijo Sakura al notar que todos miraban para otro lado

-Otra vez-gritó Sye sentándose de golpe

Malfoy caminaba solo por los pasillos con prisa "por que la he tenido que coger yo? Por que siempre que esa mocosa se mete en líos la tengo que salvar yo? porque nadie mas se da cuenta? Es la última vez que lo hago. ¡Por mi que se muera!"

"Creo que eso no te lo crees ni tú"- fue su último pensamiento después de darle un puñetazo a una pared que no tenía culpa alguna. Syaoran pasó por allí y al verlo suspiró:

-Vamos arriba que te cure esa mano-dijo sin preguntarle nada más.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno que os ha parecido? La última parte no acaba de gustar, en realidad iba a explicar un partido con jugadas y demás pero no tenía las ganas suficientes y era un poco difícil con Sye en medio :P Siento mucho la espera por este capítulo, espero que no os haya decepcionado._

_En el próximo… no pienso adelantar nada :P, sólo decir que el capítulo lo tendréis antes de semana santa :P No espero actualizar la primera semana de marzo, si es posible antes_


End file.
